When will the arguments stop? When Hell freezes ov
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Evania is travelling with the Winchester boys, the bad thing about it are the constant arguments between her and the older brother. Sorry, I'm not good with summaries. Dean Winchester/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. I only own the original characters that I have created!

**My name is Evania ( Greek name meaning serene, peaceful) , and I'm currently listening to my ipod in the back seat of a 1967 Chevy Impala. My current song is Bat Country of Avenged Sevenfold, the song to which I am humming to peacefully while looking out of the window, when the chorus arrived I started singing bored of all the silence, apart from the cassette of Metallica that was being played and my humming:**

**-Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).**

**Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.**

**My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).**

**No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**

**So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.**

**Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.**

**Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.**

**These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today.**

**And whistling to Synester's solo I heard a background voice, so I looked at the rearview mirror and saw that the driver was screaming at me, so lazily I took one of my earphones out of my ear and heard what he was saying:**

**-WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO GOOD MUSIC , NOT YOUR CRAP OF MUSIC!!!- he screamed, usually I got a lot of patience but with this man I couldn't muster any , however, what clicked my beast in me was the insult that he said to Avenged Sevenfold's music:**

**-CRAP??? CRAP, YOU SAY!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY SOUND LIKE AND YOU SAY CRAP!!! I'M NOT LETTING YOU SAY THAT THEIR MUSIC IS CRAP, WINCHESTER!!!- I screamed too**

**-I KNOW THEY ARE CRAP BECAUSE YOU LISTEN TO THEM AND BECAUSE WHENEVER YOU SING YOU MAKE THE SONG SOUND LIKE CRAP!- he continued yelling**

**-AS IF YOU WERE A GOOD SINGER!!-I exclaimed**

**-guys, why don't you stop arguing?- Sam tried to pacify us**

**-she started it!- the driver said childishly**

**-what are we back when we were 10, Winchester?- I said**

**-shut up, I'm not talking to you!- he spat**

**- but, you are talking about me, so I think that I can talk when I'm the one about whom you are talking!- I said in a calm tone**

**-ugh- he grunted and then continued driving**

**-what have I gotten myself into?- Sam sighed and said to himself**

**I got lost again in my music till I fall sleep. Suddenly I was woken up by a honk, so naturally, I got up quickly bumping my head on the car's roof, earning a laugh from a certain driver:**

**-really funny, Winchester!- I said while rubbing my sore head**

**-yes, it is!- he continued laughing**

**-Dean, stop it !- Sam said**

**- whatever, Sammy!- he said as he entered the hotel reception and started flirting with the receptionist- two rooms, please- he smirked, his famous smirk that got to the heart of any women, but not me, causing me to roll my eyes**

**-single or double bed?- she asked while twirling a lock of her hair and then she looked at me, making him look and me and then put a face of disgust on his face**

**-a room with two single bed and one without a bed- he said with disgust**

**-yeah, a double bed would be fine, thank you !- I said to the receptionist who tried to stifle her laugh**

**-whatever- Dean said**

**-ok, then a room with two beds and one with a double bed, right??- the receptionist asked**

**-yes- Sam answered**

**-here are the keys- she hanged our keys- are you going to pay together or separately**

**-separately- Dean said- come on pay your own room**

**-not that I wanted you to pay for me- I said while putting the exact money on the counter**

**-not that I was going to pay you anything!- he replied**

**- not that I was going to let you- I continued**

**-ok, guys you need to stop this- Sam advised us as we made our way to our rooms**

**-stop what, Sammy?**

**-first stop calling me Sammy!!- Sam started in an angry voice**

**-then don't let her call you Sammy either- Dena retorted**

**-you are like children- Sam sighed**

**-the only child here is your brother, that seems unbelievable for him to be the oldest of the three- I said while opening my door**

**-secondly- Sam continued as he dragged his brother into my room- you need to stop this constant arguing that you two have!**

**-I'm not the one starting them!- I said in my defence and then looked at Dean who had just laid down on my bed- hey, you get off my bed!**

**-why should I?- he smirked**

**-ok- I said in a calm voice- if you don't get off my bed by yourself, I think that I have to make you**

**-try it!- he challenged me as he positioned himself in a more comfortable position with his hands behind his head**

**-ok, you asked for it- as I got near him my left hand started glowing in a orange light and before I could strike him, Sam grabbed my hand and stopped me**

**- I don't think that you want to burn the room, Eve**

**-yeah- I let the glow from my hand disappear and Sam let go of my hand**

**-and Dean!- Sam continued**

**-yes?- Dean asked as he smirked at me**

**-stop messing with Eve, you know what she can do and that she would do it- Sam informed him, as I smirked when Dean gulped and got off my bed- see, this is what I'm talking about! Cant you two stay without arguing for five minutes, you two are constantly arguing and it's funny sometimes, but many other times is annoying**

**-sorry, Sam- I said apologetically**

**-I know, you are, but please stop this!- he begged**

**-ok, I'll try, but don't promise anything if your brother is the one who starts them- I said while taking some clothes from my bag**

**-me?- Dean asked as he made his way towards me**

**-see, Sam!! Who is the one who starts yelling?- I said without looking at them**

**-it was you who started everything- he said as he turned me around so that I was looking at him**

**-I was the one who said that will try not to argue with you- I said in a bored voice**

**-huh!- he scoffed and exited my room, leaving me alone because Sam left when we started arguing again.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, MY ONLY CREATION IS EVANIA AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTER THAT COULD APPEAR ON THE STORY**

**NOTE: IF THERE IS ANYONE INTERESTED TO BETA READ MY STORY, PLEASE MESSAGE ME, BECAUSE I'M LOOKIN FOR ONE. THANKS**

I sighed and plopped on my bed trying to think of ways to save this git from Hell. Yeah, ironic don't you think? We are always arguing and, yet I try to save him from Hell, but if I didn't try then Sam would be sad and God knows what he could do.

Next day arrived and again I was woken up by someone banging on my door:

-get up now!!- he screamed

I got up lazily and made my way to open the door:

-couldn't you be more considerate?- I asked in a sleepy voice

-why should I be considerate?- he asked as he looked at me up and down- nice pjs- he smirked and left for the cafeteria.

I changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt with some tennis shoes and threw my penguins pyjamas on the bag. Once I had everything piled on my bag I made my way to the cafeteria where I was greeted with a smile and good morning from Sam and a grunt and a scowl from my favourite Winchester (note the sarcasm, please), Dean Winchester

-good morning, Sam- I smiled at him who ordered the usual for me, which consisted on a cappuccino and something sweet to eat

-I ordered for you, Eve- Sam informed me as the waitress set my order in front of me and then smiled at Dean who in return winked at her

-thank you, Sam, I don't know what I would do without you

-nothing for sure- Dean murmured

-oh, good morning Winchester! How are you doing this fine day??- I asked him as I was eating a piece of my cookie

-oh, Good morning, Maza! It was the greatest morning till you arrived and killed our ears with your voice- he said as he smiled at me

-then maybe you should shut up before the eardrums of everyone in this cafeteria explode- I smiled at him in return who was about to say something nasty back before Sam got up, paid for the breakfast and then made his way to the car

-what's wrong with him?- Dean asked

-well, the fact that you should behave, at least for a day- I said as I took my coffee and sweets and made my way to the car too with Dean right behind me

-me?? You were the one who started it

-sorry, Winchester but it was you who started it today

With that said I entered on the car and we made our way to the next destination.

New mission: we still don't know about it

Clues that led us here: a man appeared on the hospital without a liver, another without a kidney, that let me inform you was rather nasty with us, and some information collected by Sam

Current activity: sitting on a hotel bed looking for information about this Doctor who is taking out the organs of his victims

-Dean, this doctor could help us with you- Sam said excitedly to have found a way to let Dean free of Hell

- what? Are you saying that we should trust this doctor and his book- Dean retorted

-I don't know Sam,- I started- alchemy is a complicated thing

-for once we agree on something- Dean agreed with me- you heard her , Sammy. She is the expert in alchemy in this room- the his phone rang and he went outside to talk

-yeah, but maybe this is an alchemy that neither her has heard before

-Sam, I explained both of you how alchemy worked

-yeah, but with you it's different- Sam started and then took my hands- you have the seals engraved on your hands, meaning that you can do alchemy without the circle. So if we had this book maybe you could do something with it

-Sam, I told you it's not that easy, you have to give something in return- I replied

-stop Sam- Dean yelled- we are going in search of Bella and that's it

- we cannot leave whatever it's hurting people free- Sam yelled back

-I'm going, if you want to stay you can, but I'm not going to use that alchemy on me

-I'm staying- Sam retorted

-then she stays- Dean said

-what? What if I want to go somewhere- I said angry that he chose for me. Of course, I was not going to let Sam alone here, but I don't like when people decided for me

- you are not coming with me

-I don't want to go with you

-then, you stay here and protect Sam

-I was going to do that!!!

-then, why did you complain?

-because

-you are so complicated!- he said before leaving us there.

So, Sam and me where alone in an old house where we suspected this doctor was and we were correct, because in the basement was a corpse and then the body of a unconscious girl. We took the girl out before the man could notice the loss, but he noticed and hit Sam in the head several times as I tried to heal the wounds of the girl. When Sam run over the body of the man with the car we made our way to the hospital and then to our room.

Sam was reading the book of the doctor while I was reading one of my alchemy books. By the end of the day Sam discovered that it was a weird science what the doctor was doing to gain immortality. I read the notes while Sam was talking with Dean who seemed to realize that chasing Bella was a goose hunting (??? I don't remember the exact sentence, sorry), and then out of nowhere someone knocked me out before I could warn Sam.

When I woke up I felt a strong pain on my hands and then on my arm, I opened my eyes and saw that my fingerprints were cut , as well as my left arm that was bleeding profusely, then out of nowhere came the doctor:

-don't worry dear, I know about you and I solved the problem with your alchemy- he said while taking my hands and showing me my palms that were cut randomly and bleeding- your father did a good work here, don't you think dear?

I struggle to get free from the ropes that were holding me

-now, now, why don't you stop and let me put you some maggots on you left arm, huh?- he said as he started putting some maggots in my left arm wound. I tried to make some alchemy but couldn't, because whenever I got a cut or a burnt on my hands it seems as if the seals are broken till they heal. The good thing of my hands is that it doesn't matter how deep the cuts are or burns that they leave no scars, though it takes time for them to heal.

-well, I'll be leaving you here, while I take care of your friend

He disappeared of my sight and I began struggling again only to end up tired and dizzy for the blood lose, making me faint.

I was woken up by someone shaking me softly and calling my name:

-hey, wake up! Come on! Evania! Come on, wake up Evei- the last part in a whisper and I opened my eyes

-don't call me that!- I said, earning a laugh from the person who was nearest to me, who happened to be Dean

-let me help you- Sam offered as he helped me stand up.

-I feel bad!- I said as I put my head in between my hands

-it's normal, you have lost a lot of blood- Dean said as he took the maggots of my arm and bandaged the arm and hands- now come on, stop complaining and lets put to rest this doctor.- he grabbed me by the waist and helped me reach the car where I lay down on the back seat.

While they were burying the doctor I just laid on the back seat of the Impala, thinking about how I'm supposed to protect the brothers without my alchemy, if every time that I tried to use alchemy it hurt like hell. Deep in my thought the brothers came and we made our way in silence to the nearest hotel to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT POWN SUPERNATURAL, I ONLY OWN EVANIA AND MANY OTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT I MIGHT HAVE CREATED

NOTE: I'm still looking for a beta reader who will be kindly read my chapters before publishing them. Enjoy this new chapter

Days passed till we discovered where our next gig could be , so we were looking for a place to stay and we found a hotel and got, as usual, separated rooms. Now I was laying on my bed still thinking of ways and the only way that I found was by using mere and easy alchemy, such as healing poisoning, healing small cuts, among others, all of which needed a circle. I got off the bed frustrated and was ready to go to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door, so I grabbed a knife from my bag and opened the door:

-oh, it's you!- I said as I opened more the door for him to enter

-oh, thank you for such a warm welcoming!- he said sarcastically

-what do you want , Winchester?- I said in a tired voice as I took the bandage off my arm

-well, …- he started

-what, Winchester?- I gasped at the state of my arm that seemed to be infected- shit- I murmured

-let me see that- he said as he got nearer the bathroom door

-no need, Winchester- I tried to clean the infection

-don't be so stubborn, and let me see it

-bring me the chalk

-what?

-I said to bring me the chalk- I looked at him with hurt on my eyes from the infection of the wound and he brought me the chalk and the book, knowing what I was going to do- now, open the book on page 321- so he did without saying any word- good- I took the chalk from his hands and draw the circle and when finished I put my hand over the circle and then another gasp escaped my lips

-what's wrong?

-nothing- I whispered

-what was the circle about- and without waiting my answer he looked at the title that was before the circle- circle to stop gangrene??

-yes, if it continued this way it would be gangrened and then you would have an excuse to cut my left arm, and to tell you the truth I don't want to lose my left arm- I bandaged my arm again , as well as my hands and started to make my way towards the door till I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

-Winchester??

-where are you going?

-since when do you care?- I turned around so I was looking at him and I could see something different in him- Winchester, what's the matter? Why are you in my room at this hour in the night?- I said after I looked at the hour in my clock that pointed to 4 in the morning

-cannot I be here, or what?- he said in an angry voice- why are you always trying to start an argument?

-I'm not the one who starts anything!!! I'm just asking you why you are here in my room at this time?

-I couldn't sleep, alright?- he sighed and then sat down on my bed with his head on his hands. I just looked at him and then I stood right in front of him

-did you have a nightmare?-- I said in my usual bored tone

-why do you care?- he said in between his hands

-well, you are in my room- I then kneeled down and took his hands in mine, though they hurt- what was the nightmare about?- I asked as I met his surprised gaze. Yeah, I was surprised that I was acting like this too, but he seemed to be down, so…

-the hellhounds- he whispered, still looking at my eyes- they were chasing me

-listen, Winchester! You don't have to worry about anything. See that book over there- I pointed to the book that laid on my bed- well, that is an alchemy book for protection, I've been looking for ways to save you and the only way that I found is to draw circles of protection around you so that nobody could get to you , unless I let them or…………died

-why are you doing this?

-well, Sam wouldn't forgive me if I didn't do something - I started to stand up but he grabbed me by the hands making me wince

-sorry- he said as he placed my hands in his knees

-woah!!! Winchester saying sorry to me!! Unbelievable this is a day to remember- I exclaimed- you are not going to say nothing?

-why should I? this way is easier to tease you- he smirked but he wore a sad face

-Yeah, sure, Winchester! Whatever makes your boat float! Now, tell me what is your problem? Well, first of all , why are you here?

-I want to ask you something

-you- I said as I pointed my bandaged finger at him- asking me for something? I think that is some kind of joke

-would you listen for once, without saying anything- he said agitatedly making me smirk, because I made him being the one from before

-whatever

-I want you to protect Sam when I'm gone

-so little faith you have in me and alchemy?-I was about to stand up again but he stopped me by grabbing my hands softly and placing them again in his knees. I sighed- you know, that I will protect him, whether you live or not

-good!

-yeah, good! Now if you don't care- I stood up


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, I ONLY OWN EVANIA AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTER THAT MIGHT COME IN A FUTURE.**

**NOTE****: I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER, SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED , PLEASE MESSAGE ME. THANKS AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

"so little faith you have in me and alchemy?" I was about to stand up again but he stopped me by grabbing my hands softly and placing them again in his knees. I sighed "you know, that I will protect him, whether you live or not"

"good!"

"yeah, good! Now if you don't care" I stood up

"why were you awake at this time?"

"it's none of your business"

"don't tell me that you were worried about me?" he smirked

"yeah, Winchester, you got me there!" I said in a bored tone full with sarcasm as I grabbed my jacket and was about to exit the room

"where are you going?"

"out, so you must leave my room" he left my room and waited for me as I closed the door

"now, where are you going?"

"what is this , Winchester? Do you want to spend your last day teasing me or looking for an argument"

"maybe" I sighed and started walking" where are we going?

"well, first I'm going to the hospital to get my wounds checked ,and secondly , I don't know where you are going"

"to the hospital" he walked towards his car

"well, then have a nice trip there" I said while walking the other way

"what? don't tell me that you are going to walk there?"

"yes! It's not far and you know they say that walking is healthy"

"since when do you care about healthy things when every morning you have for breakfast something sweet and then you are eating candies whenever you are hungry."

"since when do you care about what I eat?" I said to Dean as he was no walking beside me

"since, you leave all the papers in the back seat of my baby

"then, I'll say sorry to your baby next time I see it"

And the rest of the way to the hospital was in silence. Once in the hospital I was checked in and we were waiting for the doctor to call me. Meanwhile, Dean was sitting beside me humming, ignoring all the girls that were glancing at him, so I jabbed my elbow on his sides catching his attention:

"what was that for?" he whispered bewildered

"have you not noticed all the girls that are looking at you?"

"nope" then he looked around and received many winks and smiles and he looked back at me "so?"

"really, what is wrong with you?"

"what?"

"you have all these girls looking at you and you are not even flirting and you ask me what?"

"well, I don't feel like flirting today"

"so today is your humming day?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"yes" he said and continued humming

"could you stop humming? I have a head ache"

"sure" and he stopped

"Winchester" I turned so that I was looking at him straight in his eyes

"yes, Maza" he said as if I was crazy or something

"stop behaving like this"

"like what?"

"like this, we hate each other and still you are here with me waiting for the doctor to call me"

"and?"

"well, we are discussing all the time!!!"

"I just want that my brother's guardian is ok!"

I was about to answer him when an old lady came to us smiling:

"you are so cute together!!!"

"what?" I asked bewildered

"you are boyfriend and girlfriend , right?"

"no, we are not" I said kind of disgusted of the thought

"honey, don't be that way" Dean said in a sweet voice to me as he placed his arm over my shoulder. As I was about to come with a come back the nurse called me, so I got up and started walking being followed by Dean:

"what are you doing?" I hissed at him as we followed the nurse to the doctor's office

"I'm going with you!"

"you can wait outside if you want or just go to the hotel"

"nah, I know that you are scared of doctors and needles" he placed his arm over shoulder again

"take your arm of my shoulders before you go back to your room without something precious to men" I threaten making him gulp and take his arm from my shoulder" good."

I got several stitches and the doctor prescribe me some painkillers and with that we left the hospital going back to our rooms. On the way there Dena couldn't stop laughing:

"I cannot believe that you got dizzy over the needle and then the stitches" he laughed

"ha ha very funny"

"you even told the doctor to be careful not to hurt you" he laughed again

"well, you darted to my side when they began stitching me" I smirked

"well, I had to play the good boyfriend role"

"I cannot believe that you told that lady that we were a couple"

"well, it was funny!" he laughed again" you should have seen your face

"ha ha"

"this is the best last day of my live" he laughed again

"glad to be of any service without knowing it!"

"come on don't be like that! Any girl would have loved to be in your place" he said as he placed his arm around my shoulders again

"shall I threaten you again?" he took his arm rapidly from my shoulders" good! Then why didn't you pick somebody else?"

"because you are more fun. By the way , you haven't told me why you were awake 2 hours ago

"2 hours? Great now I don't have a chance of even sleeping, good!!!" I exclaimed

"you can sleep in the car" he offered

"yeah, to be waken up by you. Yeah my dream come true"

"so, why were…."

"I couldn't sleep with the pain, ok?"

"it hurts a lot when they cut your circles , right?"

"you cannot imagine. Now let's wake Sam up and have breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, ONLY EVANIA AND ANY OTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTER. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK TO MY AWESOME BETA READER EMINEMCHICK15, SHE IS AWESOME!!!

After breakfast we made our way to our destination. When we arrived, after Dean killing an officer who seemed to be a demon and then knowing that he can see demons, it was night time. Bobby was there with us helping us setting the traps.

When we were ready we entered the house and before we knew it Ruby was possessed by Lily. Sam and I saw how the hellhounds got Dean, after Lilith run away , I run to Dean and held him in my arms:

"Do something?" Sam urged me.

"I cannot" I said with tears in my eyes.

"You are an alchemist, you must do something"

"Sam, I cannot"

"You are a good for nothing!" He shot back angrily, his word were engraved on my inside's.

"Sorry, she came before I could draw the circles. I'm so sorry , Dean" I sobbed over his dead body.

Dean POV

I woke up in a coffin and started freaking out. When I was calm I looked for an exit and found it . Once I was out of my coffin I made my way towards the nearest store so that I could cure my thirst. I found the store and drank all the water that I wanted, then I bought something to eat and paid for it though there was nobody there to take my money. Seeing this, I decided that it was the best to take the money of the cashier in case someone came and robbed it, you never know what could happen to money in cashiers! So I decide to save it. However, my plans of finding a way to Bobby's or Sam's was interrupted by sudden radio static, and then a loud screech that almost made my ears bleed.

After that I found Bobby's house and when I entered I was welcomed by a shower of holy water and then a punch on my nose. After explaining to Bobby that it was me and not a demon or something, he offered me some 'blood' for my veins, if you don't know what I mean, whisky. I asked him about Sam and he informed me that he didn't have any news from him, and being the good and intelligent guy that I am, I called to the telephone emergency phone asking for my mobile's location, well not my mobile but Sam's, and the girl talking gave it to me.

Bobby and I made our way to the hotel room. Once we were outside the door we knocked and we were welcomed by a short girl dressed in a T-shirt and her underwear:

"Are you the pizza guys?" she asked.

"No" I said as Bobby and I looked at her strangely.

"Who is it?" came the familiar voice of my brother. When he saw me standing there , he seemed surprised and I smiled at him.

"Sam" I said as I was about to hug him, but got pinned to the wall by him and then showered again by holy water.

"Sam, it's me" I tried to assured him.

"Yeah, sure" He said before punching me in the face.

"Sam, it's him" Bobby assured him as Sam was about to stab me with Ruby's knife.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Hundred percent sure" Bobby assured him again as he closed the room door once the girl was gone.

"Dean" Sam said with a strained voice before he hugged me so tightly that I had to stop him before he sent me back to hell by asphyxia.

"How did you escape?" he asked

"No idea, I just woke up in my coffin and that's all I remember. So…" I started as I picked up a bra from his bed "…You have been having fun, eh Sammy?" I smirked at this.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

We talked and talked and then I remembered that someone was missing:

"Hey, Sam. Where is Evania?" I asked him looking around the room for any sign of her clothes.

"I don't know"

"What?"

"When you died we got separated and I haven't heard from her since " He explained.

"But she was supposed to take care of you!" I said angrily

"Yeah, well, I didn't want her to protect me" He spat.

"You must have her cell phone number, right?"

"I do" Bobby spoke "I'll call her"

We waited for her to arrive. I asked Sam many question like, 'why did you get separated?' and 'why are you angry with her?'. There was a knock on the door and Bobby opened it;

"Evania, how long?" Bobby hugged her.

"Yes, sorry about that Bobby!" she smiled as he hugged her. I was excited, I mean she was the only one who made our trips entertaining.

"Well, why is it you called me?" she eyed Sam and then turned to Bobby again. She hadn't seen me yet, I was in the bathroom and she had her back to the bathroom door.

"Well, there is something that we want to show you" Bobby started, and I leant on the bathroom door with my arms crossed over my chest and with that smirk that didn't seem to have any effect on her:

"Hello, Maza!" I said enthusiastically.

She turned around and looked at me with that bored and lazy expression that she always wore. I was shocked, I expected some kind of surprise look or emotion on her face, but I didn't find any, not even a hug and "I missed you". Nothing, but her bored expression and that ticked me off. However, as I was to say something about her "surprised " expression a punch connected with my nose, so I held it in pain because it was still sore from Bobby's punch:

"Always the nose?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she asked in a bored tone, but still threatening nonetheless.

"Dean" I told her.

"Yeah, sure and I'm Britney Spears by mornings and then Madonna by night" that made me laugh but I soon regretted it as a kick made contact on my stomach sending me to the other side of the room. So , now I was sitting on the bed with a sore stomach and a painful nose. Good times.

"Now, who are you?" she continued.

"Dean?" I was even confused of who I was with her threatening voice. She can be scary when she is really angry, with a headache or when she is hunting seriously, sometimes I even have nightmares with her chasing me with a chainsaw around a forest and she laughing like a maniac, that thought and nightmare sent shivers down my body.

"I'll repeat it again, who are you?" she asked again. I looked at Bobby and Sam who seemed to be having a good time seeing this. Unbelievable!!.

"Dean?" I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of either her leg or fist , but none came. I decided to open my eyes and I saw that her right hand was shining with an orange light. Both Bobby and Sam had a hold of her and they were explaining that I was the real me. When she was relaxed, she made her way over me and a green light appear on both hands and she started to heal my wounds:

"Couldn't you have said before?" she asked in a bored voice again healing now my broken nose, that cracked when her hands longed over it

"I told you that over a hundred times" I yelled once she stood up from the bed and made her way to the window.

"Yeah, sure, Winchester" She said looking out the window.

"I told you who I was! And you hit me several times" I yelled as I made my way to her.

"What? I didn't hear you?" she answered.

"What? I almost spelled it out for you. I thought you had got even dumber" I said right in front of her. Of course, Sam and Bobby was enjoying it.

"Dumber? Look who is talking, the man who cannot spell CAT" she spat back.

"I was drunk" I defended myself.

"You wouldn't even be able to spell any word even when sober"

"What? Are you calling me stupid?!"

"You are the one who called yourself stupid, not me" I couldn't take it anymore and I hugged her, this time surprising her as a yelp escaped her lips

"What are you doing, Winchester? Are you trying to kill me?" I chuckled.

"Just hug me!"

"You know that I don't take orders from you!" she retorted back. I sighed and took her arms and placed them around my waist.

"This is how you hug someone, just in case you didn't know what a hug is" I said content in the hug, but still teasing her.

"I know what a hug is," I defended myself, "I just thought that you didn't know what a hug was" she hugged me back with the same force as me, placing her head in on shoulder "Neanderthal man"

I chuckled again at this. I still don't understand how I could miss these arguments, her bored and lazy tone, her expression's, but I did miss them.

When we broke away the room was filled with silence, till she broke it, like she always does:

"So, glad to see you, but…" it was then that I noticed that she cut her long curly hair and that it was darker than before.

"Have you cut your hair?" I asked shocked. I really liked her long hair, well you know not like 'I love you, Eve, marry me, but in a 'it looks good on you, Eve, you should let it grow more' way. And I always thought of cherishing her hair once. Imaging that I was cherishing her hair while she is sleeping or talking to me , ha. That would be priceless!!

"Either that or my head has grown to the point where I have short hair" I chuckled again, how much I missed her sarcasm.

"Have you darken your hair?" I asked again, and I also noticed that she has changed in many ways, not just her hair, but her aura, you know, she showed a more. how to say it, angelical aura?!?! Yeah, I know she showing an angelical aura, ha, unbelievable. She, who is like a beast when angry, she who gets on my nerves so easily, she an angel, ha!, let me laugh freely.

"Yeah, I went to the tanning saloon to get this tan on my hair!" she was so sarcastic when she wanted…that was always.

"But , why?" I asked confused. She really liked her long hair with her blonde highlights or however you women call them, so why the sudden change??

"Well, it always got in the way, so I thought of cutting it" she said as she twirled a short lock of curly hair in her hands, "What? don't you like it?" she smirked.

"Well, it makes your head look like a giant balloon, but apart from that it's fine!" I lied, that haircut really looked good on her, that I even started thinking how many guys would Sam and I have to get away from her.

"Oh, as nice as always, Winchester" she stopped twirling the lock, "Now , if you'll excuse me" She said walking to the door and opening it

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To my hotel" she raised one eyebrow.

"But, I thought that maybe we could be like before, you know.."

"First, you get the chance of losing me in your life and you ask me to go with you?? Secondly, I don't think that I would be welcomed" she eyed Sam who looked at her sternly "thirdly, I wouldn't bear a journey with two guys hating me"

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Lots of thing, now, bye Winchester, Bobby, Samuel" and with that she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, ONLY EVANIA AND ANY OTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTER. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK TO MY AWESOME BETA READER EMINEMCHICK15, SHE IS AWESOME!!!

I asked Sam about what happened but he didn't answer any of my questions. I went to the bathroom to refresh myself, and I had these short flashbacks of hell and my arm started to burn. I took my shirt off and looked at the imprint of a hand on my shoulder.

I showed the hand print to Bobby and Sam. Bobby got the idea of going to a psychic friend of his. I sometimes wonder how many friends he has, no offence, but he seemed to know everyone in the United States!!!.

"Let's go for, Evvy" I stated and then drove them to her hotel. Once there we knocked in her door and she agreed to come with us, after many pleas from Bobby, who used his sanity as an excuse. Yeah , no idea what he was talking about.

The ride to Pamela's house was silent.

Evvy was not there so I couldn't tease her or argue with her; She was driving with Bobby, and Sam was angry, I don't know why.

So I decided to find out what happened between Evvy and him:

"So, what happened after the hell hounds came for me?" I asked.

"You died and then we buried you and that's it" Sam replied.

"No" I shook my head, "There has to be more" I gave him a quick look from the road, the look that

said 'tell me or else'. He sighed and began talking in an angry voice.

"I asked her to do something" He admitted.

"What'd you ask?"

Sam sighed, "I asked her to save you"

I shook my head again, "But, she couldn't. Moreover, she even couldn't draw the protection circles that she had prepared for me because Lillith arrived earlier" I reasoned.

"She could have done something!" He yelled

"what, Sam?" I spat "what? You know that she couldn't have done nothing"

"She could have done something!"

"No, she couldn't. how many times do I have to repeat it!"

"She could have brought you to life! You know that she can do that! All alchemist know about that!" He yelled again.

"You know what comes with that kind of alchemy"

"She is a good for nothing alchemist, Dean! She is not useful at all!"

"Stop it, Sam!" I said, gritting my teeth. I was fed up with everything now. "She is a good alchemist and you know that! You know that we are lucky to have her on our side"

"Why do you say that, Dean? Tell me. You hate her, your the one who is always complaining about her"

"Yeah, she could be a pain in the ass! but it doesn't mean that she is not useful, that she is not good at what she does! She is useful and good at alchemy! She's saved us many times, Sam"

"How many times have we been in danger because of her"

"The same number of times that she has been in danger because of us, so don't come with that kind

of arguments, Samuel!"I answered.

"If she comes with us, I'm not going" He said stubbornly.

"You will come!"

"No" He shook his head.

"Yes, you will" I said in a threatening voice, frightening him "And she will come too! And that's final"

"Whatever, Dean. We're here. There she is, the vile butter-fingers"

"Now, with nicknames?? And butter-fingers? couldn't you have come with something better?"

"Then tell me your one!" He said as he got out the car.

"I don't know! I don't have one for her-" I got off the car and made our way to Bobby and Evvy who were standing right in front of a door, "-yet"

"We are here, boys!" Bobby started and then looked at Evvy "..and girl"

"Thanks, Bobby" she smiled at him in a kind way. Why did she smile only at him and not at us? I

mean, I know that she doesn't get along with Sam now, but what about me? Well..she doesn't get along with me either.

Bobby pushed the door bell of the house and a woman with long black hair and stunning green eyes

opened the door. The first thing that the woman did was give a bear hug to Bobby jousting him up a bit, and then Bobby did the introductions:

"Boys and girl, this is Pamela Barnes, the best damn psychic in the state"

"Hi!" I said with my trademark smirk.

"Hey" Sam said in a polite way.

Evvy only nodded her head, sending her a smile. There she goes again smiling, even at a person she

has just met, but not at me!

Pamela made a 'hmhm' sound, and then let us all in. After Bobby asked her if she heard anything and she explained that she hadn't heard anything of my freedom form hell, She proposed us to make some Ouija. After some flirting we were sitting down around a round table, our positions were: Pamela, me, Evy, Sam and Bobby, as Pamela ordered us to sit down.

When I saw the face of Sam and Evy I thought that they were going to kill each other, but they tried to act as if nothing, well at least Evy did a great job, because Pamela whispered to Bobby what a nice girl she was. She has no idea that nice is not a word to describe Evy; crazy, maniac, beast, sarcastic might be.

Well, everything started with Pamela touching my private place down there, you know what place I'm talking about. Heh. Earning a chuckle from everyone, including from Evy who was holding her laughter from my scared face.

Then , I showed her my mark and she placed her hand their and started invoking the spirits.

At one point of the invocation she mention some Castiel guy who seemed to be telling her to stop. Then the thing got a little bit scary when everything started shaking uncontrolled and the fire on the candles got bigger, and then we heard the scream of Pamela as she collapsed on Bobby's arms:

"I can't see, Bobby!" She cried and opened her eyes - well her eyelids as there were no eyes in there.

"Someone call 911!" Bobby yelled.

"Let me!" Evy said coming to her side and laid her down on the floor.

"Now, you are going to do something?" Sam spat.

"Shut up!" She said in a dark voice. One thing that I noticed about her, was that when she wanted to be dark and frightening she didn't need to yell to someone. She just had to use that dark voice and then she could make anybody pee their pants from fear. It almost made me pee mine when I messed with her books and then took a photo, very important photo for her may I say, from her.

Anyway, she concentrated and then hovered her hands over Pamela's eyelids and closing her eyes, a purple light came from her hands. I was surprised because I have never seen a purple light come from her hands and I didn't know what purple represented.

Sam was scowling by my side, with a face that said 'I have no faith in you, butter-fingers', so being the nice brother that I was, I rolled my eyes and jabbed my oh so nice and fit elbow in his ribs, earning a "what the f…." look, making me roll my eyes again.

Some minutes passed and Bobby saw something in Evy's face that worried him:

"Leave it, Evania! It's ok, you have done enough!" Bobby reassured her as he placed his hand on her forearm.

"No" she answered sternly.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR THE SONG USED (Nan Song by Robbie Williams). I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY AWESOME BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15**

I couldn't understand it, but then I heard a gasp escape from Pamela's mouth before she sat down up.

"I cannot believe it" Bobby muttered.

"Bobby!" Pamela exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Pamela! I couldn't give you your eyesight back" Evy stumbled a bit as she got off the floor and made her way to the door still stumbling.

I looked at her and then run to Pamela's side to see what happened, when I got there I saw an astonished Sam and Bobby looking at the bright green eyes of Pamela:

"She created eyes?" Sam murmured questionably.

"Yes" Bobby answered in a worried voice as he watched his friend touch her eyes softly, still not believing that she had emeralds for eyes. Then something came to my head.

"But what did she lose in return?" I asked.

"Eve, where are you?" Pamela asked, moving her hands around trying to find Evy. We all looked at the door and we didn't see her, so we ran - Sam and me - to the front door and saw something that scared us almost to death; there in front of us was lying the unconscious body of Eve, but what scared us most was the dark figure near her, touching her and looming above her still body.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as he took a knife out of his pocket. The figure just stared at us.

"Who are you?" I repeated Sam's question with my gun aimed at the figure, who chuckled.

"Me?" The figure replied in a distorted and dark voice.

"Yes!" Sam said and nodded.

"The one who will snatch her away!" He laughed darkly and then smirked as he stood with his arms crossed over his chested, looking at us.

"Snatch her away?" I asked.

"Yes" he laughed again, getting on my nerves.

"Stay away from her!" A voice from behind us said.

"Why should I?"

"Because…" But we couldn't finish the sentence as the figure lent down to Evy's face.

"See, this woman in here? Well, she is quite important for me, you know with her alchemy and all that, but there is more"

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see" The figured kissed Evy's forehead and then disappeared.

We just stood there thinking about what the figure had said till Bobby got our attention, he asked for help to get her inside the house. Once we was inside we laid her down on the bed that Pamela offered us and then we noticed that her feet were bleeding. When we took her trainers and socks off we gasped, She was missing one toe from each of her feet, meaning that her toes where the price to pay for Pamela's eyes.

EVANIA POV

After I got Pamela's eyes back I exited the house trying to get some fresh air so I wouldn't faint, but being my lucky self... I fainted.

The following takes place between real world and Lala land or dream land or however you want to call it.

Tic toc tic toc...

"Bauer , I think we found the bomb"

"Where?" Jack Bauer asked in his usual serious tone.

"Next to a house"

"Which house?" Bauer asked, stressed.

"Your house"

Dun dun dun...

Sorry, I had to do it, it was funny right? Well, for me at least it was, sorry again. Well , as I was saying I was unconscious but awake, you know what I mean, right? I walked around the place till I saw the glimpse of a 10 year old me with my dad.

"Why are you doing this, dad?" The 10 year old me asked.

"Because I have to, I have no other choice, dear" He replied.

"But it hurts" I cried.

"I know, I'm sorry, dear" My dad said as he engraved some odd symbols on my hand.

"Dad, stop, please!!" I sobbed harder.

"I have to do it!! You are the chosen one and they told me to do it, Evy!"

The moment vanished leaving me stunned at what I saw, making me remember all the pain, but also the happiness and love of those days. I continued walking and then another glimpse of my past appeared.

There stood a 16 year old girl with her long curly brown hair being blown by the wind of the graveyard, beside her was a man in his 20s with short spiked hair, with big brown eyes, who has his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"|It's ok, don't worry! You have me!" He said.

"Yes" The girl sobbed. "Sorry" She said in a tiny voice.

"You know what could be great?" Her brother asked smiling a bit, though you could feel his sadness.

"What?" She sniffled.

"Why don't we put their song ? You know the one mom taught you!"

"Yes" She smiled a bit as music started playing in the background.

_You said when you'd die that you'd walk  
with me everyday  
And I'd start to cry and say please don't talk that way  
With the blink of an eye the lord came  
and asked you to leave  
You went to a better place but He stole you  
away from me_

And now she lives in heaven  
But i know they let her out  
To take care of me

There's a strange kind of light  
Caressing me tonight  
Pray silence my fears she is near  
Bringing heaven down here

I miss your love i miss your touch  
But I'm feeling you everyday  
And I can almost hear you say  
"You've come along way baby"

And now you live in heaven  
But I know they let you out  
To take care of me

There's a strange kind of light  
In my bedroom tonight  
Prayer silence my fears she is near  
Bringing heaven down here

You taught me kings and queens  
While stroking my hair  
In my darkest hour I know you are there  
Kneeling down beside me  
Whispering my prayer

Yes there's a strange kind of light  
Caressing me tonight  
Pray silence my fear  
She is near  
Bringing heaven down here

The next time that we meet  
I will bow at her feet  
And say wasn't life sweet  
Then we'll prepare  
To take heaven down there.

The scene again vanishes. It was the time when my brother, Erick, and me buried our father next to our mother's grave, the way he wanted. That song was the one my mother taught me, yeah, I know it's sad one, but it's a beautiful song.

I began walking again and another scene appeared, but this time it made me collapse to my knees on the floor with tears on my eyes. There in front of my stood the image of me with my brother in my arms.

"Don't cry, Evy! You know that I don't like to see you cry" He tried to smile though the pain that took the best of him.

"Erick" I cried even harder "Don't go, please! don't leave me, please" I begged.

"You know, that you are not alone" He tried to dry my tears , but couldn't as more flowed down my cheeks. "You have the Winchester who will look after you!"

"But, I want you to look after you!"

"Don't cry! Just think, I will be in a better place with mum and dad"

"But-"

"Evy, please don't cry! Be strong and don't cry!" He coughed up some blood.

"Erick" I screamed.

"Be strong and live for both of us, don't let anyone see your weak points, Evy! Fight for what you believe in and for the good side"

"Don't leave me, please! Erick, no!"

"Stay with the Winchesters they will take care of you. They will be your family, your strength, the ones in whom you can rely" He caressed my wet cheek. "I love you sister, Evy, Evania"

The dead body of my brother laid in between my arms as I cried uncontrollably over him.

The scene vanished again leaving me crying on the floor. That was the first day of the new life that I have been carrying for 2 years now. The new life that consisted in a cold and distant woman who didn't let anyone near her, a woman who wouldn't let others see her weaknesses, who doesn't show her true self in fear of being hurt. A broken woman, with no family, no friends, apart from two brothers who either hated her or disliked her.

Suddenly a hand appeared right in front of me. I was shocked as I looked at the person to which the hand belonged to. There was this distorted figure standing in front of me. The only thing that I could see was its icy blue eyes, its smile and its shadow.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you" It smiled. I stood up without taking the hand it offered.

"Who are you?"

"I think that I heard that same question too many times today" It laughed.

"Well, you are going to hear it till you answer it"

"My name is Joseph, but you can call me Joe" He smiled.

"Well, Joseph-" He smiled again as he heard me say his name "-where am I? and what am I doing here?"

"Well, Evania-" He mocked and I was shocked that he knew my name, but I didn't show it "-this is the only place where I can talk to you without having any... Disturbance" He explained.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"You are really important to me"

"Oh really?"

"Yes" He was in front of me as fast as I could blink and he caressed my cheek "You are"

"Why is that?" I asked, trying not to show my shock.

"Because you will play an important role in the future, involving both sides"

"Sure, whatever you say man" I waved him off and began walking away from him, but he was again in front of me.

"Don't go... Please. I'm lonely here!"

"Buy yourself a TV and a dog... or a cat and you won't be lonely any more" I tried to walk again but he stopped me.

"Please, I'm not that bad"

"Yeah, sure! You are just a distorted figure, who seems to be a man, who says that I'm important for whatever reason"

"Do you want to see me?" He asked, standing really too close for my taste.

I shook my head, "Nope, now if you don't mind, I would like to wake up"

"Please" He begged.

"I said no, and I don't like to repeat myself"

"Stay please"

Before I could do or say anything a blinding white light appeared and I woke up in a bed sweating, with tears still in my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER , SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY AWESOME BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. SCRIPT TAKEN FROM:****.**

Before I could do or say anything a blinding white light shone and I woke up in a bed sweating and with tears filling my eyes.

"Are you ok, Eve?" Pamela asked from beside me.

"Yes" I said wiping my tears.

"Thank goodness"

"Where am I?"

"Still at my house"

I nodded. "Where is Bobby and the Winchesters?" I asked and I stood up, getting off the bed as I did I felt the pain of my missing toes.

"Bobby is going to meet with the Winchesters right now"

"Thank you for everything, Pamela. But I have to go"

She nodded. "No, Thank you for everything, Eve. You brought my eyes back"

I sighed. "But not your sight" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'll find a way to get it back. Now go, before Bobby leaves"

SUPERNATURAL

Bobby and I went to this empty barn, where Dean was prepared to summon this Castiel guy.

"Well, I see that you are up" Dean commented.

"Yes" I replied.

"So"

"So what, Winchester?" I asked.

"How are you? That's what he is trying to ask" Bobby explained as he loaded a gun.

"Couldn't he just ask it?" I sad confused.

"Well, it seems not" Bobby said.

"Fine. Shall we start or what?"

We summoned this guy, lights bulbs smashed, and the place began shaking. Suddenly everything stopped and there in front of us stood a tall man, wearing a brown, long, trench coat. So, as usual we did the Winchester motto - kill first ask questions later.

Bobby and Dean shot him several times to no avail, then they decided to use close combat and Dean stabbed him with Ruby's knife when the man was in front of him, resulting in nothing. As Bobby was about to hit him with a bar, Castiel touched his forehead and made him collapse onto the floor.

When nothing else worked I stepped in; It was my turn. My hand glowed in an orange light and before any fire could come out of my hand the man stood in front of me looking me straight in the eyes. Those eyes that seemed to know everything about the person they were staring at. I couldn't bare someone looking me like that and I striked him with my left hand. He didn't even stumble.

"Evania" He said still looking me straight in the eyes.

"Sorry , I'm not Evania" I lied and I knew that he could see it, but still I stood my ground.

"Yes, you are" He replied and turned to Dean with my hands still in his. "Dean, we need to talk, alone"

Dean walked over to Bobby's body and checked his pulse.

"Your friend is alive" The man stated, keeping hold of my hands.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel" He repiled.

"Yes, we know that. What are you?" Dean asked then for the first time noticed that my hands were trapped in Castiel's. He looked at me with a confused expression that screamed 'What's going on?' and 'When are you going to bite his head off?'.

"Could you leave my hands alone, please?" I asked angry; I hated being ignored.

"Sorry" He apologized and let go of my hands "I was engrossed with them"

"How could you be engrossed with something if you were not looking at them?" I asked.

"I was feeling the power leaking from them. It's strong, but still weak" He explained.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I said in my usual sarcastic tone.

"What are you?" Dean asked again.

"I'm an angel of the lord"

"Yeah, sure, as if they exist"

Castiel walked away from us, to the end of the barn and lightening struck, we could see the shadow of his wings.

I walked over to where his wings were supposed to be.

"Where are they?" I asked him in an astonished voice.

"You cannot see them as they really are" He answered me gently.

"Oh! I really wanted to see them" I pouted as I cherished the invisible wings. From the corner of my eyes I saw Castiel close his eyes as if he was enjoying the touch "You can feel it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes" He said.

Someone coughed from the background taking both our attention to him.

"First of all, what the hell are you doing, Evania? Cherishing the invisible wings of an angel that we don't know anything about" Dean said angrily.

"Well, I always wanted to see how angels wings looked like and felt, sorry, my bad. Next time I see you engrossed in your car - or baby as you call it - I will remind you that you are talking with a car" I answered angrily.

"Second-" He started, angry with what I said. "-what an angel you are, that you burnt Pamela's eyes"

"I couldn't let her see my true form it can be overwhelming to humans, I warned her about that. This-" he said as he looked down at his body. "-is a vessel. He prayed to be chosen as a vessel"

"OK, now I have a question" I said while raising my hand, as if I were in class. "Why would an angel rescue him from Hell?"

"Well, thank you for being happy about me returning" Dean said.

"Oh, your welcome, Winchester. So, why?" Castiel looked at us amused and then answered my question.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for him."

"What kind of work would the lord have for him?" I asked in a 'I don't believe you' tone.

"Well, he is going to help us" The angel exclaimed then disappeared, leaving us there alone and staring at the place he previously occupied.

"Unbelievable! I have seen an angel!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Evania. Now let's wake up Bobby and find Sam" Dean muttered.

"Whatever, Winchester" I replied.

SUPERNATURAL

I woke up Bobby and together we made our way to his house where - after sleeping some hours and finding Sam - we looked for information about angels and their ways.

Days passed, as well as the different missions.

First we met with some people we couldn't save - also named the rising of the witnesses or something like that - that broke one of the 66 seals. Secondly, we met a Rugaru who was not as Travis - a long friend of their dad - expected. Well, it seemed that this Rugaru craved human meat, but did not want to, you know what I mean, right? Thirdly, the worst mission since Dean came back from Hell; the mission was about a shape shifter that had a kind of fetish for old movies like Dracula, the Wolfman, and the Mummy. So the ending result of this crazy shape shifter was:

waitress of the pub getting kidnapped, because the shape shifter , let's call him, Drake, thought that she was his beloved one, resulting in a negative ending.

getting kidnapped too and getting dressed in a funny disguise, that when I saw him with that I almost died from laughter.

worst part of all, I got dressed in A Ridiculous outfit. **(A/N Outfit on profile) **An outfit that I hate and I burnt after changing into my comfortable baggy jean, black T-shit and my jacket and tennis shoes.

Something else that I hate; Dean kept staring at me throughout these days and it's pissing me off. Let me make a correction, he was looking every part of my body, except my eyes. I'm being raped by dean's eyes! Somebody help me! _Damn song it's on my head now_.

And right now we are watching the doctor do an autopsy on a victim's corpse. There was a point, between the foul smell and the gagging, when Dean had to hold a dead heart in between his hands, and Sam and I were trying hard not to laugh, but then our luck changed and was not on our side, we got splashed with spleen juice from the corpse and Dean was the one trying not to laugh.

After being told that he died of a heart attack we made our way to talk with the sheriff. Sam and Dean played the FBI guys, while I played the role of the journalist. When we exited from the vermin phobic **(A/N you know the one who has fear of germs)** Dean stopped both Sam and I.

"Hang on, hang on, hey" Dean said with one hand on Sam's chest and the other on mine.

"Dean, take your hand off my chest or I will cut it clean off, okay??" I threatened him and he took it off of my chest, but placed it on my wrist. W_hat is wrong with this guy?_ We usually tried not to touch each other and now he is touching me. _I think there is something wrong with him! _

"Why did you stop us, Dean?" Sam asked facing him.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there" He replied.

Sam and I looked in the direction he was looking and saw four boys, two on bikes hanging around just in front of the Impala. They seem harmless, only having fun with each other. Sam and me looked back at Dean, eyebrows raised.

"Let's walk this way." Dean said and started walking in a different direction, causing me to follow him because he still had my wrist in his hand. After a few seconds of standing still and giving Dean an 'Are you crazy?' Look. Sam followed.

Hours passed and we returned to our hotel. While the boys were in their room, I was in mine trying to figure out what was happening in this town. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door and when I opened it I was met with Dean's eyes. _I wish..._ Instead I was met by him looking at me up and down.

"You know, my eyes are up here" I said signaling him to look at me in the eyes. "What do you want, Winchester?"

"Let's go to his neighbor's house. Maybe he will know something" He said and waited for me as I quickly grabbed my things. The whole time he was eying me.

"Could you stop eying me? It's freaking me out!" I yelled tired of his burning eyes on my body.

"I'm not eying you!" he exclaimed holding his hands up.

"Yeah, sure, Winchester!!" I closed the door and met with Sam, who still was giving me the cold shoulder.

"Why would I stare you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. You are the one staring at me"

"Well, I'm not staring at you"

"Well, maybe you have a clone that changes places with you" I said once inside the car.

"Whatever, Evy" He said starting the engine driving to the neighbor's house.

"Do not call me Evy!" I said in a dark voice, gaining a gulp from him.

We arrived at the house and we were sitting on his couch when out of nowhere a yellowish snake appeared from behind the couch and placed itself on my shoulder. I looked at it, not scared at all and when I looked at it I notice that Dean was holding his breath and his body was tense, so being the good woman that I'm, I lent over him and whispered on his ear.

"What's wrong, Winchester? Scared of our little friend here?" I didn't mean to be sneering at him, I was a little bit worried about his change of attitude so suddenly.

He didn't answer me, he just looked at me scared and when we finished the interview and we were back on the car, I asked him the same question again and he only answered with a nervous laugh.

"Me? Nervous of a snake? Come on!"

There was something wrong. But I didn't know what till he drove us back to our hotel at the speed of 20, making Sam question his sanity and me trying not to laugh out loud, earning a hatred look from the rear view mirror.

Then when he missed our turn to the hotel because he didn't want to be suicidal, the EMF started beeping and when we neared it to Dean it went crazy and Dean lost composure.

"Am I haunted? Am I haunted?" He panicked.

So we headed to our hotel rooms and decided that it would be a good idea to rest for some hours and then in the morning ask Bobby about it.

SUPERNATURAL

Next day, Sam called Bobby and after a few hours we decided that it was time to get some food. We left Dean alone on the car with his music and Sam and I went to the market to buy something.

Once when I finished buying everything that I needed, from shampoo to sweets, I returned to the car and I was greeted with Dean imitating the drums of the song "Eye of the Tiger" and Sam looking at him surprised, when Sam saw me we made our way to the car and scared Dean by tapping the car's hood.

"Dude, look at this!" Dean said scared as he showed us some scratches that he had on his arm.

"Let me take care of that" I sighed and placed my hand over his arm making the wound to heal.

"I've just talked to Bobby" Sam started handing him the donuts.

"..And?" Dean said and as Sam threw the donuts inside the car. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It's ghost sickness" Sam explained.

"I don't even know what that is!" Dean said after playing that he knew what it was. I chuckled at this and he looked at me as he placed himself near me on the car.

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes" Sam said.

"Okay, get to the good stuff." Dean inquired.

"Symptoms. You get anxious..." Sam listed "...and scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah but, Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks" Dean retorted.

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person. Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero" Sam continued explaining "and now you have 24 hours to finish with the ghost sickness"

"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you or her got hit with the spleen juice" Dean asked.

"Well, thank you, Winchester, for wishing me the best" I said and he just looked at me before returning his attention to Sam.

"Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain... Basically... they were all dicks" Sam finished. Dean raise an eyebrow at that.

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" I was about to answer but I got cut by a finger on my lips and angry Dean saying "I don't want to hear your answer, Evania"

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour" Sam answered. "Dean, all we do is scare people"

"Okay, well, then you're a dick too. And she is a super dick" He said as he pointed at me.

"You are so nice, Winchester!" I said sarcastically.

"Apparently I'm not" Sam answered Deans previous question.

"And me neither" I smirked.

"Whatever" Dean huffed. "How do we stop it?"

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up" Sam explained.

So, after this little explanation we changed room floor in the hotel, because Dean thought the 4th floor was too high.

I was walking around my room till I decided that I was bored and that I needed some little arguments with Dean. Yeah, sometimes I liked the arguments with Dean, guilty.

I knocked on his door and he opened it. When I entered the room I saw the wall clock on the floor crashed to pieces, I looked at him estranged and he motioned for me to sit down near him and I sat as far as possible from him on the couch.

"So…" I started.

"So..." He copied, looking at me.

"So.." I started again. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?" I looked at his eyes, I never noticed before, he had such beautiful eyes for such a jerk.

"Well, I have ghost sickness" He said and did the same movements as Captain Jack Sparrow in 'Pirates of the Caribbean' when he said 'Welcome to the Caribbean, love'. **(A/N Sorry, I really like Johnny Depp and Pirates of the Caribbean).**

"Not that" I chuckled.

"Then..." He said getting closer to me.

"Why are you staring at me all the time?" I had to ask.

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"Ok, I am!" He said laying down on the couch with his feet on my lap.

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me "And you know that I'm not a couch, right?" I gestured to his feet.

"Yes, I can see that you are not a couch" He replied smirking.

"Then take your feet off me!" I threatened "And don't even dare asking 'or what?'"

"You know..." He started as he sat down properly again and got even close to me. One of his arms over my shoulder. "I don't think that you look like a couch at all" He finished and eyed me again. I just looked at him with a bored expression.

"You know, Winchester" I started and caressed his chin with my index finger. If he wanted to play this game then I was in.

"Yes" He replied sounding slightly nervous.

"I didn't think that you wanted it with so much force" I said leaning over him so he was laying on the couch and me over him.

"Well, you never can guess what goes on in this head of mine" He said smirking and placed his warm hand over my neck, bringing my face closer to his.

"Well, if you want it..."

"But what do you think I want?" He said smirking again. I could feel his breath on my lips from the little distance between our faces

"Well..." I breathed and lowered my caressing finger towards his chest.

"Yes.." He encourage in a small whisper, our lips almost touching.

"I think that you want me to yank your arms out of place and erase that smirk of yours" I said in the same low tone and without separating from him. "..but, if your right hand continues down that way, I think that you won't only lose your left arm but your right hand also" I stood up and he separated his hands from me quickly.

I sat down on the couch and acted as if nothing happened as he drank a beer. Minutes later Sam entered and explained us that we had to go to the lumber mill, where everything started.

We were outside the lumber mill getting ready and Dean decided that he was going to be the torch man, but before entering he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"What do you want, Winchester?"

"Can I…" He started and stared at his feet nervously.

"What?" I sighed.

"Can I…" He started again.

"Come on, Winchester. Say it out loud already"

"Can I hold your hand?" He said still not looking up.

"What?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked more confidently, this time he was looking at me and for the first time in the years that I have known them that I saw fear in his eyes. A fear that was mortifying for him. I looked at him for some seconds till I stretched my hand out.

"Ok" I sighed.

"Thanks" He said grabbed my hand.

We made our way to the lumber mill and we arrived at locker where a noise was coming from it. Dean grabbed my hand with even more strength, preoccupying me for a bit about his well being.

Then Sam opened the door and Dean started screaming over the kitty that jumped out of the locker. But the most surprising thing was when he hugged me and placed his head on my chest, as if wanting me to run my finger through his hair as I whisper him soothing words. However, the only thing that I did was pat his back awkwardly. When he thought that it was safe he unglued himself from me and looked at us.

"That was scary!" He said laughing nervously.

I looked at him and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"This is not funny!" He whined, pouting.

"Yes, it is" I nodded continuing to laugh.

We continued our way and we met the ghost of Luther then I didn't see anything because Dean yanked me of the building with him and then hid us behind his car.

"Dean?" I said.

"Yes?" He answered looking around, scared.

"You know that we are not going to let anything happen to you, right?" I assured him.

"Really?"

"Yes" I sighed and in that moment Sam arrived.

Well, these are the most hilarious and the ones that stand out from the rest, apart from when he got drunk and then lost control;

"We're hunting a ghost" Sam said.

"A ghost; exactly. Who does that?" Dean almost shouted.

"Us" Sam and I answered.

"Us. Right. And that, Sam, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on. We hunt monsters. What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster and they run. But not us. No, no, no. We… we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We... are insane!" He yelled. "You know. And then there's the…the….the bad diner food, and then the… the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously? I mean, do you-" He pointed at us "-actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so!

I mean, I drive too fast and I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, an…an…and I sing along. I'm annoying. I know that. And you" He pointed at Sam. "You're gassy! You eat half a burrito and you get toxic" That was true whenever Sam ate a burrito it was like a nuclear war inside the car with the gasses and I sometimes think that Dean and I breath green air or something like that. Now it was my turn as he was pointing at me. "-and you…You are a nightmare when we have an argument and you get all sarcastic and…

And then when a monster dresses you like a girl, instead of the tomboyish attire that you always wear, you get distracting, I cannot take my eyes of you, I mean your body, I never saw you with fitting clothes and then there is this whole smiling at strange people and not us, and then the sarcastic attitude of yours..."

"You said that already, Winchester" I said amused by all these confessions.

"...I mean, you know what? You can forget it. Stay away from me, Sam and Evania, okay?" he said as we were about to get near him. "'Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters an….an….an….and and the….the…. Hell hounds, and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. I quit" He finished and ran away from us.

"Don't worry, Sam." I tried to console him "He will realize that he is wrong"

"I hope so"He replied.

"Let's go and find him" I said.

This is another scene that stands out from this mission. In the end, we finished with the ghost of Luther and then we drove in a silent journey to another gig. But this one was one where the infamous Dean Winchester, who said that he was not afraid of anything but aeroplanes, showed his soft side and confessed why he was looking at me so frequently.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER , SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY AWESOME BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. **

Days passed, as well as missions, and I will enlighten you all with what the missions were about;

First, Halloween time! what else can I say, other than I got even angrier with Sam when I discovered that he uses his "powers" - as Ruby likes to refer to them - if we were talking to each other just few words - now we were not speaking at all.

Secondly the wishing town, there was this strange coin in a pond in a Chinese restaurant that granted wishes to whoever threw a coin, and, as I'm a lucky girl, someone threw a coin on that pond and wished for me not to talk, guess who wished that?

Yes, our Dean Winchester.

However, that wish caused me to have a fever and mumps, and throat ache and body ache for a week. Yeah, I got the really bad side of the side-effects of that wish. Either that or Dean really hates me.

But the last one cannot be true, because he has been taking care of me in his own way, you know with arguments but giving me my medicines and all that, strange boy!

Then we met Anna Milton, ex nut and fallen angel, well the results of this mission were:

having a good night with this fallen angel.

asking me for help with our trap.

meeting with the strange Joseph, who still wants me to stay with him and all that.

being really nice with me and smiling at me whenever he laid his eyes on me.

Something that freaked me out if you ask me. You see, I'm not used to get much attention from guys,. Yeah, I have been with a couple of guys but nothing else. I'm not the kind of girl that when she enters in a bar every guy would turn around and look at her. I remember that I complained once to my brother about guys rejecting me and he told me something that a mother would say, but being me I believed him.

"_Beauty resides inside of us not in the exterior. You will find the man who will love you for who you are, who would be able to see the beauty that lies inside of you. Moreover, you don't have to be like everybody else, uniqueness is what makes us guys go for a girl, at least for my part. And believe me, there are guys out there that see the real beauty of a person…"_

As I was saying, Castiel found it entertaining to smile at me and talk with me whenever he had the occasion. Well, after meeting Alastair and Dean telling us what was Hell like for him, something that saddened me, we went to another mission.

Our current situation was:

Sam was in the passenger seat next to Dean, who was driving. While I was in the back seat with a sore throat and tired body, due to the high fever that I had last night and the remaining fever that I still have, and I think also because of the mumps. My face was back to normal, not swollen up. So we were driving in silence till Dean spoke.

"So... New mission, eh?" He said as he looked through the rear mirror.

"Yeah, Dean" Sam said exasperated. "You have said that for the 5th time in the last 2 hours"

"Well, if you two started a conversation then I wouldn't have to repeat the same things over and over again" He pointed out, glanced in my direction.

"Why should we start a conversation, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm bored" He complained.

"And just because you are bored we have to start a conversation? What if we are comfortable with the silence?" Sam continued.

"Silence is all over the car, and I don't want my car to be silent! So, talk right now!" Dean demanded.

"What are you saying? 'silence is over the car'? and who are you ordering to start talking?"

"Her" He said and signalled with his thumb to me, who ,by the way, was pale and feeling sick.

"Dean, stop the car" I said in a weak voice.

"Why?" He asked whilst he looked at me through the rear mirror, challenging me to start an argument, but I didn't have the energy to say anything.

"Please" I whispered and he immediately stopped the car and I exited it, stumbling on my way.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Dean asked in a concerned voice. Whenever I said 'please' or spoke in a tiny voice it meant that I was really sick or that something was wrong with me. Yeah... he knows me too well.

"I…" I tried but before I could finish the sentence I started throwing up the little food that I had in my body. Dean immediately placed his hand on my forehead while the other was rubbing my back.

"You still have a fever, Eve" He exclaimed.

"But, she took all the medication that the doctor gave her!" Sam exclaimed, kneeling on the other side of me also rubbing my back soothingly while I continued throwing up. Once I didn't have any more to throw up, I tried to stand up from my position but I was too weak as to do it, so I ended up grabbing Dean's arm for support.

"We should take you to the doctor again, Eve! This is getting worse!" He said as he took me to the car, with his arms on my waist. "Come on, lye down!" He told me, so I did.

"We are taking her to the nearest doctor, Dean!" Sam said "I will drive! Just try to keep her awake and tell me when she needs to throw up again. Give her some water!" Sam ordered as he sat down on the drivers seat.

"Okay" Dean agreed and obeyed then gave me some water, while I had my head on his lap. He wiped the sweat from my forehead with his bandanna and ran his fingers through my curls. "You know, Eve?-" He chuckled a bit, I just looked at his eyes "-This is quite ironic, don't you think? I mean, here I am running my fingers through your hair, with your head on my lap and me calling you Eve!!"

"Yes" I chuckled weakly.

"Don't go to asleep, Eve!" He warned me as my eyes started closing "Please" He begged me.

"we've arrived, Dean!" Sam said and parked in front of the main door of the hospital. "I'm going to get her some help!"

"Quickly!" He helped me out of the car. I hate being seen in such a state, I mean, I hate when others see me this weak, but I didn't have the strength to take Dean's arms from my waist, and I was beginning to see black. However, the last thing that I heard and saw before blackness surrounded me was Dean screaming my name and both brothers worried faces.

SUPERNATURAL

I was in a dark place, a place that was now familiar to me. Joseph's place.

"Evania" Joseph exclaimed.

"Why am I here?" I asked in a weak voice.

"I brought you here" He told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I was worried about you! What happened to you?" He asked as he made a bed appear out of nowhere and laid me on it.

"I don't know, I got the mumps and then I felt like I wasn't getting better, even though the mumps disappeared" I explained as he caressed my face.

"This must be a curse" He said. "But, I'm not sure till I test it"

"Test it, please" I begged him.

"Okay, I will do it"

"Then do it"

"But the only way for me to test is …"

"Just do it, please" I cut him off.

"Okay" He said and began to remove my shirt till I stopped him weakly.

"What are you doing?"

"This is the only way of seeing it"

"Okay, I hope it is the only way"

H continued taking my shirt off slowly as he saw my face full of hurt. When my shirt was off I stood there sitting with my jeans and a black bra, but what shocked him and whoever would have seen it, were the black bruises that were over my torso, from waist to shoulders.

"How…" He gasped as he saw all the bruises "Who…?" He continued, shocked.

"So, am I cursed?" I asked and he moved me from my sitting position on the bed, now my back was facing him, and in that moment I heard him growl.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to you!" He shouted in an angry voice. "Who did do this to you?"

"It must have been that demon" I thought out loud.

"Who?" He asked.

"The one from our last mission…" I continued.

_Flashback_

We came across a demon who cursed people. Well this demon was some really gorgeous girl - as Dean would put it - Who played the role of someone charming and sweet to get their victims.

Well, it consisted of getting in those persons life and then ask them for something that they could not give her, for instance, a daughter or someone or something precious to them, and when they didn't give them that, they cursed that thing.

Let's make it clear, we got this mission because this family of 5 sons who had a really happy life, till one day two of their sons got ill and were hospitalized with rare diseases.

"Tell us, Mrs. Evans where do you think they could have gotten infected?" Dean asked dressed in a suit.

"Well, we don't know where he could have gotten infected, but it was so strange that he got sick so quickly!" Mrs. Evans said in a shaky voice

"Maybe, Mrs Evans, he could have been in a place that wasn't his usual stop in his everyday life, you know what I mean, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes…" She nodded and sniffled.

"Hey, Grace" Said a blonde girl that came running down the stairs till she stopped and eyed us. "Who are they, Grace?" She asked.

"Lizzie-" Mrs Evans said and the girl named Lizzie came to her side. "-These are health agents" She told her. (**A/N: Sorry, I don't know many judicial things, lol**)

"Oh, hello! Nice to meet you" Lizzie said with a smile on her face and shaking both Dean's and Sam's hands.

"Yeah, the pleasure is all mine" Dean said smirking.

"Is she a daughter of yours?" Sam asked.

"No" Mrs Evans smiled and grabbed her hand "She is like an angel to this family"

"Oh come on, Grace. Don't say that, you are making me blush!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"But, you are dear. You came to us like an angel"

SUPERNATURAL

Well, after some more minutes of questions, Dean and Sam came to the hotel. Where I was lying on my bed with my mumps, though they were going away slowly.

"How are you feeling, Evania?" Sam asked as he took his jacket off and made his way towards me.

"Fine" I said in a low voice.

"Here. Your pill" Dean said and gave me a pill and a glass of water,I drank it.

"Found anything?" I asked.

"Not much, just that this Lizzie girl was like an angel to her" Sam explained.

"Maybe, she is an angel!" Dean exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"We don't know that Dean!" His brother said. "We don't have anything, Evania!" Sam sat on one side of my bed and I placed my hand on his head.

"We will find something" I assured him.

"How?" Dean said and sat on the other side of my bed.

"I don't know!"

"Well, then, don't say things like 'we are going to find something'!" Dean spat.

"Well, sorry for being optimistic for once!" I screamed and winced at the pain that shot through my head.

"You okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Yes, I think that I will be able to go with you guys tomorrow!" I said.

"What?! No, you are not coming with us"

"Yes, I am, and my face is almost in its normal state"

"But, you still have the pain"

"Well, but, I have my pills, remember?"

"You are not coming" Dean said and made his way to the couch where he slept the whole night.

For the first time in all the years that I have known the boys, I was sharing a room with them. I was in one of the beds, Sam and Dean changed from the other bed to the couch when it was their turn. Next day arrived and I woke up early then got ready before the boys got up. After some arguments with Dean I went with them to the hospital to see the two sons that were ill.

I was a nurse - Dean's idea - while they were walking around the hospital. So I questioned both brothers.

DEAN POV

Sam and I decided that it was a good idea to separate us; to find the medical reports of the brothers and many other things. While Eve was playing the nurse. I gave the idea of her being the nurse as a way of revenge, you know, she is not fond of dresses and skirts so I thought that it would be funny to see her in one, but I didn't think that it would look so well on her.

I still have this mental image of me and her on a bed playing doctors and nurses, yes that was the first thought that came to my mind when she walked out of the bathroom with her nurse attire and an angry face.

Well, as I walking around the hospital I bumped into Lizzie, the supposed to be angel.

"Hi, agent Hawk" She said with a smile.

"Hello, Lizzie"

"What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking"

"Not at all, Lizzie" I smiled. God I think that my image of Eve checking me in bed is erasing from my head, with this hot girl in front of me "I just came to see your brothers and the doctor or nurse that is following their disease"

"Do you think that it's a dangerous disease?" she asked in a sad face.

"We still don't know, Lizzie"

We talked for a bit more and then she asked me something that surprised me , but at the same time pleased me:

"Well," She started. "I was wondering if you would like to go have a drink with me? Only when you are out of service, you know just for you to ask me some questions and such"

"Well, Lizzie. I would be glad to have a drink with you and ask you some questions" I smirked.

"Agent Hawk" My brother said from behind me.

"Yes, Agent Bullock?"

"We found what we were looking for" Sam said and behind him I could see Eve exiting a room and walking towards the door. Damn, the image of us laying on a bed came to my head!! How can I get rid of them?!

"Okay, Agent Bullock. Lizzie we have to go, glad to meet you again" I said politely.

"Same here, Agent" then she got on her tip toes and whispered in my ear. "See you at nine, in the bar next to the supermarket"

SUPERNATURAL

We returned to the hotel and we discovered that they were healthy before they got ill. Their illness gave them high fever, problems breathing, body ache. We looked for these symptoms and any other person that could have them, and we found another two in the city near this one, so we decided that I was going to question Lizzie - I didn't tell them that I had a date with her though - while Sam and Eve questioned the other two.

Well, date time. I got ready and met Lizzie in the bar she told. We talked about anything, I asked some questions about the case she answered me saying that she didn't know anything. Hours passed and we were sitting in a couch on the bar quite close to each other.

"So, tell me, Dean" She started,

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"Is there someone? I mean a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nope" I shook my head and I leant towards her.

"So I can do this then, right?" She kissed me and then broke away.

"Yes, you can" I kissed her again deepening the kiss more, till she broke away.

"And tell me, Dean"

"Yes?" I smirked.

"Is there someone important to you?"

"Yes"

"Has that someone a place in your heart"

"Well, yes he is family you know" I took a sip of my bear.

"But, apart from family is there anybody else who has a place in your heart?"

"No" I looked at her with doubt in my eyes, not knowing which way this conversation was going.

"So if there is no one important in your heart, apart from your family, we could go to somewhere else… Like your room, right?"

"Yes, we can." I smirked.

We arrived at my room and we were kissing and undressing passionately. But before we could continue to anything else the door from the room was opened rather forcefully by none other than my favourite fantasy person, yes you got it , Evania.

"Dean, get away from her" She said in a serious tone, I just looked at her.

"No, are you jealous?" I smirked as I stood there with Lizzie in her underwear and bra and me in my boxers and nothing else.

"No, douche bag! She is the one who caused everything"

"What are you saying? She is an angel" I sat down in the bed while Lizzie covered herself with the blanket and looked innocently at us

"That is what she always does, she tries to be helpful and look like and angel when, what she really wants is to take what is important to those people"

"That's not true, I could never harm anyone!" she cried.

"Yeah, sure" She neared her and before she could grab her I stood in front of Lizzie.

"What are you doing, Evania?" I asked.

"Dean get out of the way!" She shouted.

"No"

"Dean she is going to take what you love most away from you, and if you don't give it to her she will curse that person. She cursed the wife of Mr Larose, she cursed the brothers because Luke - the youngest brother - didn't want to give them to her. She is going to do the same with you"

"Blah, blah blah" Lizzie said in a different voice from behind me. "What would you know about that, Evania?"

"Well, I know what you do and I'm not going to let you do anything to these two brothers" Eve's hand started glowing in a yellow light.

"Tell me, Evania" Lizzie started walking towards her. "Would you give me what you love most in this world, what has a place in your heart?" Eve chuckled

"Stop it, Lizzie!" I was right behind her and before I could notice anything I was pinned to the wall.

"Tell me, Dean! Apart from your brother there is someone else in your heart, right?"

"What..."

"...And don't lie to me because whenever I kissed you, I noticed a second person in your heart"

"Dean" Sam screamed and tripped over Evania's unconscious body.

"But, let's start with him. Would you give me your brother, Dean?"

"No!" I screamed as she walked towards Sam, I tried to move but I couldn't and I watched as she started cursing my brother, but a yellowish glowing fist came through her body.

"You don't mess with these brothers while I'm here!" Eve said in a dark tone.

"No, but I will mess with you" She said and whispered some words really fast then touched Eve before disappearing in thin air.

I ran towards Sam once I was freed.

"Are you ok, Sam?" Eve asked.

"Yes, what about you?"

"Just a little headache, so if you don't mind I'm going to sleep!"

_End of flashback_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER , SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY AWESOME BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15.**

_EVANIA POV_

Once I finished telling him the details of our last mission, he started pacing up and down the room where we were till he stopped right in front of me.

"You have to go back, the doctors are trying to bring you to life" He exclaimed.

"What? I'm not dead!" I yelled.

"Yes you are, or you were! I brought you here, but it seems that I didn't take into account the bad shape in which you are, so sorry about that." He apologized

"How dare you…" I started but I couldn't finish the sentence because he grabbed my hand and kissed it, then he proceeded to kiss my forehead and cheeks. When he was about to kiss me on the lips I stopped him "If you continue kissing me I'll hunt you down once I'm in shape!" I threatened.

He just chuckled and kissed me nonetheless and then I was back, in a hospital bed with nurses and doctors surrounding me and a tube down my throat.

"Easy, easy" The doctor to my right said as I started struggling.

"Just cough" The nurse said as she grabbed the tube on my mouth and I did as she said and coughed, the tube came out of my throat and I continued coughing.

"We are going to take you to a room and when you are stable, we will be asking you some questions"

And they did what they said, two nurses took my bed and rolled it to a room, passing the Winchester brothers who bombarded the doctors with questions, he gladly answered them.

Hours passed and I woke up the next day to find both brother's, one laying his head on his arm on my bed, while the other was laying in the chair. I woke up the one nearest to me, who was Dean.

"Dean, wake up" I whispered, but he didn't wake up, so I caressed his head while whispering his name, but nothing, so the last thing that came to my mind for him to wake him up was the following. "Winchester, your car is burning!"

That was the thing that woke him up with a startled yelp as he heard the news - which was false of course - about his car.

"What? I'm going to kill whoever did it!" He said as he run to the door, and it was then that he remembered me so he ran back to my bed.

"Eve, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, and don't call me Eve" I said in a weak voice.

"How are you feeling , Evania?" Sam asked me while stretching.

"Fine, I guess"

"What happened to you? We don't know what happened to you an the doctors say that you have signs of ill treatment" Sam started.

"Yeah, we were interrogated by some policemen, who thought that we were the ones at fault. But you don't have bruises, right?" Dean asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes I have"

"What?" both brothers exclaimed. I just showed them the bruises by puling my hospital shirt up slightly for them to see the black bruises on my lower torso.

"And they go up to my shoulders and part of my back. Moreover, there is something on my back" I turned around so that they could see the strange symbol.

"What is that?" Dean asked as he run his fingers gently over the symbol. I shivered at his touch and turned around again pulling my shirt down again.

"A curse" I said.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "Who cursed you?"

"Your dear Lizzie, Dean" I said with venom on my voice. "The one whom, you thought was an angel!"

"Sorry about that, but I really thought that she was an angel"

"You should have believed us, that way I wouldn't be cursed right now!" I was not trying to blame him about me being cursed, on the contrary I was just telling him that he should have believed us and not an stranger.

"Sorry" He said and looked down at the floor.

"We should call Bobby" Sam thought out loud. "He must know something"

SUPERNATURAL

Hours passed and the police came to my room.

"Miss Maza?" One of them asked.

"Yes" I looked at them, Dean did the same, form his position near my bed.

"We are Agents Madden and Kent" They showed us their badges and when I heard their surnames I tried to stifle my laughter when Benji Madden and Clark Kent came to my head.

"Good, what do you want?"

"We are here to ask you some questions"

"Okay, go ahead"

"In private" Agent Kent said eyeing Dean.

"Nah, it's okay. He can stay. So start asking me questions" I told them.

"Okay" Agent Madden eyed Dean one last time and then looked at me. "The doctors said that you have your whole torso bruised, could we know how you got those bruises?"

"Who did them to you?" Agent Kent added.

"Well, I met this really handsome man with whom I fell in love with, he promised me everything and that he would make me the most happiest woman on Earth, till one day he decided to use me as a punching bag when he lost his job" I started crying, I was acting of course. "And then…" I pretended to sniffle.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here" Dean said, playing along as he hugged me and I buried my face in his muscular chest.

"And then what happened, Miss Maza?" Agent Kent asked in a low voice.

"He tried to kill me" I looked at them still in Dean's arms. "And his brother and him-" I said, referring to Sam and Dean. "-came to my house in that moment and saved me from him"

"What happened to that man?"

"I killed him" I said as if I was crying uncontrollably.

"Where is the corpse, ma'am?"

"We called the police back in that city and they said that it was self-defence"

"Are you sure, that you were the one who killed him?" Agent Madden eyed Dean again.

"Yeah, because he knocked out his brother and tried to kill him" I signaled to Dean.

"Sorry, but we need proof that you fought with this man, Mr..."

"Lions" Dean answered and then he looked at me preoccupied because he didn't have any wound on him, so I passed him some bruises from my body to him and then a cut on his shoulder, earning a grunt from him.

"How could you doubt him?" I asked in an angry voice through my tears. "Look at this!" I opened Dean's shirt to reveal the bruises and the cuts. "He is my savoir!"

"Sorry, we doubted you, Mr. Lions" Agent Madden started. "But, it's our job"

"Don't worry, I know" Dean said.

"Okay, you can now rest, Miss Maza. But not before you give us the name of the police department of your hometown"

"sure."

SUPERNATURAL

They went out of my room leaving us alone.

"How did you make this, Eve?" Dean asked with pain in his voice from the bruises and cut.

"I passed them from my body to yours" I explained, my hand started glowing green as I put them over his torso and the bruises started disappearing as well as the cut.

"You can do that?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yes" I laid down on my bed, tired from using my powers in my sick condition. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to rest for a bit"

"Pass them to me" Dean said.

"What?" I asked.

"Pass the bruises and cuts to me-" He started. "-that way you can heal them and nobody would be hurt any more" He smiled thinking that his idea was intelligent, when in reality it was not intelligent at all.

"The cut and bruises that I passed to you were the ones I got from a fight, not the ones from my curse. Meaning that I cannot pass them nor heal them. Furthermore, I wouldn't pass my bruises or cuts to you or anyone"

"but..."

"I called Bobby" Sam entered the room and looked at us. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. We just got rid of the police" I said.

"You called Bobby, and?" Dean asked and looked at his brother.

"He said that he knows someone who could cure the curse"

"Okay" I said with my eyes closed.

"But, there is something that we have to give him in return"

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "We are not going to let an alchemist cure me!"

"Why not?"

"Because they always ask for something in return"

"Do you ask anything in return?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Have I ever asked you for anything?"

"No"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because helping people is not something that must give you something in return. However, there are alchemist who ask for something in return, from sex to money to any other things" I explained.

"Sex?" Dean smirked.

"Yes" I rolled my eyes knowing what he was thinking.

"Well, if she is hot then I will give her sex in return, gladly" he smirked.

"What if it is a man?" I smirked when I saw his smirk fall down.

"Sam would give him sex in return" I chuckled at the face of Sam who just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, we will have to wait for him or her to name the terms" Sam said.

"Okay, now if you don't mind, I'm going to rest" I announced then I closed my eyes and in minutes I was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural. Thanks to my awesome betareader eminemchick15.**

**Chapter 11**

Next day arrived and I heard people talking outside my room, minutes later Dean and Sam entered the room followed by a man who was the same height as Sam, sandy brown hair, muscular complexion and icy blue eyes, that reminded me of Joseph. I just looked at him as he looked at me.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He is Garrett" Dean started with an angry voice.

"He is the one who will free you from your curse" Sam said in the same angry voice.

"What is wrong boys?" I asked them.

"He already asked something in return"

"I told you!" I exclaimed and tried to stand up but was stopped by this Garrett man who said in a deep voice:

"I recommend that you stay laid down on the bed"

"I don't care what you recommend me!" I spat and tried to get up again but he laid me down easily.

"I'm not going to let you cure me!" I sad stubbornly.

"if you don't let me you will die"

"I don't care"

"But they care" He smirked.

"There must be someone else who knows about curses"

"well, sorry to tell you this, but I'm the only one in this country who knows how to cure curses"

"no…"

"it's true Eve" Dean said.

"How about this?" I started and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You cure me and you don't ask for any thing in return because you are satisfied with healing me, a really nice woman"

"Well, I will be satisfied with healing you but also with something else" He smirked looking me up and down making me to cover my body with the sheets.

"What has he asked in return?" I looked at the brothers who have placed themselves in front of me, blocking Garrett's view.

"He asked us to come with us"

"Why?"

"Well, it seems that you might fall back into the curse if he is not near you"

"You must be kidding me"

"No, I'm not" Garrett said.

"Unbelievable!" I huffed and closed my eyes.

"It's the only way, Eve" Dean said as he sat down on my bed.

"You shouldn't have called anyone" I said.

"What?! And leave you here to die?" Sam screamed as he sat down on the chair with his head on his hands.

"That would have been better than contacting him!" I opened my eyes and glared at Garrett.

"Oh! Come on! I'm not that bad!" Garrett defended himself.

"Then, if you are not that bad, don't ask for something in return!" I exclaimed.

"Well, about that…" He started.

"What?" Dean spat.

"We could get into an agreement" He smirked. I didn't like that smirk at all! I knew that something was fishy.

"And what agreement would that be?" Sam asked.

"Well" He walked over my bed and I shifted in Dean's direction so that I was really close to him. Dean - in a protective way - hugged me and glared at Garrett. "There is something that I want from you, Eve!"

"Don't call me Eve!" I said in a dark tone, making him chuckle.

"But you let him call you Eve" He pointed out.

"Well..." I started and looked at Dean, who was still glaring at Garrett waiting for any wrong move to shoot him square in the head or chest. "They won that much from me" When I said this Dean looked at me surprised and then smirked in Garrett's direction. "And you haven't won anything but my anger so far. So I advise you not to make me angry when I'm out of this hospital!" I threatened him.

He looked at me stunned at first, but then the smirk came to his face as he sat down on my bed and Dean crushed me even more to his chest.

"How about we start with the ceremony to cure your curse for some time?" He suggested as he reached out for my hand.

"Don't touch her!" Dean took my hands in his as he threatened him.

"Protective of her, aren't we Dean?" He chuckled.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Dean challenged him. I just looked at him surprised, he really cared for me. This was the first time I have seen Dean being so protective of me. I mean, whenever we were in a mission and I got in danger. Yes, he would rescue me from any tight situation, but then again, he would yell at me because I was careless or something like that. But right now, he is protecting me with his body, in a way that makes me feel strange inside.

"Dean, if you want to help her with the curse, you and your brother must leave this room" Garrett stated as he looked at me.

"Why do you need us out of this room?" Sam asked.

"Because the magic that I'm going to use might cause you problems, if you know what I'm talking about"

"I'm not going anywhere" Dean stated as he hugged me even tighter - if that was possible.

"Dean, it's okay" I reassured him and touched his chest.

"No" He looked down at me and then up to Garrett.

I was tired and when I'm really tired I lose patience in seconds. so I did what the Winchesters and I are used to:

"Winchester, get out of this room in this instant" I yelled as I separated from him, making me shiver from the lack of warmth from his body.

"What? I cannot believe you!" Dean exclaimed. "We are protecting you and then you tell us to get out of the room…"

"Eve, please think about it!" Sam interjected. "We don't know what he will do to you if we leave him alone with you"

"You contacted him!" I spat. "Bare the consequences in mind!" They just looked at me with a sad look. "Now, out!"

They exited the room and when they were out I sighed and looked at Garrett who was smirking.

"You better erase that smirk off your face, before I take care of it!" I threatened him, He stepped closer.

"You know-" He placed a lock of my hair behind my ear then bent closer and whispered. "I know that you are not that way. But…"He separated from me. "I like your behaviour, It makes me want you even more"

"What? Are you masochist?"

"No" He took a book and some materials from his bag. "But your distant behaviour makes me want you even more"

"Whatever." I laid down on the bed. "Now, start with the ritual or whatever you are going to do"

"Take your shirt off" He said as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"What?!" I exclaimed as I looked at him bewildered.

"I need to see where your curse was placed"

"Well, I can tell you that. It's on my back"

"I need to see it and touch it" He smirked again after saying the last part.

"I cannot believe that I'm doing what he is telling me to do, when he is just a perverted man who..." I mumbled as I took my shirt off and he examined my curse 'tattoo' with his eyes.

"Done with the mumbling?" He asked as he traced the curse mark with his warm fingers. "Okay, now I need you to stay in the position you are in and stay calm no matter happens"

"What do you mean by 'no matter what happens'?"

"Just stay still and calm, everything will be over in a minute"

He started chanting some odd words that I have never heard before and then placed something wet on my back and pressed his palm where the curse 'tattoo' was. Seconds later, I felt this really hard pain on my back that extended to my whole body, so I screamed in pain and didn't heard as the brothers entered the room.

"What are you doing to her?" Dean and Sam yelled at the same time and as they ran to me but they were slammed to the wall with so much force that knocked them out.

"Told them not to enter" He grunted once he finished the chanting. I fell forward, tired of the pain and the ritual, before I could hit the floor he caught me in his arms. "We don't want you to get hurt, do we?" He smirked again as he laid me on the bed gently. "how are you feeling?" He asked me as he took all the hair out of my face.

"Like a piece of shit" I said in a tired voice.

"You'll feel better tomorrow, I promise" He smiled down at me. "Now rest"

**Supernatural**

Next day arrived. When I woke up I found Dean and Sam sleeping with theirs head on my bed. I looked around and found no sight of Garrett.

"Glad that he is gone" I sighed and then started caressing the hair of both boys. "I cannot believe that you two will protect me! Me, the one who is a nightmare for both of you! Thank you" I said the last part with a weak smile on my face. "God, I'm tired" I said to no one in particular.

"It's normal, the ritual must have taken almost all of your strength. So it would take some days for you to recover fully" Said a voice from the door. When I looked at the door I saw Garrett with four cups of what I suppose was coffee.

"I thought that you were gone" I exclaimed bewildered.

"You are not getting rid of me so easily, dear!" He placed the coffees on the table and then sat down on the bed next to me.

"You never know how I can get rid of you. Trust me, I have quite an imagination for getting rid of people I don't like" I threaten him.

"Well, you never used it to free yourself from the brothers" He said handing me coffee.

"Well, maybe that means that they are not that bad to hang out with, don't you think?"

"You will think that way with me... or even closer with time" He said as he tried to kissed my cheek.

"Get away from her!" A deep voice from my left threatened him.

"Good morning, Dean!" Garrett said in a cheery voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Shut up and get away from her!" By now Sam was awake too and was staring at Garrett.

"You know" He got up from my bed. "What if she likes me?"

"Yeah, you wish!" I said.

"If that was the case" Dean started as he got up and handed me my clothes. "I would kill you!"

"Oh, thank you Dean!" I started sarcastically. "Thank you so much for killing people I might like. I appreciate it a lot!" I got up and made my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural. Thanks to my awesome betareader eminemchick15.**

**Dean POV**

When we woke up from the collision we saw how Garrett was hugging Eve as she slept.

"Let go of her!" I said.

"Why should I?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Easy, if you want to have both your arms and legs. Then I recommend you to let go of her!" Sam threatened him.

"We will see about that" He said and let go of her. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. "She needs to rest. She has gone through a harsh ritual" He informed us.

"She will rest when you are out of the room" I said as I sat myself near the bed.

"Could it be, that you see me as competition for the love of Evy?" He smirked. I tried to control myself so I didn't punch him.

"Don't call her Evy!" I growled.

"Or what, Dean?" He provoked me.

"You don't want to know what will happen if anything bad happens to her or if you try anything fishy with her" I said using the dark voice that Eve used when angry. And it worked because it scared both Sam and Garrett.

"You won't have anything to do about it if she falls in love with me" He walked out of the room.

"What makes him think that she will fall in love with him?" Sam asked me confused.

"I don't know, Sammy," I answered him as I caressed Eve's hair. "But we have to protect her at all costs"

"Yeah" Sam agreed as he sat down near me. "she is not as strong as she think she is"

We talked for an hour or so until we fell asleep.

**Supernatural**

Next day arrived and I felt as if someone was caressing my head ever so lovingly. I thought that I was dreaming, because then I heard Eve thank us about protecting her. But when I continued hearing the conversation I knew that it was not a dream.

"It's normal, the ritual must have taken almost all of your strength. So it would take some days for you to recover fully" Said a voice from the door that I knew was Garrett's.

"I thought that you were gone" She exclaimed bewildered.

"You are not getting rid of me so easily, dear" I heard his voice near and then I felt the bed shifted with the weight of another person.

"You never know how I can get rid of you. Trust me, I have quite an imagination for getting rid of people I don't like" She threaten him.

_That's my Eve! _I cheered her in my thoughts.

"Well, you never used it to free yourself from the brothers" He said .

"Well, maybe that means that they are not that bad to hang out with, don't you think?" she answered surprising me.

So, does this mean that she doesn't care about travelling with us at all? That she is comfortable with us?

"You will think that way about me, maybe more closer with time" He said and that was when I decided to open my eyes and I saw him trying to kissed her cheek.

"Get away from her!" I threatened him.

"Good morning, Dean" Garrett said in a cheery voice. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Shut up and get away from her" By now Sam was awake too and was staring at Garrett.

"You know," He started as he got up from the bed. "What if she likes me?"

"Yeah, you wish!" She exclaimed.

"If that was the case," I started as I got up and handed her her clothes. "I would kill you!"

"oh, thank you Dean!" she started sarcastically. "Thank you so much for killing someone I might like. I appreciate it a lot!" she got up and made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

She doesn't understand how frustrated she makes me feel! When she collapsed because the curse. I thought that the worst would happen, I thought that I would lose her forever. I would never argue with her, I won't see her sleeping face whenever she falls asleep on my car.

The mere thought of losing her makes me want to cherish her, have her only for me and nobody else. But I cannot tell her this because she doesn't see me that way.

So, what I decided to do was to protect her with everything that I got and try to show her bits of my love for her. Yes, you heard right, love.

I love this girl, but if I see that she doesn't feel the same I will try to convince myself that I have to move on and forget these feelings that are building up on my chest, whenever I look at her or have her near me makes my heart beat faster.

**Supernatural**

We were in my car and Garrett was sitting on the back seat with Evania.

"Take that arm from my shoulders!" Eve threatened Garrett.

"Come on. Don't be so cold with me, Evy" Garrett said as he took her hand in his. I'm going to kill this man if he continues touching her!

"Don't call me Evy!" She yelled and smacked Garrett's hand away from hers.

"Ouch" He faked being hurt and then placed the hand in front of Eve's face. "Kiss it better, please" He tried to act all innocent on her.

"Take that hand out of my face" She threatened him again.

"No"

"If you don't take your hand out of my face, I'll..." She started.

"You'll what?" He neared her.

"I'll cut it clean off!" She said as her hand started glowing with an orange light.

"We are stopping to stop and get something to eat" I announced them, fed up with Garrett's behaviour. Who did he think he was? Did he think that Eve would fall for him? Because if he thought that I can assure you that she won't.

So we stopped and ate something in the restaurant and searched for our next gig. Lunch was silent, except for Garrett's new intentions to touch my Eve. What the…? Did I say MY EVE? Never mind that.

When we didn't find a gig we went to the nearest motel and checked ourselves in. However, there was a problem. We were three men and only a woman, meaning that one of us has to share the room with Eve.

"I'll share a room with her" Garrett said with a smirk on his face. _I'm going to erase that smirk from his face_. I thought.

"No" She refused his offer.

"Come on," He placed his arm around her waist. "We can have fun!"

"No" She started walking towards one of the rooms.

"You are not going to be alone with her in a room" Sam said.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't trust you" Sam said.

"I think that I have proven myself reliable by healing her curse" He stated.

"Doesn't matter! We don't trust you" Sam said. "My brother is going to stay with her"

"What?" Garrett, me and Eve - who just came out of the room – exclaimed.

"It's the only way for us to sleep peacefully, Dean!" Sam explained to me.

"I can take care of that…" Eve started and tried to think of an insult for Garrett. You see, she is really bad with insults. Yeah, she knows the common ones, but when it comes to giving a rude nickname to someone it takes her some time. I just stood there watching her as her face contorted in concentration. "....of that filthy alchemist"

"Dear, you are an alchemist too" Garrett stated.

"Yeah, but I'm different from you. I don't ask anything in return" She retorted.

"But, I only ask something from you not from them" He said.

"I don't care if it is only one person or more. Now, I just came to inform you that I am going to sleep. So, good night"

"No good night kiss, honey?" Garrett pressed on, making her growl and then murmur something that came on the lines of 'Call me honey again and you will end up without something that is precious to men' as she walked to her room.

"I'm going to sleep with her" The alchemist announced.

"No" I stood right in front of him with a threatening aura around me. "You are going to sleep with my brother and I am going to sleep in the same room as Eve"

"You know, that you cannot always be there for her, right?" He said.

"I will always be there for her" I stated and walked to Eve's and my room.

**Supernatural**

Once I entered I was welcomed with the closing door of the bathroom. I decided to lay down on the bed - that was not full of clothes, books and an Ipod. Minutes passed and Eve came out of the bathroom wearing her green stars pyjamas.

"If you want to change clothes, do it in the bathroom" She said.

"Nah" I started. "I prefer doing it here" I smirked. I really missed our little arguments.

"No you won't do it here!" She said with an angry voice.

"Why not?" I smirked nearing her by sitting on her bed.

"Because I'm here!" She stood up from the bed.

"Yes, and…?" I looked at her.

"Use the bathroom!"

"But, it's too far" I pouted.

"It's only 2 meters away from here!" She exclaimed, signalling the distance.

"To far away" I said taking my shirt off and then throwing it to the couch that was in the room. When I looked at Eve I saw how she looked at me with a surprised expression. "You know if you like what you see you can…" I said suggestively as I neared her.

"As if I would do that" She laid down on the bed and covered her face with the pillow.

I just stood there looking at her amused until an idea popped on my head.

"Hey, Eve" I was standing right beside her bed.

"What?" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"You know that you can watch if you want" I sat down on her bed.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"I would strip in front of you if you want" I whispered in her ear.

When she heard that she uncovered herself and looked at me with her stunning hazel eyes. I just looked at her and smirked.

"What gives you the idea that I want you to strip in front of me?" She said above a whisper. Could it be that I was trespassing her personal limits of space?

"Well, the way you looked at me when I took off my shirt" I didn't move a millimetre from my position. I stood there centimetres apart from her face.

"Whatever, Winchester" She covered her face again, hitting me in the face with the pillow in the process.

"Yeah, yeah" I got up from the bed and continued changing. "That's what you say now. But when you come crawling to me, asking me to show you this fine body of mine, I will play hard to get or even refuse your proposition" I finished my sentence and then I heard a muffle laughter coming from Eve.

This made me smile. How I missed her laughter!. You see it's seldom that we hear her laughter or even see her smile. So whenever I have the opportunity to hear her laugh I savour it.

"Really funny, Winchester!" She said in between laughter.

"You will see, Eve. Oh! By the way you can uncover your face, I'm already finished!" She did as I said and uncovered her face letting me see her red face from laughter.

"Really funny, Winchester" She said as her laughter subsided. Then she grabbed a book, that I supposed was about alchemy and placed the earphones on her ears.

"Hey, Eve!" I patted her shoulder catching her attention.

"Yes?"

"can I use your laptop?" I asked her politely.

"Sure" She handed me the laptop and I started searching for gigs and many more things.

Silence was on the room, except for the music that could be heard from Eve's Ipod and her humming or singing occasionally. We were like that for an hour and a half . I decided to speak with her.

"Hey, Eve?" She continued singing a song that I already heard her sing on the car. I think that the title of the song was .The Bird and the Worm. or something like that. Seeing that she didn't hear me, I neared her and touched her arm. Being so concentrated on her reading and music she pinned me to the bed with her above me.

"I like this position, Eve" I smirked as I looked at her.

"Whatever, Winchester" She was about to move when I grabbed her around the waist.

"Why don't you stay like this?" I asked as one hand moved a lock of her curly hair behind her ear.

"What the hell, Winchester" She exclaimed squirming to get free.

"Well, I'm quite comfortable like this" I stated as I tried to make her lay down on me.

"Leave me alone, Winchester! Or else…" She stopped in mid sentence when I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Or else, what Eve?" I whispered as I neared myself to her by supporting my weight on my elbows, meaning that our faces were once again centimetre's apart. I watched as her face expressions went from surprised to terrified. I didn't understand why she was so terrified about having me so near.

"What are you doing, Winchester?" She whispered.

"Isn't it clear, Eve?" I moved even more closer, so our lips were almost touching.

Well, I have to confess something. Remember that incident on her hotel room when I was cursed with ghost sickness? You know the one were we were in the same position, except that she was playing around with me and then threatening me to take my hands from her lower back? Well, I always wondered what would have happened if I moved my face just some millimetres making me touch her lips, that is kissing her.

Would she get angry? Would she beat me up like a pulp? Would she be shocked by the kiss? Or would she kiss me back? One night I dreamt about the 'what if I kissed her?' And you know what, she enjoyed it a lot, as well as me.

"No, it's not clear" She whispered again.

"Well, Eve I…" Suddenly her phone started ringing breaking everything that was happening there. She jumped from me and answered the phone:

"Hello?" She asked. I don't know who was calling her but by her face expression I think that it was someone she didn't expect to hear. I looked at her concerned as she sat down on my bed with her head on her hands as she talked with whoever called her.


	13. Chapter 13

**EVANIA POV**

I was looking at Dean's beautiful eyes, mesmerized by them and by the warmth that I felt when he made me stay in the position that we were in.

"No , it's not clear" I said in a whisper trying to sound as if nothing was happening. However, deep inside of me I felt something tug my heart, as if my heart was about to explode.

"Well, Eve I ..." He started, without moving his face from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips as he talked. But what stopped Dean from continuing was the ringing of my phone.

I took this as the opportunity to escape from him and all the feelings that were boiling up inside of me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Evania?" The voice asked me. "It's me, Castiel. I have to inform you about one of your missions on this war," He started and I was about to ask him what was he talking about. "You are to protect an angel who is lost in this world of violence. She might be scared of the environment where she is."

I sat down on Dean's bed feeling as if the weight of the world was crashing down on my shoulders.

"Where can I find her?" I asked. I could feel Dean's intense gaze on me. "How can I find her?" I asked again.

"You would know that the angel is near and that she is an angel when your scars start aching"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You two are linked since you were born."

"How?" I asked even more confused.

"You are the one who has to bear all the pain that this angel could suffer"

"What?" I was shocked of hearing this.

"You were embedded with the alchemy circles to protect this angel. She is really important in this mission"

"And what about me? Am I only the one suffering here or what?"

"You are important too. You are the guardian of the angel. If she dies you die…"

"What if I die?" I asked him and then saw how Dean came running to my side asking me what is happening, who the speaker was. I shushed him

"She lives!" was all that the angel said.

I was panicking by now. I entered the bathroom leaving Dean with a confused expression. You have to understand me really. Tell me, what would you do in my circumstance? What if an angel told you that your life is for nothing but to protect this angel.

An angel for whom you suffered a lot. An angel for whom your life meant nothing but a sacrifice for her to keep living.

I understand that if this angel dies something bad could happen, but I want to live too. I want to have a family when all this finishes. I don't want to be a sacrifice.

"What if I don't accept this mission?" I asked.

"If you don't accept you will be punished!" Castiel said in a somber voice.

"Punished?!" I started. "don't I have enough suffering for the wounds of a person who I don't know? Don't I have enough with losing my family for this damn angel?"

"Language, Evania"

"Don't "language Evania" me, Castiel" I yelled at him.

"You have to understand it, Evania! She is really important. Shekinah is the angel who will lead men to God. The one who is charged with redeeming us from evil and leading us back to God so that we may be liberated and cleansed in the eternal light." He finished.

"Evania, what's wrong?" Dean shouted as he pounded on the bathroom door.

"Nothing, Winchester!" I said in an angry voice. "I will decide what to do when I meet her, Castiel!"

"No, you don't have the power to decide in this matter, Evania. You are ordered to do that"

"I don't take orders from no one!" I said in a cold voice.

"Evania…"

"Bye, Castiel and never call me again or you will get me angry and you don't want to see me angry, angel!" I spat angel with venom in voice and then I hung up and exited the room.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Dean asked me as I sat down on my bed with my head in between my hands.

"Nothing, Dean, nothing" I said in a tired voice.

Seconds later I felt Dean sat down next to me. "you know that you can rely on me, Eve" He said.

"Yeah" I started. What I needed most was a hug. But I couldn't ask him that he would refuse it.

"Eve, with whom were you talking?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm tired, Dean" I laid down on the bed making him stand up and covered myself.

"You are not alone, Eve"

"In this matter, I am, Dean. Now let me sleep , please" I could feel his eyes on me, but if I looked up I know that he would see as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Ok, Eve. Good night! But you will end up telling me what is wrong!" He switched off the lights and laid down on his bed.

I cried that night and the following nights whenever the thought of not having the future that I wanted came to my mind. Many missions came, from fighting a real person who was secluded on a house, to sirens, to the vengeful ghost of an old friend of Sam, saving a reaper, torturing an angel and to live in an alternative kind of dimension. Something that I liked because could see the future that I wanted. Although, there were some missing pieces, like the Winchesters.

**Supernatural**

During all these missions I became good friends with Garrett, because I was avoiding speaking to the brothers, so I slept in the same room as Garrett. I got to know him better, though he didn't tell me what he wanted from me. The only thing that he said was that when the right moment came he would tell me. I even think that I have feelings for this alchemist.

Right now we were driving aimlessly when suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the scars of my back. The ones I woke up with one morning.

"Eve, are you ok?" Garrett asked concerned.

"Stop the car" I said through gritted teeth from the pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked concerned as he stopped the car where he could.

"I don't know, she suddenly braced herself in pain."

"Eve, what's wrong?" Dean asked me softly.

"You are an alchemist!" Sam exclaimed. "Do something?"

"I don't know what is wrong with her!" Garrett answered.

"Eve, where does it hurt?" Dean asked me as he placed her hand on my back.

"My back" was all I could say before I felt even more pain.

"Let me see it!" Dean said before tearing my shirt on my back and revealing my scars.

"Eve" He gasped.

"How did you get those?" Garrett asked.

"I …" I started but couldn't finish what I was about to say when I fainted.

**Superantural**

I woke up in a green field full of flowers. I took a step forward and suddenly everything was burnt down to ashes. I was scared. Where was I? I turned around and found 5 bodies lying on the ground. I run to them and fell to the floor shocked. The five bodies that were there were the ones of the Winchester brothers, my brother Erick, Matt and Stacy. I started crying uncontrollably as I scurried to their sides.

"Come on wake up" I cried as I shook both Matt and Stacy with no result at all. I run to Sam and my brother and did the same. Then I crawled to Dean and shook his lifeless body.

"Please, wake up! Please!" I collapsed over his death body crying.

"This is all your fault!" Said a male voice from behind me. I stood from Dean.

"This is all because of you!" Said another male voice from behind me.

"You are so self-centered" This time was a female voice who spoke.

"You are always thinking about yourself!" Another male voice spoke.

"If you were never born I would be alive!" Another voice reproached me.

I turned around slowly and found that the owner of the voices were the ones that were lying in front of me, that is, the voices of Sam, Matt, Stacy, Dean and my brother Erick.

They stood there looking at me with hatred on their eyes. I run to them to hug them but they pushed me roughly away from them making me stumble to the floor. I looked at them crying.

"Why? What is happening?"

"It's all your fault" They started walking to me as I crawled away from them fearing the worst by the look of their eyes.

"If you were dead..." Dean said.

"We would be alive" My brother continued.

I couldn't run no more as I reached a dead end. They kept coming and when I was in their reach they threw me rocks and then my brother placed his hands on my throat and strangled me.

As air was lacking on my lungs I woke up sweating and breathing irregular.

"Hey, hey!" Dean said worried from my left. "everything is alright, Eve!"

I looked at him for seconds and then I hugged him with all my force, scared that he will disappear or even worse blame me for something.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me" I repeated continuously as I cried in his arms.

**Dean POV**

I was shocked to see all those scars on her back. Who did them to her? Who could be so cruel as to hit her so hard to leave those scars that were all over her back?

"How did you get them?" Garrett asked her.

"I…" She started before she fainted from the pain.

I took her in my arms and settled her on the back seat of the Impala with her head on Garrett's lap. I drove to the nearest motel and checked us in.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked scared of the state of Eve.

"I don't know, Sam" I said as I placed her on a bed.

"You should know something, Garrett!" Sam insisted.

"Maybe you didn't lift the curse correctly" I told him.

"No, I did it correctly. Otherwise, she would still have the curse mark" Garrett defended himself.

"Then, how did she get those scars!?" I was losing control of my anger.

"I don't know!" Garrett said as he sat down on the chair.

"I think that the best we could do is wait for her to wake up" Sam suggested

"Yes, he is right!" Garrett agreed

"Ok, I'll stay here with her!" I said as I sat down on the bed next to hers.

"Why you?" Garrett inquired.

"You are not going to stay here!" I said in a tired voice. I mean, I was tired of all this, of her avoiding to speak with us in fear of something, of her being all the time with him. In conclusion, I'm fed up with him. "And if you try to stay in this room..." I glared at him.

"Ok, ok. I get it!" He said and then walked out of the room with Sam.

**Supernatural**

Hours passed and I was sitting with my head in my hands when I saw Eve wake up covered in sweat and breathing irregularly.

"Hey, hey" I said in a worried tone as I neared her. "everything is alright, Eve!"

She just looked at me, scared about something. Then I had her in between my arms repeating constantly "I'm sorry. Please forgive me"

"It's ok, Eve. Shh" I tried to calm her down by rubbing her back soothingly with my hand. She was crying so hard that I thought that she would have some anxiety attack or something. "I have nothing to forgive you, Eve!" I assured her.

Minutes passed and she calmed down enough for me to ask her what was wrong. She just separated a bit from me and looked at me with her puffy eyes and hurt look.

"It's all my fault. Everything would be fine if I was not around!" she started crying again. I grabbed her face in my hands and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Eve? You have done nothing wrong!" she just looked at me and hugged me again. What the hell was wrong? Why is she so emotional about something that she didn't do? Who is doing this to her? I just laid us down on the bed and I cradled her till she was asleep.

Next day arrived and Eve was nowhere to be found. I run to the bathroom and she was not there. I was panicking now. Where was she? I knocked on Garrett's and Sam's room and asked if they have seen Eve. They shook their heads.

We started looking for her around the motel and then around the city. All the time my thoughts were on Eve. Everything started that night on the motel room when she received this mysterious call. Then she started behaving differently than her usual self.

She avoided any kind of contact with me and my brother. She spent most of her time with Garrett. I even think that she has feelings for him!!!. Then we found out these scars on her back and her waking up scared to death by something.

When she asked me for forgiveness my heart shattered to pieces from sadness of seeing her in that condition.

While we were looking for Eve we decided, well Garrett and Sam decided that it would be appropriate to look for more gigs. In fact, we found one that was quite interesting. It was about these books that were based on us, on Sam, Eve and me.

We went to pay a visit to Carver Edlund, the author of these books. However, we had to find the address of his house. So we went to the publisher of these books.


	14. Chapter 14

**(transcript from ****supernaturalfanwiki(dot)wetpaint(dot)com(Forward slash)page(Forward slash)TheMonster+at+the+End+of+This+Book+Transcript+Page+2**** )**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural. I would like to thank my awesome betareader eminemchick15**

We met this woman who was really serious about all this Supernatural crap. Sam was the first one to say something.

"So you published the "Supernatural" books?" He asked.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know. Doctor Sexy, M.D?" she answered eagerly and scoffed at the last part.

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can... shine a light on an under appreciated series." Sam lied.

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again." The publisher agreed.

"Oh no, no, no god, no" I said with no reason, so I tried to make it up for the mistake. "I mean, why.. why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all." when I finished my sentence I saw how emotional she got over my going to Hell. I looked at her strangely.

"My god! That was one of my favourite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in In 'Heart', When Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in 'Home', when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." She turned away from us wiping the tears that were about to fall from her eyes "Gosh... if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?" I asked. This was getting really creepy and it's almost scaring me.

"I mean, no offence. How often do you cry like that, hmm?" The published stated.

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." I said. Sadly she didn't understand what I was talking about!

"Is that supposed to be funny?" she asked me offended.

"Lady, this whole thing is funny." I informed her.

The publisher doubted about us and asked us whether we read the books or not. And so the questioning began.

"What's the year and model of the car?" she asked.

I knew this question clearly. So I smiled before answering "1967 Chevy Impala."

"What's May 2nd?" She asked again.

"That's my Uh... that's Sam's birthday." Sam said.

"January 24th is Dean's." I added in case she was interested.

"When is Evania's birthday?" she asked bringing me memories of Eve.

"August 23th" Sam answered.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?" What kind of question was this one!

Sam looked at me "One seventy four."

"Dean's favourite song?" She asked. I smiled again

"It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Travelling Riverside Blues.'"

"Meaning of Evania's name?" I know this one!

"It's a Greek name that means serene and peaceful. Though she is not so peaceful and serene" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?" She said content with the answers.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, no. No. I'm sorry, I can't." she said.

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the 'Supernatural' story in his own words." Sam explained.

"He's very private. It's like Salinger." she informed us.

"Please. Like I said, we are, um…" He started and unbuttoned his shirt, cringing a little to reveal his anti-possession tattoo. "... big... big fans." He looked at, me asking me to do the same. I rolled my eyes and showed her my tattoo. She licked her lips and said.

"Awesome. You know what?" She shows us her demon trap too "I got one, too."

"Whoa. You are a fan." I said shocked.

"Okay." finally! I thought that we were going to show her our scars or I don't know what else! She wrote down something on a paper and then handed

it to us.

"His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

Supernatural

Now that we had his name we went to his house. We knocked on the door and he said something about fans and I don't know what else and then closed the door in our faces. I knocked again and before he could close the door we entered inside.

We asked him why he knew so much about us. He didn't believe s so we showed him the weapons in our trunk . Then he said something about being a God and then he started rambling about how he killed our father, burnt our mother and so many more things. In the end , he believed us and gave us a copy of what he wrote recently, which contained our every movements.

Next day arrived and Chuck informed us about Lillith coming to kill Sam. We decided to leave the town but we couldn't because there was some kind o

problem with the bridge that was the only way out of the town.

We checked ourselves in a different hotel hoping that nothing bad would happen. Garrett sealed our doors and windows with alchemy. I parked my babe, aka Impala and when I was about to return to the motel I saw how to kids were trying to steal my car. I ran to them but was stopped by a van that almost ran over me. When I woke up I saw a woman and her daughter.

Then she informed me about her daughter going through a phase of nurse. I looked at her confused and when I saw my reflection on the window I knew exactly what she was talking about. Eve would be laughing to death if she saw me with this colorful band-aids!! With that thought in mind I pealed the band-aids from my forehead and drove to Chuck's. When Chuck arrived home he was not so surprised to find me there. Then, shoved him against the wall pissed off by what was happening. That was when Castiel appeared.

"Dean, let him go!" He ordered and I did as he told me. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" I asked him.

"He's a prophet of the Lord. " He informed me.

"Do you know where Evania is?" I asked him having the feeling that he would know. But before he could say nothing, Chuck answered.

"I know"

"Where is she?" I turned to Chuck

"Let's solve Sam's problems first" Castiel recommended.

In conclusion, I brought Chuck to the same room that Sam and Lillith were and then it started shaking and Lillith left the body she was possessing.

So everything was solved, everyone was safe. Now, going back to business I cornered Chuck.

"Where is Evania?" I asked him again.

"She is in this town" He handed me a paper with the name of the town. "Searching for her."

"Searching for who?" Sam asked confused as me.

"Haven't you told them, Castiel?" Chuck asked the angel who in return looked troubled.

"Tell us what Castiel?" I asked him.

"Well," Chuck started seeing that the angel was not to explain us nothing, "She is the guardian of an angel."

"What?! " Sam said not believing him at all.

"She is to protect an angel who is very important," Castiel started. "Evania is the one who has to bear all the suffering of this angel. She was born to

protect her! If the angel dies everything is over!"

"What if Evania dies?" I asked at the same time.

"The angel survives."

"So, you were the one who called her nights ago." I stated rather than ask him.

"Yes. It was time for her to look for the angel. She is lost down here and is the devil finds her everything would be over for humans." Castiel said.

"You are ruining the life of a person here, Castiel!" I yelled at him.

"Dean, you have to understand..."

"What about her future plans? What about her happiness? You don't care about nothing but yourself!" I spat angrily.

"Dean, relax" Sam said from my right.

"Sam , don't you get it!" I started. "The scars from 3 days were from the angel."

"Yes. Evania is the one who will suffer any kind of pain that the evil inflicts the angel. It is time for her to accomplish her task in this mission" I couldn't

take it any more; I shoved Castiel to the wall and was about to punch him when Sam stopped me.

"If anything happens to Eve, you will be the first one to whom I will go!" I threatened him.

"Dean it's an order made by my superiors." He said with sadness in his voice.

"I don't care!! You just cannot make a person suffer for your selfish motives! Why didn't you place an angel as her guardian? She is an angel, right? You

are more powerful than an alchemist!"

"Evania is different from other alchemists, Dean," He started as I was trying to get free from Sam's grip. "she doesn't need circles…"

"Because her father graved them on her hands" I said

"He did as ordered! He carried the mission to the end!"

"What?" I got free of Sam and punched the angel on the face before Sam and Chuck grabbed me again. "How could you?"

"Dean, they were orders"

"Orders are for being broken, Cas! You put her through misery throughout her life!"

"I'm sorry, but.."

"Tell me, what was her brother's mission?" I asked him

"To protect her sister at all costs. She has to live till she finishes her quest"

"You have ruined her life! You took away her family! You are taking away her future and her happiness!" I spat

"Castiel, there is always a way out of this" Sam started" there must be another way to protect this angel"

"No, Samuel. The only way left is Evania"

"Left?" Sam asked

"Shekinah was snatched from us. She disappeared one night and the next thing that we know is that she is lost here!"

"so, Evania has to pay for your incompetence?!" I exclaimed

"Dean…"

"Cas, I thought that you were different, but…" I was cut by Castiel

"Dean, I have tried to contact her but she has used alchemy on her for me not to find her!" he explained" all this time I've been searching her! I'm

worried about her wellbeing!"

"Oh, so you are worried about her wellbeing, but not about ruining her life! That's really kind of you Cas!" I said

"Please, Dean, forgive me," I could see the remorse on his voice. "but I cannot do nothing!"

"Are you sure that she is here, Chuck?" I ignored the angel and asked the prophet

"Yes. I have seen her crying in pain in that motel" He said with sympathy in his voice

"Crying?" Sam asked worried

"The scars and other new wounds" Chuck informed us

"She is wounded! Let's find Garrett and go to her immediately" I ordered. Castile disappeared and Sam went running to our room to pack. Before I could

go and do the same Chuck stopped me.

"She is not as strong as she think she is, Dean" He informed me

"I know"

"You have to protect her. You have to make her open up to you. She has a lot of secrets that you have to know"

"Secrets? Tell me what you know" I inquired

"She blames herself of her mother's death."

"Why?" I asked him

"The night she died there was a demon already looking for Evania. Her mother was drowned!"

"What? She never told us this"

"You have to be very careful of this demon. He disguises himself very well. In fact, he is the right hand of Lucifer. They have plans for Evania" Chuck

said as he grabbed me by the shoulders" her alchemy is too different from the rest!"

"Thanks Chuck"

After this I run and packed my things and when we were about to leave Garrett behind, he came saying that he was on the bar down town having a drink. I don't believe him at all!! There is something fishy in this man!

We drove to the direction that Chuck gave us. All my thoughts were on the safety of Eve and the fact that she would be wounded and in pain by the time that we arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL AND THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15**

**Evania POV**

I have to run from them. I don't want anything to happen to them. If anything will happen to them because of this damn mission, I don't know what I would do. So right now I was on a bus to the nearest town form where we were. Hours passed and I checked in the motel of Charming town **(A/N: fictional town)**.

When I was taking a shower to clear my head from everything I felt the scars on my back hurt again. I crouched down on the bathroom and when everything was over I decided to dress and look for this angel.

I was in my FBI suit as I asked the police about newcomers on Charming. They mentioned 20 newcomers. I sighed and started looking for this newcomers. The whole day went by and I only met 5 of those newcomers. "This is going to be more difficult than what I expected" I thought as I sat down on my motel's bed.

Believe it or not , I really missed the Winchesters. They were a great support for me. They were friends, despite all our arguments. If they were right here with me, I'm sure that Dean would be starting an argument with me and Sam either would watch us argue or would go to the nearest bar. With these many thoughts I fell asleep.

The following days were as uneventful as the first one. In total I found 12 of the newcomers. I was losing my patience!! Night time again and I was frustrated. Every night that I spent on that town I felt the scars soar with pain, but I couldn't find the angel. By what Castiel told me the angel was female and responded to the name of Shekinah.

However, I was sure that she would not be using her real name , but a fake identity. Most of the newcomers that I met were men, and the women that I met did not give me any pain on my scars.

I was reading some books on my room peacefully when I felt as if someone slashed me on my right thigh. Naturally, I screamed in pain. When I looked at my thigh I saw a deep cut on it.

More cuts appeared on my body, from my thighs to arms and abdomen.. When I thought that everything was over I felt someone stab me on the abdomen. I screamed again and then felt as if my lungs were without air. By now I was crying on the room floor with blood running down my body form the wounds. Before darkness took me over I heard someone scream my name and saw Dena running to me followed by his brother and Garrett.

"Hang on, Eve!" He said as he took me in his arms.

"Dean" I touched his face and then darkness surrounded me.

Supernatural

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed again. I looked around and saw the Winchesters sleeping on my bed. I was about to cherish their hair when someone spoke.

"Glad to have you around again, dear" Garrett neared me and kissed my cheek.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No"

"We were worried about you, Evania. You disappeared in thin air" He said as he took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Eve," Said the sleepy voice of Sam as he rubbed his eyes "You are awake!" he exclaimed as he hugged me making me wince from the wounds , waking up Dean in the process.

"Eve" Dean hugged me with force.

"Dean, your hurting me" I winced.

"Sorry," He broke away from me "how are you feeling?" he asked me as he placed a my hair behind my ear

"fine, I guess"

"Where did you get those cuts and the stab on your abdomen?" Garrett asked.

"You know, a fight" I lied as I looked at my hands. When I looked up I saw how they were looking at me. They were looking at me a father would do when they know their daughter did something wrong. "What?" I asked them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam inquired.

"Tell you what?" I played dumb.

"Yeah, tell us what?" Garrett asked confused.

"You know what, Eve" Sam confronted me.

"No, I don't" I continued playing dumb and by this point Dean was pacing from one side to another the room.

"Eve…" Sam started until he was cut by Dean, who was facing me with an angry expression.

"Why didn't you tell us about your mission?" Dean asked me angrily.

"Dean…" I started.

"Eve you are not alone! How many times do I have to tell you this, eh?" He started pacing the room again.

"Dean, I..." I continued.

"We have always been together. We have helped each other all the time, Evania" he was really angry with me "I made a promise to your brother…"

"I didn't want anything happening to you" I cut him I was getting angry by now.

"You know that nothing will harm us" Sam tried to assure me.

"We know how to fight, Eve" Dean continued.

"Whatever is after her, it's strong," I explained them "please, just leave me and continue hunting Lilith" I pleaded him.

"Eve..." Sam started.

"I'll be fine. Trust me" I tried to smile at them.

"Fine?" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, calm down" Sam said by his side.

"Calm down, Sam?" He turned to his brother "she says that she will be fine, but look at her" He pointed at me.

"Dean, this is nothing, really?" I assured him.

"How can you say that this is nothing, Evania!" He spat "you were about to die!!"

"Dean" I was getting angry by now. How can he be so stubborn!! I'm doing this for their own good!

"Can't you understand that you are suffering all her wounds?" He started.

"Of course I know that, Winchester" I spat at him as I pointed to my wounds "do you think that I cannot feel them?"

"Don't come to me with that behavior, Maza!" he said angrily.

"You are no one to order me, Winchester" I said coldly.

"I made a promise to your brother! Do you even remember your brother, Maza?" He said with venom in his voice. I just looked at him and before I could think what I was doing I got him tied to the wall. I got up from the bed.

"Eve, don't get up! Your wound will open!" Garret tried to take me back to bed. I just staggered to Dean as I threw Garrett out of the room.

"Eve, please go back to the bed" Sam advised me

"how could you?" I spat in a dark voice. Dean just looked at me with the same angry face

"well, it seems to me that you have forgotten him and his advices" he said not worried about the situation he was in. The ropes around his

ankles and wrist tightened up

"you are no one to talk about my brother!" I spat. My whole body was burning up

"Dean, stop it!" Sam said scared. When I looked at Dean I could see that he was shocked

"do you think that I don't remember my brother!!" the room started shaking.

"hey, what's wrong in there?" a nurse asked from outside as she tried to open the door. "open the door" she commanded "call security now"

she said to someone

"huh? Do you really think that I don't remember him?!?" I was in front of him looking at him straight in the eyes. "I remember him

everyday!! I still have nightmares of that day!! I still blame myself about it" I was kneeling in front of him crying. The ropes on Dean went

loose and freed him. He kneeled next to me

"Careful with your words, Dean" Sam warned him

"Well, it seems to me that you don't remember him at all" he said with his arm around my shoulders.

I looked at him and the burning feeling came to me again. I hear a crack as his arm went flying away from me. I stood up and faced him

with an scornful look:

"How dare you!" I screamed at him

"well, just stating the facts" He said as if nothing.

"Dean Winchester you know nothing about me!!! So don't behave as if you did!!!" I looked at the ground feeling as my whole body was

about to explode of heat. When I looked up I saw Garrett, Sam and Dean pinned to the wall. Who was doing this? What is this feeling? I

don't like it at all!! I don't want to harm them!!! I was crying by now, and before I could do anything I screamed in pain as if I was stroke by a

lighting. When I opened my eyes I was on a dark place.

**Dean POV**

We arrived to Charming the town that Chuck told us Eve was. Then we checked all motels for Eve's nickname . We found her in one

motel and run to her door. When I heard her scream I knocked the door down and saw her laying and crying on the floor. She was losing

a lot of blood from the various wounds. I took her in my arms:

"Hang on, Eve!" I said

"Dean" was the only word she said as she touched my face with her bloody hand.

We took her to the nearest hospital to treat her wounds. The doctor said that she was stable, but that it would take some time for her to be

in a good shape. Sam and I laid our heads on her hospital bed, like last time she was in the hospital. We fell asleep after tossing around

and speaking about the reasons of the wounds.

I was woken up by Sam when he jumped to hug Eve. I looked at them and when he broke away from her I hugged her with all my force. I

really missed her and thought that she was going to die from the stab on her abdomen.

"Eve" I said

"Dean, your hurting me" she winced

"Sorry" I broke away from her "how are you feeling?" I asked me as placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear

"Fine, I guess" was all that she said as she looked down at her lap

"Where did you get those cuts and the stab on your abdomen?" Garrett asked

"You know, a fight" she lied

Sam and me looked at her with an angry expression , letting her know that we knew everything

"What?" she asked us

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam inquired

"Tell you what?" she played dumb. I was getting angry. Didn't she rely on us?

"Yeah, tell us what?" Garrett asked confused

"You know what, Eve" Sam confronted me

"No, I don't" she continued playing dumb. I started pacing the room as a way to relax myself from the boiling anger that was building up inside of me

"Eve…" Sam started until I cut him off. I was facing her with an angry expression

"why didn't you tell us about your mission?" I asked her angrily

"Dean…" she started

"Eve you are not alone! How many times do I have to tell you this, eh?" I started pacing the room again

"Dean, I…." she continued

"We have always been together. We have helped each other all the time, Evania" I was really angry with her "I made a promise to your

brother….."

"I didn't want anything happening to you" she cut me.

"you know that nothing will harm us" Sam tried to assure her

"we know how to fight, Eve" I continued

"whatever is after her, it's strong" she explained to us "please, just leave me and continue hunting Lilith" she pleaded me

"Eve…" Sam started

"I'll be fine. Trust me" she tried to smile at them. How could she smile in a moment like this!!

"fine?" I exclaimed

"Dean, calm down" Sam said by my side

"Calm down, Sam?" I turned to my brother "she says that she will be fine, but look at her" I pointed at her

"Dean, this is nothing, really?" she assured me, but I didn't believe her at all.

"how can you say that this is nothing, Evania!" I spat "you were about to die!!"

"Dean" I knew that she was angry by now.

"Can't you understand that you are suffering all her wounds?" I started

"of course I know that, Winchester" she spat at me as she pointed to her wounds "do you think that I cannot feel them?"

"don't come to me with that behavior, Maza!" I said angrily

"you are no one to order me, Winchester" she said coldly

"I made a promise to your brother! Do you even remember your brother, Maza?" I said with venom in my voice. Before I could know what

was happening she was getting up from her bed and walking towards me and tied me to the wall with some ropes that appeared out of

nowhere.

"Eve, don't get up! Your wound will open!" Garret tried to take her back to bed. She just staggered to me as she threw Garrett out of the room

"Eve, please go back to the bed" Sam advised her

"how could you?" she spat in a dark voice. I just looked at her with the same angry face

"well, it seems to me that you have forgotten him and his advices" I said not worried about the situation I was in. The ropes around my

ankles and wrist tightened up

"you are no one to talk about my brother!" she spat. She was glowing in a golden light that we have never see. Her hair was blowing in

every direction from the air that she was creating. She looked really angry. However, what worried me more was the fact that she looked as

if she was possessed by something demoniac.

"Dean, stop it!" Sam said scared. I just looked at her shocked by all this power that she was showing us

"do you think that I don't remember my brother!!" the room started shaking.

"hey, what's wrong in there?" a nurse asked from outside as she tried to open the door. "open the door" she commanded "call security now"

she said to someone

"huh? Do you really think that I don't remember him?!?" she was in front of me looking at me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were not the

eyes that drive me crazy. They were not hazel, they were a mixture of purple and blue. "I remember him everyday!! I still have nightmares

of that day!! I still blame myself about it" she was kneeling in front of me crying. The ropes on me went loose and freed me. I kneeled next

to her and placed my arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"careful with your words, Dean" Sam warned me

"well, it seems to me that you don't remember him at all" I said trying to get her into her senses by remembering her that she was not

behaving how her brother wanted to.

She looked at me and she glowed even more. Her eyes seemed fierce. They didn't have that gentle air around them anymore. I hear a

crack come from my arm as she broke it with her glowing air thing . She stood up and faced me with an scornful look:

"How dare you!" she screamed at me

"well, just stating the facts" I said as if nothing. But in fact, my arm was hurting like hell.

"Dean Winchester you know nothing about me!!! So don't behave as if you did!!!" she looked at the ground and that same force from

before pinned us to the wall. We were in pain from the impact with the concrete of the wall.. What is happening to her? Who is doing this to

her? Did I provoke everything? Damn it, I never wanted to hurt her in any way. She was crying in front of us. She seemed to be in great

pain and then she screamed in pain and disappeared from the room. We were freed and felt to the floor groaning.

When we were patched up we decided to look for Evania. I called Castiel:

"what is it, Dean?" he asked in his monotonous voice

"where is she?" I inquired

"I don't know" he said

"but, …." I couldn't continue. I sat down in the pavement with my head in between my hands "what is wrong with her?" I asked to no one n

particular

"she has great power in her, Dean" the angel started "she is an alchemist, but she has in her system the magic stone of devil"

"what?" I looked at him. What was he talking about?

"her mother drowned when she was 6, she died protecting her"

"you better explain everything to me Cas" I commanded him

"She is a different alchemist from the rest. She is special"

"you have already said that"

"her mother tried to protect her from the right hand of Lucifer. He wanted something that Evania was bearing"

"what was that?"

"the Magic Stone of Devil. It's a stone that can be melted to liquid and drank by someone. Evania drank it without knowing what it was"

"Where did she found it?"

"in a dream"

"a dream? How is that possible? Who could offer her that?"

"the only ones who can melt that stone are either a demon of high rank or an archangel" he said as he sat down next to me. I turned to

face him shocked

"an archangel?"

"this stone is very valuable. The one who has it, has the power to destroy Lucifer or an archangel"

"like the colt more or less?"

"yes, Dean."

"how come she hasn't used it?" I looked at him and knew the reason "she doesn't know that she has it, right?"

"no, she doesn't. But the power that you have seen today was from the stone mixed with her alchemy" he started "her alchemy doesn't

need circles. She just has to think it on her mind and then everything gets real"

"but when her hands are wounded she cannot do anything" I informed him

"yes, that's when the stone takes part. She regenerates the skin of her hands faster because of the stone. The stone is feeding of her.

Whenever it has the chance of taking some vital energy from her it does it. Although it heals her hand wounds"

"how does it happen?"

"when she was cursed, the stone was taking some vital energy from her. Whenever a curse or something of that sort comes in her the

stone takes the chance to take vital energy from her" he informed me

"how can we take it out of her?" I asked

"Dean, that's complicated"

"why?"

"because she is going to die if the stone is taken out of her body" the angel said as he looked at the floor

"what?" I exclaimed "but, then…."

"either way she is bound to die, Dean. If it's not because of the wounds of Shekinah, it would be because of the stone, either taken out

from her body or the stolen energy" he informed me

"no, no, no" I screamed at the angel. " I cannot let that happen. There must be something that we can do"

"if… and think that this is hypothetical. If the stone is snatched from her body and she has the strength to fight death, then she would

survive. But that's unlikely to happen"

"you don't know her, Cas" I spat

"she is weak, Dean. She has power, but she is weak emotionally speaking. She doesn't have a reason to live, for future" the angel

informed me sadly

"she has us. She has me. She cannot die" I felt as tears were forming on my eyes. I felt Castiel's hand on my back " she cannot die and

leave me alone, Cas"

"Dean"

"she gives me the strength to go on, to have faith on my brother. She compliments me. I need her, Cas. She cannot leave me" I had my

head in between my hands by this moment

"we will find a way, Dean" Cas consoled me

"I hope so!"


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. I WOULD LIEK TO THANK TO MY BEATAREADER EMINEMCHICK15 AND TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE STORY. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY, I APPREACIATE IT**

**Evania POV**

After having this exploding feeling inside of me I appeared in this dark place. I got up from my sitting position and fell back again to the floor tired.

"Is somebody here?" I asked in the darkness.

"Hello?" a weak voice answered me.

"Hello? Where are you?" I asked the female voice.

"Here!" she said. I sighed.

"OK, just let me tell you that that answered is not very informative" I said.

"I cannot see anything" she informed me .

I got up and touched around me till I found the wall. "Yeah, I am able to see in the darkness as if it was daylight" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I cannot see"

"I'm walking along the wall. So if you feel two feet , those are mine, OK?" I informed her.

"OK" was all that she said.

I walked around the room and bumped into something.

"Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Good," I sat down next to her "where are we?" and as soon as the sentence left my mouth I felt my scars ache.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me as she heard my irregular breathing.

"Shekinah" was all I said.

"How…"

"Are you Shekinah?" I asked her.

"How do you know that name?" she asked me.

"Well, I quote 'you are the one who has to bear all the pain of this angel.'" I heard her gasp "Yeah, really sweet words coming from a guy, I mean, these

are the words that every girl want to hear" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry" she said.

"About what?" I asked her.

"You have to bear my pain"

"Yeah" I sighed

"My name is Shekinah"

"well, nice to meet you, Shekinah. My name is Evania, your guarding alchemist" I said sarcastically.

"I can make the pain go away"

"Really?"

"Yes" and I felt as she touched my forehead and mutter some words. Then I felt my scars stop hurting.

"Thanks"

"But, I cannot stop the other thing, I mean, whenever I'm hurt you feel my pain and wounds"

"Bah! That's my mission, angel" I said.

"Sorry"

"So…… where are we? And why is it so dark?" I asked her changing topic.

"Well, we are in a dark room" She started.

"Don't tell me!" I said sarcastically.

"I was kidnapped by demons and they have me here waiting for me to lose faith."

"Well, how about we get out of here?" I tried getting up and fell to the floor.

"You are tired! You should rest!" she said

"True! Then when I recover my strength we will get out of here" I informed her "though it will take some time." I said to myself.

**Supernatural.**

Hours passed and sleep came to me. I had a nightmare , where I saw how Dean and Sam were tortured to dead while I watched it. I woke up covered in

sweat.

"You ok?" Shekinah asked me.

"Yes, just a bad dream." I wiped my brow.

"Who is Dean?"

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised.

"You said his name repeatedly"

"He is a friend." I looked downcast.

"Oh,"

"I have an idea" I said as an idea came to my mind.

"Really?" she asked me in her soft voice.

"Could you take me into someone's dream?" I asked her.

"Yes" she looked at me confused.

"OK, I want you to take me to Dean's dream"

"But I need to have something from him" she informed me.

"OK." I rummaged on my pockets and found the bandana that he as used to stop my bleeding "Is this enough?" I placed it on her hand.

"Yes" she took it "but, I need to know your relationship with him"

"What for?" I asked her

"To get you to a good dream, of course" I looked at her strangely.

"OK. I'm friends with him"

"What else" she pressed

"I will do anything to protect him and his brother. They are really important to me. Dean is the one who helped me in the past with his constants

arguments" I had a faint smile on my face.

"OK, that's enough, thanks" she grabbed my hand and then I felt myself get transported somewhere. I opened my eyes and I was on a motel room.

"Beam me up, Scotty" I joked and laughed lightly. Then I heard a door open. I looked in the direction of the noise and standing on the bathroom door

with only a towel was the one and only Dean Winchester.

"Damn, this angel is good" I said to myself. Dean looked at me and then walked to me.

"Eve?" He asked as he placed his warm hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes at the contact and then looked at him in the eyes

"Dean,…" but I was cut by him as he hugged me. I blushed. Who wouldn't? I mean, the only thing he was wearing was a towel! "Dean…" I said

uncomfortably.

"I thought that I lost you" He informed me "But this is a dream" He broke away from me, leaving some distance between us

"Dean…" I started again

"Well, if I'm dreaming then maybe I could…" He smirked as he looked my body.

"Dean, if you touch me improperly I will cut your hands clean" I threatened him.

"You know that I like your threats…Sometimes" He neared me and I backed away from him till I was in the wall.

"OK." he smirked and closed his eyes. Seconds later he opened his beautiful hazel orbs and looked at me shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked him confused

"Why aren't you naked?" He said shocked.

"What!?" I exclaimed "You were thinking of watching me naked. I cannot believe you Winchester!"

"What! This is my dream!" He defended himself.

"Do you think that you are dreaming with me?" I asked him.

"Well, yes!" He looked at me as if I was dumb

"Well, as a matter of fact, you are," I started "but not that kind of dream, you idiot!"

"No? oh, I get it! So you are going to be the one to undress me!" There he goes again smirking and his perverted thoughts.

"Dean, I don't have time for this!" I informed him. He neared me. I tried to back away, but I was in between the wall and him. He placed his arms around

my waist and neared me to him. There was little distance between our lips. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. My face was burning. My heart was

beating so fast hat I thought that it was going to explode.

"Dean?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes?" He rubbed his nose against mine, you know, in a Eskimo kiss kind of way.

"I'm in danger" I whispered as my eyes darted to his lips and then back to his eyes

"Of course you are, honey" He smirked and kissed my cheek and forehead. His lips left this warm feeling on my cheek and forehead. "I'm going to make you mine, Eve" He explained. Before he could kiss me I talked.

"Dean, I'm in danger. I have found Shekinah" I said rapidly. I was scared of what could happen if he continues with his actions. I don't understand these

feelings that are building up inside of me. These feelings that I only feel with this man.

"What?" He separated a bit from me shocked.

"We are in this dark room. She was kidnapped by some demons" I informed him.

"Where is that place, Eve?" He asked me

"She said that she was and hour from where we were, Dean."

"OK. I will wake up and then wake up Sam and go look for you."

"Thanks." I said and that was when I noticed his bruised on his shoulder and face "How did this happen?" I said as I caressed the bruised parts "did I

make them?"

"Eve, you were possessed." He informed me as he contemplated my every movement.

"Sorry" I placed my hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes.

"Don't be." He was closing the distance between us

"Let me heal them for you" I whispered.

"Go ahead. But there is only one way for you to heal my wounds" He smirked. I chuckled and then my hand started glowing green. I heard his shoulder

crack and him grunt.

"there you are, Dean. Like new," I informed him. When I was about to withdraw my hand he placed it again on his cheek.

"How are you, Eve?" He asked me.

"Fine, I guess."

"Really?"

"I'm just a bit tired, Dean ."

"I'll take care of you, Eve."

"What?" I asked him confused.

"I want you to know that I'm going to take care of you, that I'm always there for you." He caressed my cheek.

"Dean…" I blushed even more, if possible. He was closing the gap between us and before his lips could touch mine I was back on the room where

Shekinah and me were in.

I sighed

"Did you tell him? The angel asked me

"Yes!" I slid down the wall to the floor. "They should be here in 2 hours or so." I informed her.

"You OK?" She asked me.

"Yes! Just a bit tired." I closed my eyes.

"Rest, my guardian, rest." She caressed my hair.

"Thanks , I guess" I chuckled at her actions "You must have had a hard time down here."

"Why do you say that?" She asked confused.

"Well, you are too nice to live down here by yourself." I informed her.

"As a matter of fact, I did have a hard time here. You must have noticed it."

"Yeah" I chuckled again.

"But, I have found people who are worth this pain that I felt."

"You sure are a good person, Shekinah!" I sighed.

"You are too"

"Trust me, I'm not. I'm nothing near being a good person."

"Why do you say that? You accepted the mission of protecting me, Evania."

"I didn't accepted, Shekinah. I was imposed to do it!" I informed her.

"how…" She gasped.

"Now, if you don't mind. Let me get some sleep" I laid down on the floor with my back to her.

**Supernatural.**

I had the same nightmare again and I woke up sweating again. The first thing that I noticed was that Shekinah was trembling.

"What's wrong, Shekinah?" I asked her.

"They are coming!" She quivered.

"Don't worry, they wont touch you while I'm here." I tried to reassure her.

"They are strong!"

"Have faith, Shekinah."

"Sue"

"Beg you pardon?"

"My name in Earth is Sue"

"OK, Sue" I stood up form the floor , as well as the angel. Minutes later we heard the door lock click. Seconds later two demons opened the door blinding us with light.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of them said.

"Ee get two for one, Luke" The other sneered.

"An angel and" Luke sniffled the air and then smirked "and alchemist."

"We don't know what you are talking about" I acted dumb.

"Oh really?" Luke asked as he neared me.

"Well, yes. You've got the wrong ones."

"Yeah, sure" The other one neared Shekinah. I tried to stand in front of her but Luke grabbed my hands in a strong grip.

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying to break free from him.

"Tell me, if you are normal, then if I cut you here" He ran a knife over my left palm "You wont feel nothing but a scratch."

"What else should I feel?" I feigned not being scared.

"Well, we should prove it" He did a deep gash on my left hand. I felt the cut, but also the breaking of the circles "It seems like you felt it, alchemist." He

sneered

"Shut up and let her go!" I threatened to the other demon.

"Or what?" He laughed and then slashed Shekinah on the leg several times. I felt all the slashes on my leg

"Your blood smells differently" Luke stated as he smelt my bloody hand. Then , he did something that shocked me. He licked my wound "You…." he

looked at me surprised "Leave her! We should take the alchemist to our master" Luke ordered.

"Why?" The other asked.

"Lick it " The other demon licked my hand.

"You know, I'm not an ice cream" I said in a weak voice from the blood lose.

"Your right" He threw Shekinah to the floor

"Run, Sue" I scream to Sue. She did as was told. However, she was stopped by Luke.

"You stay here" He threw her inside the cell again.

"Let her go! You have me!" I exclaimed.

"Come on , your coming with us!" They started dragging me. Half way I heard the voice of someone that I was hoping to hear.

"Let her go." Dean threatened the demons.

"Or what?" Luke sneered.

"You will die!"

"Yeah, sure!" he continued dragging me to be stopped by a shot on his chest. He fell to the floor and I tried to run to the brothers side.

"Eve!" Dean yelled as the other demon grabbed me.

"She is not going with you." the demon announced.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled again.

"Leave me here, Dean! Save Sue!" I told him.

"What are you talking about!"He exclaimed.

"So moving!" Luke grunted "now, if you'll excuse us" Dean and Sam were thrown into the wall.

"Dean, Sam!" I yelled while being dragged again. I felt this anger inside me. I used my other hand to create a wall between me and the demons. I ran to

the brothers side and shook them while calling their names.

"Please, wake up" Tears were building up in my eyes "Please"

"How dare you!" Luke bellowed at me. He came running to me and before he could touch me a wall surrounded me. I looked behind me and saw Garrett

there.

"Eve, you OK?" He asked me.

"Yes! But they are not!" I pointed to the brothers.

"Let's finish with the demons first" He said before attacking the demons. Minutes passed and the demons were killed by Garrett's alchemy. I tried to wake up the brothers repeatedly.

"Do something, Garrett!" Tears were running down my cheeks.

"They are stunned, Eve." He informed me.

"what can I do?" I asked him.

"Eve," he took my face in his hands and made me look at his blue eyes "they mean a lot to you, right?"

"It's not time to talk about this, Garrett" I spat. I don't like talking about my feelings!

"OK." He sighed and freed me. He placed his hands over Sam's chest and chanted some strange words. Later he proceeded to Dean.

"They are not waking up, Garrett!" I exclaimed.

"Give it time, Eve."

"Don't call her Eve" Dean grunted.

"Don't touch her" Sam threatened him as he saw that Garrett had his arm around my waist. Something that I didn't notice, because I was too worried

about them.

I hugged Sam with all my force crying.

"Shh, it's OK, Eve. We are fine" Sam reassured me. I continued crying and when I was about to hug Dean I found him nowhere

"You OK?" I heard the distant voice of Dean.

"Yes," Sue answered him as they joined us.

"You sure your OK?" I asked the angel.

"Hundred percent sure, Evania" She smiled. From the corner of my eye I could see Dean stare at Sue.

"OK. Here is where we go our separate ways" I announced.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"You heard me, Dean" I started.

"Let's go to the motel and talk there, OK?" Sam suggested.

We arrived to the motel and I cured the remaining of the slashed on Sue's leg.

"You should rest, Sue" I told her.

"Yes," She yawned.

"You can go to my room, if you want." Garrett offered.

"Thanks, " the angel smiled.

"I'll go with you, Sue" Sam offered and exited the room with Sue

"You are not going anywhere." Dean said as soon as the door was closed

"Dean…" I sat down on the bed.

"No! You are not going anywhere."


	17. Chapter 17

"It's the best for everyone!" I yelled.

"The best? Come on, Eve! You were about to be killed by the demons! And you say that it's for the best!" he yelled back as he walked towards me and stood in front of me.

"Don't come to me with that tone, Winchester" I said angrily.

"Or what!" he defied me. "are you going to yank my hands from me? Are you going to slash me till you feel ok?"

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"You were the one who did all those wounds to me, Evania!" he yelled.

"I said I'm sorry, Winchester!"

"Sorry doesn't take away the pain!" he said with venom on his voice.

"See! This is the reason why I want to stay away from you!" I exclaimed. I started poking him in the chest while I backed him on the wall.

"Guys! I think that it's the best for you to stop" Garrett said form behind us.

"Shut up, Garrett" Dean yelled at him.

"Don't talk like that to him!" I defended Garrett.

"Why should I? He disappears whenever you need him!" Dean exclaimed.

"Garrett leave the room!" I advised him.

"But, Eve…!" he neared me and turned me around.

"First of all, don't call me Eve" I yelled in his face startling him in the process "secondly, don't touch me whenever you want" I withdrew my hand from

his " finally, I'm doing this for your own good! Now get out of the room!" he looked at me shocked and then exited the room. I turned around to face

Dean again.

"You are not going away!" he announced again

"You are no one to stop me, Winchester!" I exclaimed

"Yes, I am"

"Really?"

"Well, I made a promise to your brother and I'm not going to break my promise"

"well, you better break it , because Sue and I are going away!" I turned on my heels and made my way to the door. However, I was turned around and I

was facing Dean again "Winchester, you better leave me alone!"

"No, I'm not going to leave you"

"Yes you are" I was about to walk again when he threw me on the bed. Before I could get up from the bed he had all his weight on me

"Don't you understand it?"

"The one who doesn't understand anything is you!" I looked at his hazel eyes.. I could see that he was tired and hurt by something.

"I cannot protect you if you are away from me!"

"You don't have to protect me"

"Yes I have!"

"No, don't!" I said and he sighed. He ran a hand over his hair making him lose a bit of balance and fall even more on me.

"Tell me, Maza! What would you have done if we weren't there tonight?" he asked me.

"Fight" I stated.

"Really? Your hand is wounded and so your weak!" he stated as he took my wounded hand.

"I have the other hand, you know?"

"You were going to be killed, Maza! Can't you understand that? They were going to…." he was cut by a voice from behind us.

"Stop it, Dean"

"Cas?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed beside me. I sat down too and looked at him.

"It's no the time to tell her!" the angel exclaimed.

"Well, I think that it's the time!" I said.

"No, it's not! Where is Shekinah?" he asked me.

"In the next room!" I said

"I'm going to see her" the angel was about to exit the room, but he was surrounded by a wall of stone. "Evania"

"You are not going to see her!!" I announced.

"Why?" the angel asked from inside the wall prison.

"Because you are going to take her back to heaven!"

"That's her place!" Castiel said.

"Yes, it is, but not the nowadays heaven!" I exclaimed. I got up and stood in front of the wall prison and made it disappear. I stared in the angels eyes.

"She told me everything, Castiel!"

"Evania, you have to understand"

"You guys imprisoned her!" I yelled.

"It was for her own safety"

"Safety? You made her escape and end up here! Do you know how much she suffered?" I confronted him.

"Since when do you care, Evania? " he asked me with scorn in his voice. "if I remember correctly you refused to protect her!"

"Cas, I think that that's enough!" Dean stood up .

"No, Dean. She refused her mission and now she is defending the angel that she hated"

"Since when do angel feel scorn, Castiel?" I asked him "if I remember correctly angels are suppose to be righteous and fair, not scornful and hateful" I

smirked.

"Evania" she noticed his change in behavior "orders are orders!"

"Orders are made for being broken!" Dean announced from my right. "I told you this before, Cas"

"I just want to see her. I want to know if she is ok"

"She is ok, she is sleeping. don't worry about her wounds , I have them on my body!" I said the last part with venom in my voice.

"Evania"

"You guys were the ones who cursed me " I spat. "so, now that I'm the guardian of this angel. I'll be the one to decide whether you see her or not. For

now, you won't see her"

"Evania..."

"Try seeing her and you will see my wrath fall on you!" I threatened him in my dark voice. It worked because he gulped and then disappeared.

"He has the right to see her!" Dean said.

"No he doesn't have the right! They imprisoned her! She couldn't see her family or her friends! They didn't even let her walk in the daylight nor night.

Can you imagine what is that like?" I asked Dean.

"No," he looked at the floor.

"That's why we are going our separate ways, Winchester!"

"No!" was all he said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Why do you want us to stay with you guys?" I asked him. He looked at me straight in the eyes and started walking towards me. I backed against the wall and he stood centimetre apart from me.

"Isn't it clear?" he asked me as he cherished my cheek. I closed my eyes for some seconds savouring his warmth and then opened them.

"You are not going to screw her, Dean" I stated. He laughed.

"Who said I wanted to screw an angel?" he laughed some more.

"Well, the fact that I saw how you look at her"

"Since when do you care who I screw or not?" he smirked.

"Since I'm her guardian!" In fact, I was a bit jealous that she got so many attention from the older brother. I didn't get nothing but his teasing and

arguments. Didn't he see me as a woman? Was I so ugly that he cannot look at me like he does to other women? I know that I'm nothing near a model,

but...

"She is the one who has to choose!" he stated.

"I won't let her!"

"Why not? Are you jealous?" he smirked and lowered his hand to my neck, where he drew little circles making me shiver from his touch.

"Me?" I scoffed. He was right! I was jealous, but I was not going to let him know that "why would I be jealous?"

"Well, because I might be interested in Sue" he smirked.

"That's your problem not mine!" I was cut off by him

"And I won't give you as much attention as I would give her" he was getting closer to me.

"Since when do you pay me attention, Dean! If I remember correctly you always try to avoid me or even tease me whenever you have the opportunity.

I'm like your leisure item" I regretted what I said as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Leisure item? I like the idea!" he smirked even more.

"Not that way, you pervert!" I yelled

"Then in which way, Eve?" he asked me

"You like to play jokes on me"

"And on Sam"

"But with me you use the heavy jokes, the ones of bad taste"

"That was before, I've changed"

"Yeah, since you arrived from Hell I noticed that you've changed and that's what scares me"

"Why would it scare you?"

"Because you are different, you are not as strong as I thought you were"

"Excuse me, I saved you back there"

"Correction: Garrett saved me back there! And I didn't mean it physical strength but emotional strength. Since you came back from Hell, you seem

distant to us, you have moments of silence that scare me, Dean. You are usually talking or even picking up arguments with me, but, now, we argue less"

"Maybe, it's because I don't want to argue with you"

"Why would that be?" I asked him and as I looked at his eyes I could see hurt but also another feeling that I couldn't place my finger on.

"I don't want to always argue with you, Eve! I know that you are really caring! I want to see that part of you too! It's the only thing that makes me have

faith!" he looked at the floor.

"Dean" I made him look at me by placing my hands on his face "you know that even if we argue you will receive that boost of faith!" I had a tiny smile

on my face.

"Yeah, but you always give us positives thoughts to us and what about you? Who is giving you faith, the will to continue living?" he asked me. Good

question. They were the only ones who made me continue. But, right now, I lost that faith as I saw the way Sam was going and because of Sue. If she died I die and she would resurrect.

I don't have a will for the future. I don't see a future for me. I'm broken, though I try to repair all the sadness and problems on the brothers lives in my own way.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

"Dean, your brother and you are the ones who make me go on" I partly lied.

"Then, stay with us" He said in a whisper. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I blushed, getting really nervous.

"Dean, I…" I started.

"What?" He cut me off.

"I can't…" I started. He leaned forward, before his lips could touch mine, someone opened the door.

"Are you finished? It's cold outside" Garrett said. We separated from each other. Dean grunted and made his way to the bathroom, where he closed the

door with a thud, and I sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Everything OK, Eve?" He asked me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Are you going to stay with us?" He sat beside me.

"Yeah!" I sighed and laid down on the bed. "Could you let me sleep, please? I'm tired."

"Yeah, sure. Have a good night sleep, Eve" Garrett said as he covered me with a blanket.

What if we kissed? What would have happened? Would he treat me like one of his one night stands? Would I be able to stand it if that happened? I

can't avoid these feelings inside me for Dean. They have been there for long. I tried to locked them up by building walls around them.

**Supernatural**

After a few hours of sleep, I woke up and went to Sue's room careful not to wake up nobody. I crept into her room and woke her up, covering her mouth before she could utter any word.

"We're going!" I whispered loudly.

"Why?" She whispered back as she stretched, then got out of bed, putting her shoes on.

"I don't want anything to happen to the brothers" I told her simply, shrugging.

"But, they would get worried," She protested.

"I know!" I snapped, "But they will be safer without us." I insisted. They had to be.

"But you would be sad." She retorted, sound slightly confused. That's true I was going to be sad for not being with them, but it was the only way to have them safe. They don't need to suffer for us, and I won't let them suffer for us.

"Doesn't matter, OK? As long as they're fine! Now get out of the room or they would wake up!" She finally shut up and we exited the room. We made our way to a bus stop, where we would get in a bus with no destination.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me as she yawned.

"We'll kill the demons that get in our way." I announced as we got on the bus.

**Supernatural**

Days passed, as well as missions.

Though, I was the one to fight in those missions, getting myself severally injured sometimes. Sue was the one who cured my wounds as much as she could. During those days and missions, Sue confessed me that she lost her mojo, that she became a fallen angel.

Her powers were not as powerful as before. She told me several stories about her deeds in Heaven. How her powers were, how she could heal wounds of the heart.

How I wished that she could heal this hole that I had on my chest!

I received, everyday, two to three calls form the brothers, Garrett, and Bobby; I didn't answered them. You might ask yourselves, why didn't I change

phone number? Well, easy, you never know when you are going to need their help, though, I knew their phones numbers by heart. The phone that I have was a gift from Dean. He gave it to me when my former phone broke down.

Every night I got this nightmares about the deaths of the ones that were - and are – important to me. Every night I woke up, bathed in sweat, and sometimes even screaming. Many days Sue told me that we should go back to the brothers, to which I answered that it was for their own well being.

However, everything changed when I heard this voice mail from Dean.

"_Eve, please come back. I need you! Bobby and I had to put Sam in Bobby's panic room. I need you , Eve! I don't know what to do! I'm lost! I need you, _

_Eve! Please come back." _His voice, his manly rough voice, held so much pain. It broke my heart.

When I finished hearing the message, I couldn't believe my ears. Sam was addicted to demon blood, Dean seemed to be devastated. Of course, he was devastated, silly me! I don't want this, I didn't like it one bit. Sue saw my troubled face.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, concerned.

"Dean left me a voice mail," I told her quietly.

"Among others! I sometimes think that he loves you, Eve!" She told me.

"As if, Sue!" I scoffed, then blushed at the thought of Dean loving me. "He has someone else in mind." I told her, a hint of sadness in my voice. I was referring to her of course. I'm sure that he misses her, more than me. "Any way's, he seemed troubled, Sue. He was asking me to go back."

"What does the voice mail say?" She asked me and I gave her the phone. She heard the voice mail and she had a sad face "we have to go back. He is

devastated!" She announced. _Well, duh. _I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "But I don't want nothing to happen to them!" I said with my head in my hands.

"Nothing will happen." She tried to reassure me.

"Haven't you noticed that more demons follow us than before?" I asked her and she nodded "I don't want..." She cut me off.

"If you don't go to his side, he will do something stupid; if he hasn't done it already." She pointed out.

"True." I considered.

"Come on! Let's pack and go to Bobby's place. I would like to meet him!" She said as she was packing her and my things.

"Thanks, Sue."

"What am I here for, but to give you faith!" She smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly. Sue was what Dean needed most. He needed someone as positive as her. Someone who would give him faith to continue

living. Someone who would make him happy.

With these thoughts on mind we exited our room and then took the first bud in Bobby's direction.

**Dean POV**

I left her a message asking her to come back. I can't stand it any more! Hearing Sam ask for help, screaming in pain and all that Bobby tells me is that

it's normal for him to scream and that he is having hallucinations.

Any ways, we were discussing the information that Rufus sent us, as well as the one that we already had.

"I looked them up. There is no doubt about it. They are all seals breaking fast." Bobby informed me.

"How many are left?" I asked him.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?" He asked me and I told him that I didn't know where they were.

"I'm just wondering," He started, "with the apocalypse being nigh and all, is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of yours?"

"What do you mean?" I didn't know what he meant with this

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping the Armageddon." I couldn't believe my ears! Was he

telling me to use Sam! No, that's not going to happen.

"So what?" I started "Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad so let's use Sam as a nuclear

warhead?" I was angry by now.

"I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is, maybe he's here right now, instead of on

the battlefield, 'cause we love him too much" He finished and I exited the room. I was going to ask for help to the angels, who seemed to have let me

alone. I feel alone without Evania and my brother. I need them. They are the strength that I need to continue with this crazy life.

I am desperate I was pacing in Bobby's car yard, when Castiel appeared behind me.

"Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about 2 and a half hours now" I spat.

"What do you want?" He asks me.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois," I said remembering our second mission without Evanai, where Castiel told us to go there and we

found Castiel's vessel.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, playing dumb.

"Cut the crap. You were gonna' tell me something." I was losing patience by now.

"Nothing of importance," He said as he stood right in front of me.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven. But it was not 'of importance'?" I spat again.

"Dean. I can't," by the look on his face I knew that he was suffering for something "I'm sorry," He walked away from me. "get to the reason

you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

"Can he do it?" I asked him "kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?"

"Possibly, yes." The angel said and then turned to look at me in the face "But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps" He was referring to demon

blood. "consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith, would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature

that you would feel compelled to kill." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's

you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop

it" He finished.

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" I asked him and he told me that my brother wouldn't have to do it. If Eve was here she would tell me the right thing to do, but she wasn't here, so I have to do what is best for my brother. I accepted being their bitch.

"Yes, I swear." I promised to follow God's orders "Now what?"

"Now you wait and we call on you when it's time." The angel told me.

"Dean?" I heard a female voice from behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

"Dean?" I heard a female voice from behind me. "What have you done?" when I turned around Eve and Sue were standing there shocked "Did you

become one of their bitches?" She asked me angrily. If only she was here before!

"Yes, it's for Sammy's well being" as soon as I finished the sentence, a punch connected with my nose. I held my bleeding nose with one hand and looked at Eve.

"I left because of this!" Tears were forming on her eyes. Why was she sad? "I didn't want you to be mixed with the angels at all. They do what they want. They will use you till your last breath is out of your body, Dean" She was shaking her head, as if disappointed by my decision "I

thought that you were clever, but I was wrong."

"Eve…" I started.

"Welcome to the club, Dean," she said in a sad voice. So, she left to protect us from the angels and the demons? She was protecting us from being

swallowed by the angels? I thought that she went away from us because she didn't want to stay with us. She just wanted to protect us. Deep in my

thoughts I didn't see how she got near me and placed her hand over my broken nose

"I should leave you this broken nose as a souvenir from entering the club!" She chuckled. I heard a crack and then my nose was like new again.

"Shekinah?" Castiel said from behind.

"Castiel?" Sue was nearing Castiel.

"You know him?" Eve asked her as she placed herself in between both angels.

"Yes," was all she said before she threw herself at Castiel's arms. What the ? I looked at Eve and laughed at her expression. She was even more shocked

than me.

"What are you laughing at, Winchester?" She said in an angry voice.

"Nothing, nothing" I said with my hands held up.

"Why are you here, Castiel?" Sue asked him.

"I've been given the mission of protecting Dean Winchester."

"Oh!" Was all Sue said "Why didn't you come and see me when we were in the hotel?" She asked him. Castiel looked at me and then back at the female

angel.

"I was not allowed to,"

"Who didn't let you?"

"Your guardian" Eve glared at him.

"Why didn't you let him?" Sue was angry.

"Because he was the one who informed me about being your guardian!" Eve exclaimed.

"And?"

"And? And?! I cannot believe you, Sue. I thought that you knew what I was going through!"

"Eve, calm down!" I grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her from doing anything reckless.

"But, he is to protect the Winchesters, so he can see me whenever he wants!" Sue reasoned.

"Protect the Winchesters? Look how he did protect Dean by making him swear loyalty to them!" Eve spat.

"But…"

"Sue, he can turn you up to Heaven again! You would be imprisoned again or even worse expelled when they discover that you don't have your mojo

any more!" Eve yelled at the angel.

"You don't have your mojo?" I asked her.

"No, I lost it when I came down here!" She answered me while looking at the floor.

"We will find it, don't worry!" I reassured her as I dedicated her one of my smiles.

"I will find it with her, you are not coming with us!" Eve said as she walked to the door. I looked at her walk away from me again! I needed a hug right

now and all she does is punch me and yell at me! I cannot believe that I'm in love with this woman!

"You love her, right?" Sue said from my right startling me.

"What!?!" I asked scared of what she could do with that information on her hands.

"You know you should show it more to her!" She laughed at my expression.

"Where is Castiel?" I asked her trying to change the conversation.

"He left! You are not going to evade my question, Dean." She smiled at me.

"Whatever, Sue." I started walking , but she grabbed me by the hand. I looked at her and she neared my hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I can feel a lot of love in you, Dean. Don't you even dare to think that you are broken and empty!" She threatened me as she opened her clear green eyes and smiled at me again.

"What are you talking about, Sue?" I tried acting dumb.

"Don't act dumb with me, Dean! I can feel people's feelings! And you are as open as a book to me!" She informed me.

"Really? What about Eve?" I asked with curiosity.

"She is really hard to read. She has these walls around her…"

"Yeah, I know those walls" I said in a sad voice "she doesn't let anyone in."

"she is scared, Dean!" with her hands still on my chest she took one of her hands and cherished my cheek. How I wished that the one who was cherishing

me was Evania! "she is not as strong as she think she is!"

"I know" I looked at her green eyes

"She might end up broken if you don't do something, Dean." She told me.

"I don't want that to happen!" I exclaimed. "What can I do?"

"You know what to do." She smiled again and then freed me and started walking to the house. When I turned around I saw Eve in the door. She has seen

everything! I walked to her and she turned around and walked to Bobby.

"Hey, Bobs!" She greeted and hugged him.

"Hey, Eve. How are you?" He hugged her back. Why didn't I get a hug! What is wrong with this woman giving hugs to everyone and not me! If she is not going to give me one then I'll steal it from her! I smirked at the thought. She'd love that.

"He is in the club, Bobs." she announced as she sat down on a chair. Bobby looked at me. We could hear Sam's voice asking us help. Eve got up and was

about to run to his help, but Bobby stopped her and explained her everything. She sat down again with a sad expression.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" I looked at him "I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'?" I heard Eve chuckle at this. I look at her.

"You know, you are one too, right?" I told her.

"Yes, but it was funny the words he used and your face." She laughed and I smiled. How I missed her laugh!

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby! I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan." I heard Eve

chuckle again at my expression.

"well, then why in the hell…" I cut him off.

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?!" I yelled at him.

"I see your point" He looked at the floor and I felt Sue touch my shoulder affectionately.

Then we noticed something. Sam wasn't screaming something was wrong! We run to Sam and we found him being trashed against the wall. We opened

the door and hold him to the bed where we tied him. We went up again and we sat on the couch.

"I'm going to cook something!" Sue announced with a smile on her face "Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah" Eve said with her head on her hands.

"No, thanks. I'm going to go and show you where everything is." Bobby followed her.

"No " I said with the image of my brother having a fit still on my head.

Eve and I stayed in silence for a minute or two. I looked at her and then I placed my hand on her back and ran it up to the back of her neck. I felt how

she tensed up and then stood straight looking at me shocked.

"What are you doing, Dean?" she asked me. I couldn't wait any more. I grabbed her and hugged her with all my force. I wanted to savour every moment

with her, to savour this hug.

"Just hug me," I whispered. I felt how she hugged me with the same force. She placed her head on my shoulder and draw circular patterns on my back

with her fingers soothingly. "I've missed you, Eve" I told her.

"I've missed you too" She said quietly. I couldn't believe that she was telling me this! Was she opening to me? I hope so, because I know that behind all that tough façade there is a kind and caring woman.

"Please don't leave me again." I begged her.

"Even if I wanted, I couldn't." she separated from me and looked at me in the eyes. "We are in the same club!" she smirked. I chuckled and then brought

her again close to my body. I noticed how well she fitted in my arms. How she smelt to strawberry and vanilla. How she hugged me. How she made me

feel.

"Excuse me, love birds" Bobby interrupted us. We broke away from each other and looked at him blushing.

He questioned whether or not we were doing the right thing with Sam. He told us that we were the ones who were killing him, not the demon blood. He proposed to give him demon blood:

"No," I said in a weak voice "I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies?" Bobby asked me.

"At least he dies human!" I exclaimed.

"Dean, let's rest and think about it tomorrow" Eve proposed.

"Sure. I'm going to tell Sue about it" I walked to the kitchen to find her doing nothing but drink a glass of water.

"weren't you cooking ?" I asked her.

"well, I thought that you could use some time alone with her!" She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Your welcome, Dean. Now, let's go to sleep." She followed me to one of the rooms where she was going to sleep. When I went down I saw that Bobby

had the couch pulled out into a bed, and Eve was getting ready.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked Bobby.

"In the bed." He stated as he continued reading.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"If you want you can go and sleep with Sue." Eve laid down and rolled over to her side of the bed.

"Nah," I took my shoes off and then got in next to her. "I'm way better down here with you!" I said as I tried to snake my arms around her waist.

"Don't play with me, Dean." She stopped me from hugging her, "You better not hurt Sue."

Shit! She thinks that I like Sue!

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"Where is Garrett?" she asked me. Couldn't she forget about him!

"Out" Was all I said.

"really! I thought that he was with us right here!" She said sarcastically.

"He is taking care of some gigs while we are here."

"Oh!" Was all she said before going to sleep. I hugged her waist and pulled her to me. She placed her face on my chest and nuzzled her nose on it. I

laughed at this and then went to sleep.

Hours passed and we were woken up by Bobby with an injury on his head. Eve healed him and then we went to see how Sam escaped. We waited till next day to go and find him.

"Where are you going, Eve?" I asked her as she was getting ready to accompany me.

"With you." She looked at me as if I was dumb.

"No, you have to stay here!" I told her firmly.

"What?" She exclaimed "I'm going with you, Dean!"

"Eve," I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand, "You have Sue to protect."

"Sue is going to stay with Bobby."

"And who is going to protect them!" Bobby was about to say something but Sue stopped him and shook her head, telling him to stop 'Please, just stay

here and protect them'.

"And who is going to protect you guys?" She asked me.

"You don't have to worry about that, we'll be fine." I smirked.

"Dean…" I cut her off.

"Please," I begged her "you have to protect Sue and Bobby, please" In fact, I wanted her out of the apocalypse fight and everything. I didn't want her to

get hurt.

"OK." She looked at the floor, but I made her look at me again with just moving my hand on her cheek to her chin.

"Thanks" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She separated from me and started walking to Sue and Bobby.

"Well, be carefull Dean" Sue smiled as she hugged me "you have to come to Eve's side, remember!" She whispered in my ear before separating from

me. I looked at Eve and she turned around and entered the house.

"Be careful, boy!" Bobby hugged me too and went with Sue.

"She is so stubborn!" I muttered before I went inside Bobby's house and spotted her sitting in a couch with her head on her hands "Aren't I going to get a

hug from you?" I asked her, she looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing here, Dean? Shouldn't you be on the road?" she asked as she looked away. I sat next to her on the couch and grabbed her face in

between my hands.

"Yeah, but you see, this stubborn woman hasn't given me a hug yet." I smirked.

"And?" She asked me as she looked at me, with those beautiful brown eyes that I just love to look at.

"Well, where is my hug, Eve?" I said in a low voice. She smiled for a second and then she hugged me.

"I don't get why you like my hugs so much." She chuckled against my shoulder.

"Well, it's the only time when I see who you really are." I smiled as I hugged her with much more force "You know, it reminds me of how you really

were when I first met you."

"Yeah, well, I have changed." I could feel her smile against my shoulder. If only she smiled more often!

"yeah, I have noticed!" I laughed a bit "When I first met you, you were really shy, you know."

"I still am," She laughed again.

"Yeah," I laughed with her. I didn't want to break away from this woman! If only I could stay like this forever.

"You better go, Dean!" she said as she separated a bit from me and looked at my eyes.

"Yeah" I looked at her eyes. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want her to think that I did it because I thought that I was going to die! I pecked her cheek

and her forehead longingly and then went straight to my car.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT **

**Evania POV**

How I wished to be with Dean when he went to look for Sam! How I wished to be with the guys when they killed Lilith and stopped the apocalypse! But I was not! I was here with Bobby and Sue! He told me to protect them, but deep inside I knew that he wanted me to protect Sue. Why does she have his attention in just one day? I've been with him for years and I don't get so much attention as her! I even can say that he sees me as a sister.

Any ways, hours later of joyful conversations and fun in Bobby's house! - please not the sarcasm - we felt an earthquake. Books were crashing down to the floor,a s well as any other object that Bobby could have around in his house. Once the earthquake and the after shocks were over I called the brothers. I was really worried about them. What if they are hurt? What if they didn't stop anything? What if I lost them? What if I lost my only support in this planet?

I shook my head trying to make away these kind of thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"They are OK, don't worry, Eve" Sue smiled.

"I hope so, Sue" I sighed and dialled Dean's number for the 20th time. No signal, once again.

"Hey, girl, don't fret it! They are OK" Bobby gave us each a glass.

"Thanks, Bobs" I drank it.

"Don't worry, really. Trust them." He reassured me.

"Yeah, I trust them, but I don't trust the demons!"

"Who does?" Bobby laughed "Try it again half an hour later" He said as he saw me dial again their number. I stopped pacing the room and sat down on the couch. I waited for half an hour to try it again, I dialed the number and waited to hear the voice of Dean.

"Hello?" I heard Dean's voice.

"Dean!" I exclaimed excited.

"Eve?" He asked .

"Yes!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "How are you?" I asked him.

"We're OK, just some scratches nothing else." I knew by the tone of his voice that he was hiding something.

"Are you sure?" before I could hear the answer Bobby snatched the phone form my ear and started asking thousands of question per minute. 10 minutes

later of hearing Bobby ask question and witty remarks I took my phone back and placed it on my ear.

"My phone, Bobs." I said to Bobby "Where are you?" I asked Dean.

"In a motel." Dean answered as he chuckled a bit.

"Why are you chuckling?" I asked him confused.

"`My phone , Bobs!´" He mimicked my voice and then laughed a bit. "You are so childish sometimes!"

"He snatched my phone from me while I was talking with you!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, yeah, Eve." he answered.

"So where are you again?" I asked him.

"In a motel." Was all he answered, as if he was enjoying this. Which, he probably was.

"Oh, really? I thought you were in a 4 stars hotel." I exclaimed "Now the name of the motel and its address." I told him.

"I like it when you boss me around!" He said in a flirty way.

"I thought that you liked it to be the one with the pants on the relationships." I had a smile on my face.

"Well, when it comes to you it's completely different, Eve."

"Well, I'll bear it in mind!" I smirked and I heard him laugh a bit.

"OK, I'll text you the address, Eve."

"OK, Dean! Text it now! As soon as you hang the phone!" I ordered him. It was not my intention to be so bossy with him, but I wanted to go to his side as soon as possible. I miss him! And Sam of course

"OK, OK." He answered back "bye, Eve."

"See ya', Dean." He hung the phone and I waited for the message to arrive. Meanwhile I went to gather my things up.

"Are you going with them?" Sue asked me.

"Yes," I continued loading my luggage.

"Give him a kiss for my part!" Sue smiled. What the hell was wrong with this woman!? If she wanted to kiss him, she is going to do it, not me. I'm not

going to be her messenger or something like that, I have enough being her guardian! "Please!" she begged me as if she had read my thoughts.

"You know, you can kiss him whenever you see him!" I told her as much as it hurt me to tell a woman to kiss Dean.

"Yeah, but while I cannot see him, you could give him my kiss, don't you think?" she smiled again.

"No, I don't think!" I answered and I saw that she was giving me her best puppy eyes. I was weak against puppy eyes! Damn you and your puppy eyes,

Sue! I sighed.

"OK." I agreed.

"Thanks" she hugged me. It's going to be difficult to see Dean with Sue in a relationship. Please don't take me wrong, but it's just that I don't want to be

a witness of their love. Yeah, I might sound selfish, but really, I don't want to see Dean with a woman in front of me! In all these years we have been

together I have to see him with any woman! He always said his goodbyes to his one night stands when I was not around and I want it to continue that

way.

"Yeah, yeah" in that moment a beep was heard from my mobile phone and I got it quickly and opened the message. It was Dean's; he sent me the address

as he promised. I smiled and then got my bag and went to talk to Bobby before going out.

"Hey, Bob's can I talk with you for a minute!" I asked him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if Sue could stay here, you know, you have the anti demon panic room and everything. She will be safer with you than with me"

"Yes, she can stay, Eve. But, you have to promise me something" he looked at me seriously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You have to change that damn attitude of yours!" I looked at him shocked "You see, I'm fed up of watching you try to put away the brothers. They care

of you! They want to protect you as much as you want to protect them, Eve! There is no reason why you cannot trust them!" he finished.

"Sorry, Bob's"

"Don't 'sorry , Bob's' me, Evania! This is like a new opportunity, I mean we are alive after this fight, so the least you could do is change for the better and

don't hide things to us!" he finished.

"I'll try it, ok?" I said in a defeated voice. I didn't want them to see how hurt I was, but u told Bobby that I would try to show them my feelings and all

that. "can you lend me a car?"

"Yes, sure" he threw me a car's keys and I drove to Dean and Sam's motel.

**Supernatural**

Hours later I arrived to the motel and knocked on the door. I waited and seconds later Sam opened the door.

"Eve?" he sounded surprised.

"Sam" I smiled and then hugged him with force. Eh was alive and fine!! He hugged me back with the same force "I missed you grumpy" I heard him

chuckle.

"I missed you too!" he broke away form me and looked at my eyes "are you OK, Eve? I mean, it's not everyday that we see this part of you."

"Does it bother you?" I asked him hurt by his statement.

"Not at all, it's just that I'm not used to it" he smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Sam enough of touching Eve so freely!" said a voice from behind us. We broke away and I looked in the direction form where the voice came from.

There, in the bathroom door, stood a shirtless Dean Winchester smirking my way. I looked at his muscular torso and then at his eyes. Those eyes that I've

learnt to get lost in!

"What about my hug, Evy? Why do you always make me ask you for my hug?" he pouted a bit. I chuckled and then went to his side "so, am I going to

get a hug?"

"I don't know, I don't know" I played as if I was doubting.

"Come on, it's getting cold in here!" he said before surrounding me with his strong arms. I smiled against his shoulder and hugged him with the same force.

"You know, you could just wear your T-shirt, that way you will not get cold!" I informed him. It was a bit uncomfortable to have him hugging me

shirtless. I was blushing and I'm sure that he noticed it.

"Are you blushing?" he broke away from me , but I buried my face on his shoulder again trying to hide my blush

"It's the difference of temperature from your cold body to mine!" I tried to find an explanation.

"Sure, Eve, whatever you say!" he laughed a bit. Minutes passed and Sam cleared his throat

"You know, if you want me out of the room just say it!" he said as he opened the door.

"No, no" I broke way form Dean rapidly and grabbed Sam's arm "I have to heal those wounds of yours" I explained him "sit down on the bed, Sam. You

are taller than me remember?"

"Yeah, I know!" he smiled and sat down on the bed as I told him to. My hand began glowing in a green light and Sam's wounds started to fade away.

"there you go, Sam. How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Fine, thanks Eve." he smiled

"Your welcome. Next." I moved to Dean's bed. He looked at me as I healed his wounds. Once I finished with both of them I remembered what Sue asked me to do. I blushed at the thought.

"You OK, Evy?" Dean placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him as I hesitated of my next action. He looked at me worriedly. "Eve?" he repeated. I placed my hand over his hand on my shoulder and then lent forward a bit "Eve?" he asked confused and as if he was scared of something . I understand

his fear, he just doesn't want a woman like me to kiss him or even touch him, but I promised Sue! I lent closer to him and then before my lips could touch

his, I kissed his cheek tenderly.

When I broke away from him, he had his eyes wide open and a shocked expression. I shook my head as if trying to get rid of my redness and the spoke in a low voice.

"That's from Sue, Dean. She asked me to kiss you for her," I explained him and it was then that he seemed to recover form his shock and then laughed

lightly.

"Where is Sue, by the way?" He asked me with a smile on his face. I felt a pang on my chest! Why does it hurt so much those questions about Sue? Why do I want him only for myself? Why do I want him to only think of me?

"She is at Bobby's," I grabbed the remote control and then laid down on the bed in front of the TV.

"Well, don't worry she will be fine. She has Bobby." he laid down next to me and took the remote control form my hands

"Yeah, I know that's why I left her there and I was watching that program!" I tried to grab the remote form his hands but I couldn't.

"Come on, Evy, let me watch the TV." he teased me.

"Don't call me, Evy!" I said as I snatched the remote from his hands.

"I know, I know." he crossed his arms over his chest and watched what I was watching, that is, the news.

**Supernatural**

Half an hour later, Sam was reading something on the table next to the beds and Dean and I were still laying on the bed watching the news. We heard a

knock on the door and Sam got it. He opened the door and a woman placed her hand over Sam's chest as she was saying that he was so firm and that he

was real. Sam was confused with this lady.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked her confused.

"No, but I know you. You are Sam Winchester." she said with a voice full of admiration and excitement. She turned her head in Dean's direction, who was sitting in the bed and looking at the scene as I was "..And you're…not what I've pictured" she said disappointed . Then she looked at me and entered the room "You are Evania Maza!" she exclaimed. I looked at her confused with one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me but could you tell us who are you, please?" I asked her politely.

"couldn't you ask me politely things too?" Dean said in a disbelieving voice.

"You are different and no!"

"I'm Becky. I read all about you guys," she continued babbling about supernatural and all that" Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were." she said all the time looking at Sam

"Chuck?" Dean asked as he got up and neared her. I just sat down where he was sitting before. Sam closed the door and she got nervous.

"He's got a message, but he is being watched. Angels," she said in a disbelieving voice "nice change-up to the mythology, by the way" we looked at each

other and rolled our eyes. Dean crossed his arms and I got up and stood near Sam , right in front of Dean "The demon stuff was getting kind of old." she

continued babbling

"Right, just, um…. What's the message?" Sam pressed her.

"He had a vision." then she closed her eyes, and as she was talking she moved her hand with each word "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost

it." she quoted

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked her.

"In a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs." she said still looking at Sam.

"42 dogs" Dean said in a "are you serious?" voice.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam asked her.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said" she told Sam. Dean and I looked at each other and then at Becky who was getting nearer to Sam. She then placed a hand on Sam's chest and then looked up at him with dreamy eyes "I memorized every word…" Dean shook his head and I was trying to hide my laughter "for you" Sam was trying not to be rude with her.

"Um..." he started and looked at us "Becky , c-- uh, can you… quit touching me?"

"No" she answered with her eyes closed enjoying her caressing. Once she had enough she turned to me and grabbed both my hands in hers. I looked at

her confused "I'm Deania Team!" she exclaimed excited.

"Sorry?" what the hell was she talking about?

"I mean, Dean and Evania Team"

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Yes, I know you are cold on the outside, but warm in the inside. I really want to see Dean and you together!" she said excited. I was shocked, as well

as, Dean. However, he smirked seconds later and stood next to em and placed his arm around me.

"Yeah, Eve, we have to make our fans happy, don't you think?" he smirked at me.

"Take your arm of me, Dean!" I threatened him, he shook his head and smiled.

"You know, one of these days you will like my arm around you, Eve." he said before taking his arm of me.

Becky left Sam and I alone and then left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

Hours passed and Bobby knocked on the motel room. He was with Sue, who hugged both brothers and me.

"Did she kiss you for me, Dean?" she asked Dean still on his arms. He chuckled and nodded "I thought that she was not going to do it!" she laughed and Dean too.

"I'm a woman of my word! If I promise something I fulfil it!" I said blushing in my defence. Why isn't she separating form Dean? I don't like how close they look!

**Dean POV**

I was still hugging Sue as I watched Eve's reaction. She looked angry for something, I didn't know what, but when I tried to go to her side Sue whispered something in my ear.

"Let her be, she is jealous." she informed me.

"I don't think so, Sue." I whispered back. I was worried about her. She has been acting strangely since Sue came to our lives. She acted even more distant from us. She watched Sue as if she was her mother who was trying to protect her daughter from any filthy pulp boy who is trying to touch her daughter.

I don't understand her! She doesn't feel anything for me, right? I mean, she is always cold and distant towards me, except when we have these moments where we hug and such. Now, she is watching us all the time that she is around, I'm confused, this woman really confuses me.

I broke away from Sue and then explained everything to Bobby. He informed us about Michael and everything.

Sam got away from us and stood in front of us for some seconds.

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asked him.

"No, actually" Sam turned to us and I knew exactly what he was going to do now. "Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam…" I tried to stop him.

"Lilith did not break the final seal," he continued "Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it." I ordered him

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." he ignored me.

"You what?" Bobby asked him angrily.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." he confessed. I looked at Bobby's reaction as I tried to hide my hurt. I felt as someone grabbed my hand. I expected to be Sue, but I was surprised when Eve was the one who was holding my hand affectionately.

She looked at me in the eyes and then nodded at me as if telling me that everything will be alright. I squeezed her hand back and we looked at Bobby, who got up and walked to Sam with an angry face.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant." Bobby yelled at him.

"I'm sorry" Sam said.

"Oh yeah?" Bobby neared even more Sam. "You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy." Bobby continued scolding Sam.

"Bobby, that's enough!" Eve intercepted Bobby before he could go any further.

"If, by some miracle, we pull this off I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Sam nodded after he gulped his hurt.

"Bobby…" I stopped her before she could continue and shook my head.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe, I'll go read some of the lore books there." Sam tried to stay calm but I knew that he was feeling devastated

"Yeah. You do that!" Bobby snarled. Sam grabbed his jacket and went out of the room leaving us alone. Seconds of silence came before Eve exploded. She jerked her hand from mine and stood in front of us.

"How dare you, Robert!" she said in an angry voice " He is like a son to you and then you go and tell him to forget everything about you! Do you know how much it hurts for someone to be turned down by someone they love?" she was screaming by now "I cannot believe it, Bobby! I thought that you would understand how he might feel, but I see that you don't" she shook her head and turned to me "and you, Dean! I cannot believe it either! You let him tell those hurtful words to Sam, your brother!"

"Eve… " but I was cut by her.

"I cannot believe that I have seen this side of both of you! I never thought that you could be so cruel as to turn down Sam who was asking for forgiveness! I'm going after him!" I looked at the door as it closed with a thud.

Hours passed as we were looking for some info about this archangel and everything. During these hours Bobby told me that he thought that my dad was right about me having to kill Sam when the time came. When he mentioned dad I got where Michael's sword was as I rummaged on my bag and got him a card with an address "Castle storage 42 rover hill". that's when Bobby punched me with so much force that I fell to the floor.

Then Meg appeared and ordered Bobby to stab me. He hesitated and before the knife could stab me Bobby stabbed himself in the abdomen. As Sam was unconscious on the floor from one of Meg's punch I stabbed the demon who I was fighting and before I could stab Meg she flew away.

Minutes later Sue and Eve came.

"What happened?" Eve asked as she knelt over Bobby's bloody body.

"A fight!" was all I said

"We have to take him to an hospital!" she said as she tried to take Bobby form the floor. I helped her and we took him to the car . While driving I saw how Eve tried to stop the haemorrhage with her alchemy. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice how scared Sue looked.

"it's OK, Sue. He is going to be OK." I reassured her "He is a strong man."

"I feel so useless, If I had my powers, I would have done something." she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I stopped his haemorrhage, but I cannot heal his wounds. They are deep ones!" Eve said in a tired voice. We arrived to the hospital and rushed him inside as Sue and Eve were waiting on the car. They told us to stay but we ran away.

We returned to the car and we saw Eve hugging Sue who was crying uncontrollably saying that she was of no use.

"That's no true, Sue." Eve said in a soothing voice "You are really useful! You have help us in many ways."

"But I cannot heal him" she cried.

"You will heal him once we get your mojo back." she smiled at the angel in her arms. She was so caring when she wanted. "What would we do without you, Sue? I mean, you are the only one who could give us strength in hard times. You have helped me a lot in the past days, Sue, So don't you dare saying that you are not useful, You are really useful. You are our guiding angel, our light." she smiled again. "so now, cheer up a bit!" Sue dried her tears away with her and looked at her with her big green eyes.

"She is right, Sue." I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her "You are the only one who is giving us faith in these hard times." she smiled and hugged both Sam and me.

"now, don't you ever be sad again,, got it?" Eve told her. She nodded and then sat on the back seat with Eve. We drove to my dad's storage. Once there Eve created a little room of stone for Sue to hide.

"I'm sorry, I know that this might bring back bad memories, but it's the only way for you to be save while I'm away." Eve informed her

"It's OK, don't worry." she smiled.

"Eve, stay with her." I ordered her.

"No way, I'm going with you guys. You are not going to leave me out of this, Winchester" she said as she walked in front of me. She burst the lock with her alchemy and we found many demons, that was when Zachariah appeared.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." we turned to look at him.

"Oh, thank God. The angels are here," I said sarcastically.

"And to think," he started as he stepped over the dead body of a demon " they could have grabbed it any time they wanted" he closed the door with his Obi Wan Kenoby powers "it was right in front of them"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as confused as I was.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true" he said surprised "we did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now," he said stepping closer to us," you've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything" I said.

"It's you, chuckle head" he said as if I was dumb. "You're the Michael sword." this was the last I needed to be some archangel's sword. I couldn't believe it! "what, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing?no"he shook his head as he stood right in front of us " you're just a human, Dean. And not much of one!"

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" I asked him.

"You are Michael's weapon or , rather, his receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" I asked him disbelievingly.

"You're thee vessel, Dean. And you" he said as he approached Eve who was looking at him with a serious face "you are another weapon, Evania."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"You have something inside of you that we need."

"Wha…"

"You have the Magic Stone of Devil, dear. Do you know what that is?" he asked her amused.

"No, but I'm not giving it to you," I knew that she didn't know what it was, but she was acting brave as always.

"You will give it to us. Give it time, Eve."

"Don't call me Eve." she said in a dark voice.

"There is going to be the time when the stone is at its full potential and then we will harvest it, Evania!" he informed her as he touched her chest. She punched him hard on the face with her glowing hand.

"Don't you touch me." she threatened him.

"I will take it from you, Evania. You are only the vessel for this stone. Your alchemy is really strong and it gives even more power to the stone, When it finished absorbing your vital energy it will be a really important weapon in this war." he said. He then continued talking about me being the vessel and he wanted me to say yes. I told him to go screw himself and Michael.

However, something happened as he aimed Sam's legs with his hand. Before I could think of what was he doing Sam fell to the floor agonizing as he grabbed his knees. Eve run to him and tried to console. I said no for the third time.

"Then how about we heal Evania from a brain tumour in a progressive state?" and before my eyes I saw how Eve fell clutching her head in pain and trembling to the floor. I looked at her worriedly. If I said yes, they would be OK, they would live.

"Don't say yes, Dean." she said in a painful voice.

"Eve…"

"Don't do it." she coughed and clutched her head even more " you will ruin your live and the ones around you" she coughed again "please , Dean" she begged me.

The archangel continued threatening me with stage 4 stomach cancer and Sam without lungs. The three of us were agonizing so much that we thought that we were going to die in that spot. Before we could do anything Castiel appeared and killed the two bodyguards of Zachary and then expelled him of the storage room. We got up from the floor and the angel neared us and then placed his hands on Sam's and my chest and then we felt a pain on our ribcage.

"I have to place my hand on your thorax, Evania" he informed her.

"What for?" she asked him.

"The hex bags wont be enough to protect you once Lucifer gets his vessel." he informed her.

"OK" she hesitated and then Castiel placed his hands on her chest. I was going to cut his hands clean if they stayed there more than 10 seconds, I'm the only one who can touch those, Well, when I got the guts to tell her how I feel and hoping that she will feel the same.

Deep in my threatening thoughts I heard Eve hiss.

"What were those?" I asked him

"an Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel and creation, including Lucifer" he informed us.

Once we finished there we went to get Sue out of her stone room. Eve walked to the room and then with her alchemy dissolved the walls. Sue looked at us and then her eyes stopped on Castiel. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back with the same force. After their love birds moment we headed to the hospital where we found Bobby screaming to a nurse.

He was devastated for losing his capacity of walking. He informed Sam that he didn't mean what he said , that it was the demon's doing. I tried to act positive about the situation we were in. Bobby bought it and then we decided to go back to the motel to rest.

On the garage, Sam proposed to go after the colt and I informed him that what I said before was for Bobby's benefit, that we didn't stand a possibility in this war. Moreover, I opened up with him and told him what I thought about everything he did in the past.

"OK, maybe we should go to the motel room and rest for some hours. I think that this is the tiredness talking" Eve said as she grabbed both Sam's and my hand and led us to the car "Let me drive and you can rest in the back seat" she extended her hand and I gave her the keys. I was too tired to even tease her about her not knowing how to drive such a car as mine. I just wanted to everything be over.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE**

**DEAN POV**

Next day arrived and we went to Bobby's hospital room. Once there, he received a phone call from Rufus asking for help. We went to where Rufus was and we found Ellen. She explained us everything that was happening there, that is, some virus was freed and people became demons.

During the time we were there we got divided. They got Sam and Eve, while I was left alone behind, well not alone, I had Sue with me. In that moment , I knew that I couldn't protect Eve as I should, that I was getting weak. If I don't protect her they are going to snatch her away from me and that would kill me.

I saved both my brother and the love of my life. Then we went to War and cut his ring finger finishing everything and making the people realize that there was no virus.

We were sitting in a table Sam in front of me with Sue by his side and Eve by my side.

"Dean" Sam started

"Sam, let's not" I told him.

"no, listen this is important. I know you don't trust me. Just… now I realize something." I felt how Eve placed her hand on my thigh comfortingly. How can she be so sweet and caring when she behaves everyday cold and distant? This woman will never stop to amaze me. " I don't trust me either," I looked at him "from the moment that I saw that blood, only thought on my head….. And I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good and it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath I just miss the feeling,

I know how messed up that sounds. Which means I know how messed up I am," I looked at Eve and grabbed her hand trying to look for something that would make this pain go away "thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or anything. The problem is me. How far I'll go. There is something in me. It scared the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse."

"So what are you saying?" I asked him.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's the best we just… go on separate ways." he finished.

"well, I think you're right."

"Dean!" Eve exclaimed from beside me withdrawing her warm hand from mine.

"The truth is I was expecting a fight." he confessed.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just can't afford that, you know. Not now,"

"I'm sorry, Dean," he apologized.

"I know you are, Sam,"

"Wait a minute!" Eve exclaimed again "first of all," she whacked me on the head. "secondly, you are not going anywhere, Sam."

"Eve..." Sam started.

"No, Sam. A team does not go their separate ways. If they separate they will lose everything they had fought for. Can't you understand it? We are family! I'm not going to let you go away, Sam!" she stated.

"Eve, it's the best. We will not lose contact, I promise…"

"Bullshit! That's at the beginning, but in the end you will stop calling us, and then everything will be over. Please, Sam don't go!" she begged him.

"I'll go with him!" Sue stated.

"No fucking way in Earth you will go with him!" she screamed.

"This way, I could go and look for my juice while I'm with Sam, Evania. You have to understand, you will not be there always to protect me. Who will protect you ? Who is going to be with you when you receive all my wounds, when you get on your crisis? Who is going to be with you? You have to set me free and find yourself what you are dying for, love."

"This is no time to talk about love, Sue. You are not going and that's final!" Eve exclaimed in a harsh tone.

"Can I talk to you over there for a sec?" Sue started. They went some meters away from us. Sam and I looked at them. We saw how Eve was hissing to Sue, who was trying to reason with Eve. There was this moment where Eve looked at me with sad eyes and then back to Sue. I was confused. Were they talking about us? Minutes later they came back with a smiling Sue and a murmuring Eve.

"I hate those puppy eyes!" she muttered and I chuckled a bit earning a glare from her.

"OK, you will go with him. If anything happens call me immediately. Sam, keep her safe, please" Eve surrendered to Sue and her request "I'll stay with Dean and remember that if anything happens to you Sue I'll know about it!" she signalled to her body.

Sam and Sue got up and were about to walk away from us.

"Hey, do you…. Wanna take the Impala?" I offered

"it's OK," was all he said to my offer "Take care of yourselves, Dean and Eve."

"Yeah, you too Sammy." I said and I saw how Eve ran to Sam and hugged him with all her force .

"Please, take care" she broke from him and then hugged Sue "and don't get into trouble, please."

"We won't, Eve." Sue smiled and then hugged me "take care of my guardian for me while I'm gone, Dean," she whispered on my ear "she needs you, she is not as strong as she think she is, Dean."

"You don't have to tell me to protect her, Sue. I'll always do it." she went to take her things from the car and then they got on a car and drove away from us.

Eve and I stood there watching how the car disappeared from our sight. We stood in silence for seconds.

"Dean," I heard the weak voice of Eve call me.

"yes," I turned to face her. I saw her eyes with tears threatening to fall.

"Dean," she said again as she buried her face on my chest. I circled her with my arms and soothed her drawing circular patterns on her lower back as she clutched my shirt.

"Don't worry, Eve. Everything will be alright. She has Sam and he will protect her."

"But who will protect him? That is my mission, Dean. I'm to protect you three." she sobbed harder. It kills me when she is like this. I have only seen her like this twice. It was when her brother, Stacy and Matt died. She was devastated for days and after that she became a cold and distant person.

"They will be fine" I reassured her as I dried her tears and look at her eyes "trust me" she hiccuped and then nodded "come on let's go to the motel and rest." I smiled at her.

"Yes." I grabbed her hand and led her to the Impala.

**Supernatural**

Next day arrived and we were woken up by my cell phone ringing.

"Dean, your phone is ringing" Eve said in a sleepy voice.

"OK, OK" I grabbed my phone and answered in a sleepy voice "Hello?"

"Dean? It's me Garrett." shit! I hate this guy!

"What do you want?" I said in a harsh voice.

"Who is it, Dean?" Eve asked me as she sat down on the bed with a worried face.

"Is that Eve?" Garrett asked me through the phone.

"Yes" I answered.

"Where are you?" he asked me

"Look, why don't you continue hunting by your own, we are fine without you." I paced around the room with Eve following me.

"Give me the phone, Dean." she told me with her arms crossed. I looked at her and then at her chest that were more visible thanks to her crossed arms. Hey, eyes are for looking, right? So don't take me as a pervert!

"It's Garrett, Eve. I'm just going to send him to another mission and then we can continue with our way." I tried to dissuade her from talking to him.

"Dean," she said looking at me with an angry face. I sighed and handed her the phone "Garrett, is that you? Why don't you come here? Yeah, yeah, I know it's been a long time." she gave him our motel address and then handed me back the phone. "Why are you so cold with him?" she asked me.

"Do you really have to ask me this?" I sighed and sat down on the bed " I don't like him!"

"Well, he has to seal the curse again, Dean." she sat down next to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," she started taking her shirt off. "they are back. This was the first thing that appeared before I collapsed in pain." she informed me. I gasped at the wounds and bruises on her torso and back. I ran my fingers gently over them and I heard her hiss in pain.

"We will let him cure you and then he is out of our lives again." I informed her. She chuckled and then nodded.

"It's not as if he is going to do anything improper to me, Dean. I mean, he is not going to take me away from you guys" she was taking her shower things "so, I don't understand your behaviour, Dean"

"really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Unless" she smirked and then neared me "you are jealous of him."

"Me?" she is damn right! But I cannot tell her that, she will freak out or, worse, punch me to death "Why would I be jealous?" I chuckled. I saw her smirk fell from her face and a sad expression crossed her face for some seconds before she walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower first, Dean."

"OK" I sighed and lied down on the bed again thinking of how confusing she can be. Minutes passed and I heard her scream. I ran to the bathroom door and opened it "Eve, are you OK? What happened?" Good thing the shower has curtains, otherwise I would have jumped at her.

"Dean," I saw her head pop out from behind the curtains "bring me the alchemy book, please."

"What for?" I asked confused.

"The damn water passed from hot to freezing cold!"

"Oh," I laughed and then received a glare from her "OK, I'll bring it." I went back to the room took the book. "Here" I handed it to her.

"Open it in the index page, please." she told me. I did as she said. She hugged her body with the curtains and neared me a bit more. Oh gosh! This is killing me! Just thinking that the only thing separating us is a shower curtain!

"OK," she passed over the pages and then stopped in one in particular. She looked at the circle and then closed her eyes. I felt myself edging closer to her, but I stopped myself just in time when she opened her eyes "Dean, what are you doing?" she asked me as I stood centimetres apart from her. I looked down at her body and then at her eyes.

"You have shampoo in your eyes." I wiped away the non existent shampoo from her eyes and my hands lingered on her cheeks "There, much better" I whispered.

"Thanks" she blushed. How cute she was when blushing! I was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the door.

"Damn!" I muttered "I'll go and see who it is" one of these days I'll kiss those lips of hers without interruptions. I opened the door and there stood a smiling Garrett.

"Where is she?" he entered the room and looked around it

"Taking a shower" I informed him and he was about to enter in the bathroom.

"You enter in that bathroom and you are dead man!" I threatened him.

"Well, she is the one who has to tell me that not you, because if I remember correctly you are nothing but her hunting mate." he smirked and opened the bathroom door.

I waited sitting in my bed for Eve to scream. Seconds later she screamed some profanities to Garrett and I smirked from my position. Then I heard how a punch connected somebody's face. I smirked even wider. Seconds later, Garrett exited the bathroom with a bloody nose.

"Get in the bathroom without knocking again and you are dead man!" she threatened him.

"Told you." was all I said before closing my eyes.

"Well, at least you are not getting anything from her either." he said as he sat down on her bed and started looking over her alchemy book. He stumbled over a photo that she always had in the book. It was a photo of her brother, Stacy and Matt "Who are they?" he asked me.

"None of your business" I snatched the photo from his hands.

"Why not? I'm travelling with you guys, I think that I need to know more." he complained.

"No, you don't" I said as I walked to the bathroom door "Eve?" I called her through the door.

"What is it, Dean?" she said from behind the door.

"Are you finished?"

"No."

"Please, finish quickly or I think that when you get out of the bathroom you will find a corpse." I heard her laugh making me smile.

"I'll be out in 10 minutes." she said.

"OK."

Garrett and I waited in silence for her to come out of the bathroom and when she did Garret ran to her and hoisted her up in the air. She squealed.

"Leave me in the floor." she ordered him.

"I missed you, Eve." he put her on the floor, but continued hugging her. I just wanted to rip his lungs out by the mouth! Who does he think he is? He is not allowed to touch her so freely.

"OK, OK, now take your hand of my butt or I'll cut it!" she threatened him. He chuckled and broke away from her.

"How is the curse, Eve." he smirked. I don't like that smirk! Does he know that she has it on her again? Who was he?

"Well, it is back, So you better seal it forever." she said as she started combing her hair.

"OK, take you shirt off, Eve."

"No, she is not going to undress for you!" I exclaimed.

"So you are telling me that you are the only one for whom she has to undress for?" he asked me and I was going to answer yes when a blushing Eve intercepted me.

"Stop it!" she yelled "You," pointing at me "go to the bathroom and stay there till he finishes, please."

"OK, but if he tries something I'll kill him!" I told her.

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself!" she smirked "And you," pointing at Garrett while taking her shirt off "seal it now!"

"I like it when you get bossy while undressing!"

"what the hell! Do it now!" I had the feeling that she wanted Garrett out of her life as much as I wanted it. I entered the bathroom and when I finished showering I went back to the room. I found Eve unconscious on the bed

"what did you do to her?" I asked him as I sat down on her bed

"the sealing of the curse takes a lot from her!" he informed me as he laid down on my bed "all she needs is to rest"

"Why are you still here?" I asked him.

"Well, we are a team. So I thought of going with you guys again." he told me as if I was dumb.

"First of all, we are not a team. Secondly, you are not coming with us."

"Whatever, Dean. Let me sleep, I'm tired." he turned the other way on the bed and went to sleep.

I sighed and then laid down next to Eve. I hugged her while she slept trying to protect her from the male alchemist in the bed next to ours.

**Supernatural**

Next day arrived and I felt how someone was poking me in the nose and the forehead. I grunted.

"Stop it!" I tried to make the "fly" go away with my hand, but the poking continued. I repeated the action and then I hears someone giggle. I opened my eyes and looked at a smiling Eve.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." she said.

"Morning," I yawned and stretched nearing her more to me. I opened my eyes again and saw how close we were. Our faces were centimetres apart. I could feel her breath on my face, and I was sure that she could feel mine on hers. I placed a loose curly lock behind her ear. My hand lingered on her cheek as I nearer her more to me. Our nose were touching and she was blushing madly.

"Dean," she whispered.

"Eve, I have to tell you something." I thought that this was the perfect moment for me to confess my feelings. I rubbed my nose against hers, in a Eskimo kiss way. I saw how she closed her eyes in that moment and then opened them when she felt my kiss on her forehead and then on her cheek.

"Eve, I…"

"Hey, raise and shine! It's time for us to depart from this motel." said Garrett with only a towel.

"Great timing." I muttered under my breath and then went to the bathroom.

**Supernatural**

Days and missions passed. We got rid of Garrett on our last mission, telling him that it was the best to separate because that way we could hunt many more demons. He agreed and parted from us. Eve and I finished hunting a vampire. After cleaning my car we drove to the nearest motel and then we got a room.

During these missions, Eve did everything on her hand to make me feel better from Sam's departure, as I did with her.

Any ways, we were in the room and Eve decided to watch some TV while I cleaned my trench coat. I was on the bathroom when Castiel appeared out of nowhere.

"God, don't do that" I said as I pounded on the sink and turned around to looked at the angel.

"Hello, Dean." he said not caring about the little distance that was between ourselves.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space." I informed him and he separated form me.

"My apologies." he said.

I grabbed my coat and went back in the room where Eve was watching the news.

"Did it go away? I could always use some alchemy, you know." she informed me.

"Yes, it did. We have a guest , honey." I told her and behind me Castiel appeared.

"Hello, Castiel." she greeted him.

"Where is Sue?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," she said sarcastically "she is with Sam."

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because she asked it."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"She doesn't want me to be with her."

"What did you do to her?" the angel neared her.

"Nothing. Sue chose to go with Sam, that's all, Cas." I intercepted.

"OK." and then he proceeded to explain how he found us and how he needed our help to find an archangel "The one who killed me."

"Excuse me." I said.

"His name is Raphael"

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" I heard Eve chuckle at this.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the Earth. This is a rare opportunity." he informed us.

"For what; revenge?"

"Information." he concluded.

"So what? You think if you find this dude he's just gonna' spill God's address?" I went back to the bathroom.

"Yes, because we are gonna' trap him and interrogate him."

"Excuse me?" now it was Eve's turn to be shocked.

"You're serious about this." I stated.

"Yes." he agreed.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this." I asked him.

"Because you're Michael's vessel, and no angel will dare to harm you." he informed me.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?" I asked him.

"I need your help, because you're the only one who will help me. Please." he begged me.

"alright, fine. Where is he?" I asked him.

"Maine. Let 's go. Evania grab his hand, please." she did as she was told with a confused face and he was about to beam me up with his angelic powers.

"Whoa, whoa. Last time you zapped me some place, I didn't poop for a week. We're driving."

**Supernatural**

So, we gathered our things and drove to Maine. Once there we went to the police station to gather information. Once we did we went to a hospital where the Rapahel's vessel was. He was out of himself looking at a point for minutes. We went to this abandoned house where we planned how we will trap this angel.

"Do we have any chances of surviving this?" I asked him.

"You two do." he informed us.

"What about you?" Eve asked him, the angel only looked at her.

"So odds, you are a dead man tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yes"

"oh. Well, last night on Earth. What, uh… what are your plan?" I asked him.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." he stated.

"You must be kidding me." Eve said as she neared him.

"Dude, come on, anything?" I asked him "Hmm. Booze? Women?" he looked at me embarrassed and then he looked again to Eve.

"You have been with a woman before, right?" I asked him scared of his answer. The angel scratched his neck awkwardly. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"Look, I've never had occasion, okay?" he informed me. I looked at Eve who was as shocked as I was.

"Alright. Let me tell you something." I told him as I grabbed my coat "There are two things that I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna' die virgin, not on my watch. Let's go." I grabbed Eve's hand and Castiel followed us right behind.

We entered to this 'pub' and ordered some drinks. He looked scared to death.

"Hey, relax" I advised him.

"Yeah, there is nothing to worry about, Cas." Eve patted his back affectionately.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here" Eve was trying hard not to laugh at his reaction, but I was certain that one minute from now she will burst laughing.

"Cas," she relaxed a bit "It's your last night on Earth, you should cheer up a bit and enjoy life on Earth." she told him.

"Yeah, dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven. I iniquity is one of the perks." I informed him and then I saw how a "fully clothed" woman - if you get what I'm saying - came "Show time."

I arranged his little fun time with her as he was too scared to talk and Eve and I stood there sitting.

"I'm going for another cup, do you want anything?" I asked her as she watched Cas go with that woman.

"No, thanks. I'm fine" I looked at her and then went to the bartender. There I was encountered with more "fully clothed " women. I decided to talk a bit with them just to see Eve's reaction. I looked back and she was glaring daggers at the women. I smirked and continued talking with them. Then I saw Eve asking the bartender for another soda.

"Well, I see that you got more than a beer, Dean" she spat as she was waiting for her soda.

"what can I say? Women adore me!" she scoffed.

"Yeah, so back off" one of them said. Eve raised one eyebrow and looked at the woman.

"What did you say?" Eve asked her.

"Back off!" the woman continued touching me and I could see Eve getting angrier. She grabbed my hand.

"Let's go, Dean." she told me. I smirked.

"Sorry, but she is taking me!" I apologized to the ladies.

"What?! No!" and she threw her cocktail to Eve, who was wearing a white T-shirt.

"How dare you..!" she was about to punch her when we heard the woman who went with Cas scream. We ran to see what was happening and Cas told us everything. Before the bodyguards could kick us out we went to the car. I laughed .

"What's so funny?" he asked me confused

"Oh, nothing. Whew. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard." I informed him.

"What happened to her?" he asked me as we saw how Eve was fuming meter behind us.

"Oh, nothing, she just got a free cocktail." I laughed.

"Not funny, Dean." she whined "Now, look at me!" she opened her arms and we looked at her. Our eyes went to her chest where her bra could be seen. I cleared my throat and she looked down at her shirt. She, then, blushed and covered her chest with her arms. I gave her my coat.

"Here, wear this." I covered her with it.

"Thanks." she said looking at the floor and wearing my coat tightly "But it was your fault" she whined again. I think that she liked that shirt too much.

"How come it was my fault? You were the one who came to me when I was busy." I informed her in a teasing tone.

"You should not be with that kind of woman." she exclaimed.

"She is right." Cas agreed with her "That place was a place of iniquity." he repeated.

"Well, I think that you were jealous and that's all, Eve." I smirked at her expression.

"Jealous? Me?" she scoffed and then laughed "Very funny, Dean." It hurt me to hear that, but I tried to cover it.

"Well, then why didn't you let me be with them?" I asked her.

"Because." was all she said. we were driving to the abandoned house.

"That's no answer, Eve." maybe it was jealousy after all. I mean, she doesn't have a reason for what she did, so maybe she wanted my whole attention, instead of giving it to those "fully clothed" women.

"There is a lot of sexual tension in here, Dean." we both gasped and then blushed madly.

"Wh… what a… ar… are y… you saying, Cas?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, Cas, sexual tension? Pst, come on." He got me there!

"Just stating the vibes that are on this car." he stated kind of amused by our reaction.

"Whatever, Castiel." she said as she got off the car and entered the house.

In the end we trapped Raphael who threatened us and told us that God was death. Eve and I tried to assure Cas that God was still alive and that he will find him.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**SCRIPT TAKEN FROM: **.com/page/The+End+Transcript

**Eve POV**

Present situation? Driving to the nearest motel for rest. Driving? Me, Evania Maza. Dean? annoying me to no end!

"Could you drive faster! I want to arrive at the motel tonight not in two days." I sighed and revved the car a bit.

"Don't go so fast! You are going to break the motor of my baby!" he exclaimed.

This went for an hour till I decided to play some music. 'Radiant Eclipse' by 'Avenged Sevenfold' was blaring through the speakers.

I heard Dean groan.

"Why can't you listen to normal music." he protested.

"I listen to whatever I like." I retorted.

"So you are saying that you like me," he smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. " I mean you are listening to me talk continuously."

"Who said that I listen to anything you say? " I said and continued singing to the song. "I'll watch you call, calling for me, you can't bring back time...Close your eyes and look away, fate exposed, won't let me stay, Hope will fall tonight with broken wings, descending entity in me.."

"Would you pay more attention to the road than to singing, please. You see, I want to continue living." he protested.

"Well, if you continue pestering me you will have for a short time." I threatened him.

Next song came, 'Friends & Lovers' by 'Madina Lake', I sang to its lyrics till someone decided to stop my music and put a Metallica cassette on. I don't have nothing against Metallica, but I'm fed up of listening it 24/7.

"I was listening to that!" I protested.

"I know," he hummed to the song we were listening to. I groaned and changed the music again.

"What are you doing? I was listening to it!" he exclaimed as I hid the cassette in my pocket. He tried reaching for it.

"Shut up, Dean! 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cake hole'" I quoted with a smirk on my face. He scoffed and then crossed his arms on his chest.

Minutes later he began to pester me...again. I stopped the car abruptly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed as he almost threw himself at me. I got out of the car and he did the same.

"What the hell are you doing, Evania? Are you crazy?" he exclaimed bewildered as he caressed his precious car.

"I'm fed up with you Dean!" I yelled "I offered myself to drive so you could rest, and all you do is nag me! If you don't like how I drive why did you accept my offer?" I asked him angrily. He stood there looking at me shocked, but he smirked seconds later.

"Because it's funny to pester you" he stated proudly. I groaned for the hundredth time in these 4 hours and then sat on the passenger seat.

**Supernatural**

The journey was silent till we arrived to the nearest motel. Being my lucky day, there was only a room left with a king bed. We threw our things over the room and I threw myself to the bed.

"I'm sleeping here." I stated in a tired voice.

"Yeah, and me too." he sat down on the bed.

"Nope," I said before he could lay down on the bed.

"Eve, please, I'm tired." he started but then his phone rang.

I fell asleep while he was talking in the phone. Two hours passed and the phone rang again. I heard a groan from behind me .

"Dean, the phone." I said tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard him say in my ear as I watch him take his phone from the night table beside me. I was too tired to ask myself how the hell did the phone end up on that night table, instead of the one beside him. Any ways, while he was speaking again I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day and I looked in front of me. I noticed that the motel room was completely rotten. I tried sitting down on the bed, but I felt an arm around my waist bring me down again.

"Dean," I tried waking him up only earning him mutter something "Dean, wake up you have to see this!" he looked at me with his tired green eyes.

"What is it, Eve? It's early." he snuggled closer to me. I blushed and withdrew his arm form my waist. I stood up and looked at him.

"Come here, it's cold." he said before yawning. It was then that he noticed that we were not in the motel "Where are we?" he asked me as he stood up and walked to the window.

"I don't know" I answered.

**Supernatural**

Dean looks out of the window and realized that the streets, buildings, the whole town actual destroyed. We decided to walk around the town to look for someone who could explain us what was happening. We bumped into a girl who was crouching down on the floor. We neared her.

"Little girl? Are you hurt? You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean said. I sighed and knelt next to the girl.

"Where are your parents, honey?" I asked her sweetly receiving a glare from Dean. "What?" I asked him.

"Why don't you talk to me like that?" he asked me.

"Now, it's not the moment, Dean." I was about to touch the girl when she shrieked and attacked us.

"Oh, crap." said Dean as he punched the girl.

When we turned around we saw infected people looking at us. We ran for our lives till we arrived to a dead end.

"I hate running." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"They are coming." Dean exclaimed . I tried to use my alchemy but found that one of my hands was slashed somewhere in the way. "What is it?" he asked me as he grabbed my hands "Where..?" he bandaged my hand with a bandanna.

"I don't know." I looked at the infected crowd and before they could near us some military guys gun fired them. We covered ourselves and when it was all over, we took a car and drove to Bobby's house. On the way there, we met with our best friend Zachary.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." The angel informed us.

"I thought I smelled your stink. On this "back to the future" crap." Dean spat.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a buyer's market in real estate.. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right -- no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me." Zachary continued talking. I just sat there glaring at the angel.

"How did you find us?" The driver asked him.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late -- Human informants. We've been making inspirational visits. To the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out." The angel said.

"The bible freak outside the motel -- He, what, dropped a dime on me?" said Dean.

"Onward, Christian soldiers." Zachary stated.

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back -- all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit." The angel informed us.

"Marinate?" I asked after a long time of silence.

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you." he told Dean ignoring me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked him again.

"It means that your choices have consequences" he saw him a newspaper. "This is what happens to the world. If you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see." Dean read the newspaper and the angel disappeared.

**Supernatural**

We arrived at Bobby's and found a wreck of a house. His wheelchair had gun shots and the first thing that came to my mind was that he was dead. I tried to contend my tears and looked at Dean who had a photo in his hands.

"What is that?" I looked over his shoulder.

"Let's go to camp Chitaqua." he grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

Once we arrived there, we went our separate ways to look for the entrance. When I went back to where Dean was I watched how he was taken away . I sighed.

"Why can't you not think of something else but you car!" I muttered. I walked around the whole camp looking for an entrance to save Dean from whoever they were. Night time came again and I made a bed out of fem and tried to sleep though I was freezing to death. Next morning arrived and continued planning how to get Dean out of there.

Deep in my thought I heard a leaves crack. I looked around and saw a man running my way. I stood up and ran as fast as I could , but I stepped on a trap that left me hanging from a tree . I tried to cut the cord :

"You can't, honey." sniggered a man from below me. I looked at him and noticed that there were another 4 men looking up at me.

"set me free, right now! " I threatened them. They chuckled

"And if we don't, what are you going to do?" I growled and swing myself form one side to another trying to catch the nearest branch to free myself. Having the luck I have, I hit my head rather hard making me lose consciousness.

When I woke up I heard Dean talking with someone that sounded exactly like Dean. I opened my eyes and found myself on a bed. I looked in the direction of the voices and saw 2 Dean's. I blinked several times thinking that I was seeing double. I was not seeing double as they seemed to have a perfectly normal conversation.

"It's 2014. Plugging some crote- it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone- that might have freaked out them a little." grumpy Dean said. This Dean is scowling and he uses a harsh tone, so why not call him grumpy Dean?

"All right, look -" Dean started.

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in." grumpy Dean ordered him.

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I -I 'm not trying to mess you or...me -- Us up here." Dean tried to defend himself.

"I know."

"It's just been a really wacky weekend." Dean ended.

"Tell me about it." grumpy Dean said as he placed too glasses with what I think is whisky.

"What was the mission, anyway? The colt?" Dean asked him.

"The colt." was all grumpy Dean said as he had the colt in his hands.

"Where was it?" Dean continued asking himself, or him. I'm getting messed up here!

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but... I finally got it. And tonight -- tonight, I 'm gonna kill the devil" grumpy Dean explained as he drowned the whisky down. They stood in silence for some seconds and then they noticed that I was awake. Finally!

"Hi?" I said as grumpy Dean neared me.

"Eve," was ll he said before hugging me with force. I was shocked and watched how Dean tried to pry himself, or his grumpy self from me. "I've missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too." I said confused as I looked in his eyes. There was so much hatred in those eyes, that I nearly didn't recognise them "But who are you?"

"Dean," grumpy Dean smirked.

"But, how…" I asked Dean.

""e are in the future, Eve. 2014" Dean explained .

"Zachariah!" I stated "That was what he was talking about, right?"

"Yes," Dean said.

"Unbelievable. I hate him even more." I exclaimed and heard grumpy Dean chuckle.

"So this is your future you." I stated as I looked between both of them.

"Yes."

"And where is my future me?" I asked grumpy Dean. He looked sober for a moment "Where am I? " I asked him again fearing the worst.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" Dean asked as he followed us. He took us to the forest and then stopped when we arrived to a grave with flowers .

"What is this?" Dean asked confused.

"Look closely." grumpy Dean said as he cleaned the fallen leaves from the grave. I read what was written in the grave.

**Evania Maza **

an alchemy circle., with a hanging pendant (**A/N: Pictures of the circle and the pendant on the profile)**

I fell to my knees shocked. So, I will be dead in 5 years! I wont be able to tell Dean how I feel. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"How?" was all that Dean could say as he hugged me

"Garrett," grumpy Dean said as he looked at me "he killed you one night while you were sleeping. He stole the stone from you. He left you all bloody on the bed next to mine" he informed us.

"But…" I said in between sobs.

"He is the right hand of Lucifer, Eve. He is also known as Joe." he said.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean said in an angry voice as he neared me even more to him and whispered in my ear " I won't let him touch you, Eve. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

**Supernatural**

I calmed myself down and we returned to the camp. I decided to look around the camp by myself as a way to clear my mind form everything. I bumped into a couple who were making up rather hotly.

"get a room for god's shake!" I said as I passed them

"Eve" a male voice called me. Ii turned around and saw a shaggy Castiel

"Castiel?" I asked him before he came and hugged me with force. What the hell is going on here? First, a grumpy Dean that I don't like at all. Secondly, my grave. Now, a strange Castiel

"I've missed you" he laughed a bit as he looked at me up and down

"what are you doing, Cas? Are you checking me out?" I said as I covered myself with grumpy Dean's coat that he gave me before

"yes" he said with a goofy grin

"well, don't do it. You are freaking me out"

"how about you come to my room and we talk?" he proposed. Was he proposing something else? I looked at him confused

"Cas, what the hell happened to you?"

"well,…." he was cut by grumpy Dean

"I've been searching for you" grumpy Dean said as he grabbed my hand "let's get you some dry clothes"

"bye, Eve" Cas waved with a smile on his face. What the hell is happening on the future!!

"bye, Cas" I said as I was being dragged by grumpy Dean to his room. Once we were inside the room he gave me some jeans and a hoodie

"thanks" I said as I had the clothes on my hands "but, can I have a T-shirt, please" he smiled and then gave me one of his shirts. "thanks" I thanked him again and watched as he was not moving. "you know, I would like to change in peace"

"oh, don't worry, I wont look" he turned around so that he was giving me his back

"if you look, I'll cut something precious to you" I threatened him and heard him laugh

"don't worry, I wont!" he said and I started changing clothes watching all the time grumpy Dean "as much as I want to " he muttered.

"ok, done" I said once I finished changing. He turned around and looked at me up and down

"it looks good on you"

"thanks, I guess. Who are this clothes of?" I asked him as I watched my Vengeance University hoodie that, by the way, I always wanted to own one. **(A/N: Hoodie's picture in my profile)**

He neared me and finished my zipper and then smiled:

"it was a present from me" he said and then looked at me in the eyes. His eyes were full of sadness and hatred "those are the last clothes that you wore before you got killed" I looked at my attire and then up to his eyes " I thought that you would like to have them back"

"thanks, but why do you have them?" I asked him not understanding why he has my belongings with him

"isn't it obvious, Eve?" he chuckled and cherished my cheek. His hands didn't feel the same as past/present Dean. "you were…. are always so oblivious to these kind of things" he was closing the distance between us " I tried showing them to you, Eve. God knows how hard I tried to show you , but you always had this walls that blinded you" he crashed his lips against mine. I was shocked. He was kissing me roughly. He was trying to show me how much hatred he has in him because of my death. He wanted to show me how much he cared for me, but at the same time how much he disliked me.

I tried to break away from him, but he held me with more force. I was panicking by now, he was not the Dean that I'm in love with; He is different!

"Hey, do you know where Eve is? I've been looking for her for over an hour and I don't know where sh…" Dean didn't finish his sentence as he noticed future Dean's hold me on, he walked over and pushed grumpy Dean away from me. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled at himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" grumpy Dean said with a smirk on his lips and looking at me, I hid behind Dean and he grabbed my hand. I don't like grumpy Dean at all!

"Leave her alone!" Dean started and then walked closer till he was face to face with himself. "If you try something with her again…" Grumpy Dean cut him off.

"What?" grumpy Dean sniggered. "Are you going to take my lungs out? Come on, would you be able to kill yourself?" grumpy Dean was playing with his past him.

"He won't, but I will!" I regained some control in me and threatened him.

"You know, I always liked how you get bossy." he tried to touch me but he was stopped by Dean who took me out of the cabin.

We have been walking briskly for over 10 minutes. I was shocked as to why he got so mad. Does this mean that he doesn't feel the same ? That he disliked the idea of kissing me? I felt devastated this moment and slowed my pace. Dean noticed this and turned around.

"Eve, are you OK? Did he try something else?" he asked me worried.

"No," was all I said before turning around.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as he stopped me by grabbing me by the arm.

"To rest,"

"OK, maybe we should go to a cabin where my future me isn't there." he said as he grabbed my hand and guided me again. We arrived to one free cabin and I sat down on the bed looking at my feet.

"Eve," he sat down next to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder " tell me, what's wrong."

"It's…" should I tell him that I love him and that I don't want him near any other woman but me? Well, I better not tell him that "Nothing" I sighed.

"Yeah, sure and my future me is a really swell guy," he said sarcastically "now, tell me what is wrong. You know that you can count on me."

"Dean, have you ever had the feeling that you will ever find the right person for you?" I asked him, choosing my word carefully.

"Well, I had that feeling before, but right now I have the right person for me." he said looking away form me for a second and then back to me "Why? Have you found the right person?"

"I don't know," I sighed defeated "he doesn't correspond my feelings."

"Why do you say that? Have you confessed your feelings?" he asked me.

"No, but I know that he is in love with another woman."

"Oh," he patted my back awkwardly.

"yeah, 'oh'" we sat in silence till he asked a question that surprised me to hear form him.

"Who is he?" he asked me without looking at my eyes.

"Dean, I don't think that it's the appropriate time to have chick moments." I try to evade the question.

"But tell me who he is so that I can kick his ass for not choosing you." I chuckled at this.

"yYah, it's kinda difficult to kick your own ass, Dean." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" he asked me and I laid down on the bed, my back to him. "Hey, don't go to sleep" he exclaimed.

"Me tired." I whined and he laughed and laid next to me circling me with his strong arms. I closed my eyes and sighed content of being in his arms.

"One of these days, you will tell me who he is, Eve." he whispered in my ear and buried his head on my neck.

**Supernatural**

Two hours later and someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and grumpy Dean was there.

"Let's go." he said before turning around and start walking.

We followed him and we drove with Castiel to Jackson County Sanitarium after being informed that Sam said yes. On the way there, we I asked Castiel the whereabouts of Sue and he informed me that she chose Heaven and abandoned everything I fought for her. In a way, I was happy for her, I mean, she got back her mojo and she is an angel again, though she is fighting on the wrong side.

Once there we were knocked unconscious and when we woke up we saw how a white suited Sam killed grumpy Dean.

"Oh. Hello, Dean. Aren't you a surprise. You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Lucifer-Sam said, then he turned to me. "And what do we have here? It's our Evy! I'm glad to see you." he smiled.

"it's Evania for you Lucifer." I said.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me." was all Dean said.

"Kill you? Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" He sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be painful; Speaking to me in this shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be. You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean." Lucifer explained. "and I wont kill you neither, Evania. You are a great vessel. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Dean said.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing. Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of god? You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?" Lucifer explained.

"Oh, good god. you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile." Dean spat.

"You know why god cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then god created..." He chuckled. "You. The little... Hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you; to love you, more than him. And I said, 'father -- I can't.' I said, 'these human beings are flawed, murderous.' And for that... God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me...does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when i was right? Look atwhat 6 billion of you have done to this thing. And how many of you blame me for it?" Lucifer continued explaining.

"You're not fooling me. You know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are." Dean retorted. Throughout the whole conversation I was near Dean looking at both brothers.

"What am I ?" Lucifer asked.

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life - An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, Supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." Dean explained.

"I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer said before turning around.

"You better kill me now!" Dean exclaimed with tears in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me.

"Pardon?" Lucifer turned around.

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop." Dean threatened him.

"I know you won't. I know you won't say 'yes' to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do... you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up ... here. I win. So, I win." he stated.

"You're wrong." Dean fought back the tears.

"See you in five years, Dean, Evania." the king of demons disappeared from our eyes, as well as, we returned back to the present. The first thing we did was call Sam and Sue back.

The brothers agreed on going back together in the hunting busyness. I told Sue what happened and made her promise not to tell anyone.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**DEAN POV**

We were a team once again and we decided to evade all Garrett's calls. Our destination was set on a small town were couples disappeared, or at least one of the members. We drove in silence. Every now and then I would look in the rear mirror to see how Eve was doing. You see, since that night where my future self kissed her she has been down. Sue caught my glance and offered me a reassuring smile.

"how about we stop to eat something? " I asked "I'm really tired"

"sure, why not? What do you think Eve?" Sue said in her usual cheery voice

"yeah, good idea" she answered in a sad voice

We stopped and ate till we were satisfied:

"hey, Dean, how about I drive and you rest?" my brother proposed

"yeah, good idea" I agreed yawning

"yeah, I'll go in front so you take the back seat with Eve" she winked at me and I smiled. She was such a nice angel.

"ok, thanks Sue" I heard Eve sigh beside me "Is it ok with you Eve?" I asked her fearing that she will say no

"yea, sure" she sat in the car and I sat next to her. The only thing that was separating us were the coats in between us. I sighed and tried to get confortable. I saw how Sue turned around and looked at us. I was in an awkward position and Eve was looking out of the window. Sue smiled and then mouthed at me "Seize the day" I looked at her confused. She sighed and talked to Eve:

"hey Eve" Eve "hmh"ed "what was that song you were listening before, you know the one about this guy who regrets not telling his beloved one how much he loved her and all that" in that instant I knew what she meant with "seize the day"

"seize the day, why Sue?" Eve answered the angel

"nah, it's just that I liked the song, that's all" and with that she turned around and began talking with Sam.

Eve and I sat in silence. All that she could hear were the friction of the leather with my jeans and me sighing.

"Dean, are you OK?" she asked me concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that I can't find a comfortable position for me to sleep in," I confessed.

"Come here," she said taking the coats from between us. "lay down on my lap."

"Are you sure?" I looked at her and she nodded,

"if it's the only way for you to stop, then yes, it's OK." I laid my head on her lap and then she covered me with the coats. "Now go to sleep," I looked at her from her lap and caught her beautiful hazel eyes looking down at me. Her eyes were the opposite to mine, while mine were more green than brown , hers were more brown than green, though you could appreciate the dark green.

"OK," I turned so that I was laying on my side. I felt her caress my hair and I let sleep take over me.

**Supernatural**

Hours passed and when I woke up Sue was the one driving. I looked at Eve and found her sleeping with her head lolling from side to side. I sat down carefully not to wake her up.

"You should make her comfortable so that when she wakes up she doesn't have neck pain." Sue said.

"When did you learn to drive?" I asked her,

"Sam taught me while we were away form you guys," she said as she curved.

"Well, don't crash my baby," I warned her.

"I wont crash Eve," she exclaimed not understanding who was my baby.

"My baby, Sue , not my love." I informed her. She laughed.

"Why don't you take her in your arms and give her a bit of warmth?" she proposed. "She has been trembling for a while now," she concluded,

"OK," I placed Eve carefully in my arms. She muttered something and then laid her head on my chest snuggling closer to me. I smiled and then covered us with the coats. Minutes passed and I was running my fingers through her chocolate curls. I felt so comfortable that sleep took over me again. I don't know how long we had been sleeping but I heard a knock on my window. I opened my eyes and Sam signalled me that we arrived and that he was going to check us in.

I looked at the sleeping beauty I had in my arms and regretted waking her up.

"Eve, come on wakey wakey" I said as I touched her shoulder gently,

"Don't wanna," I saw her pout as she hugged me even more. Gosh I didn't want to wake her up!

"OK," I was defeated by her pout. She was so cute when she let the walls fall. minutes passed and I was running y fingers again over her hair. Suddenly she woke up with a start and bumped heads with me.

"Really smooth, Eve," I said holding my bleeding lip, "Gosh, you sure have a strong head."

"How did I end up sleeping on you?" she asked me confused and rubbing her eyes to make the sleep go away,

"When I woke up your head was lolling from side to side and I decide to make you feel comfortable and hugged you," I explained her as if nothing. When my eyes met hers I saw her blushing.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. You must have slept horribly," she said agitated.

"Not at all, Eve. I was really comfortable both in your lap and with you in my arms." I placed a loose curl behind her ear and she blushed even more.

"Let me heal that," she said forgetting her circles were broken. So when she tried to summon the healing circle she hissed in pain as the wound opened again. "sorry, I forgot…"

"It's OK," I smiled at her. " let's go with Sam and Sue." she nodded and we went to our room.

**Supernatural**

Once we were inside the room, Sam and Sue informed us of their plan:

"We were thinking that maybe Sue and me should be the ones to investigate," Sam said

"sorry? You are not going to be the only ones investigating." Eve retorted form beside me.

"What happened to your lip, Dean?" Sue asked me.

"Bumped heads with a strong headed," I shrugged

"As if you are not stubborn!" Eve exclaimed, I smirked her way.

"Why don't you clean your lip," Sam proposed "otherwise it could get infected."

"OK,OK," I walked to the bathroom, got a towel and soak it in water.

"Can I clean it for you?" Eve asked me from the door frame, "I mean, I was the one who did it to you."

"Sure, go ahead." I handed her the wet towel and watched as she carefully cleaned my lip.

"There you go," she threw the towel to the sink. "it would be a bit swollen for some days, but that's all." she was about to exit the bathroom when I grabbed her arm. "What is it, Dean?"

"Eve, why are you so down?" I asked her. She got me worried, so I have the right to know what was wrong with her, right?

"Nothing," she said looking at the floor.

"Please, Eve." I begged her.

"Really, it's nothing," she faked a smile and exited the bathroom. Seconds later I followed her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Now, why the hell did you take us out of the case?" Eve asked my brother and the angel.

"Listen up, Eve. It all has an explanation." Sue said.

"What we meant was that we are going to be the FBI or reporters, while you are a couple," Sam explained us.

"I like the idea," I smiled draping my arm over her shoulders.

"Explain it Sam," she shrugged my arm form her shoulders.

"Couples disappear in here, right? Or at least one part of the couple." we nodded " well, if you two behave as a couple then maybe whatever is after the couples would come for you and that way we will kill it. Now, Sue's and my job will be inform you of everything that we get out of the police." Sam concluded and looked at us waiting for our approval. I totally agreed with the plan. It was an amazing plan that would let me have Eve all over me.

"I totally agree, Sammy" I smirked and watched as my brother waited for Eve's approval. I looked at her and she looked to be in shock or something like that. Maybe I was not a good idea. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable or anything. It must be because she is going to be with me and not with that man she loves.

"OK," was all she said before regaining composure

"Great," my brother sighed, relieved. "So, let the town know you as a couple," he smiled. I know my brother, and I knew that he had something planned.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Eve asked confused.

"well, where else can you go to make yourselves known but to a fun fair?" he asked us smiling.

"Yeah, it's the best place," Sue agreed, with my brother, excited.

"Fun fair?" Eve asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep," my brother nodded.

"Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath.

"Now, come on get ready," Sue suggested.

"We are ready," Eve said.

"No, no, you are not going to a fun fair dressed like that," Sue protested.

"Why not?" Eve looked down at her jeans, hoodie and trainers.

"Go to the shower and I'll find something normal in between your clothes," she said as e started rummaging over Eve's luggage.

"Oh, thank you, Sue. I really appreciate your compliments at my clothes," she answered sarcastically "let me take my shower things" she said as she took everything she needed and headed to the bathroom.

"You should shower to, Dean," Sue said

"OK," I ran to the bathroom and opened the door to find Eve placing her shampoo and everything in place. She turned around and glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" she asked me.

"Well, Sue told me to shower too." I said innocently.

"Get out."

"But…" I started and she walked inside the room again.

"Sue, don't say such things! He is going to take them the wrong way," she scolded Sue.

"What if I want him to take them the wrong way?" the angel smirked.

"Are you sure you are an angel?" and with that she closed the bathroom door.

Once she finished in the bathroom and went to shower. While I was in the middle of rinsing my head I heard Eve scream "What!" and then it was followed by a "No way,".

When I exited the bathroom I found a mumbling Eve exit the room and go to Sam's and Sue's room.

"What was that?" I asked Sam who was holding his laughter.

"You are going to love it, brother," he told me. I looked at them confused but shrugged it off and changed into my clothes.

I knocked on Sam's and Sue's room door and an scowling Eve opened the door. Then she opened fully the door and was surprised at what I saw. She was wearing fitting jeans, with a pink top that gave me an idea of what was hidden under those baggy T-shirts, if you know what I mean. she was also wearing a fitting black coat and heels. She was now the same high as me. **(A/N: outfit pictures in my profile. Thanks)**

She looked embarrassed as she was blushing madly:

"Don't you dare saying anything, Winchester," she threatened me. In fact, I couldn't say anything, I was lost of words of the beauty that I had in front of me. The only time that I saw her showing her body was in that mission with the shape shifter and I couldn't stop staring at her for over a week or more. Now, she is wearing this for a mission where she plays the role of my girlfriend. I couldn't be any happier.

"Let's go, Dean." she said as she started walking awkwardly as she was not used to high heels. She stumbled several times. I watched her walk from my position and then laughed. She turned around and looked at me:

"Don't laugh, it's not funny," she whined " you should try walking in these," she referred to the shoes as if they were the enemy. I laughed a bit more and then grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me balance you then, honey," I said and she blushed.

"Whatever," she didn't break away from me or anything.

"Why did you have these clothes on your bag?" I asked her in curiosity.

"Sue bought them, I don't know when, and hid them on my bag." she scowled again and I laughed.

"Well, they look good on you" I complimented her and she snorted.

"Come on , Dean," she got away form me and stood in front of me with her arms wide open "look at me! They don't fit me at all!" I looked at her up and down "My eyes are here, Dean" she signalled her eyes and I laughed. I walked two steps and grabbed her waist again.

"They really look good on you, Eve. So don't be so pessimistic"

**Supernatural**

We arrived at the fun fair and we noticed how everyone looked at us:

"Show time," I whispered in her ear and she sighed .We went to where the candy apples were sold and I bought her one.

"Thank you, honey" she smiled at me and bit on her apple, that she made it more appetizing. I couldn't take any more the temptation. As we walked over the fun fair, when she was about to take another bite of the apple, I neared her and stole a bite leaving her stunned.

"Delicious," I said as I licked my lips. She looked at me and then continued eating what was left of the apple.

"Honey, why don't you win a panda for me?" she asked me in a sweet voice, as we walked near a stand where they had pandas.

"Anything for you, sugar," I said "hey, what do I have to do to win that panda?" I asked the stand guy.

"Shoot all the bottles" he informed with a smirk. Maybe, he was thinking that I was not going to shoot all of them.

"Give me the necessary ones then" I smirked. I took the fake gun and shoot at the bottles, taking down all of them except one. I had one bullet left and I aimed out of the bottle trajectory and it went straight to the bottle. So that was the trick, they had the trajectory of one of the bottles wrong.

"Here is your panda, sir," the man scowled.

"Thanks," I smirked and then gave it to Eve, who smiled "aren't I going to have something in return?" I asked her smirking. She blushed, but kissed me in the cheek.

"Let's continue walking" he said as she grabbed my hand. I was enjoying this too much to even notice the stares people were giving us. Eve suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. She, then, circled my neck with her arms and neared to me.

"Dean," she whispered. "have you noticed how they look at us?"

"Yes," I whispered back, though I didn't notice anything at all.

"Could this be…." she couldn't continue as she was cut by a young couple our age.

"Hey," the woman greeted us "are you new here?"

"Yes," I said as I grabbed Eve by the waist again.

"are you going to live here?" the man asked us.

"Well, that's what we are thinking," Eve smiled politely at the man.

"That would be great!" the woman exclaimed. "Oh, sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," she laughed and we laughed too though we didn't find it funny at all. "we are Ann and Ethan."

"Nice to meet you," Eve said.

"What about you? What are your names?" the man asked us,

"Well, we are Duncan and Juno," I smiled their way.

"Pleasure to meet you," They greeted us. "so how long have you been married?" Ann asked us. I heard Eve cough as if she choked on something. For my part I was too shocked to even talk.

"Oh, no, no," Eve laughed. "we are not married," I looked at her and then an idea came to my mind.

"No, we are not married yet," I felt her squeeze a bit harder my hand and I looked at her "we are engaged," Eve looked at me as if I was crazy and then laughed with me, though I was sure that she was shocked.

"Congratulations," They cheered us.

"So where is the ring? Show me the ring, please. I really like these kind of things," Ann said excited. We looked at each other and then I took my ring from my finger and gave it to Eve behind my back. she took and I and wore it on her finger.

"Here it is," she show it to Ann with pride. However, Ann scowled a bit.

"But are you sure this is your engagement ring?" she asked her.

"Yes, I don't like all those stony rings and all that. I like rings like this one" she said.

"Oh well, then it's OK,"

"Hey, we have this meeting in two days and we would like you two to go," Ethan proposed. "seeing as you are good people," he smiled.

"Oh thanks," I said as I took the card he was offering us.

"OK, then, see you around love birds," they laughed, laughed too ( though we didn't understand why) and they went their separate way.

"That was strange," Eve confessed.

"Yep," I said and we began walking. "how about we go to the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure," she agreed. We waited for our turn and then, after leaving Nathan, as Eve named the stuffed panda, with the man we went in our compartment.

We sat in silence for sometime, until we talked about silly things. We were at the top of the Ferris wheel where we could see everything, from the city to the starry night.

"This is beautiful," Eve told me.

"Yeah" I said looking at her. She was looking at the starry night. She was shining with her own light, I mean, she was so beautiful.

"This is quite romantic too," she laughed weakly. "you must bring your girl here, Dean."

"What makes you think that I'm not with her?" I smirked.

"No one is listening, so stop playing around." she said.

"Eve…" but I was cut by her as she threw herself to my arms, swinging a bit the compartment. "Not that I don't like this position, Eve. But, what are you doing?"

"They are behind us" she hissed and I looked behind us to see Ethan and Ann. They didn't noticed us so we sat as we were tight now for the rest of the trip.

When we got off the attraction we walked back to our room.

"I had a good time, Eve. We should repeat it again, don't you think?" I informed her,

"Yeah." she nodded her head and then shivered. "But you should…" I cut her because I knew exactly what she was going to say. She was going to tell me to take the girl I love her, blah, blah, blah .can't she see that she is the one I love?

"Here," I covered her with my coat and then neared her to me by the waist. "Better?"

"Much better," she snuggled closer to me. "thanks,"

When we arrived to the room, I went to change to the bathroom while she changed in the room.

"Finished?" I asked from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes," I heard her say. When I entered the room again I saw her already on bed. I smiled and laid near her as I covered us again with the blankets.

"Good night, Eve," I kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Good night, Dean." she turned to her side and I hugged her nearing us more.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO MY BETAREADER EMINEMCHICK15. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SONG USED: ADELE/BOB DYLAN - MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE .**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**DEAN POV**

Next day and we heard someone knocking on the door. Eve got up and opened the door. All I heard was someone laughing and Eve mumbling something before she got back to the bed.

"Come on, love birds, we have information," Sam said as he opened the curtains and let the sun blind us momentarily.

"Sam," Eve hissed as she covered her head with the pillow.

"Come on, don't be lazy." Sue said as she took the blankets from us.

"I hate you," Eve pouted as she threw Sue the pillow.

"You know that you don't. now get up and get ready"

"For what?" I asked her as I laughed at Eve's hair.

"You have to go to this meeting of couples" Sam informed us.

"OK," I said defeated and shoved Eve softly for her to get up as well. She sighed and then headed to the bathroom. Minutes later we heard her yell at Sue for a towel. The angel laughed and then gave her guardian the towel. She finished showering and she exited drying her hair.

"Your turn," she said as she walked beside me. I smelled the scent that she left from where she walked and then entered the bathroom.

**Supernatural**

When I went back to the room I saw Sue smiling.

"What's up, Sue?" I asked her.

"I love this mission," she smiled even more.

"Yeah, who doesn't. I mean, only four persons have died." I said sarcastically.

"Not that, silly. I get to dress Eve as a woman, instead of her tomboyish self."

"Ah," was all I said and then returned to the bathroom with fresh clothes.

When I re-entered the room I saw Eve with a new outfit. She was wearing a skirt. She has legs! What I mean is that I have never seen what her legs looked like. They were pale but fit. She was also wearing a black top with a matching jacket. Her 'charms', if you get me, were strategically showing so that they could get anyone's attention. Then, the last thing was that she was wearing high heels that made her taller than me for some centimetres. (**A/N: outfit pic on the profile)**

"let's go sugar" I smirked and grabbed her by the waist. Before we could go out of the room Sam talked;

"Whatever they offer you say yes,"

"You know that it can have many other meanings, right?"

"Not that way, Dean" Sam scoffed.

"OK,OK."

**Supernatural**

So, we arrived to the meeting point and Ethan and Ann greeted us.

"Glad you came to our meeting," Ethan said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you would love it." Ann continued.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Eve told them.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's a pleasure to have a couple like you," Ethan complimented us

"Like us?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you know, a couple that love each other fervently."

"Yeah, that's the type of couple we are," I smirked as I kissed Eve on the cheek.

"Yeah, honey," she smiled at me, making my heart beat faster. You are making it difficult to resist myself, Eve!

**Supernatural**

Well, the meeting was about recruiting us into this camp where, and I quote 'our bonds would be strengthened to a level where we would reach infinite happiness and bring children to a house full of love and happiness'. yeah, this is crap, come on who is going to believe this? Well, it seems that most of those who went to the meeting believed it.

"Well, see you in two days." Ann said cheerily.

"Yeah, cannot wait for that day," Eve played along.

"Yeah, me neither" Ethan said with a hint in his voice that I didn't like at all.

"OK, see you." we said our goodbyes and started walking back to the motel.

**Supernatural**

Half way Eve stopped me and sat down on a bench. I sat next to her and looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and when I saw her take off her shoes I understood what was wrong.

"They are killing me, Dean. I think that they were created to be one of the worst nightmares of women," she exclaimed as she massaged her feet. I laughed and then took her feet on my hand "What are you doing, Dean?" she asked surprised.

"I give the best feet massages on Earth," I boasted. She sighed and positioned herself so that her feet were on my lap. "so what's the other worst nightmare of women?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The period," was all she said as she closed her eyes enjoying the massage. Minutes passed and she sat down "You sure are right, Dean. You give the best massages on Earth," she smiled at me and I stood up and stood in front of her.

"Come on, hop into my back," I offered.

"What? No." she protested.

"Come on, we will arrive to the motel faster this way."

"I don't want to kill you with my weight." she said.

"Don't exaggerate, Eve. Now, hop on." she doubted for some seconds and then hopped on my back. "This way I can touch your butt," I smirked.

"You perv," she smacked me on the shoulder softly and laughed.

**Supernatural**

We arrived to the motel and found Sue and Sam watching some TV in our room.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I placed Eve softly on the bed.

"Waiting for you," Sam said and then smirked "Why were you bringing Eve on your back?"

"She had feet ache due to the heels,"

"Yeah, thanks Sue I really appreciate your concern for my feet," Eve said to the angel who just laughed.

"So, how was the meeting?" Sue asked us.

"In two days we are going to this camp to strengthen our love," Eve explained them.

"Good, investigate everything, search for all type of clues…"

"Yeah, Sam, we know what to do," I cut him off. "now, out of the room." I ordered them.

"Do you want to do naughty things, love birds?" Sue said with a smile on her face.

"Well, that is the plan." I smirked.

"Are you sure you are an angle, Sue?" Eve asked her blushing "because I'm starting to think that you are nothing but an imp."

"Well, you never know, Eve," and with that they left us alone.

"Let's go to sleep," Eve said as she got her pyjamas and everything ready.

"What about the naughty things?" I pouted and I felt a pillow hit my head. I looked at Eve and she was closing the bathroom door.

**Supernatural**

It was time to go to the camp. We arrived to the meeting point where the couch bus was taking us to the place where the camp was. Hours passed and we messaged the address to Sam. Once there they took away our cell phones, Ipod's and any kind of technology stating that it was bad for our journey to happiness.

The first day was about getting to know the people around us and the place. However , the second day was about us staying in our room or just walking around the forest. So, present situation: Eve and I lying on the bed watching some TV. Problem: they were broadcasting movies like Mary Poppins, My Fair Lady and , right now, the Sound of Music.

"I cannot believe it! This is crap!" I protested.

"Come on, Dean. I like this movie" she said as she hummed to one of the songs. I looked at her as if she had three heads. Then out of nowhere she sang with the nun;

_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself_

She looked at me wanting me to join her. I refused and then she started jumping on her knees on the bed. I laughed at how childish she looked and joined her singing.

_  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh) _

By the end of the song we were jumping on the bed and laughing really hard.

"See it wasn't so bad," she said as she let herself fall to the bed. I fell next to her trying to catch my breath.

"If you say that I've sung to this song, I'll deny it." I said and she laughed.

"Whatever, Dean," she stood up "let's go for a walk."

"Sure, sugar,"

**Supernatural**

Next day arrived, this one really scared me. They separated Eve from me saying that it was girls time. However, when she returned she told me that they took some blood samples from her and then injected something. She tried to refuse but they sedated her.

"I don't like this, Eve" I informed her.

"Yeah, me neither." she said as she laid on the bed.

"Rest, Eve," I said caressing her hair, "you are under the sedative effects still."

"Yes, I will. Lay down next to me, please." she told me as if she was scared of something.

"Whatever you want," I laid next to her and hugged her to my body. Sleep took over me and next day arrived. We were woken up by Ethan and Ann banging on our door.

"Wake up, guys," said the cheery voice of Ann. Does this woman ever get angry?

"Today it's the day where you get to show us how much you love each other," Ethan announced. I heard Eve grunt and then mutter "leave us alone" I chuckled..

"Come on, Eve. Let's get ready for the crappy meeting" I told her .

"OK,OK," she sat own on the bed still sleepy.

We went down and had breakfast. After doing our morning exercise routine that they set up for us, we went to the main meeting room. There we saw that Amber, the girlfriend of another couple, was missing. We asked Harry, her boyfriend, where she was and he informed us that she was in the nursery because she collapsed suddenly. Before we could ask him anything else, Ethan informed us that today women would sing and men would express their feelings without words. Eve looked shocked at the today's task.

After many couples expressed their feelings for each other it was our turn.

"OK, Juno" Ethan started. **(A/N: remember Juno is Eve and Duncan is Dean. Thanks)**

"Why don't you sing a love song to Duncan," Ann handed her a book full of songs. Eve passed over the pages and then stopped on one. She got the Cd of that song and played on the recorder. The first notes of the song sounded and she stood in front of me looking at the floor.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But i would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that i wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

I sat there speechless. It was a song full of feelings. I felt as if she was singing this song to me in real life, not in a mission. I felt each word sink into my heart and provide a warmth that I was longing for.

"Wow, that was a really beautiful song, Juno." Ethan clapped and then the rest followed suit.

"Now it's your turn, Duncan." Ann pressed. Eve sat down on the chair and I walked to her. I grabbed her hand and made her stand up. She looked at me confused. I entwined my fingers with hers. Then, I caressed her cheek lovingly and neared her face to mine. We were centimetres apart. She blushed. I felt nervous, as if it was my first kiss. My hand travelled to her neck. She squeezed my hand nervously. I neared my face even more to hers. Our noses touched. I Eskimo kissed her. She closed her eyes.

This is it! This is going to be the day when I would taste those lips that seem to evade from mine. No one was going to interrupt us. I will make it sure to pour all my love for her in the kiss.

I touched her lips softly leaving a tingling sensation on mine. I cherished her cheek again lovingly and looked into her eyes. Those eyes that held many emotions at the moment. I kissed her again and deepened it by nearing her by the waist. She placed her hands on my neck caressing my hair. I placed mine on her waist and neck.

It was the perfect kiss. I've never felt this way before just for a mere kiss. I felt as if I was floating. Yeah, I know that sounds so chick flicky, but it is the truth.

We broke away and looked at each others eyes, before Anna clapped her hands and we sat down again on our respective chairs.

During the whole meeting we were holding hands. It finished and we decided to go and see how Amber was doing. We found an empty bed and we asked the nurse where Amber was. She answered us that they took her to a especial room.

Night time arrived and we decided to go and look for Amber.. We arrived to this strange room were there were gigantic tubes with women inside of the. In one of them we found Amber. We ran to the monitor to find the exact button to free all these women. We pressed the correct button and the tubes started getting emptied of the water and plasma. Eve ran to the women and looked their vital signs. She informed me that they were OK, except for Amber who seemed to be in a kind of cardiac paralysis. She started the CPR. Meanwhile I evacuated all those women who woke up. However, someone shot me in my shoulder. I fell to the floor and Eve screamed my name.

"No, no, honey," Ethan, or what we thought was Ethan, because in front of us stood the body of Ethan but with a reptile face "you have to bear my children." he said in a sibilant voice.

"Yeah, and you dear Duncan, or should I say Dean" Ann, reptile faced, neared me and pressed harshly on my wound. I hissed in pain " you were to become one of my soul mates. But look at you now, you cannot be my soul mate."

"Leave him alone, bitch." Eve threatened her as her hand started glowing orange and she hissed in pain. Her circles were not complete yet.

"Or what honey," Ann sneered.

"I'll kill you," she slashed Ann's head off with her glowing hand. She panted and fell to the floor. Her alchemy was taking a toll on her in these moments.

"Eve, run." I advised her and she ran to Ethan who easily threw her to the nearest tube and closed her there. Water was filling Eve's tube and she was fighting to stay conscious as the water cut her

air supplies.

"Now, you should die or she will be rather angry when she has my children on her womb." he was about to strike me with the axe he had on his hand when we saw a golden. We looked in the direction of the light and Eve was glowing in a golden light the same I saw when she got angry at the hospital before. Her hair was blowing in every direction from the air that she was creating. She looked really angry. The tubes around her exploded and she got out of hers and walked in Ethan's direction.

"Don't touch him!" she threatened him in a dark voice. Ethan smirked and was about to touch Eve before he was smashed to the wall. Eve stood in front of me and as Ethan was about to escape she killed him, by engulfing him in flames.

She turned to me and healed my wound gently. The golden light was dying and she collapsed to the floor. I caught her limp body and walked out of the camp. I called Sam and they drove us back to the motel. The rest of couples went to their own houses scared of what happened to Amber.

Hours passed and Eve woke up. She looked tired.

"Dean," she sat on the bed quickly and looked at me worried "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Eve." I sat next to her. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, a bit tired though,"

"Eve, I have to tell you something." I started. I wanted to tell her my feelings clearly

"what is it, Dean?" she looked at me worried again.

"what I did yesterday… you know at the meeting. I…" I neared her about to kiss her Sam entered in the room.

"Hey, has she woken up?" he asked and looked at us.

"get out" I shut the door in his face and turned again to Eve who was about to enter the bathroom. Before she could enter I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around and crashed my lips on hers. She was shocked and when I broke away.

"I'm in love with you, Eve." was all I said as I looked at her shocked expression.

"But, I thought…" she started "that you loved Sue"

"Sue?" I laughed. "She was helping me making you jealous, something that didn't work"

"Well, it worked Dean" she confessed.

"really?" I smirked as I neared her to me by the waist.

"Yes," she looked at our feet blushing "Dean.."

"Did you mean everything from the song?" I asked her.

"Yes," still looking at our feet. I made her look at me and smiled.

"So my bossy Eve gets shy when confessing her feelings?" I teased her.

"What are you…" I cut her with a kiss on her lips. She kissed me back.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**EVE POV**

It was the happiest moment in all these months of hunting after Dean's revival. He felt the same as I did! I felt sleep with his butterfly kisses on the back on my neck and his arms around me, circling me in a warm embrace. Next day arrived and Sue and Sam were looking at us with a smile on their face.

"What the hell are you doing, guys?" I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my hands "that's creepy!" they just laughed and high fived..

"Let them be, honey and come back here" I felt Dean bring me back to his laying position.

"They are looking t us, Dean" I informed him.

"Let them be" he nuzzled his nose on the back on my neck, making me sigh in content.

"But it's creeping me out! They are smiling too!" I pouted.

"Sam get out of here or she won't go back to sleep" Dean ordered his brother.

"nah! We have to head to another mission" Sam informed us.

"what mission?" Dean asked still with his eyes closed . Sam proceeded to inform us and he sighed and got up. "OK, I'm going to take a shower" Dean announced as he entered the bathroom.

"how did it happen?" Sue asked me as she jumped in the bed.

"the mission" was all I said.

"told you Sam they were going to confess their feelings in this mission " Sue exclaimed and Sam nodded.

"yeah, thanks. Is that what you want to hear?" I said as I got up and got my things ready

"well, at least both of you, who by the way are too stubborn to realise your feelings, confessed .

Now we are happy, 'cause we are not going to hear your bickering or arguments anymore" Sam sighed with a smile.

"yeah, sure" I smiled.

So, missions came and went out of our hunting lives. Let me make you a summary of each one of them, please.

**1-** We head to this town were people were killed by famous people who were their idols. For instance, Sam was surprised by Gandhi's ferocity in battle. Then, we have Dean who got his ass kicked by none other than Paris Hilton. Sam and I kept bugging him with that for some days. Then he won me over with his sweetness and Sam got a "brotherly" punch that made him stop.

**2-**Urban legends and fairy tales became real, again. However, I found pretty funny the fact that the Tooth Fairy was a man wearing a sweaty pink dress.

**3**- I never thought that a poker game could cause so much to the guys. They sold their years as if they were nothing important. At least, I saw how Dean would look in 25 years in the future.

**4-**Then we became part of TV-shows. For my part I became Calley from CSI Miami, I got long hair back and it was blond too. I saw how the guys played Horatio. I couldn't stop laughing at their portrayal of the character. Then we discovered that the Trickster was, in fact, an angel.

**5**- Supernatural convention. What can I tell you about this mission? Well, first of all, people get the wrong impression of us. How can they think that I dress with a mini skirt and a top that can pass as a bra!! Come on, I don't dress like that at all! Secondly, I punched our dear Carver Edlund in the nose, as I said that I would do, as a thanking present for writing the brothers and my life on his books.

Throughout these missions Garrett kept calling us . I felt how the stone was draining me from my energy. I got some nasty gashes on my back and chest from the effing stone. It was trying to eat me alive too. It didn't have enough with my energy that it wanted my flesh too! Damn, whoever made me drink this thing!

Anyways,we found Crowley a demon who gave us willingly the Colt and told us to kill Lucifer so that he could do anything he wanted. Now , we were back at Bobby's enjoying our last night alive. Ellen and Castiel were having a drinking game. Sam was talking with Bobby. I was with Sue laughing at something , I don't remember clearly what it was. Jo was with Dean in the kitchen. I kept looking at them and they kept looking my way. What the hell were they talking about? After some minutes, I went to Dean and my room because I felt the stone again taking everything it could from me. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I think that 2 hours had gone by when Dean entered the room.

"Eve" he whispered next to me.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I opened my eyes and looked at him in his.

"well, I saw you coming her and thought that you were tired or that the stone was hurting you. So, I thought that you needed some rest, that's why I didn't follow you up here in the first moment" he cherished my cheek " then I missed you so much that I couldn't help but come up here" I smiled at him and he kissed my lips lovingly.

"you can't live without me, Dean" I laughed and circled my arms around his neck bringing his sweet lips to mine. When we broke away he pressed his forehead on mine.

"you have no idea, Eve" he kissed me again, but this time with more passion. We kept kissing and kissing. Our clothes began flying in the room. He traced his fingers softly over my wounds on the back and he swore to make them go away, as well as the stone. Then we continued in our heated kissing moment And well, you know what happens next. I don't want to give you the details in case you want to steal this man from me.

Next day arrived and Dean and I got ready and then drank our coffees. We headed to this town that was supposed to be plagued with Reapers. We believed Castiel and then decided to walk around the town. We met Meg, who had hell hounds with her. We ran and killed some hell hounds till one got Jo. She got really badly injured. We ran to this store and then locked ourselves there.

"we have to do something, Eve" Sue urged me.

"I'll try to stop the hemorrhage and close the wounds" I said. My hand began glowing and I placed it over her wound. She hissed in pain as the alchemy began working. However, the hemorrhage wasn't stopping. I was sweating of all the effort that I was doing with my low level of energy and the wound.

"the hemorrhage is not stopping" I announced to whoever was around me as I wiped the sweat from my brow. Ellen went and talked with Dean and Sam who were talking with Bobby on the radio. Sue started weeping and I hugged her.

"you have to try it again" Ellen said as she returned . I nodded my head and tried it again. That was when I realized Jo had some of her organs torn apart and internal hemorrhage. I informed her mother and she pressed me to continue using the alchemy no matter what. I was about to try to restore her organs without losing mine. Remember alchemy is about giving something in return in these kind of situations.

"stop it, Eve" Dean placed his hand on my shoulder stopping me. I looked up with a tired expression "she is going to die is she continues using alchemy, Ellen" he informed Ellen.

"what about Jo?" she yelled.

"I can continue, Dean" I said in a tired voice. He took me in his arms and hugged me. I just hugged him back with my weak arms.

" alchemy is all about exchange, Ellen. If Eve continues healing Jo she will suffer her wounds and Jo would be fine. Eve has enough with what she has on her, Ellen." Dean explained.

"what would you do in my position, Dean? If you knew that someone could heal Eve, wouldn't you make that person cure her?" Ellen spat.

"I wouldn't let anyone die for me!" I yelled as hard as I could. " if I was meant to die. Then let it be that way!" I stumbled over Sam who was looking at us shocked.

"She is right, mom. I am going to die and there is nothing you can do without sacrificing her life. She deserves to life after all she has suffered, mom" Jo said sincerely.

"but, Jo…" Ellen started

"However, I'm not going to die without fighting" Jo smiled weakly at her worried mother "find something to stop these creatures" she tried to sat down correctly. Elle helped her.

Dean, Sam, Elle and Sue looked for materials to create a weapon that could stop the hell hounds. Meanwhile, I was panting near Jo's side:

"you have to stop it, Eve" Jo advised me.

"no, I have to save you, Jo. You are really good friend of the boys and I don't want them to be sad" I swept the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand as I placed my glowing hands again on her wound.

"they will be much sadder if they lose you, Eve. There is nothing you can do without giving something in return" Jo was right, but I couldn't let her suffer so much!

"but,…".

" help the boys prepare the weapons" Jo smiled at me. I nodded my head defeated and stumbled over Dean.

When he noticed the state I was in he caught me in his arms:

"hey, take it easy, Eve" he sat me on the floor and knelt beside me "there is nothing you can do, honey" he cherished my cheek.

"sorry. I'm so sorry. I feel useless" I could feel tears threatening to run down my cheeks. There was this lone teardrop that escaped from my eye and made its way down my cheek. Dean dried it and hugged me with force.

"I don't want you to sacrifice your health in something that doesn't have a solution, Evania" I knew that he was worried , because whenever he used my full name it was because either he was angry with me or worried about me. " I'm not going to let you".

"Dean" I hugged him with the same force and let the tears ran freely down my cheek. I can't believe that months ago we were arguing and fighting everyday and now, we are in love with each other to the point of showing our weak spots in front of people.

Minutes passed and we broke away from our embrace. He cleared my tears stained face with his hands softly and then pecked my lips:

"let's blow those hell hounds" he smirked and I smiled at him. He helped me stand up and we prepared everything. The demon bombs were prepared and we gave Jo the initiator. We said our goodbyes. Sam hugged her , as well as, Sue who was crying. I consoled her as I watched Dean get near Jo. At first , he hugged her and kissed her forehead gently, but then he or she , I don't know who was the one who shortened the distance, did something that broke my heart to pieces nonetheless, they were kissing . Why wasn't he breaking away from her? Why was he still hugging her? Has he get tired of me after all this time together? Was I not good enough for him? Why was he doing this to me?

He walked my way and before he could say anything I walked to Jo. She smiled at me and I glared at her, at first, but then my glare softened as I watched her hurt:

"you have a good man there, Eve" she smiled.

"sorry for not being able to heal you, Jo" I ignored her comment.

"it's OK, you couldn't do anything, Eve" she smiled.

"sorry" I bowed my head "I…." .

"it's OK, I die a happy woman, Eve. I have done everything that I wanted up till now , so there is no regret" her eyes wandered slightly to Dean who was taking everything for our departure. "so tonight I die a happy woman".

"glad to know that you are happy" I said and hugged her "despite breaking the heart of another woman" I muttered and she heard it.

"Eve…" I cut her.

"we will meet up in Heaven, Jo" I smiled weakly and walked to Sue's side. Dean looked at me worried.

"Eve…" he started.

"we have to go" I stated as I looked once more to Ellen and Jo and then walked out of the building with the angel in my arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**EVE POV**

"We have to go" I stated as I looked once more to Ellen and Jo and then walked out of the building with the angel in my arms.

We ran to a field were Lucifer was digging a hole while some men were looking at him. We thought of a plan:

"Sue, you have to stay here, OK?" I looked at the sad face of the angel. She nodded her head. "don't worry , everything will be OK" I reassured her with a smile. In that moment we saw as Garrett stood right beside Lucifer "I won't let anything happen to you".

"What about you?" she said in a broken voice.

"Don't worry!" I smiled " I'm a strong girl".

"No, you are not" she grabbed my face in her hands "you are broken" she stated and I looked at her stunned "you can't use your alchemy as you used to".

"Don't worry, really" I laughed weakly and placed her hands on her lap "we'll be back in no time and you will be able to watch the corpse of Lucifer".

I got up and stood next to Dean as we watched Sam talk with Lucifer.

"Eve, what you….".

"Your turn, Dean" I informed him coldly. He shot Lucifer straight on the head.

"Hello, Dean" Garrett greeted him with a smirk on his face " how long? You know that it's rude not calling back a team mate , right?" he chuckled.

"Whatever, Garrett. Now it's your turn" he aimed the gun to Garrett, who just laughed .

"Did you really think that the colt was going to kill Lucifer" he laughed evilly "come on, don't be so naive".

"He is right" grunted Lucifer as he stood up and threw Dean to the tree beside me.

"Well, now it's my turn" I whispered as my hand began glowing red. I lurked out of the bushes and jumped in front of Lucifer and stroke him with my red glowing fists.

"Well, it's over, Lucifer" I smirked and he looked at me curiously.

"Well, hello, Eve" he smiled not caring that my fist was inside his stomach.

"Do not call me Eve!" I growled.

"But, tell me, Eve" he persisted as he grabbed my wrist " did you think that your weak alchemy would do anything to me? Well , if you had all your energy this attack of yours would have damaged me quite a bit, dear. However, you only have, let's say, 30 % of your energy, therefore this attack it's only tickling me" .

"Do you call this weak?" I smashed my other fist into his face. He stumbled a bit but regained his composure. The whole time Garrett was laughing hysterically and it was pissing me off!

"You are next, Garrett!" I threatened him in a dark voice.

"But, honey, you know that you love me!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed not believing what he said "go to hell".

"I've been there" he smirked " I don't know what is with people and sending demons to their houses" he commented with Lucifer who laughed.

"Then, go to Heaven" he pulled a face of disgust.

"Well, dear, as much as we love your come backs and your arguments, we need something that you have and we want" Lucifer informed me as he took my fist out of his stomach . He then held me high by that arm. my feet were dangling in the air. He neared his face to mine and then smelled it "but I can see that it's not complete still. It has to harvest some more of you" he smiled sadistically.

"I'm not going to give you anything" I kicked him hard and then he set me free. I ran to Dean's side and noticed that Garrett had pinned Sam to the tree with his powers. I burst the tree in two and Sam ran to our side too. Garrett and Lucifer were distracted by the summoning chant that they didn't care that Castiel, who appeared with Sue, beamed us out of the place.

aaaaaaa

We were back to where we left the cars. We drove silently to Bobby's. Once we entered his house we were welcomed by Bobby's questions. He then burnt the photo we took before going on the mission. I looked at the photo for some seconds before passing it to Bobby. Dean was hugging me by the waist as he planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. I was smiling, I felt the happiest woman on Earth having the man I loved kissing me. This photo meant the past, as the present was all the contrary of it. Dean kissed Jo, even if it was Jo who kissed him he could have separated from her. I felt sad again, I felt as Sue told me, broken.

That same night Sam neared me and placed his comforting are around my shoulder :

"Hey, Sam" I said not taking my eyes from the fire place.

"Hey, Eve. How are you?" he asked me worried.

"I feel like shit, if that answers your question" I heard him chuckle and then he hugged me.

"What Dean did, you know kissing Jo…" he started and I broke away from him.

"It's OK, Sam. He got tired of me" I laughed weakly "I mean, how could I believe that he would love me the same as I do. He is Dean, a man who doesn't let anyone bound him".

"Eve, he loves you".

"Yeah, Sam" I got up from the couch .

"I'm sure that he has a reason for why he did what he did" he tried to reassure, but the only thing that he did was bring back that image of Dean and Jo kissing.

"Good night Sam" I began walking and when I was going up the stairs I felt the stone take more energy from me. I felt the gashes on my back open, as well as the pain of new ones. I hissed in pain and panted. I tried finishing going up the stairs , but all I could do was crouch down and scream as I felt as if someone stabbed me on my stomach. Before darkness surrounded me I watched as Dean took me in his arms calling my name, and Sam, Sue and Bobby were calling me too.

I woke up with a enormous headache. The sun was blinding me and I covered my eyes. I looked around and tried to sat down. I hissed in pain as my wounds seemed to re open. I tried to call for Sue, but my hoarse voice didn't go any further than a whisper. I stood up from the bed. Stumbling, I made my way to the door, but my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. In that moment someone opened the door and I looked at his faded jeans and boots. The person knelt beside me and took me in his arms. Strong arms that made me feel safe. He kept whispering how sorry he was. I looked to the owner of the arms and saw Dean looking at me with a worried expression:

"Dean" I whispered not being able to speak any louder.

"Eve, you have to lay down" he took me bridal style and placed me softly on the bed. Then he placed a wet cloth on my forehead and began cherishing my cheek. "We have found a way to extract the stone, Eve. Sam and I are going to get the materials and then everything will be over. You won't feel more pain, I promise" I looked at him and then I felt tears whelming up on my eyes. The image of him kissing Jo kept repeating on my head. How could he say that the pain will go away? I know that once the stone is out of my body there won't be more wounds or leaking of energy. However, who will take the pain that I feel on my chest? Who will mend my broken heart?.

"Eve, babe" he grabbed my face in his hands as tears ran freely down my cheeks "I promise you that everything will be OK" he said in a weak voice, as if he was suffering with me " I can't stand seeing you like this, Eve" he hugged me with force making me hiss from the wounds on my back "Sorry" he broke away from me. He neared me and was about to kiss me in the lips when I turned my face to a side, making him kiss my cheek. " Eve, I'm sorry about that" was all he said before Sam and Sue entered the room.

"Eve" Sue ran to me and hugged me gently " I thought that you were going to die, Eve. You scared us".

"She is right. You scared the shit out of us" Sam chuckled and then hugged me too. "We found a way to take the stone from you and….".

"I know, Sam. Dean told me" I said looking at Dean who exited the room. Seconds later we heard Dean call Sam from bellow the stairs.

"He is scared of losing you , Eve" Sam informed me, but I was sure that Sam was only saying this to make me feel better. We heard Dean call him again.

"You should go, Sam. " I smiled him..

"We will be back, Eve" he kissed my forehead and ran down the stairs.

Hours passed and I was getting anxious of not knowing how the brothers were:

"Hey, Eve" Sue entered the room to see me sitting on the bed " you should not stand up" she left the tray with food on the night table and made me lay down.

"If I stay one more minute in this room , I'll go mad, Sue" I informed the angel.

"OK, how about we go down with Bobby and you lay down on the couch?" she proposed me.

"Sure, just help me, please" I stood up but almost fell if it wasn't for Sue who grabbed me by the waist. "thanks, Sue".

aaaaaaa

Once we were down with Bobby, we asked him what the brothers were looking for. Bobby told us that they were looking for some demonic devices to get the stone out. Hours passed and Sue asked me something that I was hoping not to get asked.

"Tell me, Eve, how was your past?" the angel asked me.

"Just dandy" I answered sarcastically.

"Please tell me who are the ones in this photo" Sue showed me the photo were Matt, Stacy , my brother and me were smiling. "you seemed to be happy back then".

"I was happy back then" I smiled remembering the day when we took the photo.

**Please review and tell em what you think of the chapter**

**Thanks for reading**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SONG USED IS "WALK" BY PANTHERA OR AVENGED SEVENFOLD'S COVER.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

_Flashback_

I was sitting in the back seat with Stacy talking about some random star on the magazine we were reading. My brother was on the passenger seat sleeping and Matt, Stacy's brother, was driving singing some metal songs.

Stacy was the best friend that I have ever had. She had long straight brunette hair that went to the middle of her back. I was always jealous of her hair. She had the most beautiful hair that you could ever see. Then her eyes were gray, the perfect shade of gray that could hypnotize any man who looked at her. She was perfect in every aspect. She was kind, sincere, funny and sarcastic, though as Matt announced once " You are the Queen of Sarcasm, Evvy". Her brother and her helped us when my brother and me lost our family and began hunting.

Then we have Matt, the man who at first seemed to be like a delinquent or part of a gang, but in fact he was the most caring person on Earth. He shaved his head when their father died. Their father was the only family left, the one who taught them everything they knew about life and the hunting busyness. He had beautiful green eyes, that he hid behind sun glasses. He treated me as if I was a fragile person, but once I showed him my alchemy he lessened his protective behavior. He liked to hug me every chance he had, and I loved it. He made me feel safe, something that I thought that only my brother could make.

Erick, my brother, was really sweet. He was always smiling and trying to make everyone around him smile too. He was the boyfriend of Stacy. It was love at first sight, they fell in love the moment they met. You see, my brother never was home when Stacy came to hang out with me, and one night when we were coming back he was home cooking something when he saw her. He was a gentleman dressed as a hunter. He treated Stacy and me as if we were princesses. every time that he had the opportunity to get us something , he did. I remember when he got Stacy a necklace. She was excited about it. The necklace was an alchemy pendant that she was looking for. She used alchemy as me, but she needed to draw the circles to get what she wanted. However, she was better than me at it.

Anyways, we arrived to a motel where we decided to pass the night. Stacy and my brother went together into a room, as always. Matt and I went to another one. Matt went into the bathroom to take a shower , while I read the alchemy book that my brother gave to me as a present a month ago. Minutes passed and he came out of the bathroom:

"you can go and take a shower Evvy" Matt said and I looked up at him. I blushed. He was only wearing a towel and his muscular torso and arms were exposed.

"o… o… k" I stuttered as I bumped into the table that was in the middle of the room almost throwing my things to the floor

"hey, are you OK?" he grabbed my forearm softly as he looked at my eyes. All I could do was nod slowly and try not to let my mouth to hang open "be careful, clumsy girl" he laughed and let me go. I entered the bathroom and closed the door and then slid down it. My heart was beating like a maniac. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. Minutes later I exited the bathroom drying my hair with a towel.

"you are no fun!" whined Matt as he watched me dry my hair. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him confused "you are so oblivious" he chuckled and then grabbed his jacket "let's go and get something to eat"

"yes" I combed my hair and followed him forgetting my jacket "let's call Erick and Stacy"

"nah" he grabbed my hand and led me to the bar where we asked for a hamburger and fries.

"why don't you talk with those girls?" I said sadly as I watched two girls looking at him intently

"why should I? and leave you here alone ?" he looked at me in the eyes " I'm having a great time with you, Evvy!"

"but, you haven't been with a woman since we started the journey" I informed him

"well, maybe it is because I don't want to be with a woman"

"are you gay? I asked him confused. He looked at me for some seconds before bursting into fits of laugh.

" do you really think that I'm gay?" he said in between laughs as he paid for the dinner and led me outside

"well, …." I started but I couldn't finish it, because he neared me dangerously close "wh…. What a…. are …. You doing?" I stuttered

"do you want me to show you whether I'm gay or not?" he placed his right hand on my cheek and his left one on my waist nearing me to him. I blushed madly "eh, Evvy. Do you want me to?"

"Matt" I whispered and waited for his warm lips to touch mine.

"Evvy" our lips brushed that it felt like a feather had just touched my lips. Before he could give me a real kiss a car honked us. We separated ourselves immediately and looked at the back side of the car. "let's go back to the room" he scratched the back of his neck and started walking. I stood there shocked at what could have happened if it wasn't for the car "you coming?" he asked me as he turned around to look at me

"yeah" I skipped to his side. We were walking in silence . It was getting really cold and I regreated not taking my jacket with me. I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to keep me warm

"Evvy" I looked at Matt trying not to let my chattering teeth give me away

"yes?"

"come here" before I could ask him what he was talking about, he embraced me in a warm hug. At first I was surprised, but then I relaxed into the hug and let him guide me back to the motel. Once we were there we changed into our pajamas though Matt's pajama consisted on some basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"good night, Matt" I smiled at him as I got on the bed

"good night, Evvy" he kissed my forehead before going to his bed.

Next day arrived and I was waken up by Matt exiting from the bathroom.

"wake up, sleeping beauty" he laughed as he saw my sleepy face and my long hair out of place

"morning" I said as if I was a zombie as I got my things and entered the bathroom.

We were now on the car and I was sitting in the passenger seat next to Matt. We were listening to some cassette that Matt liked, and, eventually, I ended liking too.

"can you see how easily I'm bored by persistence" he started singing the song and when the chorus came both Matt and me sang to the top of our lungs waking up my brother and his sister in the back seat:

"Respect, walk. What did you say? Respect, walk. Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?" we heard Erick and Stacy laugh from behind us.

"you know, you are suited for each other" announced Stacy.

"yeah, it's true. You like the same music and you don't care about my sister's behavior" continued Erick.

"my behavior?" I asked him.

"well, yes, you are not precisely the most charming girl in the world when you are fighting and all" my brother informed me.

"well, dear brother, how do you want me to talk to a demon? "Well, Mr. Demon I'm here to inform you that you have been a really bad person that needs to be punished under the name of justice, love and beauty", do you want me to tell that to a demon?" I asked my brother.

"you sure are funny, Evvy" laughed Matt from the driving seat.

"well, not, sister. But you could have more touch. I mean, you are always like this "come here you son of a b…., bla bla bla" " he concluded.

"OK, next time I'll use this expression "come here dear, I have a surprise for you, and I'm sure that you are going to love getting send back to your beautiful mother in hell" " my brother laughed.

"you have no solution, Evvy"

"yeah" I smiled.

After hours of traveling we stopped in an abandoned house where we decided to get ready for the mission that we had. The mission was about this demon nest that was just some kilometers form where we were.

"OK, so here is what we are going to do" my brother started "Stacy and you, Evvy, are going to use your alchemy to trap the demons on the mansion. Then Matt and I are going to start chanting the exorcism"

"but, you will have to get into the mansion" Stacy informed them.

"yeah" was all my brother said.

"I don't like the plan, Erick. It's too dangerous! It's a suicide" I started.

"and what do you want us to do? Do you want us to let those demons continue killing more people?" Matt protested.

"no, but I'm sure that there has to be another way, Matt. You are going to get inside a mansion full of angry demons. Do you think that they are going to let you get away alive? " I retorted.

"we are going with the plan, and there is nothing else to say about it!" concluded Matt as he exited the house. I tried to talk my brother out of this suicidal plan , but he didn't listen to anything.

"go and talk with my brother, Evvy" she said as she entered the house again " he is not listening to reason"

"what makes you think that he will think twice of the plan if I go and talk with him?" I asked her.

"listen, Evvy." she grabbed my arms firmly making me look at her " they are going to go on with the plan. However, we are going to have to prepare some extra alchemy circles for them to at least be safe for the chanting to end."

"yeah, I know that, Stacy. What does it have to do with anything?" I asked her confused.

"this could be our last night, Evvy. That's what it has to do with anything!" she exclaimed "please, go with my brother he needs you" I nodded my head and walked out the house looking for Matt. I found him sitting in a log near the river.

"hey, Matt" I sat next to him .

"Evvy" he said still angry.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand that…"

"do you even understand that all we want is to protect you and Stacy?" he cut me.

"we can protect ourselves!" I retorted.

"I know, but …."

"look, we are going with the plan, but if anything goes wrong we will have to escape" I told him

"we are not escaping" he persisted "I'm tired of demons, Evvy. I just want to finish with all of them and have a normal and peaceful life"

"do you think that I don't want that? Do you think that I enjoy this hunting business? I want the same as you, but we have to protect and help those in danger, before we can get anything we want, Matt. It's our duty to protect those who are possessed by the demons" I placed my hand in his shoulder comfortingly. He grabbed it and entwined his fingers with mine.

"I know" he looked at our hands "it's just…."

" Matt, let's not talk about this anymore. Let's talk about something else" I proposed.

"about what?" he looked at me.

"what do you think of the global warming?" I asked him out of nowhere.

"seriously? " he laughed.

"I'm dead serious" I answered trying to have a straight face.

"Evvy" he hugged me " you sure know how to make me laugh"

"well, why am I here then for?" I hugged him "don't ever make me worry for you so much, Matt."

"I won't" he broke away from me so that our faces were centimeters apart "don't leave me, Evvy"

"I won't" he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss full of feeling, then it began to get more passionate as he made me sat on his lap. " I love you, Evvy" he said as he broke away from the kiss leaving me wanting more of him.

"I love you too, Matt" he smiled and kissed me again.

It was time for us to go and kill some demons. Stacy drew some circles around the house, while I concentrated on the circle I wanted to use.

"ready?" asked my brother as he kissed Stacy.

"yes" Stacy answered.

"and you, Evvy?" he asked me as he hugged me. I nodded my head.

"please come back to me, Erick" I begged him scared.

"don't worry, I will"

"Evvy" Matt kissed me in the lips " remember that I love you"

"yeah, I know" I heard him chuckle and I kissed him " I love you too, Matt. Come back safe you too, OK?"

"you know that there is no demon that can defeat me" I chuckled and he kissed me for the last time .

"do it girls"" my brother smiled at us for the last time. We activated the circles and trapped the demons. Salt was pouring down the walls of the mansions and devils traps appeared on every door. Matt and Erick entered the house with guns and began chanting the exorcism.

Stacy and I were so concentrated on using alchemy that we didn't see the demon that was lurking behind us. He hit Stacy on the head and was about to hit me when I punched him with my orange glowing hand.

"I will get you, dear" he laughed evilly.

"no, you won't" I tried to punch him again and he dogged it.

"and why is that, dear?" he asked as he kicked me in the stomach.

"because I'm going to end with you tonight" I said in a dark voice.

"doubt it" he looked serious and before I could do anything I was thrown to a rock, making me lose consciousness.

When I woke up I was back in the house and Erick, Stacy and Matt were arguing about something:

"what happened?" I asked groggily.

"we couldn't kill all the demons" my brother informed me as he ran his fingers over my hair.

"but don't worry, we will find him and kill him" Matt reassured me.

"I could have killed him" I started.

"he knocked you out, Evvy" Stacy started "there was nothing you could do"

"but…" I was cut by someone kissing me.

"shut up, really!" Matt said as he broke away from me.

"what the hell!" I said.

"it's the only way to make you stop talking!" smirked Matt.

"whatever" I stood up and walked to the table where maps and articles were spread over " so what now?"

"next gig" announced Stacy "well, if we find one"

"OK, let's rest " Erick said as he hugged Stacy guiding her to their room. Matt neared me and grabbed me by the waist.

"what shall we do, my princess?" he pecked my lips.

"rest?" I pecked his lips as I got free from him and started walking to our room.

"party pooper!" he whined as he followed me. I laughed.

" come on stop whining and let's go to the room" I said as I grabbed his hand and guided him to the room. Once we were inside we started kissing as the clothes started flying over the room.

Next day arrived and I woke up to find myself being hugged by Matt. I smiled down at him and tried to stand up, but it only ended in him nearing me more to him if it was possible.

"where are you going?" he asked me with a sleepy voice and his eyes still closed.

"bathroom" I kissed his nose.

"OK, but come back quickly" I smiled and went to the bathroom. When I came back down the blankets.

"it has taken you too long!" he muttered snuggling closer to me " I'm cold, give me some heat, baby"

"baby?" I laughed and turned around so that I was looking at him .

"yes, you are mine now. You can't get rid of me now" he opened his sleepy eyes and looked at mine.

"who said that I wanted to" he kissed me. Minutes passed and we were woken up by a scream from my brothers room. We wrapped ourselves on the blankets and went to my brothers room.

"what's wrong?" I asked him. However, he didn't have to say anything as the bloody death body of Stacy laid on the bed. I fell to my knees with tears running down my cheeks. Matt ran to her side trying to wake her up, thinking that she was sleeping and that all this was just a bad dream.

"wake up, wake up Stace. You have to wake up" he kept screaming till Erick placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Matt span around and punched him in the face "what did you do to her?" he kept repeating as he slammed my brother into the wall and punched him repeatedly.

"stop, Matt" I tried to get him away from my brother.

"I didn't do anything, Matt" my brother cried as he cleaned the blood of his face "when I woke up she was like that"

"I'm going to kill whoever did this!" he punched the stony wall making his hand bleed " why her?"

"Matt" was all I could say before I had both men in my arms.

Hours passed and we calmed ourselves down. We were planning how to get the one who killed Stay that way. By the modus operandi it seemed to be the demon we were following for months. He killed his victims by ripping their insides out and then engraving an odd symbol on their foreheads. It was the demon that attacked Stacy and I back in the mansion.

" I know how to make him get out of his hiding" I stated.

"how?" my brother asked me.

"I'll be the bait" I announced.

"no, you won't. I lost my sister and I'm not planning on losing you too, Evania" he said angrily.

"but it's the only way, Matt"

"no, Evania" my brother said sternly.

"then, how are we going to make him come out of his…." I was cut by an evil laugh.

"there is no need honey" the demon said.

"you are a dead man" growled Matt from my side before darting in the demon's direction, Erick started shooting the demon and I used my alchemy trying to trap the demon, but he kept dodging both the bullets and my alchemy.

"that's the way to welcome me? Not good manners, boy " he said before his hand went pass Matt's stomach. I gasped and fell to the floor. "now, where were we, honey?" he sneered.

I felt this hot feeling inside me as the floor started shaking. My brother looked at me.

"Evvy!" exclaimed and before he could do anything I ran to the demon's side and trapped him in a devils trap. However, this devils trap was different as he was being whipped with metal bars.

"you are a dead man!" I said in a menacing voice before running to Matt's side. My brother started with the exorcism before running to our side. I tried to heal him, but I couldn't do anything as the wounds were too deep to heal:

"Stop it, Evvy" he tried to talk.

"don't talk, Matt. Everything is going to be fine" my brother assured him.

"it's my time, Evvy" he cherished my cheek and I took his hand in mine.

"don't leave me, you can't" I cried.

"I love you, Evvy" he whispered before his hand fell to the floor. I cried so hard in my brothers arms that it wasn't even funny.

Days passed and my brother said that it was the best for us to go with some friends of his. I believed him and let him guide me to wherever he wanted. We stopped in a bar in the middle of the road:

"hey, Ellen, how are you?" my brother greeted the bartender.

"hey Erick" she hugged my brother " it's been a while! How are you?"

"fine, just wondering if the Winchesters arrived"

"yes, they have. They are talking with Ash" she looked at me "is this your sister?"

"yes, Evvy this is Ellen. Ellen Evania"

"nice to meet you, girl. How are you?" I shook her hand.

"fine, thanks. You?" I asked her politely.

"fine too" Ellen looked at me as if she knew what happened.

"Jo" Ellen screamed .

"what?" we heard another female voice scream back.

"call the Winchesters!" Ellen screamed again.

"my pleasure" we saw as a blond girl knocked on a door and then two men walked of it.

"hello, Erick" the tallest one greeted my brother with a hug. He had brown hair and gentle eyes. He looked at me "who is she?" he asked my brother.

"she is my sister Evvy" my brother draped his arm around me " Evvy they are Dean and Sam Winchester the friends I have talked you about. Dean, Sam she is Evania"

"nice to meet you, Evania" the tallest one shook my hand "I'm Sam" and then smiled.

"nice to meet you" I said politely.

"hello there, Evvy" the other brother, who I supposed was Dean, smirked at me as he looked at me up and down.

"Evania, nice to meet you Dean" I corrected him.

"the pleasure is all mine" he smirked again. He was tall, not as tall as Sam, but taller than me. He had sandy short hair, and hazel eyes. He had this air of "I'm hot and I know it, so would you like to have some fun with me?" all over him.

"so, not that we are not happy to see you, but what do you want from us?"

"I would like to go with you hunting" my brother stated. They looked at us shocked.

"why?"

"we lost our companions in the hands of a demon" my brother explained them, as I looked at the floor remembering their deaths.

"and?" Dean asked.

"Evvy, honey, why don't you go and show Ash your book?" my brother smiled my way.

"sure" I said shyly as I walked to the car and took the book. When I re entered the bar I found the brothers and my brother sitting in a table talking in whispers. I shrugged it off and made my way to Ash's door.

"Ash?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"hey! Who might you be, darling?" he asked me.

"Evania, nice to meet you" I said .

"well, and what do you want , Evania?"

"well, my brother informed me that you are thrilled with alchemy and I thought that maybe you would like to look at this book" I showed him the book. He grabbed my hands and shoved me in his room. He sat down.

"please sit down. Feel like home, darling" he said as he turned over the pages muttering "amazing, unbelievable, awesome" repeatedly "have you ever used alchemy, Evania?" he asked me after minutes of silence.

"yes" I extended my hand and he looked at me confused "just look closely" I smiled and let a flower appear on the palm of my hand as its circles glowed.

"wicked!" he exclaimed he examined my hand "how?"

"engraved circles!" I stated.

"but, I've never heard of it before!"

"well, now you have!" I smiled at his expression as he continued tracing and examining my circles.

"Evvy" my brother entered the room with the Winchesters close behind.

"what are you doing to her, Ash?" Sam asked him.

"she is awesome!" he exclaimed and I blushed at this. I heard someone laugh.

"you didn't tell us that she was shy, Erick!" Dean laughed.

"shut up!" I spat blushing even more.

"why don't you shut me up, honey?" he proposed wiggling his eyebrows seductively. I blushed even more.

"leave her alone, Dean" my brother whacked him behind the neck "we are going with them, Evvy!" my brother smiled at me .

"oh" was all I could say. Why did they accept so easily? They didn't want us to go with them at the beginning, so why do they now? "OK" I stood up "nice meeting you, Ash" I smiled at Ash.

"the pleasure is all mine, Evania!" he exclaimed still amazed by the circles "here is you book" he returned me the book and the group's photo fell from it. Dean caught it .

"who are they?"

"Matt and Stacy" I snatched it from his hands and he looked at his brothers knowingly.

_END FLASHBACK_

"that's how I got to travel with them" I finished telling her my story as waves of pain came over my body.

"Eve, are you OK?" Bobby asked me.

"yes" I stood up to only fall back on the couch " I just need to rest"

"OK, I'll take you back to bed" Sue offered as she led me to the bed again.

I laid down on the bed for hours inversed in pain. The damn stone is taking everything from me!

"Castiel" I called hoping for him to come to this room without Sue or Bobby noticing it. I waited for some seconds before I felt a drought of wind hit me in the face.

"did you call me?" he said before realizing the state I was in.

"I need to ask you for a favor!" I started in a low tone. He nodded his head. " help the brothers find Sue's mojo and take her to a safe place"

"you know that I was going to do that!" he stated as he sat down on the bed.

"yeah, but don't let anyone hurt her, please" I winced as another wave of pain rushed through me.

"Evania" he said as he placed his cool hand on my forehead. He then realized that I was bleeding.

"don't worry, it's normal!" I reassured him.

"you will survive this" he tried to convince me about it.

"I doubt it, Castiel. I don't even think that the brothers will arrive in time!" I tried to smile "well, at least I wont see their sad faces before going not Heaven!"

"Evania" he started.

"please, pass me that notepad and pen"

"sure" he gave me what I asked of him and watched as I wrote down on the paper. When I finished writing the letter I gave it to him.

"could you give it to the brothers, please"

"I won't have to give it to them, Evania! You will survive!" I patted his shoulder and smiled weakly.

"please, don't try and fool yourself with thinking that I'm going to get through this"

"what about Dean? Fight for him!"

"I have fought for him for too long. He just got tired of me and moved on, Castiel. I hope that he finds the woman that would stop him from being a womanizer"

"but" he started.

"it's my time, Castiel. Just do what I asked of you and keep an eye on the brothers too, please"

"I will" with that he disappeared knowing that I wanted to be alone in my last minutes of life.

"today I'll see you again, Erick, Matt and Stacy" with that I felt the last bit of my energy being drawn from me as I closed my eyes.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Should I finish here the story or continue writing? **

**Thanks for reading**


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

DEAN POV

I screamed for my brother once more when he ran down the stairs. We said our goodbyes to Bobby and then drove at full speed to the location of each artifact. Meanwhile, we drove in silence till I heard my brother sigh for the hundredth time:

"what is wrong with you, Sammy?" I asked him " you've been sighing for over an hour!"

"why did you do it?" he asked me. I looked at him confused before focusing on the road again.

"why did I do what?" I asked him.

"why did you kiss Jo?" he asked me in an angry voice.

" I didn't " I said in a low voice.

"oh you didn't? Then maybe what I saw was you checking if she had something on her teeth" my brother said in a sarcastic voice. He was taking the sarcasm of Eve.

"Sam" I started.

"what? He spat.

"it was her who kissed me!" I explained.

"but you didn't back away form her" my brother persisted.

"I was too shocked to even do anything!" I spat " it was when I saw Eve walk away when I realized what I did!"

"yeah, sure!" my brother wasn't believing me " you know what does Eve think about it?" he asked me.

"what?" I asked him fearing the answer.

"that you got tired of her, jerk!" he shouted " you know that it's not easy for her to rely on someone , and less to show her feelings to someone. What is what you do? Go and break her heart!" I felt devastated. I couldn't believe that she thought that I got tired of her. I could never get tired of her! She is the one who holds my heart in her hands! She can do anything with it and I wouldn't mind! Anything that she asks me I would do it! I love her!

" she doesn't let me explain it to her!" I exclaimed .

"that's no excuse , Dean!" my brother was right.

"I'll explain everything to her once she is in shape, Sam" I started " I love her" I said in sad voice

"I know you love her, Dean" my brother sighed and placed a comforting hand on my forearm " it's just , that I sometimes wonder if you know how to treat the woman you love"

"what do you mean?" I asked him confused .

"you should not go and let another woman kiss you, even if you were shocked you should have broke away from her"

"Sam…" I started.

"I know, you just got your love and then Jo goes and kisses you, but you should have done something. I don't know , just…"

"I know, Sam" I said and then parked the car in front of the place where we have to find the artifacts "let's get this artifacts and then heal Eve" I said as we knocked on the door.

An old woman opened the door. She seemed to be a gypsy. She let us in and we sat down on an old battered couch. We looked around the house and it was full of jars with things that we didn't want to know what they were. The house was poorly lit by some random candles on the shelves.

"so you have come here in search f the artifacts, right?" she asked us .

"yes" was all Sam said.

"well, you know that there is something you have to give me in return, right?" she smirked as she looked at us. If she was going to ask for sex, I'll let Sam do her gladly, cause I don't have the stomach to do her.

"what is it that you ask in return?" Sam asked her. She got up and then cherished both our cheeks. Sam and I shuddered and almost gagged as we saw her black and yellowish teeth when she smiled.

" one of her alchemy circles" she sat down on the couch and we sighed in relieve.

"what alchemy circle?" I asked her.

"the resurrection circle" she smirked.

"we can't give you that!" Sam exclaimed. If we gave her that , it would mean that we are giving her Eve's life, that is Eve would become her slave. You might ask why Eve would become her slave, well, easy, remember that she had engraved her circles in her hands, right? Well, the resurrection circle is engraved in her hands and the last bit in her chest. How do I know this? Well, before we went to fight Lucifer, I saw that semi circle and she explained me that she could use that circle only once, as it would mean a sacrifice for her.

"well, then you will not get your artifacts and she will die" she laughed evilly.

"ask for something else" I pressed her.

"anything?" she smirked again.

"anything" I said. Silence took over the room as she thought of what to ask in exchange.

"how about her memories" was all she said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"what?" I asked her confused.

"she won't remember meeting you or anything that she has gone through all this time with you" she was still smirking "she will remember nothing of you!" her smirk turned into a devilish smile.

"you can't do that!" Sam exclaimed. I was too shocked to answer anything.

"yes , I can. If you don't accept this then everything is over" she got up and started putting the artifacts back in their place.

"she will only lose her memories about us and everything that happened in between us, right?" I asked her.

"Dean!" my brother shoved me.

"Sam, it's the only way for her to live" I looked back at the gypsy.

"yes, only the memories about you" she placed the artifacts back in the table "I'm being generous, boys" she continued "losing her memory would be one of the things that would happen to her if an angel or demon brought her back to life"

"how do you know that?" Sam asked her confused.

"because I've been around for many years, honey" she cherished his cheek.

"oh, OK" Sam said uncomfortable by the little distance left between him and the gypsy.

"maybe , I should ask for something else" she ran her fingers through his hair as she bit her lower lips. Sam was gagging and feeling ubberly uncomfortable, while I was holding my laughter.

"yeah, well too late" Sam disentangled her fingers of his hair and stood up " now, could we have the artifacts, please?"

"sure, anything for you, honey" she batted her eyelashes and I was still trying to hold back my laughter.

"how do they work? I asked her once I was regained control of my voice.

"all you have to do is place them around her body and then this one" she held up a strange orb "you have to place it in her chest, where her heart is"

"OK, thanks" Sam was about to ran out of the house when the gypsy grabbed him and kissed his cheek leaving some saliva on his cheek. He gulped and wiped the saliva of his hand before running to the car.

We drove back to Bobby's and after 5 hours we ran inside his house:

"Bobby we have them" I screamed as I didn't see neither Sue nor him. We arrived to where Eve was staying and found Bobby, Sue and Castiel there looking at a sleeping Eve.

"hey, we have the artifacts" Sam announced nearing them. Sue was in Castiel's arms, while Bobby was looking down at his lap.

"shit! " I exclaimed as I saw that I forgot the orb back in the car "I'm coming back in a sec" I ran down the stairs and picked the orb and then ran back up the stairs. I found Sam outside her room and when he saw me he stopped me.

"I think that we should drink something, Dean" he said in a sad voice.

"what? No!" I tried to get free form his grasp " there is no time for that, Sam! We have to cure Eve!"

"Dean" I looked at him and then I knew that something was wrong. I found it strange for Sue to be in Castiel's arms and for Bobby to be looking down at his lap.

"let me go, Sam" I said in a dark voice.

"Dean" he started , but I punched him and ran to Eve' s side. She had her eyes closed and blood was everywhere in the bed.

"she is just sleeping" I said as I shook her by the shoulder " come on, wake up, Eve" she wasn't waking up "damn it, Evania! Wake up!" I felt a hand on my forearm stopping me.

"she is dead, Dean" Sue cried "we couldn't do anything"

"she is not dead! " I screamed.

"Dean, boy, come on let's get out of here and calm down" I shoved Bobby's hand away as I hugged the cold body of Eve. "please, wake up. Don't leave me. You can't leave me!" I whispered over and over again in her ear.

"Dean" Castiel started.

"leave me alone!" I shouted "leave me some time alone with her!" they nodded their heads and then left the room. I sat there motionless looking at her bloody body. In that moment, I remembered what my future me told us, how he found her. The future was coming true. I swore to her that I wouldn't let anything to happen to her. I cleaned her bloody face with a wet towel. Then, I looked for the last time at the face of my one and only love before covering her with a blanket. I stood straight and then got down the stairs, where everyone was looking at me with tears in their eyes.

"Dean" Sue started.

"let's find that mother fucker and kill him" I said in an impassive voice.

"Dean" my brother stood up and made his way to me .

"she left a note" Castiel handed me the note. I opened the envelope and then started reading it.

_Hi everyone!_

_Well, right now I'm not there with y'all yelling to stop crying over something so stupid. Y'all knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, so please stop crying and think that I'm in a better place, where I'm with my brother and friends._

I paused reading and looked at the rest who had a sad smile on their faces, but tears continued falling nonetheless, though my eyes were dried as no tears fell at any moment.

_First of all, you guys have to find Sue's soul and make it sure that she lives peacefully with no problems at all. Secondly, I'm really sorry that I was a bitch to you Castiel. I just feared that you will bring Sue back to her prison, though I realized that you love her._

_Thirdly, Castiel keep an eye on the Winchesters in case they do something stupid, that I'm sure that they will do. Bobby, I wished I could have brought back your ability to walk. I'm sorry about that. Take care of the boys, Bobz._

_Sam, don't do anything stupid, please, like letting the demon take control of you or something like that. I'm sure that there are many other ways to kill Lucifer. Moreover, don't let your brother do anything stupid either._

_Sue, at first I hated you, but then I started liking you, seeing that you have suffered like me. You have been like a light in our lives, Sue. You have giving us strength and faith. You sure do justice to your real name and your duty for humanity._

_Dean,_

I paused again and they looked at me.

"maybe we should leave you alone, Dean" Bobby offered.

"yeah, that's kind of personal" Sam agreed.

"you know, you were her boyfriend and love" Sue smiled at me sadly.

I just looked at them as they exited the room. I sat down on the couch and sighed before placing my whole attention on the letter again.

_Dean, I loved you so much that you can't imagine it. I remember the first time that I met you. _

I smiled remembering how shy she was back then.

_My brother told me that you were going to help us with everything. When I met you I thought that you were a cocky man who would try to get in my pants. You tried that, remember._

We were in a mission. We checked in a motel and Eve and her brother were sharing a room. We went to this bar to have a drink and eat something, when I decided to make my move on her. She was drinking a soda peacefully when I sat next to her. I talked with her and she answered shyly to my questions. That night I knew that she was different form any other woman that I met before. She didn't fall for my pick up lines or my looks.

She said she was tired to her brother and I decided to walk her. I thought that I would get what I wanted, but I didn't. I tried kissing her and she backed away from me. I told her directly what I wanted and she blushed. Her blush made me smile at how cute she was. Then, she kissed my cheek and told me that she couldn't do something like that with someone she didn't love.

I can't help the smile that came to my face when remembering this. She sure drove me crazy in every way she could.

_When my brother died my world crumbled down to pieces. However, you and your brother helped me picked all those pieces and put them together again. During that time, I despised you, but then again I loved you at the same time,as I couldn't stop worrying about you. Then your behavior towards me changed and I started falling in love with you. You made me feel safe. You gave me strength to go on. You were my everything, Dean._

_But, you broke my heart when you got tired of me and kissed Jo. However, I do understand it now. I thought that I could change you, but I was wrong. You are Dean Winchester a man who can't stay with the same girl for more than 2 months. That's why, I forgive you and wish you to find the right woman, the woman who will make beat your heart like you made beat mine. The woman who would make you want her more and only for you, like I wanted you only for me and no one else. The woman to whom you will give your heart and everything, like I gave you my heart and everything. I forgive you , Dean, because I know that I wasn't that woman._

_I love you, Dean. Take care of yourself and your brother and don't do anything stupid._

_Pst.: don't throw away my things, please. Bury them with me, please. And don't become a grumpy Dean like the one we saw in the future._

I finished reading the letter when a tear fell to the paper. I wiped it away and touched my face, only to realize that I was crying. I folded up the letter and placed it on my pocket. I walked to where her corpse was and sat down next to her and grabbed her cold hand.

"you are my only woman, Evvy. You had your heart in your hands and now you leave me heartless" I kissed her hand and then got down the stairs again. I dried my tears and walked to where the rest was.

"let's find Garrett" I said before turning around and walking to the car.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. **

**Thanks for reading**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I GOT STUCK ON THIS CHAPTER. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**SUE POV**

I went up to check on Evania. I entered the room:

"hey, Eve" I said walking inside the room "how are you feeling?" I asked her as I saw her with her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She must be thinking of Dean! I thought to myself "you know that he loves you!" I smiled at her as I sat in the chair next to her bed. It was then that I noticed all the blood on the bed. It was then when I knew that she wasn't thinking of Dean. It was then when I knew that she was not between us anymore. I stood up fastly letting the chair hit the wooden floor and ran down the stairs.

"Bobby" I said with tears in my eyes.

"what's wrong, Sue?" he asked me scared.

"she is not…." I couldn't finish my sentence as I fell to my knees with tears clouding my vision.

"no" was all Bobby said before going to her room. Minutes passed and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Bobby was looking at me with tears in his own eyes. "we were late" he said as he tried to calm me down.

"but…." I trailed off as the image of her motionless eyes and face came to my brain, as well as her body body.

"she knew that she was going to die" a sad voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw Castiel looking down to the floor. I stood up and hugged him. He hugged me back and began whispering soothing words in my ears.

Hours passed and we calmed down. We were sitting in silence in the room where Eve died looking at nothing in special. When suddenly we heard the front door open briskly and seconds later Dean ran into the room. He then got out of the room saying that he forgot something. Sam entered the room looking at us confused. He then let his gaze fall on Eve's corpse. He neared the bed scared. When he saw the soulless eyes of Eve, he sat down on a chair with his head in his hands.

"when" was all he could say .

"hours ago" Bobby answered him as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"we should not let Dean see her like this" he said before getting up of the chair and walking out of the room. Minutes passed and we heard Dean screaming to his brother and then a punch. Dean barged in the room and looked at us confused. Then he ran to Eve's bed and said that she was just sleeping. He tried to wake her up, only to find that she was dead. We tried to console him, but to no avail. He asked us to leave him alone fro a time. We went down the stairs and waited for Dean.

"there must be a way to bring her back" I said with tears in my eyes.

"no, there is not" Castiel said as he hugged me.

"but, we could find for someone" Sam persisted.

"son, you know that there is no way to bring Eve back as she really was" Bobby informed us.

"the angels" Sam exclaimed as he neared Castiel " they should be able to do something"

"we can't" Castiel started "only God can"

"then, we find God and then ask him to bring her back" Sam continued.

"Sam" Bobby said.

"I can't see my brother like this!" he sat down next to me. I placed a comforting hand on his thigh "we can't either" I tried to smile "but we will have to stop him from doing something stupid"

"yeah, but how do we do that?" he asked me as if I was stupid.

"I know that it's going to be difficult, but we have to have faith" I reassured him.

"I wish you are right, Sue" he said.

In that moment came down Dean. He had his head bowed down as he stood in front of us. We waited expectantly. When he looked at us we could see fury burning in his eyes, as well as, sadness.

"let's find that mother fucker and kill him" he said in an impassive voice.

"Dean" Sam said as he moved to his brother's side .

"she left a note" Castiel informed Dean, as he handed the letter to him. Dean opened it and started reading it. There was a message fro everyone. She asked for forgiveness when she shouldn't have done that. She said that I was a like a light to the three of them, but in fact she was the one who was giving hope to everyone. She was the one who protected us with her life. She was the one who gave us faith.

When Dean's part arrived we decided to leave him alone. We went outside and wait for him to read it. Minutes passed and we were still in silence. I took Castiel's hand and led him somewhere where Sam and Bobby couldn't hear us.

"we have to find my mojo, Castiel" I stated.

"yes, Shekinnah"

"maybe when I have it I'll know how to bring her back" I continued.

"Shekinnah" Castiel placed his soft hand on my cheek and made me look at him.

"Castiel, she has suffered for me" I let the tears ran free down my cheeks .

"I know" he wiped the tears away with his thumb "but you were not the one at fault"

"but still" I placed my hand on his hand "it was because of me that she got injured too many times. It was because of me that she couldn't spend many days with Dean alone. It was because of me that she decided that it was the best for us to split" I cried in Castiel's shoulder.

"it was not your fault, Sue" he broke away form me and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes " it was the fault of the archangel who placed such a heavy duty on her shoulders"

"but…" I was cut by Castiel's lips on mine.

"don't say it" he said as he kissed my forehead and hugged me with the sunset of background.

Minutes passed and we decide to go back with Sam and Bobby. When we did Dean exited the house and announced that he was going after Garrett before walking to his car.

"Dean, let's rest and then we'll find him" Sam proposed.

"there is no time for rest" Dean yelled back.

"Dean, please" Bobby pleaded.

"no" he got on the car and revved the motor "if you are going to come with me, get your things" he ordered us.

We did as h told s and drove in silence for hours. We decided to stop in a motel, though Dena wanted to continue driving. It was 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I exited the room and noticed that Dean was in his car reading something. I walked over the car and knocked n the window.

"can I stay with you for a bit?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I sat down in the passenger seat. He kept reading Eve's alchemy book, as if searching for something.

"what are you doing?" I asked him.

"reading" was all he said.

"you know that you won't be able to use alchemy, right?" I informed him.

"I know, but I'll try to do it or I'll find someone to do it for me" he spat in an angry voice looking at me "because it seems to me that I'm the only one who want to have her back"

"you are not the only one, Dean!" I screamed "we want her back as much as you want, but we are using reason as our guide" I informed him.

"sure" he scoffed and continued reading the book. I growled and took the book from his hands. The photo that was in the book fell to his lap. He took it gently and examined it. It was the photo of Matt, Stacy, Erick and Eve. They looked happy, they were all smiling.

"she was so happy back then" Dean whispered as he cherished Eve's face in the photo.

"she was happy with you guys" I informed him .

"not as much as she was with Matt" he said.

"Dean she loved you guys to death. There was no way for anyone to hurt you without being punched or kicked by her" I heard him chuckle.

"yeah, she is like that. She is really protective of what she cares about. I've never met someone like her" he said. I realized that it was difficult for him to believe that she was not by our side, as he didn't use the past for her.

"Dean" I grabbed is hand in mine and he looked at me confused "let's forget about Garret…."

"no way, I'm going to kill him!" he cut me of what I was about to say with an angry expression on his face.

"Dean., let me finish" I spat "let's forget about Garrett AND find my mojo"

"what!" he exclaimed "you sure are selfish for being an angel"

"it's not that, Dean. If we find my mojo I could find a way to make her come back. In the state that I'm in, all that I can do is offer faith and hep people with their problems. I can't heal them. I can't do anything but listen and speak" I said frustrated..

"would you be able to do something?" he asked me with hope in his voice.

"you know, I have more power than Castiel, Dean" I said proudly "I'll find a way to bring her back, but you will have to have faith on me"

"go to bed" he said as he went back to the book " tomorrow we'll start searching for your mojo"

" thanks , Dean" I smiled and got out of the car.

Next day arrived and we started searching for my mojo. Days passed and we didn't find anything. We were sitting in a café having breakfast. Sam was on is laptop searching for news. Dean was reading the newspaper. I was asking the waitress whether something supernatural happened or not.

" I can't find nothing" I heard Dena tell Sam

"me neither" Sam answered back

"hey, guys" I sat down again in the chair " I have something"

"well, what is it?" Dean asked without patience " you know time is important"

"well, it seems that this woman arrived two days ago here and she was carrying a strange amulet with her. The amulet, as many say, was shining brightly that almost blinded them when they looked at it." I looked at them and they nodded their heads "it's my mojo, guys. We have find it!" I exclaimed as I smiled.

"then, let's pay a visit to this woman" Dean left some dollars on the table for the waitress, who was flirting with him continuously.

We knocked on her house door and a woman in her forties, with black long hair and gray eyes opened it. We looked at her and then decided to play our roles.

"hey, we are your neighbors " I started with a smile " we leave two streets from here"

"well, then you are not my neighbor, right?" she retorted as she looked at us as if examining us.

"well, but we think that everyone in this little town is our neighbor and friends"

"yeah, honey" Sam said as he placed his arm on my waist " oh, sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Sam, this is my wife Sue and that's my brother Dean"

"nice to meet you, ma'am" Dean said.

"well, and what do you want?" she asked not interested at all in us. Well, if Eve was here she would have used some sarcastic remark or even some witty comment to make this woman leave that stuck up bubble where she lives.

"er…. We were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us" I proposed.

"yeah, that would be awesome, right Dean?" Sam asked his brother who was staring at the woman

"yeah" was all the eldest brother said.

"I can't" she declined our proposal.

"how about we come to your house?" I asked her " that way we could help you with your boxes and everything, you know you 've just moved" I smiled at her.

"I said that…." she started.

"you know if you say that can't then we understand, but I don't think that he town people would understand it. They would think that you are strange and they would even try to make you move to another town" Dean said leaving her shocked. Way to go, Dean! M,any years with Eve have made you think like her!

" OK, tonight at 9 pm" she said before closing the door in our face. We turned around and hid somewhere so we could spy on her . Half an hour alter she exited her house and drove to the town center. She bought food and wine. Then she went to this strange shop where she bought some black candles, herbs and chalk. This fact made us believe that she was trying to summon a demon or that she was playing with magic.

Dinner time arrived and we rang the door bell. seconds later she opened the door and guided us to the dinning room. We dined in silence, though we tried to take some information form her. We were eating cake when we heard a thud coming from upstairs. She looked at us panicked and placed her hand on the pendant with my mojo.

"excuse, I think that the cat is doing something" she ran up the stairs.

"as if a cat would make such a strong noise" Dean said. We waited and she returned with a relieved expression.

When we finished having dinner, we sat down on a couch as she served us some tea.

"excuse, but may I go to the bathroom, please?" I asked her politely.

"yes, upstairs first door on the right" she said without looking at me.

"thanks" I smiled and then nodded my head to the Winchester. I walked up the stairs and looked on all the rooms. However, there was this room that was locked. I took my tools from my jacket pocket and opened the locked door, thanks to Sam's lessons.

The room was dark. I walked blindly around the room trying to look for a switch. I bumped into something and fell to the floor. I got up quickly and continued my search of the switch. When I found it, I switched on and looked around the room. My eyes landed on a boy tidied to a chair.

"I'm going to get you out of here" I said as I tried to unlock the locks of the chains.

"no, you are not going to" said the voice of the woman form behind me. I spun around and before I could register what was happening I blacked out.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair, as were the brothers. The woman punched the boy in the face, making him bleed from the nose.

"stop" I yelled, waking the brothers in the process .

"Sue?" Sam asked me in a groggy voice.

"why are you doing that to the boy?" I asked her.

"why?" you ask me why!" she yelled in my face " he is a demon! I have to kill him!" she grabbed a book and started drawing the circles around the boy's chair.

" you have to stop it!" I yelled.

"there is not way of convincing her, Sue!" Dean said from my right " we have to find a way to get ourselves free"

"but how?" I asked him. In that precise moment Castiel appeared and cut the ropes freeing us.

"Cas" Dean said.

"touch Sue again improperly and you will have to face me" Castiel threatened a confused Sam

"let's talk about that later, Cas" I said before we ran to her side to stop the woman.

"too late" she said holding my mojo in her hands . Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were trying to open the locks of the chains " with this I'll end with the demon" she said as she hold up high the pendant with my mojo and before she could throw it to the floor I grabbed her arm.

"don't do it" I repeated as I snatched the mojo from her hand. She fell to the floor and started crying. The boy was set free and he told us that everything started when his father died in a car accident months ago. They have been moving around the country and she found the pendant in a house. She started saying that the devil was inside him when the son suffered an asthma attack. Since that day she chained him up and treated him like a beast.

"boys, close your eyes, please" I said before drinking the content on the pendant. I felt warmness fill my body. A warmness that I haven't felt in a long time. I saw every memory that I had in my life pass through my eyes. I felt a full angel once again, full of power to do good and help people. I realized what was the only way to bring Eve back. When I opened my eyes I was in a motel room. The brothers were laying either on the couch or the bed.

"you should rest, Sue" Castiel said from my right. He had my hand in his.

"I have it back, Castiel" I smiled at him as I cherished his cheek.

"yes, Sue" he smiled at me .

"I have to go up, Castiel. I know how to bring her back" I informed him as I stood up quietly

"no" he stopped me before I could grab the knob of the door.

"I have to, Castiel. I owe her that and more" I kissed his lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss that I would cherish in this life or the other one.

"I love you, Sue. don't do that!" he begged me as he hugged me with force. I smiled in between his arms before I separated form him.

"I love you, Castiel. " I kissed him again before exiting the room.

When I was back in Heaven, I was welcomed by many cheers form my peer angels. I went to the office of the archangel who assigned Eve as my guardian.

"Lucas, I want to talk with you" I said once I entered the office.

"long time no see, Shekinnah" he smiled and sat me down on a leather chair " how was life on Earth?"

"great" I smiled fondly at he memories that I had of that time. "but I'm not here to talk about that"

" then what is it, Shekinnah?" he sat down on his chair and crossed his arms.

"I want you to bring back to life Eve"

"no, I won't. She did as ordered. That was her meaning in life, to be your guardian and the vessel. sad thing that it went to waste" he shook his head in disapproval.

"but…"

"no" he looked at me with a stern expression. "now, go and enjoy your new angel life".

I got out of the office and made my way to my house. Once there I took a spell book and looked for the spell I wanted. Once I found it , I draw the symbols on the walls and floors. I closed the book and placed myself on the center of all the circles. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A green light surrounded me as wind picked up in my room throwing everything away. I heard people banging on my door and trying to open it.

"stop it, Shekinnah" Lucas yelled "this is an order"

"no" I said with my eyes still closed "Lucas, I'm the Angel of Unity and Unconditional Love  
A female angel who always stays close to humankind, inspiring mortals to be just and fair, bringing balance and harmony to our minds and spiritual being. My name means "bride of the Lord" and she is charged with redeeming humans from evil and leading them back to God so that they may be liberated and cleansed in the eternal light. " I paused as I started chanting the spell words. " what kind of angel would I be if I let her lost in the limbo, where you imprisoned her?"

"it was her destiny, Shekinnah. Now stop" Lucas ordered me again.

"it was not her destiny!" I opened my eyes " her destiny was with the Winchesters. Her destiny lied in Dean's hands, not yours" I continued chanting.

"Shekinnah" he threatened me.

"too late, Lucas. I'll bring her back to life so that she can be happy" I smiled and before the wind and light consumed me " I love you, Castiel" I said as I saw Castiel down on Earth explaining everything to the brothers.

My body started evaporating. I felt her come to life again. I sacrificed myself as she sacrificed herself for me. It's the least I can do. This time she will be happy. She won't have to be the guardian of no angel. She won't be the vessel of nothing. She will be an alchemist living a happy life with the man of her life.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading**


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I GOT STUCK ON THIS CHAPTER TOO. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**DEAN POV**

Days passed ,as well as mission , since Sue left our side. She said tat she had something to do up in Heaven. Castiel seemed to be really sad about something, but whenever we asked him about it he would say that he was only worried of Sue. However, I knew that he was hiding something from us.

Most of the nights since Eve's death, I would wake up drenched in sweat and screaming from a nightmare. They were different almost every night, but there was this one that kept repeating these last nights. The nightmare started with Eve hugging me and saying that she loved me while I whispered in her ear my feelings for her making her blush and kiss me tenderly. Then, everything changed to my future me, or as Eve like to call him, Grumpy Dean. He was always kissing Eve roughly and when he broke away form her, he always smirked my way and say " she is not destined to be with you. Her destiny is to die", eh would always laugh as I screamed at him and try to punch him.

Again, everything dissolves in thin air and I found myself right in front of Garrett who had the unconscious body of Eve in his arms.

"hello, Dean" he would say "long not seeing you"

"leave her alone" I always threatened him, making him laugh.

"why should I? she is the vessel and we need her"

"leave her alone" I repeated.

"you know, I always enjoyed messing with her when she was asleep"

"what do you mean?" I asked him.

"did she ever tell you what her nightmares were about?" I shook my head " well, she had you and your brother in high esteem. I always wanted to make her suffer for what she and her brother did to my own brother " I looked at him confused "haven't she never told you how her dear Matt and Stacy died?" he laughed at my confused expression "well, they were in this mission and my brother killed Stacy. Then, they wanted to take revenge for that. They followed my brother and he killed Matt. Eve, angry with that, killed my brother, and if I remember correctly, that was the first time the stone was activated. I have always hated her for that. That's why I want her to suffer the same or more than she made me suffer".

"let her go!" I tried walking towards him, but found my feet glued to the floor.

"so, I made her see all your deaths, I mean her brother, Matt, Stacy, Sam and your deaths. She would cry and I would laugh at her sadness. Then, I decided that it was better for all of you to blame her of your deaths and then try to kill her. And, so I did. Oh how happy I was at her misery!" he laughed as he cherished her cheek " and now I'll take what's mine" he sank his hand into her chest and withdrew the stone. I was all the time struggling to move and screaming him to stop.

That's the nightmare that repeated itself most of the nights. Right now, I was outside Bobby's house with a bottle in my hand. We had finished our mission where we encountered another horseman. Sam drank demon blood and we had to lock him in Bobby's basement again. Castiel and him took everything they longed for, either food or demon blood. While Famine's power didn't have any effect on me. I told him that whenever I wanted something I took it. Though what I wanted most wasn't here with me. He told me that I was broken on the inside. He had no idea how true that was!

I was about to take another sip of the bottle , but stopped myself as I felt all the emptiness on me. I felt alone. I felt nothing but despair and sadness. Tears filled my eyes. "please" I started as I looked up to the starry night " I can't…" my voice left me for some seconds " I need some help. Please?" I begged to God hoping for him to help me. I waited for minutes, but nothing happened. I sighed frustrated and turned around to go back inside the house, when suddenly I heard strong noises coming form behind me. I span around and took my gun out. I walked cautiously to the place where the sound came form. Smoke was everywhere, as well as, some cars scattered in the floor. I looked for the source of all this wreck and all that I saw was a body curled up on the floor. I neared the body and I noticed that the person had wet brown hair coving his/her face. I knelt beside the body and took the hair out of the face . When the face was clear for me to see, I stumbled back and fell on my rear. The person who was curled up in front of me was none other than Evania I recovered myself form the shock quickly and took her in my ms. I ran towards the house and once there I screamed for Bobby and Castiel. I laid her body on the couch and covered her with a blanket. In that moment, the guys arrived and looked at me scared, as if fearing the worst.

"what is it, Dean?" Castiel asked me.

"I found her outside" was all I said before returning my whole attention to her. I cherished her cheek, thinking that maybe this was all a dream and she would disappear from my side.

"who is she?" Bobby asked as he wheeled (**A/N: sorry, I don't know how to say it ****J**** )** to the couch. When he saw the her face he was shocked. Castiel seeing his reaction looked at her and he was taken aback too.

"how" was all Bobby said before touching her hand.

"I don't know" I caressed her hair " but I don't care. She is here now and I wont hand her over no matter what" I said.

"son, we have to see whether she is a demon or not" Bobby started.

"I don't care if she is a demon!" I yelled.

"Dean, if she is a demon she will not be the same as she was before" he spat.

"Sue" said Castiel as he sat down on a chair with his head in his hands.

"Cas?" I neared him and placed a hand on his shoulder. " what's wrong?"

" she did it" he said.

"who did what? Bobby asked him again.

"Sue" he looked at us and we saw tears running freely down his cheeks " Sue sacrificed herself to bring Eve back to life!"

"what!" Bobby exclaimed "is that even possible?"

"for someone of her rank, yes it is. I told her not to do it. I told her that will find a way to bring Eve back, but she had to use the spell and sacrifice her life" he continued crying. I patted his back trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say for some seconds " It was all my fault. If I didn't snap at her all those times, maybe she would be still alive and happy"

"it doesn't matter whether you snapped at her or not. She would have done it nonetheless." Castiel explained as he dried his tears " you better take good care of her, Dean. There won't be any other opportunity like this one" he said before he disappeared.

" let's wait for her to wake up, boy" Bobby placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"yeah" I took her body in my arms as I laid both of us in the couch. How I missed this! Feeling her body against mine. Having her in my arms again!

Hours passed and I fell asleep. However, I was woken up by someone snuggling her arms around me. I smiled with my eyes closed still.

"Matt, come on let me get up" she whispered without taking her head form my chest. " come on!" she whined and this time she looked at me, who was with my eyes wide open. She screamed and fell to the floor "who are you?" she asked me. I felt this pain on my heart at her words. Didn't she remember who I was? Why would she call me Matt?

"Eve.." I sat down on the couch and tried touching her.

"back off" she threatened me as her hand glowed an orange color.

"what's wrong?" Bobby asked when he came into the room " I heard someone scream"

"it was her" I informed him, not taking my eyes from her.

"don't get near me" Eve threatened Bobby who stopped moving.

"Eve" Bobby started.

"how do you know my name?" she asked us as she stood up quickly.

"Eve" I tried coming closer to her, but she stopped me " we are Bobby and Dean" I explained.

"who?" she asked confused, but not taking her guard down.

"Bobby Singer and Dean Winchester" Bobby said.

"Dean Winchester?" she lowered her hand a bit "could you be my brother's friend?"

"yes" I neared her again and she placed her hand right in front of my face.

"take one more step and you are dead man" she threatened me in a dark voice.

"Eve"

"where is my brother?" she asked us. Bobby looked at me as if telling em to tell her that he was death.

"he is ….. In a mission" Bobby glare at me, but I couldn't tell her that he was dead, it would break her heart!

"why am I not with him?" she asked us.

"because he wanted you to stay with us" Bobby informed her.

"where are Matt and Stacy?" she asked us again.

"with your brother" this is going to be really hard to tell her! She will know that not only Matt and Stacy are dead, but her brother too!

"OK" she lowered her hand and I tried touching her again "why are you trying to touch me?" she asked me confused.

"well" I smirked " because you are beautiful" I concluded. She blushed and looked away. I smiled at her cuteness. Bobby sighed and left the room saying that he would cook something for dinner.

"no, I'm not" she said as she sat down on the couch. I sat next to her and covered her with a blanket. "thanks" she smiled at me as she snuggled deeper in the warmth of the blanket. How I wished to be the one she snuggled on! If this was going to be a new beginning for our relationship, I will do it the correct way. I wont try to have her at all costs. I will be gentle and caring with her.

"could you tell me where are my things, please?" she asked me politely. I remember asking her to ask me for things politely and now she is doing it. even though, I preferred her way of asking me questions.

" sure, I'll get them for you" I ran outside to the Impala and picked up her bag. I decided to get only her book and old jacket. "here you go"

"thanks" she smiled at me as she opened the book at the very beginning.

"so what is that book about?" I asked her as I leaned over her shoulder to read something form the book. She blushed and answered me shyly.

"it's an alchemy book. Have you ever seen someone use alchemy?" she asked me.

"no" I lied. She was the only alchemist that I have met before. She showed us many things that alchemy could do.

"OK, do you want me to show you some alchemy?" she asked me excited.

"sure" I smiled at her innocent behavior that brought me memories of how she used to be when her brother was alive. She extended her hand in front of her and closed her eyes. How I wish I could kiss those lips of her! But if did that she would hate me.

When she opened her eyes she smiled. I looked at her hand and there was a daisy. Those were her favorite flowers.

"that's amazing!" I exclaimed as I smiled at her. She blushed at the compliment.

"thanks, but I can do even more" she closed her eyes again in concentration and seconds later little butterflies started flapping their wings around the daisy.

"it's really beautiful, Eve"

"Evania, please. I don't know you much, so I don't like people who I don't know calling me Eve" she explained.

"I understand, Evania. So, why daisies and butterflies?" I asked her, though I knew that daisies were her favorite flowers and that she thought that butterflies were not as weak as we think they are.

"daisies are one of my favorite flower and butterflies…." she trailer off as she smiled at some memory that came to her head " butterflies are not as weak as we think they are. They go through a lot of hardships and still keep flying. I don't know, I like them" I nodded my head.

"so is there anything else you can do with alchemy?" I asked her curiously, as to know what her alchemy level was.

"well, I can use some fire as a weapon , as you have seen before. I can also use the basic alchemy, such as reconstructing something that was broken down. I've been trying to use water and earth as my weapons too, though I don't have them fully mastered yet. Moreover, I can do alchemy without circles, because I have them engraved them on my hands" so she was at the very beginning of her alchemy. She still had to learn a lot! But, I'll be there to help her!

"that's great. We could use some of your alchemy in the missions" I smiled at her again. I couldn't stop smiling at her!

"thanks,and you better let me use alchemy!" she exclaimed making me laugh.

"hey, guys, dinner is ready" Bobby announced. We dined and then sat down on the couch again and talked for hours till she fell asleep on my shoulder. I started cherishing her hair and I laid us down on the couch.

"you have to tell her, Dean" Bobby surprised me.

"I know, but I don't want her to be sad., you know how much she suffered with her brother. I don't think that it's wise to tell her that not only her brother but Stacy and Matt are dead."

"Dean…"

"I can't lose her again, Bobby" I pleaded " if I were to tell her about their deaths , she would go away from em again, Bobby. You have to understand"

"I know, but sooner or later she would realize that her brother and friends are not coming form the missions, or that they don't pick up their phones" Bobby explained.

"I know, let's wait till that moment. Let her be happy for some more time" I circled her with my arms in a protective way.

"how about her alchemy? I'm sure that Sue returned her with all her alchemy power. What would happen when she discovers those powers?" he asked me.

" I don't know. We'll wait an see, Bobby" I concluded.

"OK, rest, Dean" he said before leaving me alone with her.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading**


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PICTURES OF MATT, STACY AND ERICK ARE ON MY PROFILE, CHECK THEM IF YOU WANT.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**EVE POV**

I talked for hours with Dean Winchester before sleep took over me. He didn't seem to be a bad guy for what I've talked with him today. He told me about this woman that held his heart in her hands, of how much he loved her. Looking at his eyes , I felt this strange feeling that I couldn't place my finger on.

The sun rays woke me up and I turned my head the other way trying to shield them away. I was again in the arms of someone. Those arms made me feel safe, as if nothing bad would happen to me as long as I was in those arms. The only persons who made me feel that way were Erick and Matt. I smiled and snuggled closer to the person, thinking that it was Matt. Minutes passed and I was still with my eyes closed enjoying the warmth and safety of the body next to mine. I felt how warm fingers traced every detail of my face. I smiled and turned around so that I was facing whoever held me in his arms.

"Good morning" I smiled as I pecked his cheek.

"Morning" I heard a male whisper.

"I missed you" I said and I felt him hug me closer.

"Me too" he whispered in my ear.

" I love you" I confessed kissing his nose.

"I love you too" he said , as I felt his breath on my lips. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. I cherished it and felt that something was different. I opened my eyes and met the hazel eyes of someone I didn't know.

"Jesus Christ" I screamed as I punched whoever was about to kiss me. I got up and looked a the person. It was Dean Winchester.

"Ow" he whined as he sat down covering his bloody nose. "that hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Why the hell were you hugging me?" I asked him blushing madly.

"You were hugging me too!" he retorted as he dabbed a tissue up his nose.

"I thought you were Matt!"" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not Matt" he said angrily. Why was he angry?

"Yeah, I know" I spat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked a tall man with gentle expression.

"who are you?" I took my defensive stand with my alchemy activated.

"I'm Sam" eh said before looking at me. He stood there looking at me wide eyed and then looked at Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulders. Before I could register anything he was hugging me with all his force.

"I can't breathe" I said with the little air that was left on my lungs.

"Sorry" he let go of me , but hugged me again, this time gentler. I was shocked. Who was he? What was he doing hugging me so freely? What the hell is wrong with the men in this house?

"Leave me alone" I punched him and backed away form them "who the hell are you?" I repeated my question and the man looked at Dean and Dean whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then walked my way "stand where you are" I threatened him and he raised both his hands up, showing me that he wasn't going to do anything.

"I'm Sam Winchester, Dean's brother. Nice meeting you" he smiled at me.

"OK, I'm Evania, nice meeting you" I looked at them confused "but, why did you hug me?" he looked nervously around.

"Because he can't let pass the opportunity of hugging such a beautiful woman" Dean smirked my way. What the hell is wrong with him? Is he trying to get on my pants? If so, he will not get the opportunity, as I'm in love with Matt.

"Whatever" I relaxed and walked to Bobby's side. "I'm going to make breakfast, if you don't mind" I smiled down at him.

"Not at all" he smiled up at me. I walked into the kitchen and heard them whisper rapidly something to each other. I dialed my brother's cell phone number and received no signal. I repeated the actions with Matt and Stacy's phones to receive no signal. Where were they? Were they OK?

"Hey, breakfast is ready" I announced as I walked back in the room and they stopped talking and smiled my way. I looked at them confused. Am I in Happytown or what?

"Thank you , ho…" Dean cut himself before he could finished the sentence and kiss my lips. He was leaning down on me and noticed my fists on my sides. "yeah, thank you" he gulped and began eating. Was he going to call me honey? Was he going to kiss me? Why the hell do I have so many questions!

Anyways, that's how my days together with the brothers went. Having awkward moments with Dean , who was always complimenting me, trying to kiss me and calling me pet names like honey, sugar, princess. Sam was always hugging me whenever he had the opportunity. Then, I met an angel of the lord.

"Castiel, meet Evania" Dean introduced us.

"Are you really and angel?" I asked him as if I was a 10 year old girl.

"Yes, I am" he smiled down at me.

"Can I see them? I asked him excited and he nodded his head. I heard Dean mutter from my side "Like in the beginning! " I looked at him confused , but didn't care what he meant with that, cause I waited for Castiel to take his wings out.

"Where are they?" I pouted and an lighting lit the room making us see the shadow of his wings. I ran to his side and cherished where I thought were his wings. The angel closed his eyes and then opened them. "awesome" I said excited. The guys laughed at my excitement, but I didn't care. I have always wanted to meet and angel and touch his wings.

"Thanks" said the angel "but, I would like to speak with the brothers for a minute, Evania" he said gently.

"Oh! OK" I walked out of the motel room and watched up the sky. I closed my eyes enjoying the breeze and suddenly I saw this images in my head.

_"This is beautiful," I told to a man. I couldn't see his face. It was as if it was distorted._

_"Yeah" he said looking at me. I was looking at the starry night. _

_"This is quite romantic too," I laughed weakly. "you must bring your girl here, D…." I didn't hear the name I said. What is this? Where am I?_

_"What makes you think that I'm not with her?" he smirked._

_"No one is listening, so stop playing around." I said._

_"Eve…" I cut him as I threw myself to his arms, swinging a bit the compartment. "Not that I don't like this position, Eve. But, what are you doing?"_

I opened my eyes breathing erratically. What was that? Who was the man to whom I seemed to have such feelings? I was lost in my thoughts and trying to regain my breathing that I didn't notice Dean beside me.

"Hey, are you OK?" he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked at him wide eyed "Eve?" he asked me preoccupied.

"It's OK" I shook my head and smiled at him "you scared me" I laughed weakly and walked back inside the room.

I have been having these strange dreams where I saw myself fighting supernatural creatures with two men. I seemed to care for these men as I was always trying to protect them. However, one of the men made me had these feelings that were that I never thought f having to another man but Matt. I was confused and it scared me. I didn't know what was happening. All those images seemed real, as if I eventually did them.

"Let's sleep, Eve" Sam proposed looking at me worried.

"Sure" I nodded my head and then laid down on the bed.

"Good night" I heard the brothers said and I answered back. Those images kept running through my head the whole night that I didn't had any sleep. It was time for us to continue with our mission. I woke up the brothers and then we began to drive to our mission. I fell asleep and then again images plagued my dreams.

_"D….?" I called a tall man, the man that appeared many times in these images. The man for whom I had feelings.. "What have you done?" I asked him angrily. I was standing next to a beautiful woman with brown flowing hair and beautiful green eyes that held kindness and faith on them. We looked at him shocked "Did you become one of their bitches?" I asked him angrily. _

_"Yes, it's for Sammy's well being" he started and before he could finis his sentence I punched him. He held his bleeding nose with one hand and looked at me._

_"I left because of this!" Tears were forming on my eyes. "I didn't want you to be mixed with the angels at all. They do what they want. They will use you till your last breath is out of your body, D..." I was shaking her head, disappointed by his decision "I thought that you were clever, but I was wrong."_

_"Eve…" he started._

_"Welcome to the club, D….," I said in a sad voice. I neared him and placed my hand over his broken nose._

_"I should leave you this broken nose as a souvenir from entering the club!" I chuckled. I heard a crack and then his nose was like new again._

I opened my eyes gasping for air. Why was I disappointed that the man joined the angels? Angels are self righteous, right? They protect the humans, right? Who was the man who was trying to protect Sam? Who was that woman?

"Hey!" I heard someone say as he shook me gently. "Eve!" I heard a worried voice.

"Huh?" was all I said before focusing my eyes on who was asking me. Dean and Sam were looking at me preoccupied. "hey!" I smiled weakly.

"Don't hey me!" Dean said angrily "you've been like this for so long. What the hell is wrong with you?" Why was he so angry? I've just been having these nightmares, or beautiful dreams, I don't know how to classify them.

"Why are you so angry, Dean?" I asked him.

"Why! You ask me why?" he exploded in my face.

"Dean, relax!" Sam tried to stop his brother.

"No , Sam. We've just got her back and I don't want anything to happen…" he began.

"Who did you got back? I asked them. They looked nervously at each other for some seconds.

"My car" Dean said and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, sure" I didn't believe him, but I was not going to press more in to the matter. I had enough with what was happening to me.

We finished the mission and we went back to where Bobby lived. There had been the rumors that people who were dead returned to life. Sam and Dean were playing their FBI characters while I was waiting for them on the car. I closed my eyes and more images came to my mind. Geesh, I'm getting tired of them!

_"D…" but I was cut by him as he hugged me. I blushed. Who wouldn't? I mean, the only thing he was wearing was a towel! "D…" I said uncomfortably._

_"I thought that I lost you" He informed me "But this is a dream" He broke away from me, leaving some distance between us._

_"D…" I started again._

_"Well, if I'm dreaming then maybe I could…" He smirked as he looked my body._

_"D…, if you touch me improperly I will cut your hands clean" I threatened him._

_"You know that I like your threats…Sometimes" He neared me and I backed away from him till I was in the wall._

_"OK." he smirked and closed his eyes. Seconds later he opened his beautiful hazel orbs and looked at me shocked._

_"What's wrong?" I asked him confused._

_"Why aren't you naked?" He said shocked._

_"What!" I exclaimed "You were thinking of watching me naked. I cannot believe you Win…..!"_

_"What! This is my dream!" He defended himself._

_"Do you think that you are dreaming with me?" I asked him._

_"Well, yes!" He looked at me as if I was dumb._

_"Well, as a matter of fact, you are," I started "but not that kind of dream, you idiot!"_

_"No? oh, I get it! So you are going to be the one to undress me!" There he goes again smirking and his perverted thoughts._

_"D…, I don't have time for this!" I informed him. He neared me. I tried to back away, but I was in between the wall and him. He placed his arms around my waist and neared me to him. There was little distance between our lips. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. My face was burning. My heart was beating so fast hat I thought that it was going to explode._

_"D…?" I said in a whisper._

_"Yes?" He rubbed his nose against mine, you know, in a Eskimo kiss kind of way._

_"I'm in danger" I whispered as my eyes darted to his lips and then back to his eyes._

_"Of course you are, honey" He smirked and kissed my cheek and forehead. His lips left this warm feeling on my cheek and forehead. "I'm going to make you mine, Eve" He explained. Before he could kiss me I talked._

_"D…, I'm in danger. I have found Shekinah" I said rapidly. I was scared of what could happen if he continues with his actions. I don't understand these feelings that are building up inside of me. These feelings that I only feel with this man._

I opened my eyes and gasped for air, as all the times that I had these dreams. OK, so now I have more information about this man. His name started with a D , he had a brother named Sam and his surname started with Win. So, all I have to think about is people I know with those initials. The, who is Shekinah? Why would I have found this woman? Could it be the beautiful woman who stood beside me on the other dreams?

"Hey" Dean said as he sat down next to me in the back seat "you OK?"

"Yes" I nodded my head "what have you found?" I asked as Sam revved the engine.

"Well, we've been busted" Sam chuckled " the sheriff of the town knew Bobby"

"Yeah, she did" he chuckled too.

"And?" I pressed.

"Well, it seems that this death guy came and killed this other man" Dean concluded putting his arm over my shoulder.

"OK" I shrugged his arm away "so what do we do?" I asked them.

"Bobby" was all they said before parking outside Bobby's house. Bobby acted strange, I mean he looked clean and all that. We didn't get any more answers from him so we headed to the graveyard. The guys began digging on the grave.

"Hey, can I?" they looked at me confused " want to see if it works" I informed them. They nodded their heads and I placed my hand on the grave and then the soil floated above our heads.

"Wow" I heard Dean exclaim "that's my alchemist!" he smiled my way and I smiled back. I threw the soil to a side and looked at the coffin that was broken. We knew what this meant. So we started walking back to the car, when we heard some branches snap.

"Who's there?" Dean asked pointing the torch in the direction of the sound. We waited for an answer and then we saw two figures walking from behind the trees. At first I didn't recognize them, but then I saw Stacy and my brother. I ran to them before the brothers could stop me. I hugged both of the with force.

"Why did it take you so long?" I asked Stacy who looked at my brother confused.

"Evvy" my brother started wiping away the tears of joy that ran down my cheeks.

"I missed you" I hugged him again.

"Princess?" I heard a deep voice call form behind us. I broke away from my brother and looked at the owner of the voice. Matt stood there looking at me shocked. I smiled and ran towards him. Then I jumped on his arms circling his waist with my legs. I heard him laugh weakly and then hug me with force.

"I missed you" I kissed his lips and noticed that they were not as warm as I remembered them. "you must be freezing" I got down from him and took his hand. "let's go back to our motel room" I told the brothers, though there was only Sam looking at me shocked.

"Where is Dean?" I asked him.

"Car" he said before leading my brother and Stacy to the car.

When I entered the car and sat on Matt's lap I noticed that Dean was angry. Why? I don't know. I was too happy to care about why he was angry. Matt kept playing with my curls as he stole some sweet kisses from my lips once in a while. I heard Dean growl several times.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading**


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PICTURES OF MATT, STACY AND ERICK ARE ON MY PROFILE, CHECK THEM IF YOU WANT.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**DEAN POV**

What the hell! How could she go and kiss him like that! I'm her boyfriend for god's shake! I know that she doesn't remember that, but still I'm her boyfriend! If he keeps touching her so freely I'm going to cut his hands! That was all that I thought as I watched them from the rear mirror. We arrived to the motel and I exited the car and entered on our room.

"what the hell is wrong with him?" I heard Eve ask Sam. They entered the room and sat down either the beds or couch. Stacy and Erik sat down on one of the beds. Sam sat down next to me in the other bed. Eve sat down on Matt's lap who hugged her waist in a protective manner. I glared at him and he returned the glare.

"so" my love started.

"there is not enough space in this room" I announced and they all nodded their heads "so you have to check yourselves in another room"

"Dean" she exclaimed "that's rude"

"it's OK, Evvy" Erick smiled making her smile " we will take another room"

"yeah" Stacy got up and walked to the door "let's go, honey" she smiled at Erick, who stood up and kissed his sister's cheek.

"good night, Evvy" they exited the room. OK , now it was his turn to get out of the room. I glared at him and he glared me back.

"let's go, Eve" he stood up making her stand up too "let's check ourselves in a room" he walked hand in hand with her to the door.

"she is checked in with us!" I informed him.

"doesn't matter, I'll check myself in and then she will sleep with me" he smirked my way and I growled.

" good night" she looked at me preoccupied, before leaving the room with Matt.

"hey, Dean, relax" Sam said from my right

"relax?" I shouted "she is my girlfriend, Sam. She is my world. She can't be with him" I threw a can of bear roughly to the bin angrily.

"I know, Dean. But , she has lost her memories. Just be happy that she is here"

"I'm happy Sam, it's just that I want her for me, not for anybody else." I confessed.

"I know, brother"

That night I couldn't sleep for a minute, as I rolled over in the bed thinking of what she could be doing with that Matt boy. I was her world! I made her love again after Matt died. … damn it! How couldn't I realized it before! I shot up form my bed and woke up Sam.

"what is it, Dean? It's …" he looked at the clock " 5:30 in the morning"

"he is dead" I started.

"who?" he sat down on the bed.

"he" I said a little loud. How could I have been so blind as to not seen it before!

"calm down, dude" he made me sit down on the bed "now tell me who are you talking about"

"Matt" I growled. My brother looked at me and then sighed.

"you woke me up for this!" he exclaimed.

"sorry?" I looked at him confused.

"of course he is dead, Dean. In fact, Stacy and Erick are death too" so he knew from the very beginning.

"oh" was all I said.

"you were blinded by jealousy to stop and think about it, Dean. Don't take it into account" he laid down again on bed "go and sleep a bit, Dean"

I laid down again on the bed and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and then the same images of her kissing him and hugging him with force came to my mind. She never hugged me like that! Damn it, now she is doing it with a zombie!. I shuddered at the thought. Good thing she doesn't know that, otherwise she would go crazy about it.

Next morning arrived and I knocked on her room's door rather roughly.

"get up" I said from behind the door. I heard rustling before the door opened revealing Eve covered with a blanket.

"what is it, Dean?" she said in a sleepy voice. I smiled at her cuteness, but then again I frowned. She did it with him.

"it's time to go back to the mission" I told her in a sad tone. She grabbed me by the hand and took me inside. She sat me down on the couch and then knelt in front of me.

"what's wrong, Dean?" she asked me preoccupied.

"Eve" I started as I grabbed both her hands in mine. " there is something you have to know"

"what is it, Dean?" she looked at me blushing.

"they are not a…." before I could finish my sentence Matt went out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist.

"hey, Dean" he greeted me with a smirk. I'm going to erase that smirk off his face. I stood up and glared at him "honey, you can go to take a shower now" Eve nodded her head and got up and walked to the bathroom door. "but, if you want we could share the shower" he said looking at me. I gritted my teeth stopping all the profanities that I had dedicated to this man who was touching so freely MY Eve.

"shut up, you silly" she smacked him softly as she blushed and entered in the bathroom. I was about to leave the room when she reappeared from behind the door.

"Dean, stay and let us finish what we were talking. Make yourself comfortable. Matt, don't be rude" she said before going back inside the bathroom. Matt laughed and laid down on the bed, while I sat down again on the couch. I couldn't say no to her.

Silence surrounded us, till my nemesis decided to talk.

"so, tell me Dean, how have you been treating my Evvy?" he asked me.

"Better than you, of that I'm sure" I glared him .

"you don't know how I treated her, Dean.. So don't say things you don't know" he said in a serious tone. Silence took over the room again.

"why did you let her die, Winchester?" he said in the same serious tone.

"I didn't let her die" I retorted.

" yes you did"

"what would you have done in my position, eh? I went in search of what we needed to take out the damn stone, but we were late and we found her dead. Would you have let the demons take the stone or the angels?" I spat. He was silent. "I love her, Matthew" I heard him growl as I used his full name. I smirked. "so don't tell me that I don't care about her. I would do anything for her. I would sacrifice my life for her"

"how come she is alive?" he asked me.

"an angel of high rank" said a voice from behind us. Matt stood up quickly and pointed his gun to Castiel. " I mean no harm, Mathew" Matt growled again and I smirked.

"who are you?" he asked him still not retrieving his gun.

"I'm an angel. My name is Castiel" the angel introduced himself.

" why are you here?" he asked him.

"well, I have to inform Dean about something"

"what is it, Cas?" I asked him curious of what made him come down here.

"she is remembering her past" I looked at him confused " it's one of the drawbacks of the ritual"

"explain yourself, Cas, cause I'm not following you" I said frustrated and sat down on the couch, as Matt sat down on the bed and looked at he angel.

"when an angel sacrifices her life for a human, it is said that the human would come to life with only the memories five years before her death. That's why Evania doesn't remember you at all and she thinks that her brother and friends are still alive"

"I'm her boyfriend" Matt said

"not now, man. I'm HER boyfriend" I retorted and heard him growl.

"however, she is having some of her most important memories, or the ones she holds dear, being played on her head. She is remembering through her dreams, Dean. " I looked at him surprised, so does this mean that she know that I'm her boyfriend?. "you have to tell her the truth, Dean"

"I can't do that" I confessed looking at the floor.

"you have to" Matt insisted "it's for her well being"

"I know, it's just that she seems so happy that it would tear her apart again knowing that you guys are death. I saw how much she suffered and I don't want her to suffer again" I exclaimed and was about to exit the room when she got out of the bathroom. She was only wearing a towel. I looked at her up and down remembering how much I missed touching that body of hers.

"watch out, Winchester" Matt hissed

"what did you say, Matt?" she asked as she came closer to us.

"nothing, honey" he kissed her cheek "why don't you go and change ?" he proposed sending me a glare. I glared back and looked back at Eve. What ? She is my girlfriend! I think I have the right of looking at her as I was doing!

"OK…" she looked at Castiel "why are you here, Castiel?" she asked confused.

"I came to explain something" the angel said.

"oh" she shrugged her shoulders and picked up her clothes and then entered the bathroom again. We waited for her to exit again.

"now, let's continue what you were saying, Dean" she sat down next to me. I wanted to hugged her close to my body. I wanted to feel her warmth in my body. I wanted to hold her for eternity and never let her go again.

"what were you talking about?" Matt asked and sat Eve in his lap when he noticed how I was looking at her, with need and wanting in my eyes.

" it is nothing" I stood up and felt her warm hand grab mine, stopping me from moving any farther.

"Dean" I looked at her worried expression and sighed .

"it's nothing , Eve" I faked a smile and returned to my hotel room.

"hey, what's wrong, Dean?" my brother asked me as he saw my sad expression.

"nothing, Sam" I took my shirt off and unbuckled my jeans buttons. "I'm going to take a shower"

"you took a shower already" he stopped me and I looked at him with tired eyes "what's wrong, Dean" he stated more than asked.

"nothing" I got free from him and entered the bathroom. I undressed and let the warm water of the shower hit my crumpled muscles. I pressed my forehead against the shower wall. I kept thinking of how I should tell her everything. I thought of ways of not hurting her, but all of them led me to a crying Eve, and that tore my heart apart. I cannot see her like that again, it would break my heart even more. However, if I don't tell her everything, it would be a lot information for her and maybe she will end up hating me.

Minutes passed, and I still kept thinking. I sighed and got out of the shower. I circled a towel around my waist and exited the room. I was shocked to find Erik, Stacy, Matt and Eve talking with my brother. They all looked at me when I exited.

"hi" I looked at them confused " what are you doing here?"

"well, we thought of coming to get you" Stacy said looking at me up and down. I felt raped by her stare.

"Stacy, stop it , baby" Erik laughed at my expression.

"what!" she exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend " eyes are for watching, dear. Moreover, you know that I prefer your body" they kissed.

"OK" I said and looked at Eve. I was surprised to see her gawking at me. I smirked and looked at Matt.

"hey, babe" he caught her attention "you OK?" he asked her trying to hide the jealousy building up in him.

"hmh" was all she said before looking away blushing. Matt took her face in his hands and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"don't "hmh" me, Evvy!" he whispered " this body " he pointed to his body " should be the only one to make you speechless" she blushed even more and nodded her head. He smiled and then kissed her forehead before kissing her sweet cherry lips. I growled and got my things and reentered the bathroom. When I was finished I noticed that they were watching TV.

"hey, Matt" Erik started " why don't you take Evvy to this awesome bar where this awesome muffins are made?" he suggested sending Matt a look that said "she doesn't have to hear this"

"sure thing" Matt nodded understanding the meaning of Erick's glance "let's go, princess" he circled his arms around her and guided her out of the room.

"Dean, sit down please" Stacy suggested

"what is it?" I asked them worried

"Death didn't let us free" she informed us

"how come you are here then?" Sam asked

"well, we saw Eve in the Limbo" Stacy started "we were up in heaven when we saw her through this TV thingy that angels had" she paused and looked at Erick who nodded his head "however, one night she was snatched form Limbo. We waited for her to come to Heaven, but she didn't. then we feared that maybe she as in Hell, but asking some angels they informed us that she wasn't either. Then we heard about this rumor of a sacrificing spell"

"that's Shekinah" Castiel informed her.

"did she really use that spell ? Did she really sacrificed herself to save Evvy?" Erik asked.

"yes, she did" Castiel looked to the floor with a sad expression.

"I'm really sorry" Erik placed a comforting hand on the angel's shoulder.

"it's OK. Shekinnah sacrificed her life to let Evania have another chance in life. After all, Evania has been prisoner of her destiny as a vessel and a guardian. She has lost a lot of things for that" this was the first time that I heard Castiel express these ideas. " she has suffered a lot because of that."

"yeah, we know" Stacy said.

"OK, why did you come back?" my brother asked them impatiently.

"because we wanted to know if Evvy was fine" Erik informed us " we were worried for her. We found a tiny leak on Death's plan and we got ourselves from Heaven to Earth. However, we didn't take into account the fact that we were in Death's territory…" he trailed off

"so?" I implored.

"I want you to tell her the truth, Dean" he looked at me straight in the eyes. I saw determination and kindness in them. "she will suffer if you don't tell her the truth, Dean"

"she will suffer either way" I retorted.

"yes, but if you tell her everything , she will …."

"she won't believe me!" I exclaimed " I mean, you are here. How can I tell her that you are death if you are here? How can I tell her that you are all zombies?"

"Dean, if you don't there is the possibility of her going crazy" Castiel informed me. " having this gap of 5 years is too much for her. Her memories are already returning, though not completely. In a couple of days or so everything will come to her mind" the angel informed me.

"then let her discover it by herself"

"you disgraceful son of a b****" I heard someone say before being slammed against the wall roughly. I looked a the fiery hazel eyes of Matt. "if she discovers everything by herself she will go crazy and then do something stupid like killing herself. You say you love her, but all I see is nothing but an empty feeling coming from you" he screamed in my face.

"you remember that she blamed herself for our deaths" Stacy started pointing at her brother and herself. " she did try to do something stupid. She went all berserk on a demon who left her a scar on her left shoulder" I thought that it was a minor scar, but listening her say this it all made sense.

_Flashback_

I was lying beside her watching her sleep peacefully. I traced my finger over her exposed back.

"morning" I heard her say in a sleepy voice.

"morning" I kissed her shoulder and traced her shoulder scar.

"how did you get this scar?" I asked her and she turned around covering her chest with the blanket.

"you know how clumsy I am, right?" she chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose " well, I was jumping a high fence and then tripped and fell, gracing my shoulder in the process"

"you sure are clumsy, honey" I laughed and she joined me.

"yeah, I know, you have a clumsy girlfriend" she laughed.

"yeah, but she is perfect for me in every way" I kissed her lips.

_End Flashback_

"and when I died she did something stupid too" Erik informed me as he made Matt set me free. " she closed herself" he was saying the truth. Since her brother died she became a cold and distant woman, till she changed years later. " she continued being reckless. She attacked demons without caring about her life"

"true" Sam sat down " but we cannot …"

"I'll tell her, even if she hates me" I said with determination.

"you better, other wise I'll come back and kill you myself if anything were to happen to her" Matt threatened me. Silence filled the room as we stood there thinking, when suddenly the door flew open.

"I know it" Eve exclaimed. We looked at her confused. " the man in my dreams" did she realize that I was in her dreams?

"have you discover who he is?" Matt asked her looking at me.

"yes" she smiled. Oh that smile that drove my heart crazy! That smile that would turn into a frown and a sad expression when I tell her the truth.

"it's Daniel Wiskertall. He has a brother named Sam. However, I don't understand why I'm dreaming with him" she looked confused. I was too shocked to even think or say anything. She didn't realize that it was me the one n her dreams.

"who the hell is Daniel Wiskertall?" an angered Matt asked her. She looked at the floor embarrassed and then up to him.

"he is her first crush" Erik laughed at his friend's expression.

"I don't find it amusing, Erik" Matt started "I think I have enough with one to even worry about another one" he sent em a glare.

"he was your first crush?" I asked disbelievingly. I mean, I always thought that Matt was her first crush and all that.

"yep" she said " now, maybe I should call him and ask him if he had been having these dreams. It could be someone messing with our head or something" she took her mobile phone out and searched for that man's phone number.

"no, you are not going to call that man" Matt snatched her phone form her hands.

"but…" she pouted.

"no, let's go" he grabbed her hand and led her to the streets.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**By the way, do you want to have a Matt POV or shall I continue to Eve's POV?**

**Please let me know what you want.**

**Thanks for reading**


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PICTURES OF MATT, STACY AND ERICK ARE ON MY PROFILE, CHECK THEM IF YOU WANT.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**EVE POV**

Why was Matt so angry? I have just discovered who the man in my dreams was, it's not like I'm going to leave Matt for him. I'm just confused as to why I dream with him! Anyways, we were walking around the town looking for more zombies, so when they decide to go wild we will know where they are. We divided ourselves on two teams. The Winchesters and my brother went to the East part of the town, while Stacy, Matt and me went to the West.

"Too many" Stacy said as she sat down on a bench.

"Yes, but we have to keep looking" Matt said.

"Maybe, we should rest a bit, Matt" I said looking at their tired faces. It was strange. We have only been walking for three hours and they were tired. We used to walk more hours before, so why were they tired?

"Yeah, maybe" Matt plopped next to Stacy and they closed their eyes. I looked at them worried .

"Come on, sit down, Evvy" Stacy smiled weakly at me.

"Sure" I was about to sit down next to Matt when he grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap.

"I missed this, Evvy" he whispered on my ear as he closed his eyes.

"Me too" I smiled and cherished his cheek. We were about to kiss when Stacy got up.

"OK, stop it already" she said " I'm still here" I laughed at her gagging expression and kissed Matt's cheek.

Hours passed and we were sitting down on a bar's booth waiting for our dinner to come. I was sitting next to my Matt and in front of Dean, who kept glaring Matt and giving me gentle glances. I don't know why, but every time he looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, I felt my heart race.

"Man, I'm so hungry" Erick exclaimed from my right.

"Agreed, honey" Stacy said. In that precise moment, our dinner arrived. As soon as the plates were on the table, Matt, Stacy and my brother ate greedily their dinner. I looked at them confused.

"Hey, maybe you should slow down a bit" I advised them. They just looked at me and I noticed something strange. Their eyes didn't held the warmth they usually held, but greed, hunger and anger.

"You OK Eve?" Dean asked me as he noticed my look.

"Yeah" I took a bit of my burger as thoughts kept running through my mind. They looked the same as always, but they didn't seem to have the same personality as they used to do. Erick, is the gentle and caring brother that everyone would like to have. However, there are times, in these 5 days that I have spent with them since their arrival, that he seems to be aggressive. The same happens with Stacy. Matt, he is over protective and caring with me as always, but then he is really aggressive towards Dean and Sam. There was once when he was aggressive to me. I was shocked.

_Flashback_

We went back to the hotel room after talking with some town people form the town. I was tired due to the lack of sleep at night form those dreams.

"Me tired" I whined as I laid down on the bed.

"Yeah" Matt laughed and laid down next to me in the bed. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. However, I was surprised as someone's lips crashed on mine. I opened my eyes and saw Matt hovering over me. I smiled against the kiss and kissed him back. He broke away and we looked at each other's eyes. I was about to lay on my side when Matt turned me around roughly.

"Matt?" I said in fear as I saw hunger in his eyes.

"Eve" he growled and then kissed me again with much more force. I tried to pry him off me, but to no avail. He kept kissing my neck and bitting it making me bleed. He licked my blood. "so sweet" he growled again. I struggled under him .

"Matt, stop!" I warned him.

"No" he licked his bloody lips and then continued kissing and bitting my neck. I was scared and I used my alchemy to make myself free. Furthermore, when I used alchemy water came from my hands trapping Matt against the wall. I was shocked as I didn't master water, but I shrugged it off and ran to my brother's room, to find it empty.

I knocked on the Winchester's room and Sam opened the door.

"What's wrong, Eve?" he asked me as he noticed the tears welding up in my eyes.

"Can I come in?" I said looking back every 10 seconds.

"Sure" he opened the door even more and let em in. he looked at the direction I was looking and then closed the door.

"Who was it, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

"Dean" Sam looked at Dean as if sending him an unknown message.

"Eve" he ran to me and knelt in front of me. He took my hands in his and looked at me in the eyes. " What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, it's just…" I trailed off as Matt's expression came to my mind.

"What!" Dean pressed on.

"Can I stay here , please?" I asked him hoping for him to agree.

"You don't have to ask" he stood up and smiled down at me. "you can take my bed" he offered as he walked back to the bathroom to get changed. he walked back inside the room and got ready the couch for him to sleep.

"Dean, you can sleep in your bed and I'll sleep on the couch" I said as I tried to make him stand up from his laying position, almost falling on him.

"It's OK, Evania. don't worry" he smiled at me and covered himself with a blanket. I sighed and laid down on the bed.

_Every night I got this nightmares about the deaths of the ones that were - and are – important to me. Every night I woke up, bathed in sweat, and sometimes even screaming. Many days Sue told me that we should go back to the brothers, to which I answered that it was for their own well being._

_However, everything changed when I heard this voice mail from D….._

_"Eve, please come back. I need you! Bobby and I had to put Sam in Bobby's panic room. I need you , Eve! I don't know what to do! I'm lost! I need you, Eve! Please come back." His voice, his manly rough voice, held so much pain. It broke my heart._

_When I finished hearing the message, I couldn't believe my ears. Sam was addicted to demon blood, D….. seemed to be devastated. Of course, he was devastated, silly me! I don't want this, I didn't like it one bit. Sue saw my troubled face._

_"What's wrong?" She asked me, concerned._

_"D…. left me a voice mail," I told her quietly._

_"Among others! I sometimes think that he loves you, Eve!" She told me._

_"As if, Sue!" I scoffed, then blushed at the thought of D… loving me. "He has someone else in mind." I told her, a hint of sadness in my voice. I was referring to her of course. I'm sure that he misses her, more than me. "Any way's, he seemed troubled, Sue. He was asking me to go back."_

I gasped for air as I opened my eyes. How does Bobby know Daniel? What if the man in my dreams is not Daniel ? I'm getting more frustrated with these dreams.

"Hey, you OK?" I heard a sleepy voice. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Dean looking at me worried. I sat down on the bed with my head in my hands.

"It's just…" I grunted and I felt him place a comforting hand on my shoulder. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder and, somehow, I felt relaxed.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I have these strange dreams where I fight supernatural things with two other men and a woman. They seem so real that they scare me. In all those dreams , Matt , Stacy and my brother doesn't appear at all,a s if they had disappeared or died" I felt tears in my eyes. " and….."

"Shh, it's OK" he hugged me as I let the tears roll down my cheek " I'm sure that those dreams have their meaning"

"Well, I hope that they are mistaken on my brother and friends, though" I broke away from him and he wiped my tears away, and hugged me again. I felt as another dream ripped through my mind.

_There, in the bathroom door, stood a shirtless D… Win…. smirking my way. I looked at his muscular torso and then at his eyes. Those eyes that I've learnt to get lost in!_

_"What about my hug, Evvy? Why do you always make me ask you for my hug?" he pouted a bit. I chuckled and then went to his side "so, am I going to get a hug?"_

_"I don't know, I don't know" I played as if I was doubting._

_"Come on, it's getting cold in here!" he said before surrounding me with his strong arms. I smiled against his shoulder and hugged him with the same force._

_"You know, you could just wear your T-shirt, that way you will not get cold!" I informed him. It was a bit uncomfortable to have him hugging me shirtless. I was blushing and I'm sure that he noticed it._

_"Are you blushing?" he broke away from me , but I buried my face on his shoulder again trying to hide my blush._

_"It's the difference of temperature from your cold body to mine!" I tried to find an explanation._

_"Sure, Eve, whatever you say!" he laughed a bit._

I broke away from him and he looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked me touching my cheek.

"I had just had another dream!" I exclaimed.

"oh" was all he said..

"I don't understand anything and that scares me, Dean" I confessed. I felt at ease with him, it was as if we have known each other for years.

"It's OK, don't worry. I'm sure that everything will make sense in a future" he smiled at me. He got up and made his way to the couch. As he was about to lay down on the couch again.

"Dean" I said in a shy voice fidgeting with my fingers.

"What is it?" he sat down.

"Can…. Can… you… you…. Sleep….. , you know," I finished my stuttering and I heard him chuckle. He walked to my side and sat down next to me.

"No, I don't know what you are trying to say" he smirked at me and I blushed.

"Can you sleep with me? I said in a whisper looking everywhere but him.

"I'd love to" he hugged me and then laid us down on the bed. I felt safe, even safer than with Matt, and that's something I would never feel with someone . I sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Come on, you can sleep at peace now" he whispered in my ear as he hummed a song. I recognized the song, it was Make You Feel My Love.

"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my love" he saying with his beautiful manly voice. I closed my eyes and let a dreamless sleep take over me.

_End Flashback_

Since that night I tried not to look at Matt's eyes in case I saw the hunger, anger and greed in them. He noticed, though.

"Hey, Evvy" Matt started as he looked at me who was sitting in between the Winchesters.

"What is it, Matt?" I asked him not looking at his face.

"It's….. nothing" I looked at him surprised as he shook his head looking at the floor.

"Evania, can I talk with you for a second?" Dean said as he looked at my brother.

"What's wrong, Erick?" I asked my brother, who smiled at me.

"Nothing, Evvy. Should there be anything wrong?" What the hell is wrong ? They have been acting strange for some days now, and it's worrying me.

"Evania" Dean pressed and I nodded my head. I followed him and watched as the rest went back to the motel room.

"What is it, Dean?" I asked him.

"Evania" he looked at me int eh eyes "you have to know something"

"Dean, you're scaring me" said in a worried tone.

"You see, do you know what year we are in?" he asked me and I looked at him as if he was nuts.

"2005?" I said confused.

"No, Evania, we are in 2010" he concluded.

"Yeah, Dean, and I'm Batwoman trying to safe the world with Scooby Doo" I heard him chuckle.

"It's the truth, Evania. We have known each other for 5 years" he looked at me, as if waiting for some kind of answer.

"Have you taken your pills, Dean? Cause I think that you are going delusional!" I said.

"Evania" he made me look at his eyes and I saw determination on them, but also that he was telling the truth.

"No, it's not possible" I whispered and he continued talking.

"You brother, Stacy and Matt…" he trailed off as if trying to look for the adequate words " they were in Heaven"

"Of course, they are, I mean, not as in Heaven where angels jump around, but as in Heaven where they are with their dear ones in Earth" he shook his head .

"No, they died 5 years ago. Matt and Stacy died under the hands of Garrett's brother hands, while your brother died 3 years ago in another mission" I looked at him with wide eyes. What was he saying? Has he gone mad? Supposing that I believed what he was saying, how could they be dead if they are down here? This doesn't make sense at all.

"Stop joking, Dean. It's not funny" I said.

"Eve" he grabbed both my hands in his and looked at me in the eyes "I'm telling you the truth, you know that I can't lie to you" he ended in a whisper.

"Dean" I broke away from him "it's not possible" I felt the tears threatening to fall "I don't believe you" I ran away form him. I heard him call my name and ran after me. He stopped my running by grabbing my hand. "please, Dean" I begged. He spun me around and I found myself in his arms. A lonely tear rolled down my cheeks, free from the prison of my eyes **(A/N: I'm so poetic right now lol).**

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me whether you see in them that I'm lying to you or not" he said as he broke away from me.

"No" I shook my head several times. He grabbed my head in his hands and made me look at him. "please" I begged with my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at his eyes, in case I saw truth in them. I was scared.

"Open your eyes" he whispered and I obeyed. There was nothing more than truth and another warm feeling on his beautiful hazel eyes. "you have to believe me" he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"No" I said before running away from him again. However, this time he didn't chase me nor call me name. I entered the room I shared with Matt and laid down on the bed. He must be lying. It's not possible for them to be dead when they seem to be so alive. Yeah, their bodies don't emit their usual warmth, but maybe they are ill or something.

"Evvy" Matt broke my chain of thoughts. I looked at him and he looked paler than normal "are you OK?"

"Yes" I watched as he walked over me and sit down next to me. I moved so that there was plenty of space in between us. He looked at me with a hurt expression and then laced his fingers with mine.

"Evvy" he started looking at our linked hands "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Matt" but I was cut by his cold lips.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he nudged his nose on my neck.

"Matt" I said in a warning voice.

"I'm so hungry, Evvy. You have no idea how hungry I am" he broke away form me. His beautiful green eyes were darker than usual, they didn't held the same happiness as they held once.

"Matt, let me go" I said as I tried to get away from him. After some seconds of looking at my eyes , the greenness of his eyes returned and he looked hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Evvy. You have better stay away form us" he said as he stood up and opened the door.

"Matt, where are you going?" I asked him worried.

"Remember that I loved you and that I want you to be happy" he smiled weakly and then closed the door behind him. I stood there stunned of what he said. Why did he use the past tense?

Minutes passed and my phone began ringing. I picked it up:

"Eve, they are starting to go wild" Sam informed me as he tried to catch his breath

"OK, I'm on my way" I stood up " I'll tell Erick, Stacy and Matt about it"

"No" Sam said rather loudly.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Go and search Dean, Eve" he advised me.

"Yeah, I will, after I get my brother and friends" I hung up the phone and then exited the room. I went to their room and knocked on the door to find no answer. I looked everywhere for them, killing some zombies in the process. I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Dean" I said once I heard his voice on the other side of the phone.

"Eve?" he asked me worried "where are you? Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" he asked me worried.

"I'm OK, I killed those who tried to eat me, so don't worry about that" I heard him sigh relieved " but, do you know where my brother is? I cant find them anywhere and I'm worried that something might have happened to them"

"Eve, come to Bobby's" he started ignoring my question .

"But…" I started.

" We need you here, Eve. We'll look for them later" he informed me as I heard a gunshot.

"OK, I'll be there in 10 minutes or so" I hung up and then started looking for a car. I found one and drove to Bobby's house. Once there I noticed all the zombies and I tried to lurk behind them and into Bobby's house.

"Dean" I called as I walked around the house.

"Eve" he said as he ran to me. Once I was in front of him he took my hand and led me to where Bobby was. "have you encountered any zombie?"

"Nope, though I've seen that you have quite a fan club out there" I said signaling to the car wreckage part.

"Not time for sarcasm , Evvy" he smiled down at me and then loaded his gun.

"I'll use some alchemy if you want" I offered.

"No, you are going to stay near me, Eve, without doing nothing" he informed me.

"My dream come true, Dean. I have always wanted to see you fight and sweat, thank you so much for making it true." I said sarcastically and he chuckled "why the hell am I here, Winchester?" I yelled. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh, be quite" he whispered.

"They know we are here, Dean. They only have to be intelligent enough to open the damn door" I informed him " I could be looking for my brother, Stacy and Matt, you know" I crossed my arms waiting an explanation. In that precise moment zombies entered in the house. Dean grabbed my hand and we ran to the wardrobe. Dean was shooting continuously to the zombies. I closed the door behind us and we tried to have the door locked. The zombies kept and kept trying to get us. When we thought that it was all over we heard someone said"dove", and so we did. Dean's body was over mine covering. When the gunshots ended we looked up and saw Sam and the sheriff there. We thanked them and I walked outside the house.

"Where are they?" I asked to no one in particular. Minutes passed and out of nowhere I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned around and found Matt. I hugged him back, and he buried his face on my neck. He started licking it and then bitting it. What has come to him that he is always biting me?

"Matt stop" I said and he growled. Then I felt another pair of arms hug me from both my sides. They were Stacy and Erick. They had a cold expression on their face as they licked and bit me everywhere they could. I struggled trying to get free from them, but to no avail. I used my alchemy sending them flying to the nearest wall. I thought that I knocked them out, but they stood up and ran to me. They had vile coming from their mouths and their eyes were clouded. Their skin was yellowish and they had wounds everywhere. I was getting scared and ran away form them. I got to a dead end and they kept coming to me slowly, as if studying me. They stopped right in front of me.

"Matt? Erick? Stacy?" they heard their names and cackled. "what's wrong? Why are you doing this to me?" as soon as the words left my mouth they lunged to me.

"Eve" I heard someone scream my name. I looked to the right side and Dean tackled me to the floor. They kept coming towards us, even though Dean got us running to Bobby's house.

"They are dead, Eve" Dean informed me as we run " there is nothing you can do!"

"But"

"Eve, they are dead" he screamed before being tackled by Matt. They struggled and I backed away from my brother and his girlfriend.

"It's not possible! You are not like this! You cannot be dead" I kept repeating over and over again. I heard Dean scream in pain and then something kicked inside of me and my alchemy activated. "I'm so sorry" I said before flames engulfed my brother, Stacy and Matt. I saw how they got burnt. I heard how they screamed in pain. "I'm so sorry" I whispered before collapsing to the floor with tears in my eyes.

"Eve" I felt Dean pick me up and guide me to Bobby's house.

"I'm so sorry" I repeated.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Eve. They were death. You couldn't do anything" Sam said as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading**


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**RATING M, FOR A BIT OF GORE, SORRY.**

**DEAN POV**

We were driving to our next gig. The ride was silent. Sammy was sleeping in the back seat. Eve was looking out of the window lost in her thoughts. She has been like that, I mean staring in the nothingness and in silence, since the "Dawn of the Death". She still doesn't have her memories back, and that's worrying me. Castiel said if she doesn't know the truth before everything came crushing down on her she will go crazy. How can I tell her everything? I told her about her brother and friends and nothing happened. What is so important for her to make her memories come back?

"Let's stop for a bit!" I sighed .

"hmh" was all she said . She turned around and shook Sam gently waking him up.

"What is it?" my brother asked alarmed.

"We are stopping" I answered as I parked in a cafeteria parking. We entered and ordered what we wanted to eat. We ate in silence. My brother kept looking at me the whole time, and I shook my head telling him that I didn't know what to tell her.

"Do you need anything else?" a flirty waitress came to our table. I looked at her and then back at Eve. Eve was glaring daggers to the waitress, why I don't know.

"No, thanks" my brother answered her with a smile.

"Well, you know if you need anything , please call me. My name is Tiffany" she turned around and walked away from our tables.

"Why?" I heard Eve mutter under her breath.

"Why what, Eve?" I asked her.

"I don't understand" she continued muttering.

"What is it you don't understand?" I asked her again grabbing her hand in mine ." Please, talk to us" I begged her. After days of silence , she talked and I'm worried of what she is talking about.

"It's nothing" she got up and was about to walk out of the café,when the waitress came back to our table.

"Is there something you want?" She asked us as she looked at me and winked my way.

"There is nothing we want" Eve screamed "Why the hell are you so persistent! He doesn't want anything with you, for god's shake!" I looked at her and fought the smile that came to my face. Why did she scream at eh waitress? Was she jealous?

"It's not as if you were his girlfriend!" the waitress snapped , making Eve crack her neck's muscles in frustration.

"Look" she calmed down a bit "Stay away from this table, k?" Eve glared at the woman in front of her. Tiffany flinched under Eve's gaze.

"As if" Tiffany muttered .

"You better stay away from him" Eve threatened her as she pointed at me.

"Dude" Sam shoved em gently as eh stood in between both tigress. I just looked at the whole scene with a smirk on my face. What! I like seeing my woman fighting for what is hers!

"Come on, stop it Eve" Sam held Eve by the waist " She was just doing her job. She wasn't flirting with Dean, right?" my brother looked at the waitress waiting for her to be intelligent and agree with him.

"Of course I was flirting with him!" yes, a dumb waitress!

"Don't you dare flirting with him!" Eve growled struggling in Sam's grasp. Now, it was time for me to try and lessen the fight.

"Honey" I started and Tiffany looked at me smiling triumphantly.

"See, he knows who is worthy and who is not" she sneered.

"Calm down" I smirked at the waitress' reaction when she saw me take Eve's hand on mine.

"Dean" Eve asked confused.

"Everything is OK" I started and Sam let Eve free from his grasp . I placed myself behind Eve and circled my arms around her placing my head on her shoulder " You are the only one" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and I smirked again.

"What!" Tiffany exclaimed " Is she your girlfriend?" I nodded my head and pecked Eve's cheek lovingly.

"Yep. So if you don't mind stop making a fool out of yourself. She is worth of everything. She has my whole heart" Tiffany scoffed and walked away from us. I guided Eve to the car still hugging her. When we arrived at the car, she went back to reality.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed and I laughed at her expression.

"Why did you snap at the waitress, Eve?" Sam asked her once we were inside the car.

"I don't know" she looked at her lap " it was like an impulse, as if someone was making me do that"

"Maybe, it was because you wanted to" Sam concluded.

"What!" she blushed and I smirked as I started driving again .

"Come on, you can't say that my brother is on the ugly side. He is quite handsome" Sam started

"Because I know that you are my brother and you like women, otherwise I would think that you are gay and trying to hit on me" I said and I heard Eve chuckle.

"I know that" Eve said.

"What? That my brother can be gay sometimes?" I asked her .

"No" she blushed " That you are handsome" she looked at her hands shyly.

"Yeah, women tend to say that I'm hot!" I said cockily.

"You are so full of yourself!" she laughed. How I missed hearing her laugh! Silence came over the car, till Eve clutched her head in pain.

"Eve?" I said looking at her and the road at the same time.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Sam asked her.

"My head" she hissed. I pulled over as Sam tried to get as much information from her. I turned around and looked at her. She was doubled over in pain.

"Eve" I called her name repeatedly. There was this moment of silence from her and she looked at me in the eyes. They were clouded with pain. "Eve?" I caught her face in my hands and she placed her sweaty hand on my own..

"Dean" she whispered before collapsing on my arms.

"Dean, what …" Sam started as he saw me hugging her close to my body with a shocked expression.

"Drive, Sam" I ordered him as I took Eve in my arms and placed both of us in the back seat. I kept running my fingers through her curly hair and whispering that everything would be alright. Hours passed and we were still looking for a motel. Eve was still unconscious in my arms.

"What happened back there?" my brother asked me.

"I don't know, Sam, but she was in pain" I told him as I looked at the woman in my arms.

"It was her recovering her memories" a voice from the passenger seat informed us. It was Castiel and he scared us.

"Holy shit" Sam exclaimed as he drove the car back into the highway again.

"What do you mean, Cas?" I asked him.

"This is what I was talking about" he looked at me " If you don't tell her, she will go crazy not only because all the information that she is receiving in few days, but for the pain too. Remember that the memories of 5 years time will come flowing into her mind and that's too much information for her to take"

"But, I don't know what do yo want us to tell her" I exclaimed "We told her about her brother and friends and nothing happened"

"You have to discover what is her more precious memory" was all he said before disappearing in thin air.

"How the hell do you want me to know that! Damn it!" I said angrily. I felt her stir in my arms.

"Matt" she woke up in sweat. When she registered that she was in my arms I heard her gasp and look into my eyes with a blank expression.

"Eve, Eve" I repeated her name trying to snap her out of the trance. She gasped again for air.

"Why?" she started.

"What happened? Why did you lose consciousness so suddenly? What happened right now?" I asked her.

"I saw how Matt and Stacy died " she confessed as she hugged me with force " But, it's not possible, it cannot be" she whimpered " Why am I having this horrible nightmares?

"Shh, it's OK, Eve" I hushed her.

"No, Dean it's not" she looked at me with her brown eyes full of sadness and that made me sad "Why am I seeing this? didn't I have enough killing them a week ago that I have to have dreams about their deaths? Who the hell is that man of my dreams, because I doubt that he is Daniel Winskertall."

"I know, but maybe there is a reason for you having these nightmares" I placed a loose lock behind her ear.

"Then tell me the reason" she pressed.

"Eve" I caressed her cheek. I don't know what I was going to tell her to make all those nightmares and pain stop.

"Dean, let her rest" Sammy proposed as he parked in a motel parking " She must be exhausted"

"Yes, good idea, Sammy" I hoisted her up in my arms and noticed that she was blushing.

"I can walk , you know" she muttered as I walked her to our room..

"Yes I know, but I like to feel your ass" I smirked at her embarrassed expression as I placed my hand on her ass.

"Let me down, Winchester" she threatened me. How I missed her threats!

"As you wish, princess" I let her walk by her own, but still had my arm around her waist securing her from falling. We walked inside the room and she laid down on the bed.

"We are going to get something to eat, OK?" Sam informed her.

"OK" she nodded her head and closed her eyes. How I wished to kiss those lips that were so tempting for me.

"Will bring you the usual" I sighed and exited the room.

"How are you going to tell her?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know what I have to tell her, Sam" I informed my brother.

"What do you think she holds dear ?" Sam asked me.

"Well, I don't know. I thought that her brother and friends were the ones who she hold dear, but it seems like not" I sighed defeated.

"How about you tell her about your relationship with her? Sam proposed.

"As if she would hold that dear, Sammy" I ordered the usual for the three of us and walked back to the room.

We waited for Eve to wake up so that she could eat something. She began mumbling incoherent words and sweating a lot. My brother and me got near her bed and tried to calm her down, but she woke up again screaming.

"Hey, calm down, Eve" I said as I grabbed her hands. She looked at me scared and then she hugged me. I was surprised at first, but then circled her with my arms "What did you dream about?"

"My brother's death" she cried in my arms. I still remember that day.

_Flashback_

We were eating something in one of the town's bars. Erick was trying to convince Eve about behaving more like a woman, but being the stubborn woman that she is, she kept refusing the idea. My brother and me laughed at their little argument. It was one of the few great moments that we had. Those moments were as if we were just some friends hanging out with no worries of being assaulted or attacked by demons. However, the perfect fantasy of any hunter came to an end. We heard a woman scream outside the bar. Everyone ran outside and when we arrived we saw blood everywhere, as well, as the body of the woman everywhere. She was dismembered brutally. I felt Eve shudder and look away.

"It's OK" I said as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head and looked at her brother.

"We have to find him" Erick said in a serious tone. You see, we have been hunting this demon for over two weeks. Eh always did the same, he mutilated his victims and left a bath of blood behind him. All he wanted form his victims was their souls.

"Let's start looking for him" Sam said as he guided Eve back to the motel.

"Dean" I stopped walking when I heard Erick call me.

"What is it, Erick?" I walked back to where he was. He was crouching down near a wall.

"I want you to promise me something" he said as he kept looking at the floor. I crouched down beside him and noticed a bloody letter on the floor. It read "You are next Maza siblings". I gasped and stood up. Erick did the same and looked at me right in the eyes " I want you to protect Eve from any danger"

"You know that we will do that, Erick" I assured him.

"From anything, Dean. She must not die under no circumstance" he ordered me.

"OK" we began walking in silence " But what is so important about her, I mean, I know that she is family and all that, but still". At that moment I didn't know what was so important about her. I didn't know that she will be the one to save me from my loneliness.

"She is an alchemist" I nodded my head " But, as you might have noticed, she is not like any other alchemist you might have encountered. She doesn't need circles or anything. Well, that's because they were engraved on her when she was just 6 by pour father under the orders of someone important. Moreover, she has something in her that means a lot for both the evil and the good, that's why you must not let her die. " he finished.

"But what is it that she has on her?" I asked him.

"I don't know , Dean. Those are my orders. I can't let her die, not that I would let her." we arrived to the motel room "Promise me that Dean" he stopped me before opening the room's door.

"I promise" he nodded his head and we entered the room.

Hours passed and we were tired of looking for information. We decided to rest for some hours before going back to the investigation. Next day arrived and we had a clue of where the demon would appear next. We waited to the precise time and then went to that place. There we found a man waiting for us.

"You made me wait for so long" the man said. He turned around and we noticed his black eyes " You know, I'm hungry" he advanced towards us and we began shooting at him. He laughed maniacally and got Eve by the arms. "You better stop or this tasty woman will die" he said as he licked Eve's face. Erick screamed for him to let her go, but the demon only laughed harder. Eve taking this as her opportunity used her alchemy and burnt half of the demon's body. She ran towards us and Erick placed her behind us.

"Are you OK?" I asked Eve. She nodded her head and looked back at the demon with an orange glowing hand.

"You should have not done that!" the demon bellowed and before we could do anything we were hurled against the wall. I struggled to get free, but to no avail. I looked at my brother and he was struggling too. However, when I looked at Eve I saw her unconscious. I screamed her name , but she didn't wake up. I was so worried about her that I didn't noticed that the demon had Erick till eh screamed in pain.

"Well, at least I have one Maza here" the evil laughed " you see , I tasted your father's blood and soul years ago" he licked his lips " And your family has such a sweet taste, that I decided to hunt you down" Erick struggled against his grasp.

"Let me go" he yelled and the demon cut him again with his sharp nails.

"Let him go" I heard a female voice scream and I looked at Eve. She was trying to get free of the wall. She tried demolish the wall bit by bit.

"Well, honey" the demon laughed " now that you are with us, how about I start the banquet?" he started pulling Erick's limbs apart making him scream in agony.

"Let him go, please let him go" Eve begged as she cried.

"Oh don't worry, honey" the demon laughed " you will join him in a minute" he laughed as Erick's arms got torn apart from his body. Both the Maza siblings screamed. My brother and me struggled against the hold over and over again. Erick's legs were thrown against the wall where Eve was stuck. Her eyes were wide open in shock as tears kept cascading down her cheeks to end in the dirty floor where h brother's leg laid.

"Stop it" we kept screaming non stop, but he just laughed and continued sucking on Erick's blood.

Then, we saw a light coming from Eve's side. She was glowing as her fists banged on the wall furiously.

"Let him go" she screamed sending the demon flying away from what was left of her brother. That made us free and we ran to Erick's side.

"Maybe I should have taken you first" the demon said as he ran towards us, before he could touch us he was burnt alive. We heard him scream in pain.

"Erick" Eve said as he took her brother's head on her lap "Don't die, please" she placed her glowing hand over his body. His wounds were beginning to heal, but he was dying from the blood loss.

"It's OK, Evvy" he stopped his sister with a weak voice "It's OK" Eve cried hardly.

"Don't die, please, don't die" she begged.

"It's OK, Evvy" his voice was getting weaker by the minute " You have the brothers, they'll protect you" **(A/N: sorry, if this doesn't make any sense, I mean, having Erick talking when he doesn't have much blood on his organism and his limbs were mutilated, please bear with me.).**

Those were his last words.

_End Flashback_

"Why am I having these dreams?" she sobbed in my arms.

"It's OK, Eve, it's OK" I reassured her.

"I don't want to have more dreams like these ones. They hurt me a lot. My head hurts constantly and sometimes I get the feeling that I'll go insane if these dreams and pain continue"

"It's OK, don't worry, we'll find a way to make them stop" I reassured her as I wiped her tears. "Trust me" she hugged me again and I laid both of us back on the bed.

"You have to eat something, Eve" Sam proposed.

"I'm not hungry, Sam" she said with her eyes closed.

"Doesn't matter, Eve. You have to eat something" Sam pressed " You've been having little to eat these days"

"Come on, Eve. We got you your favorites" I said as I made her stand up. She sighed and walked to Sam's side to get her hamburger and drink. We watched her eat and Sam looked at me with a "you better tell her" look. I nodded my head and continued watching her eat.

" How did you know that these were my favorites?" She asked us as she began nibbling on her cheesecake.

"There are a lot of things we know about you, Eve" Sam informed her.

"Oh" she shrugged it off as she savored her cake.

Hours passed and we were sleeping. I was woken up by someone patting me softly on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw my angel there.

"What's wrong, Eve?" I asked her as I sat down on the bed.

"I had another nightmare" she said looking down at the floor "Can you come with me outside for a bit, please?"

"Of course" I got up and grabbed my jacket. "Let's go" I offered her my hand and she gladly accepted it.

We walked in silence for half an hour till we stopped in a hill which had a beautiful sigh of the town lit in lights.

"This is beautiful, Dean" she said as she looked mesmerized at the sights.

"Not as beautiful as you, Eve" I whispered and she looked at me shocked.

"Why do you keep complimenting me?" she asked me blushing " I'm nothing especial, you know. I'm just average with a bad attitude" I chuckled at the last part.

"Eve" I neared her and made her look at me bu grabbing her shoulder.

"Dean?" she asked em blushing madly. My hands slid down her arms to her hands. I laced my fingers with hers.

"There is something I have to tell you" I started as I placed her hair behind her ear. My hand lingered behind her neck. "Eve" I leaned over her and she looked at me with wide eyes " I love you" I whispered before pressing my lips against hers in a tender and sweet kiss. How I missed the warmth of her lips. I broke away form her still with my eyes closed and when I opened them I saw her chocked face. Did it work? Was I her dearest memory, as Sam suggested? Please, tell me that it worked. Minutes of silence surrounded us before she talked.

"Dean" she said as her eyes focused again on me with no shock at all..

"Eve" I said with hope in my voice. She took a step back from me. So, I wasn't her dearest memory, I knew it! However, my thoughts were interrupted as a fist collided against my nose.

"Ow" I winced in pain grabbing my nose.

"That's what you get for kissing another woman" she exclaimed in an angry voice before walking towards me. "You should have told me that I was not your meant to be woman" she smiled weakly as she healed my nose.

"Eve" I was cut by her.

"As long as you are happy, I'm happy, Dean" she smiled weakly again to me before collapsing ot the floor. I pecked her up and walked her back to the motel room.

"What happened?" asked a sleepy Sam as he saw me with Eve in my arms.

"Too many information for her" I smiled as I placed her on the bed. I laid beside her and hugged her near me.

"Does she remember?" my brother asked me.

"Yes" I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes, letting a peaceful sleep take over me.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Next and last chapter of this story will take me some time to post it, so pelase bear with me.**

**Thanks for reading**


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT I WAS ON MY HOLIDAYS.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**EVE POV**

I woke up in a warm bed. I snuggled deeper in the warmth not caring about anything in the world. It was then that I felt how a strong arm round my waist tightened its grip. I opened my eyes widely and looked down to my waist. There was a strong hand of a man. I turned slowly around and met the sleeping face of Dean. I looked at his face for some seconds. I cherished his cheek lovingly and he smiled in his sleep. I tried moving out of his grasp without waking him up.

"Where are you going?" he asked me in a sleepy voice.

"Bathroom" I informed him as I stood up from the bed.

"Don't leave me alone for much time" he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Dean" I started "No"

"Eve" he got up and stopped me before I could enter the bathroom "It was not what it seemed like"

"It's OK, Dean. Don't worry about it. I understand that I'm not your meant to be woman, but at least you should have told me something so that it wouldn't hurt so much" I tried to smile.

"Eve, that's not…" I cut him as I entered the bathroom and closed the door. I slid down the door. I felt how tears ran down my cheeks. I thought that maybe I could change him. How stupid I was to believe that! He just used me as he did with the rest of women. However, I would feel happy when he finds that woman who would make him the happiest man on Earth, though it would hurt me to see him with another woman.

After half an hour I exited the bathroom with a towel around my body. I looked around the room and found Dean still laying on the bed. When he noticed me , he smiled.

"I missed this" he smiled and I fought the urge to smile back at him.

" I'm going to take my clothes and get changed in the bathroom" I informed him as I searched for some clothes to wear.

"You know that you can get changed in here" he smirked and I blushed. I cannot believe how easily he makes me blush! " I have seen it before".

"Well, but you are not going to see it again" I closed the bathroom door behind me. Minutes passed and I heard how someone entered the bathroom.

"Dean, get out of here" I turned around and found him looking at me.

"I'm going to take a shower" he informed me as he started taking his clothes off.

"Stop, Dean" I ordered him as he was about to take the last piece of clothes of his body. He looked at me straight in the eyes and neared me.

"This" he started "Is your to have, Eve. This body is yours to use as you please" I blushed at this. "You have my whole heart and soul, Eve"

"Dean" I whispered as he cherished my cheek and then neared our faces.

"Evania, Eve, princess, my love" he said and I chuckled.

"You know, that's really cheesy, Dean" he chuckled and Eskimo kissed me.

"That's how you make me behave, Eve" he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes , savoring his touch " You have changed me" he kissed my cheeks.

"Dean, please" I begged as I opened my eyes and saw lust on his eyes.

"Eve" he whispered as he was about to touch my lips with his.

"No" I broke away from him before his lips touched mine " don't play with me" I grabbed my things and got out of the bathroom with him following me.

"I'm not playing, Eve" he informed me.

"Go and get changed so that we can continue searching for a way to kill Lucifer" I put my black Tee on and started fasting my trainers.

Minutes passed and I waited for Dean to get out of the bathroom. When he was finished we went to Sam's room and knocked on his door. It was then that I realized that Sue was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Sue?" I asked the brothers as we were having breakfast.

"Eve we have to tell you something" Sam started

"What is it, Sam? Did something happen to Sue?" I asked worried.

"Eve, calm down" Dean started "let's talk about this later" he shot Sam a meaningful look.

"Yeah, let's talk later" Sam agreed and once we finished breakfast we drove to our next gig. After an hour of driving I decided to bring on the Sue issue again.

"So where is Sue?" I asked them and I noticed how they tensed up.

"Eve" Dean stopped the car where he could.

"What's wrong, you are scaring me. Where is Sue?" I asked them as I could feel the tears on my eyes.

"he is dead" a male voice said from behind me. I span around quickly and met the sky blue eyes of Castiel.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"She sacrificed herself so that you could come back to life" he explained me.

"No, that's not true. It cant be" I denied it repeatedly backing away from the three men in front of me.

"It's the truth, Eve" said the angel "Please, don't let her sacrifice go to waste" I looked into his eyes and found sorrow and sadness on them.

"No, no, no" I shook my head continuously as tears fell to the floor "Please, no" I felt someone's arms around me.

"I'm sorry , Eve" I recognized Dean's voice as I hugged him with force "I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Why would she do something like that? I'm not worth of any sacrifice" I sobbed in his arms.

"She wanted to give you a second chance. She wanted you to have a happy life" the angel informed me. I looked at him and saw tears building up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Castiel. I didn't want this to happen. She should have not done that" I started apologizing.

"I understand why she did it" Castiel touched my shoulder gently "Don't let it go to waste , please" he begged me.

"I'm sorry" I said one last time before he disappeared right in front of our eyes.

I calmed down and we continued traveling. Days passed and Dean continued trying to persuade me that he was saying the truth about Jo. I really wanted to believe him, but I was scared that he would play with my heart again. I love him so much that it hurts. We stopped in a motel for us to rest.

"We would like two rooms, please?" I started shocking Dean.

"I'm sorry, but only one room is left" the receptionist informed us.

"We'll take it" Dean paid for the room and headed in the direction of the room. I followed the brothers with my head down. "Eve" Dean called me. I looked up at his beautiful eyes. "Let's rest" he smiled at me and I nodded my head.

Why does he find pleasure in making me suffer? Doesn't he know that whenever he smiled I melt? Doesn't he know that he can make me do anything with those hazel eyes of him? Doesn't he realize how much I love him?

"OK, I'm going to take a shower and then hit the bed" Sam announced as he picked some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Dean and me alone in the room. I was sitting down on the bed looking at my feet and Dean was watching the TV, or so I thought.

"You are beautiful" he said after minutes of silence.

"Stop it, please" I begged him as I felt the tears on my eyes.

"No, I won't" I heard how he walked to where I was sitting " why should I stop complimenting the woman I love?"

"Dean, if you loved me you wouldn't have kissed Jo" I yelled in his face. He was shocked at first , but then smiled "Don't smile, Winchester" I threatened him "I'm fed up of your flirtatious behavior. You think that you are all that, that all women fall to your feet whenever you go somewhere…"

"I don't think that" he cut me " Because you are the only one who didn't fall to my feet, as you said, the first time that I met you" he cherished my cheek lovingly and I swatted his hand away from my cheek.

"Don't play with me, Winchester" I threatened him again.

"I'm not playing with you, Eve. I'm just showing you how much you mean to me. You are the first woman to make me feel this way, Eve. You have changed me for the best. You are everything I think about. I can't look at another woman because I start thinking of everything she doesn't have that you have" he placed his warm hand on my cheek again "I can't take my eyes off you. I can't stop thinking about you. I cant stop loving you, no matter how cold you are with me. I'm your slave and you are my master, Eve. What do I have to do to make you believe me?" he said in a frustrated voice. I looked at him with wide eyes. Was he telling the truth? If so, why did he kiss Jo?

"Why did you kiss Jo?" I asked in a tiny voice looking down. He made me look at him in the eyes and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't" he said and I backed away from him.

"What the hell, Winchester?" I screamed. How can he lie to me in the face like that! " I saw you kissing her!"

"I didn't kiss her, Eve" he walked towards me " Calm down , please"

"How do you want me to calm down! You are lying to me. First, you say that you love me and then, when I ask you about kissing Jo, you lie to me. And you expect me to believe you when you say that you love me!" I was about to walk out of the room when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. I refused looking at him in the eyes.

"Look at me in the eyes" he ordered me in an angry voice. I refused to do as he said, though there was something inside me that wanted to look at his eyes "Eve" he repeated my name as he grabbed my face in his hands and made me look at his eyes . "I didn't kiss Jo" I scoffed and was about to back away from him, but he held me tight in place " She kissed me"

"Come on, Winchester. Don't lie, everyone knows that you had a thing for Jo"

"You are so stubborn!" he sighed frustrated " I had a thing at first for her, because I wanted to spend a night with her, nothing else. That was before I realized my feelings for you, Eve. Why can't you understand it?" he let go of my face as Sam got out of the bathroom and looked at us confused. "You know what? Forget about it" he took his things and then entered the bathroom.

"What's wrong Eve?" Sam asked me.

"Why does he like lying to me?" I asked him as I sat down on the bed.

"He is not lying when he says he loves you, Eve" Sam sat down next to me and patted my shoulder "He loves you, Eve. He tried everything in his hands to bring you back to life. He protected you from everything when you got back to life. He did everything in his hands to bring back your memories for you not to go crazy. He wanted to sacrifice himself so that you could come back to life and forget all the pain you suffered."

"That's not true" I said with tears on my eyes "He doesn't have those feelings for me"

"Yes, he does. Please, believe in him" Sam begged me.

"I'll be outside" I said as I picked up my jacket and Ipod and walked out of the room. The first song came and I started walking around the streets. I tried clearing my head of all the thoughts I had at the moment. However, there was one that kept coming back to my head. The sincere voice of Dean Winchester saying that he loves me.

When I went back to the hotel room I noticed that the brothers were laying on the beds. I picked my pajamas and entered the bathroom. After a shower I went back into the room. I looked at the brothers as they slept peacefully. I neared Dean's bed and knelt down next to him. I cherished his cheek and he grabbed my hand. I yelped in surprise.

"lay down on the bed" he said in a sleepy voice.

"No, I'll…." I started.

"Please" he begged "I don't want to argue with you" I sighed and laid down next to him on the bed. "Good night, Eve" he whispered on my ear as he hugged me.

"Night, Dean" I closed my eyes content to be in his arms.

Next day arrived and I opened my eyes to find Sam and Dean being pointed with a gun.

"who are you?" I asked as I tried to use my alchemy.

"Not so fast, dear. Your alchemy is not going to work" one of them sneered as he showed me a bloody knife.

"You think you can just flip the switch on the apocalypse and just walk away Sam?" Walt started.

"Who told you that? Sam asked.

"We ain't the only hunters after you" Walt said before loading his gun " See you in the next life"

"Wa- wait up. I can explain, okay?" Sam started "Please" he begged. Walt and Roy looked at each other before Walt shot Sam.

"You son of a…." I yelled as I tried running to Sam's side.

"You are next" Walt said aiming at me.

"Shoot him" Walt ordered Roy.

"It was OK with Sam, but Dean…" Roy protested.

"He made us and we just snaffled his brother you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester is on your ass? ' cause I don't" Walt explained " shoot him" he ordered again.

"You shoot him and you are death" I threatened them.

"Don't worry, dear , you are next, we don't like alchemists much" Walt informed me.

"Go ahead do it. But I'm going to warn you, when I come back, I'm going to be pissed. Come on" Dean threatened them.

"Come on already" Walt said tired of waiting. He loaded the gun and shot Dean. I looked at them with wide eyes. "Kill her, Roy" Walt ordered again and Roy without a doubt in his eyes shot me right in the chest.

I woke up gasping for air. I was laying in a bed. There were teddy bears and flowers around the room. It seemed like I have been in this room before. I got up from the bed and walked around the room. I inspected every corner of the room till I reached to this photo that was in a shelf. I picked it up and saw a brunette woman hugging a baby girl in her arms. She was smiling of happiness, as well as the man who was hugging said woman's waist. There was a boy grabbing gently the hand of the baby. The boy seemed familiar. He had brown curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. His smile was full of happiness and generosity. I know this boy!

"Erick" I gasped. As soon as the name left my mouth a 10 year old boy ran into the room.

"Evvy, you are up" he smiled as he hugged me.

"Erick?" I called him and he looked at me with a smile again.

"Today it's your birthday!" he exclaimed as he took my hand in his tiny one and guided me to his room. I cannot believe that I'm back to when I was 6! I still remember this day!

"Erick, is he up already?" asked a woman who I recognized as my mum. I ran to hug her and she laughed. "Honey, I'm sure that you are going to like your present" she smiled at me as I cried in her arms.

"What is this?" a male voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw the happy face of my father " A family hug? How come you didn't tell me !" he laughed as he joined the family hug.

"Let's show her, let's show her!" an impatient Erick exclaimed.

"Show her, Erick" my mum laughed.

"Come with me, Evvy" he grabbed again my hand and we ran to the front door. Sitting there was a big box. I smiled and opened the box. "This is for you" he smiled as I took the weimaraner puppy on my arms (**A/N: the pic of the puppy is on my profile)** "How are you going to call him?" he asked me as he petted the dog.

"Zacky"

"I like the name" my brother smiled , making me smile in return.

" I never knew that you a dog" announced a voice form behind us. I turned around and saw Dean Winchester.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a whisper fearing that Erick will see him.

"I don't know where we are, but this is not the Earth" he informed me.

"Yeah, sure, Dean, whatever makes your boat float" I turned around to my brother.

"Come here, Eve" he offered his hand. I sighed and placed the dog on the floor. I took his hand and he hoisted me up "I don't know what's happening , but we have to get out of here" I looked outside the window and noticed that the sky was not how I remembered it, as it was spinning around. "We have to find Sam"

"Wait a minute, please" I sighed sadly and walked to were my family was petting Zacky. I hugged them for the last time and walked out of the house with Dean. We drove in silence till we found a house. We entered it and saw Sam having Thanks Giving dinner with a family. When he noticed us, he walked towards us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked us and Dean explained him that we were in Heaven.

"You know, when you bite the dust they say your life flashes before your eyes." Sam started.

"Your point?" Dean asked . I cannot believe that he can be so dense sometimes!

"This might be one of Sam's memories, Dean. As my 6th birthday was one of mine." I explained

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my memories. The 4th of July, that we burned down that field?" Dean informed his brother. We continued talking , till we heard a strange noise. We ran and hide behind something so that the beam of light didn't catch us. Dean grabbed me by the waist before he threw ourselves behind the couch. When the light beam was over we got up and Dean started calling Castiel's name.

"What are you doing? I asked him as I saw him tunning the radio.

"Looking for Castiel. Cas!" he screamed.

"I can hear you" we heard a voice coming form the TV. We walked to the TV and then a thought came to my mind.

"They are here!" I said in a creepy voice "call Tangina" I laughed at my own joke. The brothers looked at me with a strange look as they shook their heads.

" Who is Tangina?" Castiel asked me " Who are here?"

"It was a joke, Castiel" I explained him.

"Hey, Cas. I've found Sam , but there was this weird beam of light" Dean explained in a hurry.

"Don't go with the light" Castiel ordered us. I chuckled at this.

"OK, thanks, Carol Ann" Dean answered back "What was it?"

"Not what, who. Zachariah. He's searching for you"

"And if he finds us?" Sam asked.

"You can't say yes to Michael and Lucifer if you are dead. So Zachariah needs to return you to your body"

"Great , problem solved" Sam exclaimed.

"No, you don't understand. Your behind the wall. This is a rare opportunity" Castiel explained.

"For what? Dean asked him confused.

"You need to find an angel, his name is Joshua".

"Hey man, no offense. But we've had our ass full of angels, okay?" Dean answered back "You find him"

"I cant. I cant return to Heaven"

"So, what's so important about Joshua? Sam asked him.

"The rumor is, he talks to God" he continued explaining and in the end we agreed to go in search of Joshua.

We were in silence till Dean talked while we were looking for a "road".

"I didn't know you had a dog" he asked me as he stood next to me.

"He died under the hands of a demon" I informed him. We found a road on a scalextrix and passed onto one of Dean's memories. We were at their house where their mom was alive and preparing Dean some sandwiches and all that.

After his memory we went to another of Sam's memories, where he lived alone with a dog. Naturally, Dean and Sam had an argument, while I tried to calm them down. We hit again the road and we ended in a green field.

"Is this another of your memories, Sam? Dean asked his brother scornfully.

"No, this is not mine" the brother explained.

"This is mine" I said with a smile on my face as I watched Matt come with a bag on his back. When he saw me he smiled and ran to me and caught me in his arms.

"I don't like this memory, Eve" Dean hissed.

"This was our first time being alone" I informed him.

"Shall we have something to eat?" Matt offered

"Sure thing, Matt" I sat down on the fresh grass and waited for him to offer em a sandwich. We ate in silence content of being with each other.

"You know, Evvy" Matt started "in all my 18 years , I've never met someone like you" he placed a loose lock behind my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused, playing along with the memory.

"You don't care what others think of you. You protect that that's dear for you. You protect your loved ones." he explained as he played with the grass.

"You make me sound as if I was some kind of heroine, Matt" I laughed.

"Could you stop this, Eve? We need to find Joshua" Dean interrupted.

"This is one of my most dearest memories, Dean. Let me enjoy it for one more minute" I protested and he sighed.

"I love traveling around with you, Eve. Even if it's for hunting demons" he kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"I love traveling with you too" I smiled at him.

"come here" he enveloped me with his strong arms as we cuddled under the sunlight.

"Let's go" I stood up and helped the brothers look for a road. We found it and we ended in a party.

"Well, I don't hate this party" Dean smirked as he looked around the bar and drank a sip of a beer.

"Whose memory is this?" I asked

"Mine" Sam said " This is when I met Jessica".

We gave him some time to savor his memory and then found another road. However, this time I recognized the place. We were in a hotel room. This was the first night we had to sleep together, due to the lack of rooms and beds. Sam slept on the other bed, while my brother was on duty.

"Do you remember this, Eve?" Dean asked me with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I do"

"Why don't we replay it?" he proposed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come on, Sam doesn't know why this memory is so important for me" he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"You explain him what happened" I retorted "I'm not going to replay it again"

_Flashback_

I stood still looking at the bed I had to share with Dean Winchester. He, on the other hand, was smirking my way.

"Let's go to sleep, Evania" he smirked as he started stripping of his clothes.

"Put some pajamas on, for God's shake" I said blushing madly as I covered my eyes.

"Come on, you have to admit that you like what you see" he chuckled.

"Whatever, Winchester" I scoffed and then entered the bathroom to get changed. When I exited, I found Dean laying already on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Come here" he smirked as he patted the space beside him. I blushed madly and fidgeted with my pajamas " You are so cute when you are blushing" he said.

"Shut up, Winchester" I scoffed and laid down next to him. We laid there in awkward silence.

"I have to confess something" Dean started.

"What is it?" I asked him as I turned my head to look at him.

"I've never laid in a bed with a woman without doing nothing with her" he confessed as he looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well, there is a first time for everything, Winchester" I chuckled.

"Do you want to be my first time?" he proposed and I blushed "'Cause I want you to be it"

"`You like making me blush , don't you Winchester?" I whispered as he laid on his side.

"I love to" I saw him smile before surrounding me with his strong arms "So comfy" he sighed content as he laid his head on my neck.

"Good night, Dean" I smiled as I cherished his hair.

"Night, Eve" he kissed my neck and then we fell asleep within seconds.

_End Flashback_

"So you had your moments even before getting together" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, well" I said as I found the road "Shall we go, guys?"

"Yes" Dean smirked. "Let's go, Eve" he grabbed my hand and led me to where the next road was.

"What is this?" Sam asked as we went to another memory. However, this time it was one of my memories.

"Eve" Dean whispered on my ear " I do remember this" he kissed my ear.

"Dean" I whispered back. We were in a room full of candles and rose petals on the floor.

"I don't think I want to know what happened in this memory" Sam informed us.

"well, my dear brother" Dena started

"Don't worry, Sam. I won't tell you what happened" I laughed at Sam's expression and exited the room. We were in a road when the light came looking for us again. We ran as fast as we could, but the light kept following us. Zachariah appeared as we hid behind some bushes, before starting running again. We went to a no way place. Then, before anything could happen a man that I like to call "Nachoooooooooooooo" (**A/N: sorry, when I saw this part of the episode I remembered the movie of Jack Black Nacho. Lol) **led us to a cabin. There we found that "Nachooooo" was , in fact, Ash. He explained us several things about Heaven , while Dean had a chat with Pamela. I kept looking at them, jealous of the little distance that was in between them.

"Don't worry, Eve" Sam started " He is all yours"

"I doubt it, Sam" I looked at the table and when I looked up towards I saw how Dean backed away from an about to kiss him Pamela. A smile made its way to my face.

"There is already a woman in my heart, Pamela" Dean said as he walked our way. "Shall we go, my lady?" he said as he bowed in front of me. I laughed and grabbed his hand. When Ash finished the drawing and opened the door , we went to a house. We looked around us and then we recognized it as the Winchester's house.

"Honey, why are you up?" the brother's mother appeared in a nightgown. Dean looked surprised

"Look, I'm sorry, I love you, but you are not real. We don't have time" I squeezed his hand gently.

"Did you have a nightmare? Tell me" She asked him

"I gotta go" Dean said in an awkward manner.

"Then how about I told you my nightmare, Dean? She started as she neared us even more " The night I burned" . Before our eyes blood started drenching the nightgown.

"Dean" I started as I saw the brother's pained expression

"Let's get out of here" we started walking

"Don't you walk away from me" she threatened us " I never loved you. You were a burden to me. I was shackled to you. I'm sure that she feels the same as I do. I'm sure that she doesn't love you at all and that she finds you a burden"

"What the hell!" I exclaimed getting free of Dean's hand " Don't you dare saying those things to the brothers! I love Dean more than anything, so don't you even think of hurting him, b****" I yelled at her and she smirked. Before I could "erase" that smirk of her face, Dean grabbed me by the waist.

"Look what I got" she smirked again and her eyes changed to a yellowish color. The room changed and she continued explaining her experience of being burned. She continued torturing the brothers while we tried looking for an exit.

"Everybody leaves you, Dean. Have you noticed? Mommy, daddy. Even Sam. Maybe it's not them, have you asked yourself why? Maybe it's you" she continued. Dean looked at her shocked.

"For starters, that's a big fat lie" I said as I placed myself in front of Dean " For seconds, I will not leave him no matter how much he wants me to leave him" I smirked and then kissed Dean's cheek lovingly " so, f*** off , bi***"

"Easy now, kitten" we heard Zacharias' voice as he walked from behind her "Guys, did you really think you could walk away from me?" he chuckled.

"You son of a bi***" Sam snarled and before we could move, we were held by some bodyguards . He continued talking and then kissed their mother. He then punched the brothers.

"Don't you dare touching them again!" I threatened him.

"Or what, sweetheart?" he neared me " are you going to use your alchemy?" He chuckled as he grabbed my wounded hands (remember I still got the cuts form Walt and Roy).

"Excuse me sir" a man walked in " I need to talk with those two" the mysterious man continued talking with Zacharias as he threatened the evil angel with the presence of God. Hell, it worked! Zacky and the rest were gone in a blink of an eye and we were tele-transported to a garden.

Joshua, the mysterious man, informed us that God was not going to take part in anything else. We were sent back to where we were killed and informed Castiel about what Joshua told us. The angel didn't take it too good as he seemed to have lost faith on God.

"Dean" I called for him as we walked out of the room.

"What is it, Eve?" he asked me without looking at me.

"Are you OK? I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned around fast making my hand to be swatted away from his shoulder.

"What do you think, Eve?" he said frustrated " Our last hope was in God and he doesn't want to do anything. How do you think I feel like?"

"Dean, calm down" I started " We will find a way to end with Lucifer" I reassured him. He sighed and then took my hand in his.

"Sorry" he kissed my hand " I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that"

"It's OK, Dean" I smiled at him.

"Can I get a hug?" he asked me giving me puppy eyes. I chuckled and hugged him with force.

"You don't have to ask for it" I whispered in his ear.

"How much I missed this!" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and got away from him.

"Let's get something for breakfast" I announced.

"Good idea" Sam said from behind us. We began walking towards the cafeteria when Dean stopped me.

"Dean?" I said confused

"Is it true what you said?" he asked me with hope in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I asked him confused.

"You know, when you were verbally fighting with the image of my mother" he smirked as he traced the hems of my jacket near my neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dean" I blushed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You are so cute when you blush" he smirked as he cherished my neck " And you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"So what if it's the truth!" I spat embarrassed.

"Nothing wrong on my side, princess" he leaned closer to me.

"Don't call em princess, Dean" I said in a sad tone " It reminds me of Matt"

"Sorry" he backed away form me a bit " It was not my intention to bring bad memories back"

"It's OK" I smiled reassuring him that everything was fine " Dean" I started and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned over my hand as if he was a cat who wants to be petted. "I love you and I will not leave you no matter what" I confessed.

"I love you , Eve" he said leaning over me.

"But, please" I begged at him " Don't play with me, Dean. It hurts"

"What do I have to do to make you believe in me?" he asked me as he backed away from me. "Tell me, Eve. I've told you several times that what happened with Jo was a mistake, that I didn't kiss her, that it was her who did it. What do I have to do to make you see that you changed me and that you are the only woman for whom I care . You have my body, heart and soul, Eve. You can do with me whatever you want, I will obey you. " he said in a rush.

"Dean" I started.

"Do I have to do something stupid to make you feel my love? Do I have to scream to the whole world that I love you at the top of my lungs? If so, I'll do it gladly!" he began taking as much air as possible in his lungs "I LOVE….." I placed my hand over his mouth laughing.

"Stop it, Dean" I laughed and he grabbed my hand in his.

"Do you believe me?" he asked me with hope in his eyes "do you believe when I say I love you?"

"…."

"'Cause if you don't, I still have air on my lungs to scream" he smirked.

"I love you" I smiled at him as I hugged him.

"I love you too, sunshine" he whispered in my ear before crashing his warm and full lips on mine.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Do you want another chapter or do you want me to end the story like this? Please , let me know what you want on the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading**


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SO, IN THE END I DECIDED TO DIVIDE THE LAST CHAPTER IN TWO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**DEAN POV**

So, missions passed and now we were on our way back to Bobby's house. Eve was sitting next to me, in the passenger seat looking out of the window at the night sky. Sam was sprawled on the back seat with his eyes open deep in thought.

"Eve" I said grabbing her hand and entwining our finger. She looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"What is it, Dean?" she smiled at me as she caressed my hand with her thumb.

"Everything will be fine, trust me" I reassured her. I knew that she was thinking of Castiel's sacrifice. She even is worried of Adam, whom didn't get on the good side of her personality. I remember how she used alchemy on him to tie him to the bed so that he could not escape. I even wished that it was me the one she tied to a bed, but then instead of punching me and screaming at me like she did with Adam, she would torture me with her wandering hands and kisses.

"I don't know , Dean" she started " I don't see a happy ending in this story"

"I won't let anything happen to you" I squeezed her hand gently " I promise"

"What about you? I don't want anything to happen to you, Dean" she kissed my cheek " I don't know what I would do without you". she kissed my lips taking my attention form the road.

"The road, lovebirds" We heard the tired voice of Sam warned us.

"Sorry" she apologized for both of us.

"Do you think that Adam is OK?" Sam asked us.

"I doubt it, Sammy" I told him " Now, rest you need it".

"OK" was all he said, but I knew that he was still thinking about everything that happened.

We arrived at Bobby's house and told him everything that happened. Then, Sam beckoned Eve and me to Bobby's kitchen.

"I have an idea to end with Lucifer" he started.

"Really? What is it?" Eve asked him.

"Imagining that we open the gate, how about you guys lead the devil to the edge and I jump in?"

We stood there in silence looking at him expressionless. Then, seconds later, before I could say or do anything, my dear Eve punched quite hard to my oh so intelligent brother.

"Eve" he started.

"Don't Eve me, how can you think of something like that?" we screamed at him the last part at the same time.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Bobby who came to the kitchen as soon as he heard the commotion.

"What ?" he asked us as he watched Sam hold a cloth to his nose.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat?" Bobby nodded his head " Well, thanks for the heads up! " I screamed. I turned to Sam and pointed my finger to him angrily. " You are not going to do it!"

"It's a consensus"

"Don't you even dare breaking it, Sam" Eve threatened him.

"I won't" Sammy nodded his head.

In that moment, I received a call from Castiel saying that he was in a hospital out of mojo. We had an awkward moment where he apologized for calling em a broken , I don't remember exactly the words, but it was in the way of calling em scum or something like that. I informed him that we found a way to kill Lucifer.

Anyway, Eve healed Sam's nose and then we went to the car to drive in search of Pestilence. We were waiting outside Serenity Valley Convalescent Home waiting to see Pestilence, but all we saw was a woman spying for her room window and then a nurse taking an old man in a wheel chair. Depressing, sort to say. Sam and me were with the binoculars looking for anyone suspicious, while Eve was humming a song in the back seat. I looked behind me and saw how she moved her head with her eyes closed with the rhythm of the song.

"Honey, having fun?" I smirked when she didn't heard me. I left the binocular on my lap and caressed her neck gently as I made my way to her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. Then, she kissed my hand and sat down.

"Found anything?" she asked us.

"Nothing at all" Sam informed her.

"Why don't we go inside?" she proposed.

"I was going to propose that right now" I said as i pointed to the cameras that were outside.

"Yeah, sure, Dean"

"It's the truth, honey. So shall we go?" I asked them.

We were in the security camera room after my so fantastic interpretation of searching my Nana Eunice Kennedy and then punching the guard. We were looking at the TVs looking for someone sick, though everyone looked sick. Sam was sitting in front of the TVs, Eve was playing with her alchemy by creating things or throwing me water whenever I rested my eyes for a minute:

"Don't fall asleep, Dean" she told me after throwing me some water and laughing.

"I was just resting my eyes!" I informed her with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah, Dean, whatever you say" she laughed even more at my sleepy face.

"Guys" Sam called us " I think we found him". We neared him and saw how the image got distorted whenever the man went over a camera.

"Let's go" I said getting my gun ready. We lurked around the corridors till we smelt this awful smell that made us cough continuously.

"What the hell!" Eve exclaimed as her eyes began to water.

"We are near" Sam announed us in between coughs.

The stench got heavier as we neared a room. We fell to the floor almost losing consciousness. Sam was about to open the door of the room as he stumbled over me.

"The doctor will see you now" the nurse who opened the door said politely.

"Sam, Dean, Evania" Pestilence greeted us all happy as he motioned us to enter the room. Sam fell to the floor unconscious of all the bad smell.

"You *cough, cough* touch *cough* them and *cough, cough* you are *cough, cough* dead" Eve threatened the nurse in between fits of coughs. The nurse smiled at her and then Eve tried getting up only to fall back on the floor. The nurse dragged us inside and Pestilence looked down at us.

"Uhm, you boys don't look well" Pestilence said in a mocking voice.

"No, shit Sherlock" Eve said as she coughed. Pestilence kept talking about the possible diseases we might have and the speech he gave us about diseases. We continued coughing blood trying to stand up, but to no avail. Seconds later, Castiel opened the door wit a kick and neared Pestilence. When he was about to strike him and safe us , he felt the stench go inside his organism and started coughing. Pestilence laughed about him being powerless and it was tehn, that Cass found the power to cut the ring finger and kill the evil nurse.

When everything was finished and everyone was healed by my sweetheart Eve, we went back to Bobby's and showed him the ring. We showed Bobby the ring and we sat down either on chairs or lap. Castiel was standing behind us leaning against the wall, Sam was sitting in one of the chairs that were in front of Bobby, while I was sitting on the other chair with Eve sitting on my lap. I hugged her and placed my head on her shoulder as I was feeling rather down for what Pestilence said before disappearing.

"Last thing Pestilence said was "it's too late"" Sam informed Bobby.

"Did he get specific?" Bobby asked. Sam shook his head.

"We are just a little bit freaked out that eh might have left a bomb somewhere" I added a little bit angry.

"Calm down" Eve whispered in my ear. I hugged her closer to me if that was possible. She was the only one who could calm me down. "So , please tell us you have actual good news" I concluded.

"Chicago is about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a Daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die" Bobby explained and I saw my brother's shocked expression and the constant looking down at her lap and up to Bobby's face movements of Eve. All that I could say before burying my head on Eve's neck was "huh". Yeah, I know, the best reaction ever. However, the angel standing behind us talked.

"I don't understand your definition of good news" I rolled my eyes and Eve laughed a bit.

"You are the best , Castiel" she said in between laughs. Castiel looked at her confused, but then returned his attention to Bobby.

"Well" Bobby sighed " Death, the horseman, he's gonna be there. And if we stop him before he kick starts this storm. Get his ring back…"

"Yeah" I said sarcastically. "You make it sound so easy"

"Dean" Eve said In a warning voice.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it" Bobby protested.

"Bobby, how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Sam asked with curiosity.

" I had, you know… help" he said. I knew that he was hiding something from us. Then, we heard something behind us and we turned around to find Crowley.

"Don't be so modest" Crowley said as he poured some alcohol **( A/N: sorry, I don't know what he is supposed to drink)** on a glass.

"Bobby" Eve said in a threatening voice as she moved from the comfortable position we were in.

"I barely helped at all" he continued. We looked at Bobby who rolled his eyes.

"Hello, boys. Pleasure, etcetera." Crowley said in what he thought was a polite manner.

"We love you too, Crowley" Eve said with a sarcastic smile.

"Go ahead. Tell them" he continued "There's no shame on it". now this was getting me angry. We looked back at Bobby.

"Bobby, tell us what?" Sam started. He was always the one who was calm in this kind of situations.

"World's is gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little … soul. " Bobby explained as if it was the most common thing to do in situations like this.

"You sold your soul?" I asked him unbelievingly.

"You are an id***" Eve said before walking to Crowley. She cornered him.

"Relax, sugar. I know you love me , but , please, these things in private" Crowley said with his hands up. Eve growled at him.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back" Crowley explained.

"Well, then give it back" I yelled.

"I will" he said

"Now" I roared.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked out of nowhere. Eve looked at him and took her glowing fist away from Crowley's face and neared Sam.

"Did you?" she asked too.

"Sam, Eve!" I exclaimed.

"Just wondering" Sam said and Eve shrugged her shoulders in innocence. How cute she was when she acted innocent. Then, it hit me! You have to kiss him to seal a contract. I looked at Bobby.

"No" he said with a face of disgust. Crowley cleared his throat and showed us a photo of him and Bobby kissing. Eve started laughing again. "Why'd you take a picture?"

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked as if offended and this caused Eve to laugh even harder to the point were tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks. Castiel grabbed her as he saw her crouching down still laughing.

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this." I started "Give him his soul back now" I stood up and walked to him.

"Are you OK, Eve?" I heard Castiel ask Eve.

"Yeah, sorry" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I cant" Crowley said in a solemn voice

"Can't or won't?" I pressed.

"I won't , alright? It's insurance. You kill demons. Gigantor" at this point even started laughing again repeating Gigantor in between laughs. Castiel placed his hand on her back in a way to calm her down. " Over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me as long as I have that soul in the deposit box. I'll return it. After all this is over and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" he screamed the last part.

"No need for screaming , Crowley" Eve said and I noticed that she wasn't laughing anymore , but she had a serious expression. " You know what happens to those who scream without a reason, right?" she threatened him.

"You won't touch me, dear" Crowley smirked.

"Oh, no right now, " she said."But, when you walk safely away, I'll find you again and it would be then that I'll show you the punishment for screaming at these four men. Do we all understand each other?" she finished. I saw Castiel smirk for the first time ! I smirked too at how my woman protected her loved ones.

After all this, I was loading the trunk with munition when Sam decided to talk about our problems. However, we were cut by Crowley showing us the information about Pestilence's plan of spreading the Croatoan virus. So, we decided to divide in two groups, well, more like a group and Crowley and myself. Eve got angry and decided to help loading the truck. When I went to see her I found her giving a hug to Castiel. I felt this hot sensation inside of me that I have only felt it when Zombie-Matt was hugging her.

"What are you doing?" I asked controlling my anger.

"He needed a hug" she informed me before breaking away from Castiel.

"I didn't touch her inappropriately, Dean" Cass informed me. How could I be jealous of him?

"It's OK, Cass" I said. I walked towards Eve who was putting in place the ammunition on the truck. "Eve" I started

"What is it?" she said giving me her back. I turned her around .

"Eve" I said again. I looked in her eyes and saw pain and sadness on them " I have to go"

"Why?" she asked. I hugged her with force and I felt how she hugged me with the same force.

"You know why I cant take you with me" I kissed her temple.

"Bulls***" she exclaimed before breaking away from me .

"Eve, please" I begged.. She looked at me and cherished my cheek. I closed my eyes at her contact. I can't understand how just a mere caress can make me feel like this!

" Promise me that you are going to come back to me" she said.

"I promise" I grabbed her face in my hands before pressing my lips to hers. Gradually, my hands lefts her face to be placed on her waist. "Promise me that you are going to be there when I come back"

"I promise" she smiled at me and kissed me again. I broke away from her and said my goodbyes to the rest. Then, out of nowhere came Crowley and handed me a scythe and returned his legs mobility to Bobby.

"Crowley" Eve walked near Crowley. "Can I have a word with you?" I raised an eyebrow at her politeness.

"Sure, sugar" he smirked and followed her inside the house. I don't have any idea what she told him, but when they got back:

"You have quite a woman there, Dean" Crowley shook his head before going to the Impala. I smirked. Eve must have threatened him and then after I kissed her once more , I went to the Impala.

Once we were in Chicago I waited for Crowley to tell me where Death was. Surprisingly, Death was on a pizzeria. I entered scared to no end and when I was behind Death the scythe started burning. I threw it to the floor and when I was about to take it back, Death had it on the table. I sat down in the same table than Death and ate some pizza. Then, he gave me the ring, under the conditions that I would do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell. I promised to let my brother say "yes" to Lucifer so that he could jump into the fiery pit. When I went back to Bobby's I ran to find Eve.

"Hey, Bobby where is Eve? I've been looking for her and can't find her" I asked Bobby nervously, fearing the worst.

"Oh" Bobby started "Well, she is…" he was playing with my nerves now.

"Where?" I pressed

"On the shower, gosh , relax a bit. You know that she will not let those basta*** kill her" Bobby said as he wheeled out of the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and heard the water of the shower. I smirked and when I was about to enter on the bathroom, Castiel came to me.

"Hello, Dean. How was the mission?" he asked me stopping my mission of showering with Eve.

"Oh, fine, fine, we have the ring." I said turning my attention to the door knob again.

"Ours went fine too" he said with enthusiasm " I used a gun for the first time" he said with a smile.

"Oh, that's good" I complimented him and noticed that the water stopped. "Sh**" I cursed under my breath.

"Well, see you later" Castiel walked downstairs to talk with Bobby. I sighed as I shook my head. Cass sometimes can be like a child! Getting all happy just for shooting a gun!

"Hey, Dean" Eve greeted me as we stood face to face in the bathroom door.

"Hello there" I smirked looking her up and down.

"Do you mind?" I knew she was acting all "as if nothing".

"I do mind" I smirked more and circled her waist with y arms nearing her more to me. "So" I started.

"So?" she looked at me in the eyes.

"How was everything?" I asked and pressed my forehead on hers. If she was going to play hard to get, then I'll play too!

"Oh, it was fine. We blew up the whole warehouse. End of the Croatoan!" she smiled.

"Oh, that's goo" I nodded my head a bit. We stood there looking at each other's eyes.

"How was your meeting with the Death?" she asked me rubbing her nose against mine. This getting quite difficult for me to stop myself form kissing her. I gulped and answered her as if nothing.

"Well, I had to promise him that I would do whatever it takes to put Lucifer on his cell"

"Whatever?" She a asked me shocked.

"Whatever" I answered back.

"Dean…"

"We will find a way for Sam not to say yes" I cut her. She nodded her head.

"Okay" . We stood there still with our foreheads pressed looking at each other eyes or sending quick glances to our lips.

"Well, I think I'm going to go down and have a beer" I announced as I got away from her and started walking " Do you want anything?" I asked her as I turned around.

"I can't" I heard her mumble before she pressed her warm cherry lips against mine. I smirked on the kiss and kissed her back. I was nit able to suppress the moan that came to my lips as she neared even more to me. My hands traveled down her sides to end on her waist and press her to me as if she was a second skin. I started waling, guiding her to the nearest room, that happened to be ours. However, our "walk" was interrupted as Eve's back bumped into someone's chest.

"Get off the way" I murmured as I placed my whole attention on her lips.

"That's how you greet your own brother? " I heard Sam say mocking being hurt.

"Hi, Sam" I looked at him "Now out of the way" I heard him chuckle.

"It's OK, Dean. Go and talk with your brother" Eve got away from me and adjusted her towel. I pouted and she pecked my lips.

"But" I protested

"Later" she smirked and walked away from us. I watched as she entered in our room , before returning my attention to Sam. "How's everything, Sammy?" I asked him with a sigh.

"We will talk later, Dean" Sam started. He made me stop what I was doing with Eve for this! Unbelievable! "Go and take a shower and then we'll talk" he said before going downstairs.

I sighed and took a cold shower. Once I was finished, I talked with my brother and then went out to the backyard to have some time for myself. I put the rings on a table and saw how they got together as if they were magnets. In that moment of deep thinking, Bobby came:

"Well, how'd it go at the Rockettes audition?" I asked him.

"Well," he sighed " high kicks… fair. Boobs need work. I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore" he chuckled "Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody. So, drink?" he offered me a beer.

"Check it out" I showed him what the rings did.

"So Death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?" he asked me as he sipped his beer.

"Yeah, it's nuts. Of course, I got bigger problems now. What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?" I asked him hoping for him to answer "buy you loads of beers and hamburgers"

"Nothing good." he said , I sighed " What'd you say?"

"That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on whole Lucifer plan" I took a sip from my beer. Then, Bobby told me that Sam was strong enough to protect himself, that he was strong enough, that I should not worry, that he would be able to beat the devil.

"So I gotta as, what is that you are afraid of? Losing ? Or losing your brother?" That was the last thing he asked me before going back home. I stood there thinking about everything he said before going back to my room. Once I entered it, Eve came to me noticing my expression. She pecked my lips and then hugged me making me bury my face on her neck.

"Everything will be OK, Dean" she whispered over and over again in my ear.

"You know that that's not true" I broke away from her and started taking my clothes off.

"Dean" she neared me and stopped my motions of taking my jeans off. I turned around and looked at her.

"I've been thinking" she started .

"What is it?" I asked her sitting next to her on the be.

"Maybe…"

"We should let Sam say yes?" I asked her as if reading her thoughts.

"Yes" she said in a sad voice. Then she looked at me "He is strong , Dean, stronger than you could ever imagine. He can beat Lucifer" she reassured me.

"I'm scared of losing him, Eve" I told her with my head in my hands.

"Me too, but we have to have faith" she ran her fingers over my hair. I laid my head on her lap as she continued cherishing me.

"Will you be there with me, Eve?" I asked her as I looked at her eyes from my position on her lap. She lowered her head and her hair made as a curtain from whoever could be looking.

"You know that I have always been by your side, Dean" she kissed my lips tenderly.

"Not when you were death" I said.

"I was with you even then, Dean. You remembered me that's all you need for me to be with you" she said tracing my nose with her finger and then tapping it " so , no more sad faces" she smiled. I looked at her for some seconds before catching her face in my hands and kissing her.

"So" she started as she got under the covers. "Let's talk about th future"

"OK" I got under the covers with her and hugged her by the waist.

"What are your plans for the future, MR Winchester?" I heard her laugh when I touched a ticklish spot.

"Well, I thought of living in a flat or house with this woman who I love " I kissed her neck and heard her sigh "Then, maybe if she wants form a family and buy a dog" I saw how she smiled.

"That's a good idea, MR Winchester" she stated "but, what if that woman is gone, what would you do?" I turned her around and placed myself above her.

"what are you talking about, Eve?" I asked her scared.

"Just wondering, Dean" she said and placed her hand on my chest where my heart was beating fast. "Tell me what would you do"

"I'd die" I said " Eve you are my everything. You are the strength that keeps me walking. you are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose. You are everything"

"Are you gong to sing me Lifehouse's Everything" she chuckled.

"Eve, I'm serious" I said with a serious face.

"I know, but you have to consider it too" she sighed.

"I would find a way to bring you back to me" I looked at her expressions. She looked sad, as if she knew that something bad was going to happen and I didn't like that expression at all.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. OK, for those who don't know, I have started writing another Dean story, there are the first 2 chapters up, please read it and tell me what you think. Next chapter would be up as soon as I finish it- **

**Thanks for reading**


	38. Chapter 38

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR ON THE STORY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SO, THIS IS HTE END OF WHEN WILL THE ARGUMENTS STOP? WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER. HOPE YOU HAD FUN AND LIEKD THE STORY.**

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE**

**EVE POV**

"Dean, if anything were to happen to me I want you to be happy with another woman and make that future dream come true" I said in a stern voice. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Before he could protest or say anything I talked again " I want you to go find Lisa and Ben and spend your days with them"

"I'm not going to talk about this" he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Dean" I called his name as I knelt on the bed behind him and hugged him from behind.

"No, Eve. I don't want to talk about this. This is something that it's not going to happen. So , why talk about it!" he said stubbornly.

"Dean, I'm not saying that it's going to happen. I'm just telling you that if something were to happen to me, you should go with Lisa. I saw how happy you were with that boy and her."

"Eve" he started grabbing my hands that were on his chest "I cant do that"

"You will have to" I entwined my fingers with his "Otherwise, I'll chase you in the form of a fury ghost till you do what I tell you" I heard him chuckle and with a swift movement , he had me on his lap.

"Let's not talk about this, please" he begged me with a sad expression.

"OK, but bear in mind my words, please" I said and he just kissed me before laying both of us on the bed. I snuggled closer to him, trying to get as much warmth and that feeling, that I had whenever I was with him, as possible.

Next day arrived rather quickly and Dean and me told Sam that we were going to let him continue with his plan. After this, we wet hunting for three or two demos to fill the gallon jugs of demon blood for Sam. I felt disgusted by all this. Not only because of the bleeding of the demons, but or letting Sam say yes. I know I agreed with the plan, but it still hurt knowing that he might lose his life trying to finish with the devil. Instead of walking towards Dean, I decided to go and talk with the angel, well, ex-angel.

"Cass" I called his name and he looked at me.

"What is it, Eve?" he asked me worried by my expression.

"Let's imagine that something were to happen to me" he nodded his head " Would I be able to come back to Dean's side?"

"No" he said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry for the stupid question" I bowed my head trying to fight the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks.

"Nothing will happen to you, Eve" he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I have this bad feeling , Cass" I confessed " I don't want anything to happen to Dean"

"Nothing will happen to him, Eve." he concluded.

"OK, thanks Cass" I sadly smiled at him and he nodded his head.

We were driving to Detroit. I was sitting in the backseat with a sleeping Castiel and Sam and Dean were talking. I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying till Sam said something that caught my full attention.

"This thing goes our way and I...Triple lindy into that box... Y-you know I'm not coming back. " Sam started.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Dean said.

"So you got to promise me something. " Sam continued.

"Okay. Yeah. Anything" Dean agreed without knowing where the conversation was going.

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back." Sam concluded.

" What?" Dean exclaimed " No, I didn't sign up for that" he refused to promise something like that.

" Dean ..."

"Your hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. Y-you want me just to sit by and do nothing?" Dean said in an angry voice.

"Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky" Sam informed him.

"No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there" Dean continued protesting.

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice"

"You know that it's the truth, Dean. As much as it hurts me to agree with it, it's the truth" I interjected.

"You can't ask me to do this" Dean said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to" Sam apologized.

"So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked him.

"Live your life with Eve" Sam said.

"Yeah, well, she has other plans on her agenda" Dean started "She started thinking that something is going to happen to her too"

"Dean, it's possible, you know that" I said in a sad voice.

"If that were to happen" Sam started understanding completely that something might happen to me too "You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you ... you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me" Sam explained.

"Why is it that both of you a interested in me going to Lisa?" he asked looking at both of us.

"Because you seemed happy to be with that boy, Dean" I told him. " You have to promise us that you are going to do that, please" I begged. He didn't answer, he just kept driving in silence, except for the snores of Castiel.

We arrived at our desired destination and Sam drank the two junks of blood. Tenn, he said his goodbye to those who were not coming with us to have a chat with Lucifer. While, Sam was saying goodbye, Dean took me to a corner :

"What's wrong, Dean?" I asked him.

"I want you to promise me that if anything goes wrong you will ran away as fast as you can" he said as he cherished my cheek and looked me straight in the eyes.

"No way I'm going to ran away , Dean!" I exclaimed. He sighed and neared me even more to him.

"You have to, Eve. Just do it for me" he continued.

"No, Dean. This time I'm not going to do as you tell me" I looked at him in the eyes " I'm going to be with you guys till the very end"

"But, I don't want anything to happen to you, Eve" he begged me.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either, Dean" I stated " So, please let me be there with you"

"Shall we go?" asked Sam nearing us.

"Sure" I looked at the brothers before hugging them both. I broke away from them and smirked "Let's kick Lucifer's ass!"

Sam called for the demons to take us with Lucifer and so they did. We were in a chilly room where Lucifer was standing looking out of the window.

" Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite. " Lucifer started.

"Well, I'll alert the media. " Dean answered sarcastically.

" Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is...a tad suicidal, don't you think? " the devil continued.

" We're not here to fight you." Sam informed him confidently.

"No? Then why are you?" Lucifer said not believing him.

"I want to say "yes."" Sam played his part of the act.

"Excuse me?" Sam closed his eyes and killed the demon's guards of Lucy " Chock-full of ovaltine, are we?" was the devil's answer. "You're serious."

"Look, judgment day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off." Sam explained him. "Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, she lives, you bring our parents back …" Sam continued till Lucy stopped him.

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam" .Shit , how did he know!

" I have no idea what you're talking about. " Sam played dumb and Dean squeezed my hand nervously.

" The horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." I don't like where this is going, he is hiding something.

"So he knows. doesn't change anything. " Sam told us.

"Sam" Dean said worried. I looked at Lucy trying to find a leak or something in his Freddy Kruger face.

"We don't have any other choice."

"No" Dean said to his brother.

"Yes" Sam said confidently and Lucy smirked. Lucy closed his eyes and a blinding light emitted from his body. Before we knew what happened we found Sam on the floor.

"Dean" I said urging him to start chanting the words.

"Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon." he started and he opened the mouth of the cave "You got to go now! Come on! Go now, Sammy. Now!" Dean screamed and Sam stood in front of the cave's door panting till he stopped. He then turned around smirking.

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone" Sam said, though he sounded more like Lucy.

"Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon" he closed the door "I told you... This would always happen in Detroit" he continued smirking our way. " We will do something about you, Eve"

"You are not going to get away with this, Lucifer" I threatened him as I neared him. He just smirked.

"You were supposed to be death, Eve" he said before disappearing in front of us. I turned around and saw the sad expression of Dean. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"We will find him, Dean" I reassured him as I hugged him. " We will find a way to end this, Dean" he just hugged me with more force as he cried in my arms. I let the tears fall from my eyes too. We went down and found Bobby and Castiel waiting for us. When they noticed that Sam was not with us they bowed their heads. We walked around the town trying to look for Sam, but to no avail. We stopped right in front of an electronics shop and watched the news.

"It's starting" Cass announced as he walked some steps away from us.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean said sarcastically. I squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to be mean" Cass protested.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked trying to find an way to save his brother.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave" Cass informed us.

" I didn't think you were an alcoholic, Cass" I exclaimed.

"Swell. Thank you, Bukowski" Dean said sarcastically again to Cass " I-I mean, how do we stop it?"

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, And the battle of Armageddon begins" Cass sure didn't know how to give faith to someone.

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" Dean pressed.

"I don't know." the angel answered and I sighed exasperated by the whole situation.

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do" Dean stated.

"I'm sorry,Dean. This is over" the angel informed us.

"You listen to me, you junklessisissy - We are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby?" Dean screamed in a voice full of hurt.

"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do." Bobby said with teary eyes. Dean scoffed and walked away from us. I turned to the men who lost faith in the mission.

"Listen to me and I want to make my point clear" I started as both men looked at me "There is not end till I say so" I said in my dark voice tired of all this " There is a way to end with Lucifer and I know how to do it!"

"What!" Bobby exclaimed.

"You can't do it" Castiel refused to accept my conditions as he knew what I was talking about.

"See that man over there" I said signaling with a swift movement of my head in Dean's direction "I don't want to see him like that. He lost his family and now the only remaining family that he had is gone too because he got mind raped by the efffing king of Hell. I know what I have to do to solve it"

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked confused.

"She has 2 choices" started the angel.

"What choices?" Bobby asked.

"Either become the stone again and when Lucifer is about to snatch the stone strike him or use her alchemy and kill him" Castiel explained.

"Either way you are going to die!" Bobby exclaimed bewildered.

"I don't care as long as he is happy!" I exclaimed.

"Eve" Dean called me and I looked at him.

"You better not tell him anything" I threatened them.

"You are not going to do it" the angel threatened me.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I could be a bitch when I wanted to be one!

" Yes, I am!" the angel stated.

"Be careful who are you threatening to, angel! You don't want to see the dark side of me!" I stated before running to Dean's side.

"Everything OK?" he asked me as he circled his arms around my waist and started walking.

"Yes" I entwined my fingers with his and let him guide me to his car.

"Let's call, Chuck" he said as we sat down on the car. He dialed his number and then talked with him. I didn't listen much of the conversation as all my thoughts were on how everything will end. I don't want anything to happen to the brothers. However, if I do what I'm thinking of doing they will be sad, though alive.

"Stull cemetery?" I was broke from my thoughts when I heard Dean say this. I looked at him confused, knowing that it was in Lawrence.

"Dean" I said as he got out of the car and got the things ready to go there. Bobby and Castiel came to us saying that we were going to do something stupid and that all that we were going to see was Michael killing Lucifer.

"Then he won't die alone" was what Dean said before turning to me.

"Don't you even dare thinking about it!" I threatened him as I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"But, it's the best for you" he started looking at our linked hands.

"No" I said stubbornly "You are not going to get rid of me so easily, Winchester" I smirked .

"Eve, no time to be stubborn" he sighed defeated " You need to stay with them"

"I'm going with you, Dean" I took his face on my hands .

"Please" eh begged me with a broken expression on his face.

"Let's go and rest for some hours and then we'll talk about it" I proposed.

"OK" he nodded his head and drove us to the nearest motel. Castiel and Bobby decided to share a room, while Dean and me shared the other.

"I'm going to take a shower, Dean" I announced once I threw my bag on the bed.

"OK" he said as he laid down on the bed. Once I finished my shower I exited the bathroom and saw Dean still lying on the bed with his arms over his eyes.

"Dean" I whispered his name as I placed myself above him.

"Eve" I heard him called my name muffled by his arms.

"Look at me, Dean" I said. I took his arms of his face and entwined my fingers with his. We stood looking at each others eyes for minutes till he turned me over so that he was above me now. I looked up at his eyes, those eyes that held many feelings in the past, but now they only held sadness.

"Eve" he kissed my lips " I love you" he kissed my lips again. I circled my arms around his neck nearing him more to me.

"I love you too, Dean" I placed my forehead on his "Everything will…" before I could finish my sentence he cut me with his lips.

"Don't, please" he begged before trailing my neck with his lips. "Tonight is ours, Eve" he kissed my lips again "Don't let it go to waste" he smirked as he played with the rim of my shirt.

"And what do you think we should do on our last night, Dean?" I smirked as he kissed my neck again and bit it softly making e moan.

"I don't know" he said as his lips traveled to my now exposed chest "What do you think we should do" he returned up to my lips.

"Sleep , maybe" I smirked at his expression. I laughed and took his shirt exposing his well built body. I ran my hands over his chest and felt how he shivered under my feather like touch. "Or are you planning something?" I whispered as he kissed me again. A kiss full of passion, love and lust. The heated kisses continued till we finished our moment of love. We were sweating as we laid tired on each others arms.

"Eve, promise me that you will never leave me" he whispered on my ear as he placed butterfly kisses on my neck. I turned around and looked at him.

"As long as you remember me, I'll never leave you Dean" I kissed his lips softly .

"I've never felt so dependent of a woman before, Eve. At first I was scared of this feeling, but now, you are my Heaven, Eve" he kissed me tenderly "And to think that we always argued about stupid things in the past" we chuckled .

"Yeah, and look at us now, we are laying naked on a bed comfortable on each other's arms" I smiled and he Eskimo kissed me.

"Yeah" he chuckled again "I have to confess something, Eve" he turned serious scaring me in the process. I placed my weight on my elbows and looked down at his eyes. " I had sexual fantasies with you " I looked at him shocked for a minute , before bursting to laugh "yeah, even before I realized my feelings for you"

"Oh, really?" I asked him in between laughs.

"Yeah, and you were always the commanding one, if you know what I'm talking about" he smirked and I whacked him softly on the chest "You know, before we did it for the first time, I always thought of you the one who liked to whip the man and chain him to the bed" I laughed at this .

"Did I give you that impression?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah. You were always , how to say it, so refined talking and so sweet when dealing with demons " he said sarcastically before bringing me back to his chest, where I drew circular patterns on it " That you gave the impression of being like that"

"What !" I exclaimed " Do you want me to be like that?"

"Nope, I'm just happy how you are, Eve. Never change" he kissed the top of my head.

"You know that I'll never change, no matter what you say!" I said proudly kissing his chest.

"Though I'd like to see you go all wild " he chuckled and I whacked him again softly.

"You wish" I said. Silence surrounded us " You said the other day"

"What is it" he said continuing running his fingers over my hair.

"That you wanted a dog" I finished.

"Yes"

"What type of dog?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe a weimaraner one" he said and I sat down looking at him. Dean was smiling "What?" he kept smiling as he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"Really?" I smiled " And what would you name him or her?"

"I don't know, if it's a boy how about Zacky ?" he asked me. I smiled happy that he remembered the memory that he saw on Heaven.

"And if it's a girl?" I asked laying down again.

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Shiva" I said.

"Like the Indian goddess? You know that we didn't have a good experience with the gods and goddesses , right?" I chuckled at this.

"I know, it was the name my brother wanted for his future cat" I confessed.

"Future cat?" he asked me confused.

"Yeah, we were talking once about the future, and he told me that he would have liked to have a cat named Shiva and children running around him and Stacy" I smiled at the memory.

"Well, I'm sure that they are having that on Heaven" he reassured me.

"Yeah" silence surrounded us again.

"Let's rest, Eve" Dean announced. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. He hugged me close and kissed me again. No words were needed for the feeling that we were feeling at the moment. I fell asleep after Dean.

Next day arrived and I found myself alone on the bed. I covered my body with the sheets and looked for Dean. I started panicking and ran to Bobby's and Castiel's room. I knocked on the door and Bobby opened the door.

"Eve" he looked down at what I was wearing " I see that you had a good night sleep" he laughed.

"He is not here" I said before entering in the room and looking for Dean. Castiel looked at me and then nodded his head. "Where is he?"

"He didn't want you to go" Castiel said. I walked to him and shoved him to the wall threatening with my fist.

"Where is he?" how do you know that?" I asked in a dark voice.

"He surely is where Sam is . He doesn't want anything to happen to you, Eve" he said calmly. I broke away form him and exited the room.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked me.

"Stull cemetery"

"We are going too" Bobby announced.

We got everything ready and headed to our final destination. When we arrived we saw how Adam threatened Dean , Bobby and Castiel went to them, while I decided to lurk behind Lucifer. Castiel threw the holy oil Molotov to Adam/Michael :

""Ass-butt"?" I heard Dean ask unbelievingly.

"OK, better start, Eve" I said to myself as I tried to load as much alchemy on my hands as possible. I waited from behind some bushes watching my hands glow softly at first.

"He'll be back - and upset - But you got your five minutes." the angel explained.

"Castiel. Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucy asked him.

"Uh...No" the angel answered backing away from him.

"No one dicks with Michael but me." he snapped his fingers and Castiel's whole body was blown apart. I gasped and cursed at the same time. I looked down at my hands and they were still not fully charged. I sound like a battery!

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean started.

"You know... I tried to be nice... For Sammy's sake. But you... Are such a pain... In my ass." Lucifer threw Dean to the hood of the car. I cursed again. My hands were almost ready. I heard gunshots and when I looked up I saw how Lucifer broke Bobby's neck.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. Two men died because of my incompetence, if I were quicker charging, they would be alive.

"Oh, he's in here, all right. And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones. Every single one. We're gonna take our time." Lucifer puncher with force Dean making him bleed. I stood up and began walking , only to fall back down noiselessly. All my energy was being sucked by alchemy. I shook the lack of energy out of my head and ran to Lucifer. I jumped on his back , before he could punch Dean again and placed my hands on his chest and back. I heard him scream and grunt. However, he threw me away from him . I got up and ran again towards him, before I could attack him again, I felt this horrendous pain on my neck, and the lack of air on my lungs.

Those were my last minutes of life on Earth, my last minutes with the Winchesters. When I woke up again I was facing a house with Sam by my side. Sam looked at me and I nodded my head with a smile. Dean kept his promise. I smiled sadly as I watched the man I love be with another woman.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Please don't kill me or make a voodoo dool and start stabbing me, if you want I could write a sequel ( I was thinking on it) all you have to do is say yes on your review.**

**OK, for those who don't know, I have started writing another Dean story, there are the first 2 chapters up, please read it and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for reading**


	39. Author's Note

**Author note:**

OK, so this is a quick announcement about When Will The Arguments Stop? When Hell Freezes Over Sequel. I have been thinking of posting the first chapter of this sequel by Christmas as a present for all the readers of my story. Please, tell me if you would like to have as a present the first chapter of the sequel or just a Dean Winchester one shot.

I will continue updating my other story of Dean Winchester: Good Girl Gone Bad... No, Not Really. Please read it, it's getting better by the pass of each chapter.

So, that's all I wanted to say in this story.

Comments are welcomed, as well as, messages telling me what you think of my stories and all that, or even if you would like me to write a one shot for you.

Have a nice day/afternoon/ night (lol)


	40. Author Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

Hey! How are you doing? Well, I just wanted to announce that the first chapter of the sequel is up. Hope you like it. Information about the sequel's title: it's a verse from a song of were I'm from, which by the way it's a really beautiful song if you understand the language lol.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter and Merry Christmas


End file.
